Outrunning the Past
by Castiel Salvatore
Summary: Nobody can save her. She knows that now. But the more time she spends with the Salvatore's, the deeper she slips into a world where love seems to be able to conquer all. But he's found her again, making her realize the truth that sometimes...it doesn't.
1. The Girl with the Violet Eyes

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of there characters. Unfortunatly all I have is Isobel (she is my own character, not from the show or the books-which I wasn't even aware she was a character in the books until recently-all she has is the same name.) I apologize for the added confusion to my readers if you at anytime were misunderstood. I just loved the name. **

* * *

**Damon POV**

The past, it can never be completely forgotten. Memories can be faded and blurry with age, but they're still there. Haunting you. Haunting _me_. Her memory constantly plagues me, the guilt, the sorrow, the happiness I abandoned…. and for what…_this_?

It's a memory I want to forget, but can't…no matter how hard I try. So instead I lock it up in a vault that's stored way back into the distant corners of my mind, where it slowly rots away into a less painful smudge on my conscience. It still hurts, but I pretend it doesn't. That its not there.

The lighting was dim, the fake leather cushions lining the barstool, tearing. The stale smell of peanuts and cheap beer clung to the humid air. Figures were clumped in groups, mindlessly chatting about the nonsense that filled their dreary lives. A few lonely drunks were scattered throughout the increasingly cramped bar.

Elena…_what a bitch_, I thought vehemently. _"You don't deserve me" _her exact, condescending words, reverberating off the walls of my skull. Really…I don't deserve_ her_? Hell she doesn't deserve me! I was _way_ out of her league in the first place. Why I even paid her the slightest attention is beyond me. I must have been piss drunk, seemed to be the only explanation I could find to justify my love stricken behavior.

I mean she wasn't even _that_ hot….damn that bitch, she made me so godamn angry! Constantly screwing with my mind. One moment flirting with me, the next, shoving me away.

I took another swig of my beer in an attempt to calm my boiling fury and aggravation.

Elena, Elena, Elena that's all I could ever think about. _Jesus_, if I didn't know any better, I would think I was starting to be as pathetic as my little brother.

I desperately rifled through my brain, trying to find any excuse _not_ to love her, to find some fault in her that would make me hate her. But no matter how hard I searched…I found nothing.

_That's it!_ I needed to stop acting like such a pussy, and find myself a distraction. That's what I needed…. a gorgeous distraction…

My eyes scanned the bar, looking for a beautiful girl to _really_ have some fun with.

I felt my mouth curl into a sinister grin when I caught the sights of a busty blonde woman in a tight purple dress, sitting alone across the bar. She seemed like the type of girl who had a low self-esteem and _lived_ to please jerks like me.

_Perfect just the way I like them…._

I slid off of the bar stool, and began to saunter towards this mouthwatering stranger, when I unconsciously stopped dead in my tracks.

My gaze fell onto a woman who made her way through the bar doors, she strutted in with such confidence that she surely caught every mans attention. All eyes hitched on her…this stunning outsider that caused all of the men to gape at her hungrily.

She had dark brown hair, that under the bar lights appeared to be almost a glossy black. Her luscious locks cascaded down to the middle of her back in wild waves. She was of slim build, while still maintaining her perfect hourglass curves. She was wearing tight dark wash Armani jeans and a sheer black lace blouse, carrying herself gracefully in six-inch burgundy stilettos.

My feet were planted where they stood, unable to move as I eyed her curiously.

She glided past me, and for a brief moment, she glanced in my direction. That's when I saw her eyes.

They were the most unusual color I have ever seen. Her irises were a dark violet that could easily be mistaken for black or even a rich brown. The violet seemed to blend into her pupils, however not in an unflattering way. No there was definitely _nothing_ unattractive about this girl.

Memories trapped in my vault seeped out; an uncanny feeling of familiarity burrowed into my pores as I continued to soak in her image.

Her makeup was done flawlessly. She had thick long lashes, black eyeliner that traced along the rims of her eyes. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her lips were like two plump rose buds, tinted a pale red. She had shapely legs, with hips that swayed slightly with each fluent step.

She proceeded to take a seat in the most deserted area of the bar. Thoughts of the previous woman completely escaped my mind; she was no longer comparable to _her_.

I reflexively strode over to her….._I needed to meet this girl_. Something in me was dragging me towards her. _Not that I was complaining. _

"One dry martini." She ordered the bartender in a seductive voice.

"Is this seat taken?" I mused coolly.

She twisted her torso towards me. "That depends…are you gonna buy me a drink?" She smiled mischievously.

"Sure." I replied, settling down next to her. "But you know I usually like to know a girls name before getting them drunk." I smirked.

"Who says I'm going to get drunk?" She replied smoothly, bringing the glass to her lips, and taking a sip of her martini in a failed attempt to suppress a smile.

I watched her as she daintily removed the toothpick from the clear liquid, placing it halfway in her mouth, sliding off a single green olive.

"Is there anything I can get for you sir?" the bartender said, snapping me out of my trance.

I cleared my throat, swiveling my head to the man. "You can give me a scotch." I barked coldly.

"Right away sir." He complied.

Her elbow rested on the gray granite, as she placed her chin into the edge of her palm, staring at me oddly, before extending her hand towards me. "I'm Isobel".

I made sure to catch her deep violet eyes. "Damon Salvatore." I said charmingly, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. A faint blush crept onto her flesh at the unexpected gesture.

Electric waves surged through my body the instant we touched. My momentary shock was unnoticed, as I quickly regained my composure, intricately putting back in place my mysterious veneer.

"Why don't I buy you another drink?" I queried, noticing that she already finished her previous one.

"If you _must._" she drawled cattily.

* * *

Hours went by of heavy drinking, at least on Isobel's part, and constant small talk. Isobel had become _very_ drunk in her decision to switch from martinis to tequila shots. She surprisingly was very pleasant to talk to. Even when she was completely wasted she still managed to say enlightening comments, and keep up the facade of her spellbinding charm. As each minute ticked by, my fascination towards this woman grew.

"Damon." She groaned, lifting her face from off the sticky bar.

"Yes?" I answered, feeling a little buzzed myself.

She muttered something that was completely incoherent, even with my heightened hearing I couldn't make out a single word.

"What did you say?"

She looked up at me utterly confused. "I can't seem to remember where I live." She slurred.

I began to get up, gently tugging at her arm. "Well I guess you have no choice then, but to come home with me."

She giggled melodically, pointing an accusing finger at me. "I will not sleep with you Damon Salvatore! _But_ I will allow you to take me back to your place."

She stumbled off the stool, only to lose her balance further, her feet tripping over air. I enveloped her into my arms before she had the chance to collide with the ground.

Allowing her to use my body as support, we staggered out of the bar and towards my black Ferrari.

"Holy shit _this_ is your car?" She bellowed in awe, sliding her hands along the top of the Ferrari.

I opened the passenger side for her. "Yup" I chirped, popping the 'p'.

She ducked her head down into the doorway, smashing her forehead against the metal, the sound emitting a muffled thud.

"Ow" She pouted, rubbing her temples.

I gave her a gentle shove into the car, chuckling.

* * *

When we finally reached the house I helped her out of the car, ensuring that there would be no further mishaps. Slinging my arm around her shoulder, I towed her up to my room.

I assumed Stefan was spending the night at Elena's since the house was completely deserted.

Envy rippled through me at that thought.

I swung open my bedroom door, and she collapsed onto the carpet, shutting her eyes.

"Here, how 'bout you sleep in the bed. It's much more comfortable then the floor." I coaxed, sweeping her up into my arms, and laying her down onto the mattress.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she peered up at me like a helpless child.

As I fell into her violet eyes, I saw the look of loneliness and sorrow, swimming within their depths. They were emotions I have known all too well.

But there was something else…. there was some dark secret lurking within her. _I could tell._

"Thank you." She mewled sleepily, closing her eyes and pushing her head into the soft pillow. I reached my hand out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, allowing my fingers to linger on her milky skin.

I realized she was still wearing her shoes. Only half aware of my actions, I carefully pulled them off, making sure not to wake her, and placed them on the floor.

I knew I could easily kill her without anyone knowing, or even sleep with her and take her blood compelling her later to forget. That was my original plan after all. But for some reason I couldn't explain, those plans suddenly changed. I didn't want to hurt her.

There was a voice inside my head that was silently pleading me not to harm her. It was telling me that she was just like me, no one accepts her, she's broken, and all alone.

I slumped down into one of the brown leather armchairs of my room, observing her curiously.

Something in my gut was telling me that this mystifying woman, sprawled out on my bed, was my excuse not to love Elena. She was my distraction.

My eyes grew heavy, and for the first time as I closed them, I wasn't thinking about Elena. My thoughts were solely swirling around _Isobel. _


	2. Remembering Last Night

**Isobel POV**

_My eyes flew open, widening, drinking in my surroundings. Tall trees loomed over me, their branches bare, dying with winter. The earth was covered in a thin pelt of wet ice. Moss, crystallized with frost, cushioned my tense body, dirt sprinkled over my white clothes. Not a soul stirred in the vast sea of trees. I slowly, sat up, wrapping my arms around myself, feeling cold and alone…as I always did. _

_A palpable threat breezed through the air. For some unknown reason I was scared, nearly to the point of sheer terror. I tried desperately to push these emotions back. I knew I had to be strong, remain calm, but my struggles were feeble._ _The fear quickly warped into a more frenzied panic. My heart galloping faster and faster, with each stalled breath._

_Why was I so frightened? What the hell was out there?_

_I jumped when I heard the beating wings of a bird above me. I glanced up, the sky a dark gray, a giant black crow, squawking, as it flew out of sight. A chill danced through me; that was the only other indication of another life in this forest… and now it was gone. I heaved myself off the frozen ground and began to walk aimlessly, unsure of where I was heading. I just knew I needed to get out of here._

"_If you were smart you would have started running sooner." A deadly voice bellowed._

_The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place a name. Suddenly it hit me. Smashing into me like a ton of bricks, suffocating me…it was him._

_I felt myself start to hyperventilate. I was going to die._

_My brain screamed at me to run, but I couldn't, I was paralyzed with fear. I inhaled deeply, steadying myself, pushing away the horror. I wanted to get a good look at this monster before I die…I needed to see the man who destroyed me. _

"_Hhhhmmmmm so you've gotten braver in the past years?" he taunted. "Foolish". H__e laughed sinisterly. Icy fingers walked up my spine, at his bitter tone._

_That's when my adrenaline kicked in, my legs finally listening to my brain, and pumping into full gear, as I began to run like a madwoman. _

_I didn't want to be brave anymore. _

"_You'll never escape me, I will always find you Isobel. You're mine and don't you ever forget that."_

_Tears were streaming down my face at the truth of his words. He was right. He would always find me. I was never going to be free of him. _

_I stumbled over rocks and twigs, sprinting, frantically trying to find my way out of this hellhole._

_I pushed my legs, forcing them to move faster and faster, until my foot got caught on a lifted tree root. I nosedived straight into the ground. I felt moisture dribbling out of the corner of my mouth. I didn't bother wipe it away. I was too concentrated on the predator that was enclosing around me._ _I struggled perilously, trying to pick myself off the ground. But the panic came back, rushing into my brain, numbing it, preventing me from thinking straight, enabling my limbs useless. _

_I screamed in frustration and pounded the ground with my fists, feeling the ice-covered dirt crunch beneath my knuckles. _

"_I give up." I wheezed in defeat._

_A burly hand darted out from the shadows, violently grabbing my arm, yanking me up. I yelped in pain, as I felt my shoulder dislocate._ _I felt his callous hands clutch my face and force me to gaze directly into his piercing blue eyes. They were filled with such hunger and anger that more tears began to roll down my cheeks, knowing that what he would do to me would be ten times worse then what he did before. _

"_I told you I would find you." He whispered._

I jolted awake my breath rasping out in heavy, quick pants. Dread crept it's way through me, as I became more terrified at the realization that these nightmares were becoming more frequent.

_How much time did I have left?_

My frantic eyes flittered around a room that was empty and completely unfamiliar to me.

_Where the hell am I?_

Vague memories of the night before started to flood back.

_Ok_. I chanted to myself, trying to piece the jumbled fragments back together. _So I got really drunk and allowed a complete stranger to take me home. What was his name again? Dillon…Damon? Damon. Yeah… definitely Damon. _

I huffed in aggravation. Why did I always get myself into these situations?

_HOLY SHIT! Did I sleep with him?_

I glanced down to see my clothes were still on. "Oh thank god." I muttered to myself in relief.

…But that did not mean we didn't do something.

I leaped off the bed determined to find out what happened last night. The second my feet hit the floor; I was struck immobile, as a killer headache drilled its way through my brain. I was caught off balance a little from the pain, but I promptly recovered.

I massaged my temples in an effort to ease the pain, only for my fingertips to skim over a large bump.

_What the fuck! When did that get there?_

Uggghhh I was so confused, I raked my mind trying to make some sense of what had happened last night. But I couldn't recall the details. It was all so fuzzy.

I vowed to myself that that was the _last_ time I was ever going to do tequila shots.

I crawled along the floor searching for my shoes. "Aha!" I exclaimed grabbing my stilettos by the sharp heel. On wobbly legs, I made my way towards the door. I swung it open, but was immediately stopped by Damon, who barreled across the threshold, prodding a hand to my chest, and nudging me back into the room.

"What the hell Damon!" I yelled furiously.

"Sssshhhhhhh." he hissed, clapping a hand over my mouth. I writhed under his sturdy grip, my fists beating against his chest, trying to shove him off of me. Unfortunately he was too strong. I sighed in defeat. Realizing that I wasn't going to be able to achieve anything, I let my limbs hang at my sides, and I stopped fighting him, standing there motionless, hoping he would let go of me.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl, and quiet down?" he asked disdainfully. I nodded hesitantly, and he slowly removed his palm from my mouth, only to latch his hands onto my shoulders.

_He better have a damn good explanation for acting like such a creep!_

"My little brother is home and I don't want him to know about you."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "What the hell is so wrong with me that you don't want your brother seeing me?" I snapped back offended.

_I mean seriously it's not like I had three heads!_

"I-"

I cut him off and began to go on a rant. "Most guys flaunt me to all their friends and family!"

"I-"

"Oh my god…. you're gay, and by brother you mean lover right? But if you're gay why would it matter if an _insanely_ gorgeous woman came down from your room?"

"I-"

"Unless your bi?" He covered my mouth again.

"SHUT UP!" He barked. "I'm not gay. I'm not bi. I am completely. One hundred. Percent. Straight!" he snarled furiously, emphasizing each word carefully.

"I'm so-"

"NO it's _my_ turn to talk!" he interjected, shaking me slightly. "By brother I don't mean lover." he spat with disgust. "I _just_ mean brother."

"Ohh." was the only sound to escape from my lips before he gave me a deathly glare that seemed to say_, if you keep interrupting me I will throw you out the window. _

"I don't want my brother to see you because his girlfriend is downstairs, and I know they will bombard _me_ and you with a thousand questions. And frankly I would rather avoid that." He reasoned simply.

"Why would they harass you if you came down stairs with me? Shouldn't they be like high-fiving you or something like that? I mean all they'd assume was that you got laid right?" I asked curiously. "And we didn't even _do_ anything, so honestly I don't see the problem."

"_Yes_ they would think that…. but they would also think that I hurt you." He mumbled softly. "And I don't want Elena to have another excuse to hate me." His voice was low, almost inaudible.

That's when I remembered everything about last night. All those tiny details I was missing suddenly became present, all the wheels in my brain roared to life, clicking together in harmony.

Now I knew why I was here. Why I came to Mystic Falls in the first place. I came back for Damon Salvatore. I needed Damon in order to be free of _him_.


	3. Who is she?

**Damon POV**

"Yes they would think that…. but they would also think that I hurt you." I admitted quietly. "And I don't want Elena to have another excuse to hate me." I mumbled to myself, for the first time in centuries, feeling embarrassed and humiliated, as I told Isobel this. For once I wished _I _was the good brother, only so I wouldn't have to face the fact that I was a monster.

As the emotion poured from my lips, my jaw locked, hardly believing my own ears, as I became conscious of what I was exactly saying.

_What the fuck? Why was I saying this? More importantly, why the fuck am I telling this to a person I hardly know? _

I don't know why, but when I was gazing down at Isobel, her beautiful features absorbing every word with a calm ease, I felt an overwhelming need to tell the truth. It sounded _completely_ crazy to me, causing me to question my own sanity. I mean I only met her just yesterday, but I couldn't deny the fact, that I felt like I could trust her, like somehow she understands me. There's something about her that seems familiar. I felt it last night, but wrenched it back in fear of my guilt resurfacing. Because I knew, deep down, _exactly_ who she reminded me of…and I didn't want to be reminded of her anymore.

I stared at Isobel, waiting for some sort of reaction, anything. But she looked like she was thinking about something else. Her mind had seemed to wander off into another daydream perhaps. One where she wasn't in the home of a murderer.

Did she not care that I have hurt people in the past? Was she even listening to me? Most people would have already started sprinting for the hills, calling the cops. Probably assuming that I was something along the lines of a rapist or a serial killer. But no… she just stood there, peering at me intently, her soft curls falling around her shoulders.

I dropped my eyes, fixing them on the floor to avoid her intense gawk. It was quite unsettling. It's like she was physically looking into me. I felt two delicate fingers wrap around my chin lifting it up, forcing me to meet her two breathtaking orbs. They brought me an unbearable ache in my chest, while at the same time, providing me with a sense of comfort…because I _missed_ her.

"Is it because you're a vampire, or is it because your just Damon and they think that you're a heartless bastard." She remarked, her expression void of any emotions.

I went completely ridged, all of my nerves paralyzed.

_Did she just say that I'm a vampire?_

Seeing the blatant confusion etched across my brow, she confirmed sternly "Yes, I know what you are."

"Why are you not terrified of me?" I questioned, sifting through her eyes for some glimpse, of how she came about this knowledge.

"Because I know _who_ you are Damon. I actually know a great deal about you." She began. "I know that you're in love with Elena who is Stefan's girlfriend. And I also know that Elena looks just like Katherine, you and Stefan's ex. But most importantly, I know that you're not evil, simply misunderstood." She said sincerely.

I didn't buy _one_ piece of this bullshit.

I pinned her to the wall gruffly, "Who the hell are you?" I snarled through clenched teeth.

It made me extremely uneasy to think that a complete stranger knows so much about me. I heard voices drifting up the stairs. She managed to squirm out of my grasp, "I suggest we leave…that is unless you want Elena to see me." She quipped crisply, cocking her head, waiting for a reply.

I nodded hesitantly in agreement. She strode over to the large bay window, unlocking the hinges, and yanking it open, a gust of air blew in.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Leaving." She glared at me bemused. "That is what you wanted, _isn't it_?"

My eyes slung from the door to the window. It was highly unlikable that we would be able to slink past Stefan and Elena unnoticed. And I definitely wasn't letting Isobel out of my sight until I knew the truth, so I was left without any other option.

"Well I'm coming too." I persisted hastily, not prepared to take no for an answer.

"_Ok_…I was kind of assuming that… but thanks for the conformation." She retorted, swinging her leg over the windowsill, while holding her heels in one hand, her bare feet slapping the shingles. I followed her lead, as we both stumbled along the roof. She reached the ledge and lept off it without any hesitation, landing with a surprising grace, crouching slightly at the impact. She brushed the invisible dirt off her pants and twisted around to me, smirking.

"_Soooo_ do you want to get a cup of coffee or something? I know you probably have some questions." She mumbled, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." I said absently, still completely puzzled, as to what the hell was going on.

We quickly made our way to my car. I flung open my door, my hand skimming along the roof of the car, I lifted my eyes up to her, glancing at her briefly as she reached for the handle. Like she could feel me gaping at her, she looked up. Our eyes locked. Residing in their depths was an unfathomable sorrow. However, somehow, within the lonely midst, there was still a small glimmer of what appeared to be hope in her eyes.

Both of us slid into our seats, the only sound was the grumble of the engine. As we drove to the nearest coffee shop, one nagging question repeatedly impeded my mind. _Who is she?_


	4. Angelina Gallo

**Isobel POV**

I gazed out of the window mindlessly, watching the streets, trees, people flicker by. I pressed my cheek against the cool pane of glass in an attempt to ease my worries. We sat in the cramped car in an unbearably awkward silence. Dozens of questions and qualms danced through my scattered mind.

How was I even going to begin to explain this to Damon? He was never going to believe me. _Hell_ I wouldn't believe me.

_I hope Damon is actually driving to a coffee shop and not some lake, where he can easily dump my soon-to-be bloodless body._

He was going to kill me…

* * *

After the excruciating drive here, we finally arrived, and I was thankful and slightly surprised, that it indeed was a coffee shop. I glanced at Damon; he remained still, his hands resting on the gray steering wheel even though the engine had long been turned off. He continued to stare blankly in front of him; he resembled that of a zombie. But I couldn't really hold him responsible for his reaction. I figured that when I told him how much I actually knew about him, he would freak out a bit-_although_ perhaps it was more than I had originally anticipated.

I didn't even mean to tell him that I knew him, till _I_ knew more. But as always I never could manage to keep my mouth shut, and I somehow always managed to reveal all of this at the most inappropriate times.

_Ugghh why did I always have to screw things up?_

"Ummm, Damon?" I began, observing him intently, trying to determine whether or not his mind had checked out completely. "Do you want to go in now?" I asked uneasily.

He said nothing. He simply slid out of the car and started walking in the direction of the café. I hurriedly followed behind him, keeping a safe distance between us, no matter how much I longed to close it.

Once inside, we quickly got our coffee, sitting down at a petite circular table in a remote area, a quiet corner.

"Start explaining now." He demanded icily, speaking for the first time since we had left the house.

"Jesus, I was going to maybe drink some coffee first, you know considering I have a nice cup of hot coffee placed right in front of me. But no, _you_ guessed it, I much rather be ordered around by a petulant vampire!" I spat sarcastically.

"Unless you want me to rip out your throat, I _strongly_ suggest you talk." He snarled, shooting me a deadly glare.

I blinked furiously, stunned momentarily by his coldness. I had to consistently remind myself that he didn't remember me-_know_ me. It was only fair that he act this way. He saw me as someone who posed a potential threat to his existence, so I couldn't blame him. I sighed, nodding in agreement, struggling to find the right words, a way for me to not sound like a crazy person. Realizing it was a feeble attempt I gave up.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" I questioned softly, feeling slightly foolish.

He examined me carefully, clearly trying to decipher my expression. "That depends…"

Remembering that this was Damon, and he wasn't going to give me a straight answer, I continued. "Now I know I have given you no reason to trust me, but try and keep an open mind when I tell you this…..ok?" I began. He gave a crisp nod, but that wasn't enough to calm my fraying nerves. The information that I was about to willingly divulge to him was something virtually no one knew, and if they did they would surely have me committed. "You promise?" I urged, perfectly aware that this childish request meant nothing to him, but I hoped it would provide me with some sense of comfort.

He paused briefly, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "…Ok fine…. I promise." He muttered suspiciously.

I stared down at the dark liquid pooling in my cup, the steam billowing up, wafting in the air, the pleasant aroma flooding my nostrils. I ushered in a calming breath. "Do you remember an Angelina Gallo?" I whispered, lifting my gaze back up to him.

"What does she have to do with anything?" He snapped back angrily, a fire bursting within his eyes.

"Just answer the question…_please_ Damon. Try and think back." I begged, struggling to mask the desperation in my voice. Because I needed him to believe me, he _needed_ to remember her. "I know it was a long time ago…but..." I trailed off, my voice feeling raspier with each word.

If he didn't remember it would break my heart.

**Damon POV**

Angelina Gallo…did I remember her? I snorted to myself at the thought. It's a name I've tried a countless number of times to eradicate from my mind completely, because of the crippling pain that would ensue. It's a name-_a __person_ I haven't allowed myself to think of in decades. And just like that, with that single utterance of her name, the vault I had securely locked up for so long, swung open, unleashing every memory, feeling I had for her.

When I was human she was my best friend. But even that simple term didn't seem to be equivalent to what she had meant to me. And now she was dead. A dusty corpse rotting in the ground. She was the only person in my whole damn life that I could fully depend on-_trust_…and I abandoned her. I left her alone.

_Flashback -takes place in Italy during the late 1700s; Damon is human-_

"_Damon __please __teach __me. __You __know __I __never __ask __anything __of __you." __She __whined __in __a __desperate __plea __for __me __to __comply, __tugging __at __the __sleeve __of __my __shirt._

"_I __am __not __going __to __teach __you __how __to __shoot __a __rifle." __I __refused __sternly, __parting __through __the __dense __thicket __that __we __were __lumbering __through._

"_Please __please __please __Damon." __She __pleaded, __her __eyes __wide __and __innocent, __although __that __was __hardly __the __case. __She __gave __me __a __look __that __would __make __any __mans __heart __melt, __forcing __them __to __give __her __whatever __she __desired._

_However, I was not like the other men. I would not fall for her childish charade. I was determined to firmly maintain my ground._

"_No, __if __your __father __ever __found __out __he __would __murder __me." __I __reasoned, stopping to face her._

"_But __no __one __ever __has __to __find __out." __She __smirked __cattily, __slowly __crawling __her __fingers __up __my __chest._

_Quickly observing that I was not intending to yield to her wants, she blurted out hastily, "Remember, I helped you pay for that beautiful ring you're going to give to Katherine, and I have always supported you two as a couple." She pouted, clearly trying to guilt me into doing what she pleased. _

"_It's __not __proper __for __a __young __lady, __such as __yourself, __to __practice __shooting."_

"_Damon __Salvatore __for __the __many __years __I've __known __you, __you __have __never __been __an __advocate __for __being __proper." __She __retorted __stubbornly._

"_Well __I __am __now. __And __you __need __a __man __to __take __care __of __you __Angelina, __and __men __like __proper __girls."_

"_I __am __nineteen __Damon __and __I __do __not __need __any __man __to __take __care __of __me. __Plus __why __would __I __need __a __man __when __I __have __you?" __she __said __crossly._

"_Because __I __am __not __going __to __be __around __forever, __and __when __Katherine __and __I __marry__… __who __knows __we __might __leave __Italy __and __move __to __a __foreign __country."__I __remarked __dazedly._

"_You __wouldn't __do __that __to __me__…__.__would __you __Damon?" __She __queried __tearfully, __the __rims __of __her __eyes __glistening __with __moisture._

_I rested my hands on both of her shoulders gently, peering deeply into her eyes, trying to make her understand. "Angelina you don't need me. You have all the men in the village swooning over you. Won't you just choose one?" _

_Her painful expression remained un-phased; my question seemed to have fallen upon deaf ears. I felt her shiver violently underneath my touch._

"_You __never __answered _my _question.__" __She __whispered __tentatively, __clearly __fearful __of __the __answer._

_I knew I already had my response. I've always had it. Because the truth was, I could never leave her. Do that to her. It would surly kill me as much as it would mar her. _

"_No. __You __know __I __would __never __do __that __to __you." __I __muttered __softly._

_A relieved smile flittered onto her delicate features, brightening her striking face once more. With the mood clearly lightened, she wasted no time in bouncing back to our previous discussion. _

"…_Soooo __Damon __will __you __teach __me __now?"_

"_No." __I __said __gruffly._

_She glowered, putting her hands on her hips. "I can't believe my very best friend won't do this tiny favor for me"._

"_Are __you __trying __to __make __me __feel __guilty __so __I __will __agree?" __I __accused, __narrowing __my __eyes __and __raising __an __eyebrow._

"_That __depends__…__.__is __it __working?" __She __pressed, __sweeping __her __dress __about __her, __resuming __her __normal __facade __of __innocence._

"_A __little __bit." __I __admitted._

_She leaped into my arms, tossing her arms around my neck animatedly. "Ohhhhhh thank you-thank you Damon. You know I've always wanted to learn."_

_"I never said I was going to." I teased. _

_Her fingers played with a fringe of hair on the back of my neck as she peered up at me knowingly. "Don't be silly Damon. We both know that it was just a matter of time before you would have given in."_

_I began to chuckle knowing that she was right. She had always had the gift of being able to manipulate people to her benefit, and I was no exception; at least to a certain extent. _

"_So __where __do __you __want __to __do __this?" __She __quipped __giddily._

_I laughed even more, "Ok come on, first let's go get my gun. I think we can practice in that meadow by the old Ricci's place without anyone finding us."_

_She looped her arm through mine, tipping her head up to me, as I gazed down into her stunning violet orbs. _"_Damon __what on earth __would __I __ever __do __without __you." __She __drawled __in __a __melodic __voice._

…..That's when it clicked. The reason for me feeling as though I knew her. Why I felt this strange, yet familiar pull towards her. Hope swelled within me at the mere idea.

Was Isobel Angelina? Disregarding the similarity in their eyes, they looked completely different from each other. It couldn't be her…could it?


	5. Proof

**Damon POV**

My mind was reeling with thoughts of Angelina, for the first time in centuries I felt hopeful. And I didn't _do_ hope. Hope and happiness, those emotions were reserved solely for people like my brother. Anger and disappointment, those were the feelings I was very familiar with.

"Are you…_her_?" I stuttered, my voice cracking, not wanting myself to believe, yet not being able to help it, because I wanted-_needed_ so badly for it to be her.

"Yes." She whimpered softly, a melancholy smile spreading across her pink lips, moisture beading in the corners of her eyes. She practically lunged across the table, wrapping her arms around my neck, embracing me warmly. "I knew you would realize soon enough. What gave me away the eyes?" She teased, although I detected a relieved sense of sadness in her tone.

Happiness flowed through me, constricting around my dead heart. I would no longer have to be alone. Elena no longer had to be the only tenant of my forlorn thoughts. I had the one person back who never let me down. _She __was __back._

Her fingers gripped my shirt tighter, as if afraid to let go. Then it all hit me. It was as if someone had thrown a pail of ice water on me. How could I be so naïve? The second someone claims to know anything about Angelina I pounce on it. Even after all of these years, I was still unable to fully accept the fact that Angelina was dead. This woman had to be lying. Why should I believe her? What proof had she given me? –A few broken pleas? Why would she care if she was feeding me lies? Lies that meant nothing to her, but _everything_ to me. They were the only salvation I had left that could still save me from this grim existence. I expelled all of the promising thoughts of the future, and reluctantly pushed her off me. Her brow furrowed in confusion, hurt flashed onto her expression.

"Prove it." I stated blankly, trying to choke down on the swelling hope within me; it was suffocating me, nearly to the point of madness.

"Prove what?" She mused in puzzlement.

"Prove that you're her_."_I demanded, not wanting to say her name aloud yet, in fear that I would simply give into any lie this woman spewed. I prepared myself for disappointment. Although I doubt it would help me at all from the inevitable blow of grief I would soon suffer.

She folded her arms across her chest, and leaned back into the chair. "Ok. Fine. Ask me anything." She agreed.

I searched my mind for the perfect question, one that only Angelina would know the answer to.

"What did Katherine's ring look like?" I questioned sternly.

She smiled brightly at me, before she began to delve into a memory I had not allowed myself to recall, in what felt like forever.

"_Damon __come __on!" __She __shrieked __happily, __grasping __my __forearm __and __forcing __me __to __enter, __into __yet __another __jewelry __store._

"_When __are __you __going __to __end __my __suffering? __This __has __to __be __the __tenth __shop __we've __been __in." __I __groaned __miserably._

_We __had __been __scouring __nearly __every __jewelers __shop __in __Pisa __for __the __whole __day, __traveling __from __village __to __village, __searching __for __the __perfect __engagement __ring __for __Katherine. __I __brought __along __Angelina __thinking __I __needed __a __woman's __perspective__… __that __was __a _big _mistake, __as __I __quickly __learned._

"_If __you __want __to __find __that __perfect __ring __you __have __to __search __a __little. __So __stop __complaining.__" __She __chided __playfully.__ "__Plus __if __your __ring __is __more __beautiful __and __extravagant __than __any __of __Stefan's __gifts, __she __won't __even __have __one __hint __of __doubt __lingering __in __her __mind __when __you __propose. __And __she'll __agree __to __marry __you, __and __you __two __will __live __happily __ever __after." __She __beamed._

"_Ok." __I __muttered __flatly, __because __although __I __didn__'__t __like __to __admit __it, __to __some __extent __she __was __right. __As __far __as __I __was __aware __of, __women __loved getting these sorts of gifts, which seemed to show women their man's true affections. _

_We strolled languidly into a quaint shop, faded bricks lining its walls, not a sole lurking within it. Angelina strutted up to the owner, the bottom of her pale pink dress skimming the floor. "I would like to see your ring selection." She declared crisply. _

_The man behind the counter, who was nearly prehistoric, nodded gruffly. His hair shone a near translucent silver and was unevenly scattered over his head in bristly tuffs. He slowly shuffled into the back room, his shoulders slightly hunched over. Angelina shot me a comforting smile, knowing how impatient I could be. Finally, after what seemed like decades later, he came back with a medium sized wooden box. He lifted off the thick top, placing the box carefully in front of us, revealing the dozens of glittering handcrafted rings, pressed into a velvet cushion. _

_I was surprised by how quickly she found a ring that met her impeccably high standards. _

"_That __one__…__..that's __it, __that's __your __perfect __ring." __She __pointed __to __it __excitedly._

_My eyes widened. For once she was right. It truly appeared to be a flawless ring. It was a braided gold band with dozens of tiny diamonds and lapis lazuli stones sprinkled around it. Placed in the center was a stunning large diamond, cut magnificently. She picked it up, turning it in between her delicate fingers, lifting it into a ray of light streaming in from the dusty window; it shimmered beautifully in the golden sun. _

_She tilted her head up to me, observing me curiously, eager to decipher my reaction. And whatever slipped through my normally collected mask must have pleased her, because she grinned from ear to ear. _

"_We __will __take __it.__" __I __announced __to __the __man.__ "__How __much?"_

"_3,000 lira." The old man croaked. _

_My jaw dropped, my eyes doubled. I did not have that kind of money._

"_Is __there __anyway __you __could __lower __the __price. __We __truly __adore __this __ring, __however __the __cost __is __simply __far __to __much." __She __chimed __in __melodically, __batting __her __long __eyelashes, __attempting __to __charm __the __old __bag._

"_No." __He __rasped __bitterly. __"It's __a __one __of __a __kind. __Handmade __by __a __woman __in __Germany."_

"_I __don't __have __that __kind __of __money __Angelina." __I __whispered __lowly, __feeling __shame __overwhelm __me._

"_I __know." __She __soothed, __her __fingers __kneading __pleasurable __circles __in __my __back, __in __an __effort __to __comfort __me._

_My family was well off, but there was no way my father would ever give me that much money for a ring. My personal savings would only be able to pay off about half of the cost. And I needed this. This ring would be my assurance that I would have Katherine forever. If she saw this ring she would never even think about choosing Stefan over me. _

"_But __don__'__t __worry.__" __She __assured.__ "__I'm __going __to __give __you __the __money. __Although __I __only __have __about __half, __so __you're __going __to __have __to __find __a __way __to __pay __for __the __rest.__"_

"_I __cannot __let __you __do __that, __this __is __my __responsibility.__" __I __declined.__ "__Do __you __even __have __that __kind __of __money?"_

"_I __will __not __take __no __for __an __answer. __You __and __Katherine __are __made __for __each __other." __She __said __decisively._

"_How __did __you __even __acquire __that __much __money?" __I __questioned __curiously._

_She dropped her gaze to the floor, guiltily. "I've been saving money since I was young-probably around when we first met…so I would never have to be tied down to any man." She shook her head dismissively, and tipped her chin back up to me, meeting my eyes; so much love was held beneath them. "But that doesn't matter anymore, because I want you to be happy more than anything. This is your chance Damon." She emphasized. "And let's face it, what other girl out there will put up with you." She chuckled, in an attempt to lighten the mood._

"_I __can't __Angelina__…__it __wouldn't __be __right __of __me."_

"_You __can __Damon __and __you __will, __because __it __will __disappoint __me __if __you __don't. __And __I __know __for __a __fact __that __you __hate __disappointing __me." __She __grinned, __clasping __my __hand __in __her __own._

_I __pulled __her __to __my __chest, __enclosing __my __arms __around __her __in __gratitude, __breathing __in __her __enchanting __scent. __"Thank __you."__I __whispered __into __her __hair._

_She wrapped her arms around me, leaning back, gazing into my eyes, her lips forming a soft curve. "I know."_

I blinked furiously, stunned with how precisely she recalled the memory. Every detail was perfect. There was no doubt in my mind any longer. There was only one person that knew I intended to marry Katherine, and that was Angelina. _It __was __her._

_I never did get to give Katherine that ring. Her staged death, along with my 'death', happened before I ever had the chance. In fact, buried along with numerous other artifacts of my past, was the ring._

A smile slinked its way onto my face, a flood of emotions swept through me, making me happier than I can remember. I was thrilled that this woman wasn't an imposter. She was here. She was _really_ here…

"I'm sorry I doubted you. Surly you can understand?" I rasped, silently pleading that she wasn't angry with me. After all I couldn't have her mad at me after I just got her back.

"Damon I'm not going to get angry at you for being suspicious. I would be wary too if some stranger came up to me claiming to be my best friend." She reassured me. "And I know how hard it is for you to trust people."

_God __how __I __missed __her._ I had forgotten how much I could count on her, how deeply I cared for her, what it actually was like to _trust_ someone.

"I just can't believe it's you. How is this possible? Shouldn't you be dead?" I stammered.

"I did die…. at least Angelina died." I winced inwardly at the thought. "But I've also died many other times. You see I've had many past lives, all with different families, different identities… different lives. But for some unexplainable reason, although my appearance is constantly changing, I always seem to retain my original eyes. The time I had with you as Angelina was my original life, and after I died as Angelina I kept coming back through different lives."

"Do you remember all your past lives?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and no. Every life I go into I don't really remember any of my past lives until I hit my teenage years. Then it all starts coming back in dreams." She began. "I remember my original life _very_ distinctly, it's the only one that seems to be permanently cemented into my brain. However the others are vague. The only things I can truly recall are my deaths. " Her voice faded into a wary whisper as she progressed.

As naively as it sounded, I always held out this inconceivable notion that Angelina lived this long and beautiful life after I left. However I learned shortly after, that that irrational dream could never exist. She died only a few years after I disappeared. She wasn't even thirty. Unsure if I wanted to know the answer-it was one that constantly plagued my thoughts-I pressed hesitantly. "How _did_ you die, exactly?"

"What do you mean?" She replied, her brows pulling together. "As Angelina?"

"Yes." I nodded gently.

She sighed, a certain grief cascading over her. "Damon after you left I took your advice and found someone to take care of me. Do you remember Landro Conti?"

I paused momentarily, racking my brain for the familiar name. "Oh yes I think so. He was that burly fellow with the bitchy sister…Lia right?"

"Yes that was him." She laughed, and it was a musical laugh that warmed me from the inside, it was one I had sorely missed. "Well eventually we got married and soon after I found out I was pregnant with our first child. He took very good care of me but in the end it didn't matter…I died in childbirth." She relinquished blankly, her expression void of any emotion.

A surge of jealousy ran ramped through me, my stomach roiled. It made me feel sick at the thought of her with someone else, the idea of her having someone else's child.

I immediately expelled the thought-emotion from my brain. What the hell was I thinking? I _wanted_ her to find someone. Plus, Back then I was in love with Katherine, and now I love Elena. So why was I feeling this way? No. No. Isobel is my best friend that is all. But that chant, didn't prevent the next question from rolling of my tongue.

"Did you love him?" I tensed fearing the answer.

She looked at me, shame consuming her violet eyes. "No…I never did. And as horrible as it sounds I never wanted that baby either. I knew I would never love it." She choked painfully on her words. "I was never meant to be a mother, or a wife for that matter. It was probably better off that it died with me." She remarked softly.

I nodded, ignoring the selfish feeling of relief that slowly cocooned around me.

A heavy silence drifted between us, and we sat this way for many minutes. Finally, she tipped her gaze up from her coffee cup. "You know, I've been searching for you for years now." She whispered softly. "And I have to assume that I searched for you before, because I can't imagine not wanting-_needing_ to find you again. I know you told me not to look for you-but…" She trailed off, her voice a tearful rasp. "But I've missed you so much Damon, and I just couldn't…_I'm sorry_…I just-"

"I've missed you too." I interrupted her, giving her a sheepish grin, because she really had no idea how badly I've needed her, especially in recent years. "Don't worry about what I said then. It doesn't matter anymore. I should have never left you."

She let out a breathy exhale of relief. "I'm just so happy I found you again. I never thought I would."

"How did you?" I queried, raising an eyebrow.

She rubbed her arm shyly. "It's kind of a long story."

I smirked, sitting comfortably back into my chair "Well lucky for you, I've got an eternity."


	6. The Prophecy

**Sorry it took me _awhile _to post. I don't know why but this chapter was really hard to write, so sorry if it sucks. But nevertheless here it is! Hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Isobel POV**

"Ok, come on enlighten me. Tell me, how _did_ you find me?" Damon queried.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I knew I had to choose my words extremely carefully. I couldn't risk scaring him away…... then I would loose my only shot at freedom.

The pressure I was under caused the low chatter in the café to become amplified 100xs. My brain started to scream in pain, the noises were becoming overwhelming.

I needed to get out. I was becoming more claustrophobic with every passing second.

"We need to leave" I muttered inaudibly.

"What?" Damon asked. "Are you alright, you don't look so good?"

"Let's go for a walk." I said more clearly.

"Ok" he agreed. His face filled with concern and confusion.

I hastily walked out of the café, not sparing an additional glance.

"Whoa slow down!" Damon said, jogging to catch up with me.

I abruptly stopped, allowing the cool air to circulate throughout my lungs.

It felt good. The fall air helped to clear my mind allowing me to think.

"Are you alright?" he asked laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I paused trying to find the correct words.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you."

"How to tell me what?"

I didn't answer him, mainly because I didn't know what to say.

"You know you are very confusing." He smirked taking a seat on a nearby bench.

I laughed and sat next to him.

He put his arm around me drawing me closer to his body.

"You know you can tell me anything….even after all these years I still consider you my best friend." He said warmly.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I know."

_Flashback (Two years ago)_

**_Isobel POV_**

_This is stupid, I thought as I walked up the cement steps to a large mahogany door. _

_This woman can't really be a witch….can she?_

_I pushed the doorbell, part of me hoping no one would answer. I mean I wanted to know the truth, but this woman is probably just trying to sell me a whole load of bullshit._

_I started to make my way back to my car._

"_Aren't you coming in?" a voice from behind shrilled melodically._

_I turned around to see a petite woman who appeared to be in her mid 40's standing in the doorway. She had fiery red curls that sprouted out everywhere and a trail of freckles across her nose. _

"_Yea sure." I said hesitantly. I made my way back up the steps and into her quaint house._

_The whole house was painted in bright happy colors. It looked like a care bear crapped all over the place. _

_It made me want to gag._

"_You must be Isobel. My niece told me you were different."_

_It made me uneasy when she referred to me as being different. My whole life, even before I new about all this reincarnation stuff, all I wanted was to be like everyone else. _

_Isn't that what everybody wants….to be normal?_

"_I'm Jane __McCullough." She said extending her hand._

_I shook it "It's nice to meet you." _

_I lied I really didn't want to be here, but I needed to know._

_She led me into the kitchen "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some tea. Then we can get started. Ok?"_

"_Ok" I said timidly as I took a seat._

_She set two porcelain cups on the table and while pouring the tea she stated "Your aura is very odd, it's __almost like there's a dark skin covering your natural one."_

_Yup__ definitely a mistake coming here, this lady is a loon._

_Jane __took a seat in front of me and began "I'm going to perform a spell to see what this thing is that's masking your aura."_

_I had a feeling that __this _thing_ masking my aura was him. _

_She placed a few ingredients on the table. _

"_What no crystal ball? I mean this stuff just looks like spices."_

"_Please be quiet" She said sternly. _

_Her emerald eyes glazed over and she sat like that for many minutes. _

_She looked like she was in some sort of a trance._

_I was beginning to get worried. What the hell was happening?_

_She twitched a little and then blinked. Her face consumed with terror._

"_What?" I say frantically._

_She quickly wiped her face of all emotions and stated flatly "You have had many past lives."_

"_Uuhh yea….I know." _

_Seriously after that whole charade that's all she had to say!_

"_How did you survive through all of that?" she said with tears forming in her eyes._

_Jesus I hated when people felt sorry for me. Yes I know I've had a lot of crap happen to me, but I got through it._

_Memories of the horrors I'd endured threatened to push there way back into my mind. I quickly expelled them, knowing that if I allowed them through I would have another break down._

"_I don't want to talk about that." I said diverting her gaze by fixing my eyes on the yellow wall._

"_Have you seen him yet?" _

"_Yes , but only in nightmares. Why do you know when he'll come for me?" I whispered._

_Fear overwhelmed me. How much time did I have left?_

_She nodded her head solemnly, "you've still got a couple of more years left__. But the nightmares are going to progressively get worse."_

"_I know….they always do." I sipped my tea trying to relax._

"_I know how to stop the cycle."_

"_How?" I said with desperation leaking out of my voice. _

"_Well the whole reason you are reincarnated is because there is something you haven't finished."_

"_What?" I said confused._

"_There is someone you left behind in your first life that you are destined to be with. And until you're truly with that person the cycle will never stop."_

_I felt a headache forming. All this information was very overpowering. The idea that I could have stopped this centuries ago angered me. _

"_Who is it?" I whispered, fearing the answer. What if it was him?_

"_Damon Salvatore."_

_My jaw dropped._

"_No, no it can't be….he was meant to be with Katherine." I stuttered._

_It couldn't be Damon. He was just a friend….we were always just friends. We could never be more. Nor did I want him to be._

"_Well obviously Katherine wasn't the one." She __said as if stating the evident._

_Uugghh__ I was so confused. I've always saw myself as an independent woman, no man could ever tie me down._

_It just didn't make any __sense. Why would this happen to me?_

"_Wait, so if I find him….and what make him fall in love with me? I'll finally be able to die and never come back?" I said trying to make sense of it all._

"_In theory yes."_

"_IN THEORY! No I don't want to hear about your theories! Theories are indefinite, and I need to know the truth….not some bullshit!" I bellowed furiously._

_I inhaled and exhaled slowly, in an effort to calm myself down. _

_Jane remained silent, clearly offended by my sudden outburst._

"_So are you not sure?" I said desperate for an answer._

"_I'm just going by the prophecy." She said coldly._

_Wonderful, now there's a fricken prophecy! I began to shake with fury. _

_This bitch was playing with my head! _

"_PROPHECY! You should have started with that!" I yelled._

_This witch clearly did not__ know how to tell people dire information._

_She just sat there glaring at me._

"_Well are you going to tell me what the prophecy is or not?" I snapped._

_She was really starting to piss me off._

"_Maybe I would tell you if you would stop being so rude and just shut up!" She barked._

"_Sorry, please forgive me Jane?" I said with false sincerity. _

_She crossed her arms over her chest and began, "well in a nutshell, Damon is the answer to your problems. He's your key to being free of him. He can save you."_

"_So all this crap you've been telling me, about me having to be with Damon, is total bullshit! All I need is to find him and 'poof' the man that's been tormenting me my entire existence is gone. Jesus not everything has to do with love." I said irritated._

_She held her hands up in surrender, "ok, ok your right I shouldn't have assumed that you and Damon were fated for one another. I was foolish" _

_She paused momentarily and then began again, "I must warn you, Damon recently met a girl named Elena an-"_

_I cut her off, "What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_The past is repeating itself" she said frustrated._

"_What?" I was so confused. It's like she was speaking in riddles._

"_Elena is Katherine's doppelganger."_

"_Now what the hell is a doppelganger?" _

"_There nearly identical in appearance." She stated impassively._

_That's__ not good._

"_And Stefan is with Elena and-"_

_I interupted her again knowing where this was leading._

"_Let me guess, Damon is going to fall madly in love with Elena."_

_She nodded._

"_Shit" I muttered under my breath._

_This was not good. Katherine caused so much trouble before…..and now this chick was gonna make the same thing happen again._

_I would not let that happen. Damon was in so much pain last time and I could do nothing. _

_This time around things would be different. I would not allow Damon to destroy his life over a girl again._

_"Before I forget, how exactly is Damon going to save me?"_

_"I do not know." she said with regret._

_"Do you know where he is?"_

_"No I'm afraid that you will have to find him yourself." _

_With most of my questions answered, I got up from my chair. "Well it was nice talking to you, thanks for the information but I really got to go now…..so bye."_

_And with that I spun around and headed to the door determined to find Damon. _

**_Jane POV_**

_I watched as that unique yet dreadful girl walk out of my door, and although she was ill-mannered I felt pity for her. Her life…lives were terrible._

_She was in such denial about her and that fellow Damon, it was ridiculous._

_It was inevitable Damon and Isobel would be together one day__, but trying to convince her that would be like talking to a brick wall._

_She'd get what she wanted in the end anyways, but to bad she would no longer want it._

_Isobel was damned from the beginning._

_Such a shame, she was such a pretty girl._

_I began humming to myself as I started to clear the table._

**Isobel POV**

Damon and I sat on the bench for a long time as I explained to him how I met the witch and how she told me about the past repeating.

However I avoided telling him about how we were _destined_ to be together, considering it was a load of crap.

The final thing I told him was about the prophecy, and I didn't spare him any of those details.

He starred up at the sky blankly for many minutes, until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Damon…..do you have anything to say? I sort of just spilled my guts to you… and you're just sitting there."

He looked at me with hurt lingering in his eyes. "Let me try and understand this. You only wanted to find me because you needed me? And what after that would you just leave?"

"Damon…..you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Really, because I think you would." He yelled, and then began to walk away.

I chased after him "Damon I'm sorry."

He ignored me and kept walking.

I knew he wouldn't listen to me. No matter how sincere my apologizes were, he would just keep ignoring me.

He was so thick headed sometimes.

Fed up I stopped following him and just stood there.

"You know what…. you don't get to be angry at me! You left _me_ Damon! Even after you promised!" I shouted towards him.

He froze in his tracks, and slowly turned towards me.

I could tell that my words had struck a nerve.

As soon as I saw his face I immediately felt guilty. I knew Damon didn't exactly have many options after he was turned, but the choice he made wasn't exactly the best.

At least in my opinion.

I looked at my shoes and whispered, "I'm sorry….I didn't mean it."

He glared at me and stated icily, "yes you did. But I deserve it, because you're right."

I looked up at him tears brewing in my eyes. I couldn't bare it if he left me again.

Even if what Jane said ended up being a complete lie, I don't think I would care. Right now my main priority was getting my best friend back. At this moment that's all I needed.

"Please don't leave me again."

**Damon POV**

Angelina made me so angry sometimes.

I looked at her with disgust. Deep down I had a feeling she had a hidden agenda, most people do. I was foolish to think that she wanted to find me. She only came here because of her own selfish desires.

She never used to be _this _self-centered.

She looked up at me with her violet eyes, tears threatening to overflow.

Maybe I was over exaggerating? I mean I did kind of twist her words around. Now that I think about it, back then Angelina was hardly ever selfish...at least when regarding me.

Maybe I was wrong about her?

"Please don't leave me again." She whimpered in despair.

Almost immediately all my feelings of hate towards her washed away.

She jumped into my arms.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." I said.

"Me too."

She looked up at me and blurted out, "I don't care if you help me or not…..I just want my best friend back."

I smiled, "You already have me back Angelina."

She pressed her head against my chest. It felt right, us being reunited after so many years. It's like nothing had changed.

She took a deep breath and said, "Please don't call me Angelina anymore. She's dead, and although I had plenty of good times in that life…there are many things I want to forget."

Forget...what would be so terrible that she'd want to forget?

Not wanting to dwell on what seemed like a never ending stream of questions, I erased the brief thought from my mind.

Isobel...the name seemed to fit her.

"Ok….. Isobel"

She smirked, "Thank you."

"Well you know I'd do _anything_ for my favorite girl."

"Really? Cause I was wondering if we could go see Stefan? I haven't seen him in _forever_."

"No" I snapped.

She flinched a little at my harsh tone.

"Not yet" I said more softly.

"Ok." She replied.

"Sorry, it's just that….." I trailed off.

Honestly I didn't really know why I didn't want Isobel to see Stefan. I think it's because I wanted her to myself for a little while.

Although she tried to hide it, I knew that Isobel and Stefan were friends back then.

"It's fine. Just tell me when you get sick of having me all to yourself." She smirked.

"_Darling_ I will never get sick of you." I said charmingly. Secretly meaning every word of it.

She chuckled looping her arm through mine as we started walking aimlessly.

That's when I remembered the question I had wanted to ask her before we got into our _minor_ fight.

"Who's the man you were talking about in the prophecy? You never mentioned a name. All you said was that you'd be free of _him_."

She ignored me, "let's go see a movie."

"Ok" I said a little confused.

I didn't want to start another argument so I decided not to press her for an answer.

But this question I would _not _ignore, eventually I would find out what she was hiding.


	7. It's like Nothing had Changed

**Damon POV**

_(1 month later)_

It's like nothing had changed between us. After that first day me and Isobel spent everyday together.

When I was with her she made me forget about Elena and my undying love for her. And honestly I needed that.

I was always constantly obsessing over Elena, that I lost sight of who I really was.

I realized that when ever I was with Elena she always wanted me to _better_ myself, and do good for _others_.

Not only was it tiring, but completely revolting to me. The idea of doing something beneficial for someone else disgusted me, that is unless I was getting something out of it.

It was a relief to know that I didn't have to put on an act around Isobel. I could be the monster I was truly meant to be and she would accept me just the same.

In fact two weeks ago, I had been in the middle of ripping some _poor_ young girl's throat out, when I realized that Isobel had been standing in the doorway observing the whole gruesome display.

She had come into my room to get her book, when she stumbled upon me. But instead of flipping out on me, she simply grabbed her book and stated "carry on" and walked out of the room.

Even when the young girl begged her to help she kept on going, as if she hadn't heard a thing.

When I confronted her later as to why she acted so calmly towards it, she reassured me that it didn't bother her and that it was only in my nature to kill. _And who are we to go against nature._

I starred at Isobel in disbelief, wondering what I had done to deserve such a loyal friend.

I watched her as she read on her bed. She lay on her stomach absorbing every word placed on the pages of a fairly large novel.

We spent most of the nights at her apartment and the days at my house.

Mainly because Stefan was usually always over Elena's or out somewhere with Elena during the day.

"Stop" she said breaking the hours long silence.

"Stop what?" I queried, lying next to her.

She closed her book and placed it beside her. "Stop starring at me. It was cute the first couple of minutes, but now its just getting creepy."

"I was not starring at you" I teased fully aware that I was.

"Were too" she said childishly.

Soon we drifted back into a comfortable silence and Isobel continued with reading her book.

"I'm bored" I stated frankly. "Why don't you entertain me, you know maybe a lap dance."

Her eyes peeked out from the novel, only to give me a deathly glare.

"Fine, Fine I'll take that as a no. I'll just go rifle through your drawers."

She ignored me.

I got up and headed towards her dresser. I opened the first drawer and all I saw was black lace everywhere. I'm guessing it was her underwear drawer.

She watched me intently as I searched through each drawer.

"So find anything interesting?" she questioned.

"No just the usual lacy thongs, a stash of pot, Jack Daniels bottle….a box of glow in the dark condoms. You know same old same old."

She grabbed one of the feather pillows beside her and hurled it across the room. It missed me but I was surprised at how forcefully she threw it.

"There is not." She mumbled. Dropping her book to the floor and burrowing herself into her pillow.

I made my way to the bed and laid next to her. "Ok so I was lying about the pot and condoms but the rest is true."

She chuckled a little, and then yawned. I looked at the clock wondering what time it was.

12:00 AM, damn it was pretty late. I probably should go but I just want to stay here a little while longer.

I turned onto my side resting my head on my hand and watched her eye lids slide close and her breathing slow down into a steady rhythm.

When she was sleeping she looked at ease, like she had no fears.

I was always worried about her, especially because I knew there was some dark secret she was keeping from me.

But right now, at this present moment I was not concerned about her. Because I knew that I would be able to protect her from anything that threatened her wellbeing.

Her long flowing hair skimmed across her face. I brushed it away with my fingertips letting them linger across her rosy skin.

She stirred slightly.

"Isobel" I whispered.

"Sssshhhhhhh, I'm tired." She grumbled snuggling into me.

"Isobel, I have to go. Stefan's already been getting suspicious. I've been sleeping over here the past couple of weeks. He's recently been asking me a lot of questions."

"That's not my problem. You're the one who doesn't want Stefan to know about me yet, for whatever reason. And plus, you're a good liar. Make something up."

She laid her head onto my chest.

I started shrugging her off of me, which only made her clutch onto me tighter.

"Don't go" she begged. "You know I can't sleep when no one is here. Please be my teddy bear tonight."

I was hit with a pang of guilt, because I know if I left she would not sleep…and she seemed exhausted.

Isobel could never fully sleep unless someone was with her. If I didn't stay she would only get around 1-3 hours of sleep.

I wasn't entirely sure as to why she couldn't sleep, but I think it was either the nightmares or that she was scared of that mysterious man.

I stopped moving and let her resituate back into her previous position. I began stroking her hair, "Ok, but this is the last time."

"Yeah yeah" she murmured, knowing that it was not true.

I listened to her breathing, feeling the rise and fall of her chest against my own.

Until sometime during the night I closed my eyes and blissfully fell into a deep slumber.

**I know this chapter is pretty much just fluff, but I thought it was cute. Anyways...people PLEASE review! I would really appreciate it.  
The next chapter I will probably have up in a day or two because for the most part its already planned out. **


	8. Insomnia

**Isobel POV**

_I walked along the Salvatore Property searching for Damon. He had promised me the day before that he would take me shooting again._

_Well I decided that today was as good as any._

_I was getting quite good, and soon I'd imagine I would be better than Damon. _

_Where was he? I'd been looking for him for almost an hour now, and he was nowhere in sight._

_I pouted in defeat, he must be off somewhere with Katherine. _

_Giving up, I headed towards the front of the estate. _

_Maybe Stefan was home? Surely he could entertain me. _

_I think I saw him heading into the barn before._

_Wait what was I thinking? I could not see Stefan._

_After what I did to him….being in my presence would only bring him further disgust._

_I was about to turn around and start home, when Damon barged out of the house nearly knocking me over._

"_Where's Stefan" he bellowed._

"_Why what's the matter?"_

_He ignored me. _

"_Where is he?" he yelled demanding a response._

"_What's wrong? Talk to me Damon please!" I grabbed his arm trying to get him to look me into the eyes, and tell me why he was acting so strangely._

_He looked at me only for a brief second, but that's all I needed to see the screaming pain overwhelming his midnight eyes. _

_He violently pushed me away, causing me to hurdle to the ground. _

_I landed on my back, feeling the jagged rocks and sticks pierce my skin. My head cracked on the ground, I already could feel a large bump forming on the back of my skull._

_I felt blood seeping through my dress._

_If this was any other time I would be furious with him. But right now I didn't care. _

_Something was very wrong with Damon._

"_Where is Stefan?" he said again, gruffly yanking me up from the ground._

_I didn't answer him, for I was still slightly stunned at his previous actions._

"_WHERE IS HE!" he roared, grasping my shoulders and shaking me slightly trying to get an answer._

_He was truly scaring me. He's never acted this way before, especially with me._

"_In the barn." I finally stammered._

_He almost instantly released me from his crushing grasp and charged towards the barn._

_I followed him, picking my dirty dress from off the ground and running alongside of him. _

"_Damon, what's wrong?" I pleaded. _

_He ignored me._

"_Damn it Damon! Talk to me!" I yelled._

_He abruptly stopped and glared at me with a mixture of sadness and fury._

"_Katherine's dead." He said flatly._

_It felt as if my heart stopped for a moment._

_I could see the tears brewing in his eyes. My heart was breaking for him._

"_Damon I-"_

_He interrupted me, "She killed herself. She loved me and Stefan and she couldn't choose….so she killed herself." He murmured as if trying to make sense of why on earth she would do this to him._

_What was truly heart wrenching, was the fact that he believed Katherine wanted to spend all of eternity with him._

_He gave me one last painstaking glance and then continued on his warpath to the barn._

_I could tell he was going to do something reckless._

"_Damon whatever you're thinking about doing don't." I said fearfully. _

"_Go away. I don't want you to see this" _

_Stefan walked out of the barn and Damon pulled out a knife._

_My heart stopped and I began to hyperventilate._

_Please god no. I prayed._

_Damon lunged towards Stefan, and as if expecting it, Stefan pulled out a large knife as well and they began to fight._

_Damon tackled Stefan to the ground, failing numerous times to plunge the knife into Stefan._

_They were both moving too much for the other one to make that fatal stab._

"_Stop please!" I shrilled in desperation. _

_I couldn't have either of them die. _

_Stefan meant so much to me before…..and even now I still care deeply about him. But Damon…he is my best friend and I cannot loose him either. _

_Tears began to stream down my face, knowing that one was going to die._

"_Please" was the only word I could manage to whimper. _

_I stood helplessly from the sidelines watching in horror as Stefan buried the blade deep into Damon's chest._

_He sunk to the ground._

"_Nooo" I shrilled, as I ran towards them._

_Oh god, oh god. Maybe he was still alive? He had to be….he promised he wouldn't leave me. And Damon would never break a promise._

_Stefan released his grip from the dagger and turned to me with regret devastating his features._

_How could he do this to me?_

_Stefan began to stumble towards me when Damon must have mustered up his remaining strength and dragged Stefan down stabbing him in the gut._

_He twisted the knife, and in response Stefan yelped in pain._

_They both lay on the ground motionless._

_I dropped next to Stefan, who must have been in agonizing pain._

_His breathing was labored and jagged. He began to shake, coughing up profuse amounts of red fluid._

_I caressed his face, tears leaking out of my eyes._

"_I'm sorry" he whispered._

_I gave him a forgiving nod, for I was incapable of speaking any words._

_I saw his eyes travel towards Damon._

_I placed a gentle kiss on Stefan's forehead and he closed his eyes. He squeezed my hand as if silently reassuring me that everything was going to be all right. I gave him a loving smile and scrambled to Damon._

_I frantically tried to stop the blood from pouring out of his gaping wound._

_I ripped the fabric off the end of my dress, and pressed it to his gash in an attempt to stop the blood._

_But it was useless. Within seconds the thick cloth was stained with red._

_He stirred slightly, but that didn't matter….no one could save him now. His wounds were too great for even the most skilled doctor in the village to heal him._

_I turned to Stefan to see him completely still. Tears slipped from my eyes._

_I had failed him too._

_Using my dress, I wiped Damon's blood off my hands and gently placed his head in my lap._

_I began to stroke his face, tears pouring freely._

_I only wished he would open his eyes so I could see those midnight orbs one last time…..but he never did._

_I sat with him like this until his breathing came to a conclusive end. _

_I clutched onto him for hours. I just couldn't bear to let him go….it hurt too much._

_Everything became a blur. _

_Eventually the servants took Stefan away against my will. And my faithful house maid was sent to the Salvatore mansion to tear me away from Damon as well._

_She cleaned me off and the next thing I knew I was alone in my room._

_It felt like my world was falling apart. I had no one. I was all alone._

_I collapsed onto my bed and curled into a ball and began to cry. _

_Stefan and Damon were gone. I had no one to look after me. There was no one to reason with me to do the responsible rational thing anymore._

_The house began to shake and a blinding light enveloped the room. _

_Suddenly I was sitting on a bed in an unfamiliar room. I looked down to see I was dressed differently and to see that my hair was no longer a light brown but black. I was no longer Angelina…I was Isobel._

_What the hell was happening? This has never happened before. _

"_See how easy it is for me to enter your mind, and manipulate you into remembering these painful memories. And then in a blink of an eye… I can take it all away and bring you here." A booming voice bellowed._

_I shuttered knowing who the familiar voice belonged to._

_I looked around the room for the slightest sign of him, but found nothing._

_Suddenly the door creaked open, reveling him. _

_He was dressed in his usual black suit looking handsome as always._

_He walked towards me slowly, each of his footsteps echoing on the wooden floor._

_I shrunk away from him, which only made him smile. _

_He sat on the bed next to me and brushed his fingers across my cheek._

"_My love why do you waste your time with the Salvatore's when we are destined for one another."_

"_How do you know we are destined for one another?" I questioned._

"_My dear I have known since the first moment I saw you."_

_I cringed at the recollection. _

"_Darling please do not get too attached to them, for it will only be harder for you to let go when I come for you."_

_I wanted to spit in his face and tell him to go to hell, but I did not care to find out what he would do in response._

_He whispered in my ear "I have a few more things to take care of, but I will see you soon."_

_I looked into his icy blue eyes and he forcefully pressed his cold lips against mine._

"_Remember I'll be watching you."_

My eyes burst open. And my body began to radiate in fear.

I sat up and pressed my face into my hands.

I had not been reminded of that day in centuries.

All of my past lives I remembered through dreams.

That's part of the reason I am terrified of sleeping. Because almost every time I close my eyes, I am forced to relive the horrors of my past.

And I know that there are many parts of my lives I have not yet remembered, and I question whether or not I wish to know them. Because most likely they are not pleasant.

And this dream…_he_ was in it, and in person. He hardly ever showed his face in my dreams. And this time he made it start out as a memory and then he made it fade into a meeting with him. How does he do it? Is he the one who plants these memories into my mind?

These questions circulated throughout my mind, until I was snapped out of my trance by the feeling of two strong arms wrap around me.

"Isobel what's wrong?" Damon said concerned.

I refused to look at him. I did not want him to see me so shaken.

"Isobel" he said grasping my face between his burley hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Why are you crying?" he wiped away tears from my face gently with his thumbs.

Crying? I hadn't even realized…

"Did you have another nightmare? You've been having them often. Is it the same one?"

"No….it wasn't exactly a dream. It was just something I remembered."

"What?"

"The day you died." I said flatly.

That day was the worst of my life. I was never the same after Stefan and Damon died. My life changed forever.

"Oh" was all he mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you." I muttered sliding off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Damon immediately sprung off the bed to follow me.

He was too overprotective, and it pissed me off for the most part.

"Damon I can go to the bathroom by myself."

"Really because I don't think you can. These dreams seem to be becoming worse and more frequent and you are always destroyed afterwards."

I groaned in annoyance. "Jesus Damon I've had these dreams for centuries and clearly I have survived without you."

I knew my words would sting, but I just wanted him to stop treating me like some stupid doll.

"Just go." I said angry. "I'll come over your place sometime tomorrow."

I felt a breeze chill the room. I spun around to see the window open and Damon gone.

He _had_ to use the window. Why couldn't he be like everyone else and use the front door?

I closed the window, and shuffled into the bathroom.

I turned the silver faucet and watched the flow of clear water pour out from the spout.

I splashed some onto my face, embracing the cool feeling.

I grabbed a face cloth and patted the moisture off.

I looked into the mirror only to see _him_ beside my own reflection.

I gasped and turned around only to see no one.

The lack of sleep was really starting to mess with my head.

Maybe I shouldn't have told Damon to go. I probably would not get any sleep now.

I clicked off the bathroom light and collapsed back onto my bed, burying myself beneath the covers.

I shut my eyes desperate for sleep to follow, but it didn't.

I tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position but couldn't. I glanced at the clock it read 4: 43 am.

"Uugghh" I threw the covers over my head. Maybe I could just lye here until the sun comes up.

I did that for maybe 20 minutes, and then I got bored and turned the light back on and grabbed my book and resumed reading.

**Damon POV**

I exited the club feeling content with the fresh blood coursing through me.

After Isobel told me to go I went to the nearest club to distract me. And it did…..but only for a moment.

She worried me. The nightmares she's been having were not normal…..then again nothing about her life was exactly normal.

I wanted to go check up on her, but I decided against it. I figured it would only give her a reason to become further aggravated with me.

So I grabbed my keys from my pocket and headed home.

Who knows maybe I'd get lucky and Stefan and Elena wouldn't be there.

I mean don't get me wrong, I loved seeing Elena. But seeing her with Stefan, all _lovey dovey_ made me sick. Because Elena was not meant to be with Stefan, she was supposed to be with _me_. Just like Katherine was.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway, with my hopes crushed at the sight of Stefan's car.

"Damn it" I muttered.

I trudged up the steps and opened the large oak door, only to see Stefan sitting in one of the nearby arm chairs looking all 'saintly' and crap.

At least no Elena.

But seriously what the hell, was he waiting for me? Like some parent waiting to catch their kid sneaking in late. Cause that's what it looked like to me.

**Stefan POV**

I sat in the chair waiting for Damon. I wanted to catch him sneaking in late yet again.

He was acting very odd this past month. It's not out of the norm that Damon comes home late, but most nights he doesn't even show up. And he seems to be…. happy. Which was not normal Damon behavior.

What was he up to?

Was he forming some new plan to capture Elena's love? Or has he found some unfortunate girl to toy with?

The door flung open interrupting my thoughts.

He starred at me with annoyance.

"And where have you been?" I questioned.

"Out draining a couple of girls. Why getting sick of Elena and want to join me?"

Ha! I caught him. That was almost the exact thing he said yesterday. He was getting sloppy.

"What are you up to Damon?"

He smiled sinisterly, "See now if I told you, I'd have to kill you…again."

I rolled my eyes, and he glided past me and headed upstairs.

But before he left, I managed to see a flash of panic cross his expression.

What was he hiding? Or maybe _who_ is he hiding?

**Sorry I would have posted sooner but I've been sick : (  
I may get one more chapter in before New Years but I probably won't.  
The big question for this chapter-What happened between Isobel/Angelina and Stefan? What did she do to him? Any guesses?**


	9. He Always had to Ruin Everything

**Isobel POV**

I walked up the cement steps of the Salvatore house and knocked on the large door.

I was pretty tired from the night before, but that's what coffee was for.

Damon opened the door his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door nonchalantly.

"I told you I would come over yesterday."

He shrugged his shoulders focusing his gaze on a nearby tree.

"Jerk" I huffed.

I know he was expecting some sort of an explanation for acting like a bitch last night, but he wasn't going to get one.

I just wanted to forget last night.

I was tired of dwelling on all this negative crap that happened in the past, which was pretty much _impossible_ for me since I constantly had to relive it.

That's why I loved spending time with Damon….he helped me forget. And remind me to focus on what was happening right now.

And I needed that because being in my situation, sometimes the lines between past and present blurred.

He continued to remain quiet.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to apologize, because frankly I'm not sorry."

He just starred at me, saying nothing.

"Well are you gonna let me in?" I questioned.

He stepped aside and gestured for me to come in.

I brushed past him and he followed me into the living room. I plopped onto the couch.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked in an attempt to break the silence.

He ignored me and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"So what are you giving me the silent treatment now?" I queried.

He smirked nodding his head.

I chuckled. That's when I knew he wasn't really mad at me. He was just deciding to be an asshole.

"Oh how can I ever get you to talk to me again?" I teased, moving closer to him.

He shrugged his shoulders once again.

I leaped on top of him sliding my fingers into his back pocket. Are faces were inches apart.

His eyes widened as he sat there still. The expression on his face told me that he had no idea what the hell I was doing.

I wrapped my hand around his cell phone and slipped it out of his pocket.

I hastily got off of him and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Luckily he didn't follow me.

"I'm calling Stefan." I shouted towards him. I was lying, but now he would surely talk to me.

He laughed smugly, "You don't have his number."

I smiled victorious, "Oh yes I do! Check your pocket." I chirped. "What did you think I suddenly couldn't control myself around you anymore, and I just _had_ to grab your ass?"

Seconds later the door was ripped off its hinges and discarded on the floor.

"Ok I was not expecting that." I muttered.

He charged into the small tiled room.

"Give it to me." He said sternly.

"Ok" I said handing it back to him.

"Really? That's it?" he said obviously expecting some sort of objection.

"Yup" I said happily "All I wanted to do was get you to talk to me...and I did."

I glided past him pleased that I accomplished my goal.

He stood there bewildered. "Were you ever actually going to call him?"

I sat back down on the couch, "No. Why would I? I promised you I wouldn't talk to him till you were ready."

"Oh" he mumbled clearly puzzled.

He snapped out of his confusion, and laid down on the couch next to me placing his head in my lap.

"What are you gonna do about the door?" I questioned, considering he made a huge mess.

He stared up at me "I'll let Stefan clean it up. I believe _we_ have a movie to watch."

I laughed.

"Is the godfather good for you?"

He nodded eagerly. I knew he would agree, its one of his favorite movies.

**Damon POV**

Isobel fell asleep about halfway through the movie, who knows how?

I mean the godfather is probably one of the greatest films ever made.

But even my love for the movie could not hold my interest when Isobel was lying so close to me.

That's when an idea popped into my head.

I smirked to myself… paybacks a bitch.

I allowed my fangs to fully extend and I hovered over her.

I nudged her slightly to get her to open her eyes.

I impatiently waited for the sheer terror that would cross her delicate features when she woke to see me floating above her.

However I was extremely disappointed.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she gave me a brief confused look and then grinned playfully.

"You're going to have to do way better than that."

She pushed me off of her and gave me a mischievous _come hither_ look. Her violet eyes sparkled with excitement.

She screamed, and began to run away.

So this was the game she wanted to play?

I gave her a few seconds head start before chasing after her.

She went to run upstairs when I blocked her, she shrieked and spun around quickly…. but not nearly quick enough.

I snaked my arm around her waist and lifted her off the floor carrying her back into the living room.

She started laughing hysterically in between her squealing. She tried to squirm out of my grasp but failed miserably.

I pinned her gently to the floor, before lowering my fangs closer and closer to her neck.

I was amazed at how much Isobel trusted me.

I knew if Elena was in this situation she would surly ask me what I was doing or push me away.

I placed a tender kiss on Isobel's neck and she giggled.

I gazed into her eyes. And for a second I thought to hell with Elena... _she _is who I want.

However the sweet moment vanished when I was abruptly thrown off of Isobel and sent hurdling into the wall.

I could feel the wall crack beneath me as my head slammed into one of the many pictures the house was decorated with. Glass shattered everywhere, and as I moved to get up I could feel glass fragments shift underneath my skin.

My body began to ache with pain. What the hell was that?

I quickly looked up to see Isobel sitting on the ground unharmed with Stefan standing protectively in front of her.

He always had to ruin everything.

**Stefan POV**

"I thought we were going to the movies today?" Elena whined.

"We are. I just forgot something."

I lied I didn't forget anything, I just was curious as to what Damon was up to.

We walked up the steps when I heard loud screams coming from the house.

Elena looked up at me fearfully. I quickly headed inside I could hear Elena's footsteps trailing behind me.

I saw Damon hovering over some girl, ready to tear her throat out.

I immediately pushed him off of her, throwing him into the wall.

He was surprised to say the least.

Elena arrived and immediately went to comfort the girl.

"It's ok." Elena cooed.

"Get the hell off of me." She said pushing Elena away from her.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you." Elena said resting a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Seriously try and touch me again, and you'll have a black eye." She spat fiercely.

Damon chuckled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

He clearly had this poor girl so deep under his influence, that she was resisting help.

He looked at me confused.

His eyes traveled to the girl and then back to me. I could tell he was furious, but there was something else there… he seemed to be jealous.

I guess I must have interrupted his meal.

Suddenly the nameless girl ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck.

She looked up at me revealing two piercing violet eyes. "Don't you remember me? It's me Angelina…well Isobel now." She chirped happily.

What? Did she mean Angelina Gallo? It couldn't be her… she was dead. I went to her funeral… I watched the townspeople bury her.

I turned towards Damon for confirmation, and he gave me a reassuring nod.

I grasped onto her tighter.

"How is this possible?" I breathed.

"Long story. But i'm sure Damon would _love_ to tell you."

I felt her arms untwine from around me and I reluctantly let go of her.

Angelina or Isobel made her way towards Damon and placed a hand on his chest and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and she brushed past him to sit on the couch.

Were they together?

Elena followed Angelina, although evidently she already didn't like her.

I stumbled towards Damon. I was feeling a little dizzy.

Damon grasped my shoulders to steady me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just a little shocked that's all."

I wanted to believe it was Angelina but I was unsure.

I focused my gaze on the back of her head. Afraid that if I looked away for a mere moment she would just disappear.

"Is it really her?" I whispered softly.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He stated flatly.

I wasn't convinced.

I turned to him, "But how? I know how much it tormented you to leave her. Maybe you just want to believe its her so bad that your letting a stranger impersonate her an-".

He interrupted my rant, "It's definitely her. She knows something no one would have known." He looked up at me sincerely. "Trust me…. it's Angelina."

The look on his face told me he was definitely sure.

"But how?" I stuttered.

"Honestly I don't even really know how it's possible…. but in a nutshell she was reincarnated."

"Why did she say her name was Isobel?"

"Because that's her name now. And word of advice, don't call her Angelina, it upsets her."

"So this is who you've been hiding the past month?"

"Yup"

"Are you two…together now?" I tensed uncertain if I wanted to know the answer.

"Nope, I'm still after your girl." He smirked.

I took a breath of relief.

I starred at Ang-…Isobel in awe. Even with the complete change of her appearance, she was still just as stunning as before.

Old feelings rushed back.

Unconsciously I felt the corners of my mouth spread into a smile at the sudden awareness that she was back…..the love of my life was back.

**Sorry, I would have posted sooner but I had a major test this week and I had to study.  
But if you want to see the next chapter sooner, if I get 2 reviews I promise I'll post a new chapter up tomorrow...it's going to be about the mysterious man_._**


	10. The Business Deal

**I had some technical difficulties yesterday and I couldn't post. But I got it to work, so as promised here is chapter 10.  
Now in the d****ouble digits baby wooo!**

**? POV**

I watched her from afar through the Salvatore's window. The sunlight danced off her hair into a million tiny diamonds. I could hear her melodic laugh from where I stood, pleasurable chills cascaded down my spine.

Her beauty reminded me of the first day I met her, so hesitant yet she held a raging fire within her. She was one of the finest human specimens I had ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on.

_(Flashback- Italy (Pisa) late 1700s)_

_I glided into the "negozio di servizi e di beni". Apparently Frediano had some sort of business deal he wanted to make with me._

"_What is it Frediano? Please enlighten me on what was so important that I had to be torn away from the comforts of Rome."_

_His frail body shook, "Oh please forgive me sir, I did not wish to cause you any inconvenience…. It's just that I believe I have a particular good that you will be very interested in."_

_This got me curious. I nodded for him to continue._

"_She is one of the most handsome women in all of Italy. She has no family, friends, she is all alone. So there will be no one to interfere with our little transaction."_

_I glanced around the room for a sight of this woman…but found nothing._

"_Where is she then?" I questioned my patience fading._

"_One moment sir." He skittishly went into a back room, where he gruffly grabbed hold of a woman's arm and towed her into the room._

_My breath caught in my throat and I felt my pulse elevating._

_She was perfect._

_Her long silky light brown hair trailed down her back, and it shimmered red when the light touched it. A faint pink seeped through her sun-kissed skin. _

_And her eyes…they were absolutely stunning. They were a shade of violet like I've never seen. _

_Not even the loveliest flower was comparable to her._

"_She is beautiful no?"_

_I gave Frediano a smile of approval._

_She stood there timidly, and I wondered if she knew what was going on in front of her. _

"_How much?" I said coolly. _

_His beady eyes flickered with greed. "5,000 lira."_

_The woman whimpered slightly._

_I reached inside of my coat pocket and fished out a large envelope._

"_There you are." I said placing it into his prune like hand._

_As he counted the money, his eyes bulged out of his skull at the fact that I had paid in full._

"_Take her." He muttered with a dismissive flick of his hand. _

_I extended my arm for her to take, however instead she spun around to face the man who had just sold her._

"_Father" she cried. "How could you do this? I am your daughter…does that mean nothing to you?"_

_He refused to look at her._

_She grasped his hands between her own and begged, "I know we are not as wealthy as we once were…but maybe if you did not drink and gamble away your money we could have a good life."_

_He recoiled his hands from her grip._

"_You're her father?" I stated my voice harsh._

"_Yes, but I assure you will have no trouble with me. I'm grateful to get rid of the whore. Don't worry no one will come searching for her. Her mothers been dead 11 years now and I would have gotten rid of her sooner if she hadn't caught the attention of the Salvatore's. They surely would have looked for her…. but don't you worry about them, they're dead as dirt now." He stuttered._

_Satisfied with the answer I grasped her arm gently, and began to lead her out._

_She struggled against me and pleaded in one last feeble attempt, "please father…don't do this."_

_He did not so much give her one last glance._

_I turned to the small-minded man. "Don't ever contact me again."_

_He nodded reluctantly, obviously hoping that I would come back for further business._

_Once we exited the small shop I released her, "Are you ready darling?" I cooed._

_She glared at me with hatred and began to storm off._

_I took hold of her arm and yanked her back._

_She blinked furiously in shock._

_"You follow me. Not the other way around." I said fiercely._

_"Ok" she mumbled._

_"Good."_

_I soon found myself staring at her._

_Entranced by her beauty I reached my hand out to caress her face, but she shrunk away from me._

_"What is your name?" I ordered._

_"Angelina…Angelina Gallo." She stated her confidence building._

_"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Calogero. I believe we will be spending much of our time together now."_

_Her eyes wandered away from my gaze. "Look at me." I ordered._

_She obeyed._

_Our eyes locked._

_She was by far the best purchase I had ever made. I believe she will bring me great pleasure._

_I had become a lucky man._

_"Come, let me show you your new home." I said to her, offering my arm._

_She took it cautiously._

_She peered up at me shyly as we strolled to the carriage._

_She did not know it yet, but she would never be returning to this godforsaken place again…..Angelina would be mine forever._

_We walked arm in arm with the glow of the sun disappearing behind us, ready for our new life to begin._

I smiled at the sudden nostalgia, but oh how mistaken I was back then.

I thought that after that day we would be together for all eternity.

I did not know I would have to _compete _for her love. The very idea was idiotic, for I was a superior being.

Had I known the Salvatore's were still alive I would have killed them.

However it was my own mistake. For the past century I've been occupied with other affairs and had neglected my careful search for her reappearance.

I was angry with myself that I had let her slip through my fingers, and let her come into contact with the Salvatore's.

My mind drifted back to the scene in the window…but suddenly I wished it hadn't.

The younger Salvatore stared at her with such lust and longing, that it made me want to tear out his throat this very moment.

Consequently I knew it would upset her so I decided against it. For this time she _would _love me.

I was tired of chasing her century after century.

She would not flee from my grasp like she had done countless times before.

Only when she was finally in my clutches would I discard of those two ignorant fools.

Ugh…now the older one was desiring her.

It was absolutely revolting seeing the two of them swoon over her.

How she did not see the loving looks given by both brothers I did not know.

I was a jealous man, and seeing Isobel with them made me sick.

Every new life she was born into, her and Damon were drawn to each other like magnets.

This time I had failed to prevent them from seeing one another, and unfortunately it would be much harder to separate them.

…I could always kill her again. But I really did not care to wait that long for our inevitable reunion.

I soaked in one last image of her, and then turned around and began walking underneath the waning glow of the moon.


	11. Not the Same

**Thank you everybody for the reviews, I really appreciate it ;) **

**Stefan POV**

_"Stefan! Stefan!" A voice shrilled. The moment her melodic voice rang through my ears, I instantly knew who it was…Angelina._

_She ran up to me clumsily, her baby blue dress flowing behind her. _

_I had been patiently waiting all summer for her to talk to me, and it seemed as if today, my once hopeless dream, was becoming a reality. _

_She laughed giddily out of breath, "Hide me, your brother has been chasing me for nearly an hour now, and I am exhausted."_

"_Of course miss Gallo." I said, unable to hide my disappointment._

"_Oh Stefan when will you ignore the formalities, please call me Angelina."_

"_As you wish." I muttered timidly._

_I let out a breath of anger._ _Of coarse she was with Damon, they spent so much time together you would think that the two of them were permanently conjoined._

_The odd thing was that I had known Angelina most of my life, yet I had hardly ever spoken to her. Mainly because she was always with Damon, and frankly because I had not yet managed to muster up enough courage to speak to her._

_But all my life, I did not remember a time when I had not watched over her. I always kept a safe distance away, but I had quietly observed her ways over the years. And as pathetic as it was, I had soon found myself hopelessly in love with her._

_Angelina she was unlike the other women of our age, she was mature, and along with her beauty, this wise nature had managed to capture the attention of Damon, who in fact is three years her senor. _

_Yet although she had a profound understanding of the world at only 17, she still managed to be fun and full of life. _

_These are the aspects I loved most about her, while most of the love struck men in the village wanted her because of her breath taking looks. _

_I was snapped out of my inner thoughts when I heard the steady sound of footsteps pounding the dirt in the distance._

"_Quick" she whispered taking hold of my hand and bolting. "I hear him."_

_The moment our skin touched an indescribable feeling of joy coursed throughout my body._

_We ran through the dense forest hand in hand. _

_My wish had done better than I ever imagined, for I was holding her hand._

"_Over here" she said towing me to a small scoop behind a large oak tree._

_We sat quietly in the dirt, with only the sounds of our heavy breathing traveling through the summer air._

"_Come in closer…he'll see you."_

_I slid closer to her with no objections. I would use any excuse to be near her. I crouched in the dirt and constantly turned to her, just to see her expression, to get a single glimpse of her._

_I had never been this close to her before. And I found myself wanting her even more._

"_ANGELINA!" a voice bellowed in the distance. "I will find you." _

_He paused. _

_But because of the lack of response he continued. "When I find you I will get you back…. no one makes a fool out of Damon Salvatore."_

_Angelina tried to stifle a giggle._

"_What did you do to him?" I whispered._

"_When he was bathing in the creek I stole his clothes." She breathed happily._

_I burst into laughter, "The creek is nearly a mile from the house."_

_She grinned mischievously, "I know, he traveled back home with only the air to cover him."_

_I admired her courage. I would never have the guts to do that. _

"_He's going to kill you."_

"_Oh no he won't, he just likes to make threats. He would never really follow through with any of them."_

_I heard the growing sound of crunching twigs. _

_Suddenly it stopped, and the only sound heard was the slow intake and release of a ragged breath._

"_Gottcha" a smug voice whispered._

_Angelina shrieked with glee, lifted herself off the dirt and began to run off._

_However Damon was much quicker than Angelina, for he caught up to her and swept her off her feet and into his arms. _

"_Put me down!" She shrilled punching him in the chest._

"_Not a chance." He smirked, giving her his signature grin._

_Once again I was the silent bystander watching the two of them bicker back and forth._

_I longed for the type of connection they had. And for once in my life I wished I were Damon…just so I could be with her._

_There was some unknown entity about Angelina that held every mans attention._ _Yet Damon was the only one in the village who was not entranced by her, and yet he also was the only one who had the best shot of winning her affections. _

_I watched as Angelina looked up at the beating sun and froze._

"_I need to go" She mumbled her lips hardly even moving._

_Damon concerned at the sudden change of tone gently set her back down on her feet._

_She looked up at him fearfully. "Its past noon, father will be angry. He told me to come back at noon…. and I disobeyed him."_

_Damon cupped her face between his hands, "You will be fine Angelina…I will walk you home and explain to your father that it was my fault, I was the one who kept you out so long. You will be fine." _

_She nodded warily._

"_I will walk you too." I said seizing the chance to spend more time with her. _

_She smiled at me, "Thank you Stefan."_

_Damon glared at me in annoyance, "Sorry little brother, but I am her usual escort."_

_I opened my mouth prepared for an argument when Angelina reasoned, "I would be delighted if the both of you would walk me home."_

_And so do we did, we strolled through the forest together…all three of us._

_Unfortunately throughout the walk Damon was always talking to Angelina. It was as if I wasn't even there._

_So eventually I just became consumed in my own thoughts._

_And naturally they drifted to Angelina._

_Everyone knew that Angelina's father was a nasty drunk. And ever since her mother passed away twelve years ago, he began drinking heavily._

_The whole village knew that Mr. Gallo slapped her around, yet still no one tried to interfere._

_Although Damon had tried multiple times he ended up failing miserably, it seemed to only anger her father more._

_Once she came to Damon hysterical with a black eye and a few broken ribs. He would have murdered Mr. Gallo without a second thought if she hadn't begged him not to._

_That night Damon sneaked her into his room, and I heard her faint whimpers as Damon held her and whispered comforting words into her ear as she fell asleep._

_It was moments like that, that made me envy Damon, for he could always calm her down and soothe her worries. _

_He was her person… the one being on this entire planet that she could always count on._

_She just didn't know yet that she could count on me too. _

_I suddenly became aware of a fourth set of footsteps._ _Damon stopped and shushed us to remain quiet. Even though I was not the one talking._

_He immediately took a protective stance in front of Angelina, which only made seethe in jealousy._

_It should be me shielding her._

_Angelina did not look phased by this at all. She stood there as if nothing threatened her._ _Which was mainly true because Damon would never let anyone harm her. But Pisa was a dangerous place, pimps, thieves, and murderers ran ramped along some parts…and unfortunately Damon would not always be there to protect her._

"_Master Damon! Master Damon." A woman's voice cried._

_Damon immediately relaxed, recognizing the voice to be one of our servants. _

"_What is it!" he snapped._

"_Your father wants you."_

_He glanced at Angelina then back to her, "Well it will have to wait, tell him I am walking Miss Gallo home."_

_She shifted her weight to her other leg uncomfortably, "He was very angry master Damon, I do believe you should come home now."_

"_He is very fond of Miss Gallo he will understand. Please remind him that I am a crucial component to her safety."_

_This was not far from the truth at all. My father was in fact very fond of Angelina. And the whole village knew Damon to be the protector of her, although they thought it was rather odd that she chose to spend all her time with Damon, when there were a line of suitors waiting for her._

"_Master Damon you father is…very un-agreeable today. Do you not remember what day it is?" she said softly._

_It appeared as if a light clicked on in his head._

"_Mothers death was today." He looked ashamed that he had not remembered. _

_In response to seeing his expression, Angelina wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly._

_She spoke softly into his chest, "Go, Stefan can walk me home. You need to be with your father."_

_Every year since the day of my mothers demise, my father and brother spent the whole day wallowing and drowning their sorrows in scotch._

_I was excluded from these practices, for I did not know her._

"_But what about your father?" he questioned._

"_Don't worry about him. Like you said, I will be fine." She smiled, although even I could tell it was forced._

_He went to protest but she stopped him. "Damon I will tell you if anything happens." _

_He did not seem convinced._

"_Please go." She urged. "It's what I want."_

_He nodded reluctantly, but before leaving he walked up to me and whispered into my ear, "You better look after her. For if I find out anything happened along this trip, I won't think twice about killing you."_

_I did not question his threat. If Angelina were to come into any harm because of me, he would kill me. But as he walked away I wondered… was he solely talking about her safety?_

_Because he did not appear to be._

"_Will we practice in the meadow tomorrow?" she yelled after him._

_He spun around walking backwards, "Of course Angelina. When can I say no to you?"_

"_Obviously never." She giggled._

_We then proceeded to walk in silence._

_I desperately wanted to say something to her, but came up with nothing. I ran through multiple conversations in my head but none seemed worthy._

_How did Damon converse with her so freely?_

_We reached the meadow, which indicated we still had a few miles left._ _As we parted through the long grasses, I took sight of a beautiful yellow daisy._ _I carefully grabbed hold of the stem and snapped it off._ _I sniffed it, and its sweet smell reminded me of her. So I handed it to her._

_She timidly took it, our fingers brushed against one another as a faint blush creped up into her cheeks._

_I had never made anyone blush before, and I took pride in it._

"_Thank you." She said bringing the petals up to her nose and breathing in its aroma. "It smells lovely."_

_For some unknown reason my confidence built, and I felt as if I could do anything._ _Deciding to seize the moment I stopped short and gently enclosed her hands in my own. _

"_What are you doing?" she questioned startled._

"_Angelina, I believe you are the most funny, unique, caring, beautiful woman I have ever met…and I want to be with you." I relinquished quickly. _

_She removed her hands from my gentle closure only to tenderly stroke the side of my face._

"_I like you very much Stefan-"_

_That's all I wanted to here, all I needed was for her to like me, she did not need to love me yet._

_I could not control myself any longer…I needed her now._

_I urgently pressed my lips against hers. It was a sweet chaste kiss, and although I wanted this blissful moment to progress she pushed me away. _

_She blushed furiously, "I was saying I like you but...no."_

_I stood there rigid from embarrassment. However that was soon replaced by an overwhelming feeling of rejection._

"_I'm sorry, I can make my own way home now." She muttered awkwardly._

"_But what about your father?" I questioned, Damon's warning echoing in my muddled mind._

"_Don't worry about him, I will be perfectly fine. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."_

_I did not believe her. I could hear the fear lingering within the depths of her tone. But even if I argued with her it would be of no use._ _From what I have seen, you could never win an argument with Angelina. _

"_Ok, just be careful." I cautioned, hesitantly. _

_She nodded her head in agreement, and smiled at me tenderly._

"_Will I ever have a chance with you?" I asked in desperation. _

_She laughed, "Ask me in a year Stefan." And with that she turned around and walked the rest of the way home._

_I watched her until she disappeared from my view, fully intending to ask her again when the year was up._

_(End Flashback)_

I remember that day was the beginning of my struggle to win her affection. For a year I tried winning her heart so that when the year was up she would finally accept.

And lucky for me she did.

I felt two delicate arms wrap around me.

"And what are you thinking about?" Elena whispered seductively into my ear.

"Just nothing." I muttered absently.

"_Really_? You weren't even thinking about me?" she teased.

"I'm always thinking about you." I said lovingly as I gazed into her lapis lazuli eyes.

She draped her arms around my neck and pulled me to the bed, her lips melting into my own.

But as I was kissing Elena something felt different, it felt _wrong_ and forced.

Although I tried to ignore it, I knew why.

It's because she wasn't Isobel.


	12. Selfish or Selfless?

**Isobel POV**

I walked through the hallway of the Salvatore house, my bare feet echoing on the wooden floor.

Where was everyone it was so quiet?

I stopped in front of Damon's room, and rapped my fist a few times on his door.

I wanted to make sure he was ok. Ever since Stefan has been informed of who I really am, he's been acting different, more cold and detached.

I knocked on his door again.

"Damon I know you're in there." I said loosing my patience.

Still only silence.

"I hope you're decent, cause I'm coming in."

I waited a few seconds before barging into his room.

He was lying on his bed starring up at the cream colored ceiling. He didn't even acknowledge my presence.

I walked over to his bed and laid right on top of him, propping my elbows on his chest.

I waited for some kind of comment, but he said nothing.

He just lied there refusing to look at me.

"Damon, why won't you talk to me?" I cooed in my sweetest voice.

"Because you're annoying me."

"_Ouch_" I muttered rolling off of him.

He sat up, his brows furrowed in frustration. He ran his fingers through his black hair, it seemed as if he was going to rip it out.

"What do you see in my brother anyway?" he questioned angrily.

"Excuse me?" I said in confusion.

"I mean _clearly_ I am the funnier, better looking brother…so what's the deal?"

I rolled my eyes.

But even though he wanted it to come out as a joke, I knew he meant every word of it.

I could tell he's been jealous and hurt this past week, because it wasn't just me and Damon hanging out anymore. It was me Damon and Stefan.

"Damon you don't have to worry about Stefan, _you_ are my favorite brother." I smirked.

"Really?" he said, his eyebrows raising.

"Of course. I mean you are just so devilishly handsome and charming who could resist you?" I teased.

"So you agree that I am hotter than Stefan."

"_Oh definitely_" I drawled.

He chuckled. It was good to here him truly laugh, I haven't heard it in awhile.

"Just promise me something." He said seriously.

I gave him a suspicious glare.

Peering up at me with his puppy dog eyes he muttered, "Promise me nothing will change between us."

"I promise." I giggled throwing my arms around his neck and tackling him to the bed. I hugged him tightly, hoping that nothing ever really would change between us.

He stroked my hair gently, "good."

* * *

**Damon POV**

As I lay there next to Isobel, waiting for her to fall asleep I began to feel guilty for being so selfish.

I knew that her and Stefan were friends back then…but I didn't want to have to share her, especially with _Stefan_.

I know that it is extremely selfish of me to want her all for myself, but there was a small voice in the back of my mind saying don't let her go.

And for the first time, I found myself listening to that voice. Because I can't loose her, she is my best friend.

And now that Stefan's in the picture, I'm afraid that she'll choose him over me.

Stefan seems to always take everything away from me. Katherine, Elena, and now…

Maybe if showed her that I wasn't selfish, and that I would do _anything_ for her she wouldn't spend so much time with Stefan anymore.

I thought back to that one day, the day when I took away her memories in hope that she would get over me.

I could easily plant that memory into her mind while she was sleeping. It would be just like her other dreams, where she would just wake up and remember.

She would see that I'm not selfish.

But then again, maybe she will only get mad at me?

_No_…she deserves to know what really happened all those centuries ago.

She needs to know that I didn't just leave her, I _wanted_ to stay…but I needed her to be happy more.

**Isobel POV**

_I grabbed my rifle and headed out. I hadn't been able to stop crying for days._

_I've gotten so use to it that half the times I don't even realize I'm crying anymore._

_I went to the meadow where Damon had first taught me to shoot._

_I heard the noises of geese flying up above, and I prepared my gun._

_Once they came into range, I aimed and shot, hitting one unfortunate creature._

_It let out an agonizing squawk before plummeting to the ground. _

_I shot another and another, and eventually lost count of the amount I killed._

_I felt completely numb inside. My vision began to become blurrier and blurrier._

_So I rubbed my eyes only to wipe away the moisture that had pooled there from my continuous crying._

_I sunk to the ground and sat on the cold earth with the rifle in my lap._

_I gazed up at the gray sky and saw a large cloud hovering above. _

_A large raindrop splashed onto my face. I smeared it away along with my tears._

_Thunder crashed and it began to downpour._

_I didn't even flinch. I allowed the rain to completely soak my dress. I embraced the coldness as it seeped through my bones. _

_I felt alone…for the first time, I truly felt alone. I always had Damon to count on, and even Stefan._

_But now I had no one._

_My teeth began to chatter, so I lifted myself slowly off the muddy ground and began to make my way home._

_I walked lifelessly across the meadow and up the hill that overlooks the village._

_I starred at the now deserted Salvatore house. _

_I couldn't bear to look at it anymore. _

_I came to stare at their house everyday. Hoping this was all just a horrible nightmare. _

_Unfortunately it wasn't…this was my life now._

_But today I didn't want to look at it, and it wasn't because it was raining, but because it finally brought me so much pain that it just wasn't worth it._

_I turned to go back home when a dark motionless figure below caught my eye._

_The rain was so heavy I couldn't see clear. I squinted straining my vision, trying to identify the mysterious figure._

_I pushed my dripping hair out of my face. _

_It was a man, lightning lit up the dark sky allowing me to see the shimmer of two midnight blue eyes._

_My heart went still._

"_Damon" I whispered. I felt my legs unconsciously move forward._

"_Damon!" I shouted. No response, my voice was lost in the sounds of the rain._

_I slipped off my shoes and lifted my dress from off the ground._

_I began to make my way down the hill._

"_Damon?" I questioned suddenly unsure of myself. Maybe I was hallucinating?_

_As I got closer I knew it was him. He was really here._

_I started to sprint down the hill, desperate to reach him._

"_Damon! Damon!" I cried._

_I ran faster and faster loving the feeling of the soft dirt squish in-between my toes. Knowing that with each step I took, was a step closer to him._

_I brushed my hair out of my face, "Damon." I yelled, hope radiating through my voice._

_He stood there with a melancholy smile placed on his lips. _

_I threw my arms around him, allowing him to hold up the full weight of my body. He had a firm grasp around my waist. I gripped his shirt never wanting to let him go._

"_Damon" I breathed, tears streaming down my face. "You're really here? You're alive?" I frantically questioned._

_I nuzzled myself deeper into his chest and cried. _

"_Ssshhh ssshhh" he cooed. "Stop crying, I'm here now."_

_Panic overwhelmed me. I had a feeling that this was not a reunion… but a goodbye._

_I loosened my grip on his shirt and forced him to look directly into my eyes._

_Sadness consumed them. I knew my fears were confirmed._

"_You're going to leave again, aren't you?" I whispered._

_He nodded regretfully. "I have no other choice, I must."_

"_Then take me with you!" I pleaded, my tears mingling with the rain._

"_I can't Angelina. You can still build yourself a good life here." He said grasping my shoulders in an attempt to convince me…but it wouldn't work._

_I needed Damon. I had no future without him._

"_I don't want to stay here without you."_

"_Angelina…" he reasoned._

_I jumped into his arms, "Please" I begged. "Don't leave me."_

**Damon POV**

As I forced her to remember this, I remembered myself why I took away her memories in the first place.

_She was a complete mess. She looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was deathly pale._

_I should never have done this to her. Showing up like this was a mistake, it was just hurting her even more._

_I thought that it would make her feel better to know that I was ok…but I could tell she was falling apart._

_She was barely holding on right now, and it pained me to see her in such agony._

_As much as I wanted to say yes to her coming with me…I couldn't. _

_It wouldn't be fair to her. She still had a shot at being happy, and I wouldn't ruin that for her. _

_She deserved it._

_Ugghh why did I have to give into my own selfish needs? The past few weeks without her have been impossible. _

_I just needed to see her one last time, to hold her. I thought it would give me some sort of closure. Instead I had only come to realize that I was foolish to think that I would be able to just let her go._

_She clung to me like I was her life raft in an endless sea._

"_Please, don't leave me." She croaked._

_I held onto her tightly, burying my face in her caramel colored hair._

_I knew what I had to do now…_

_I unwound my arms from around her, to caress her cheek._

"_I'm sorry Angelina."_

_Her face was filled with the sorrow of a thousand heartbreaks. _

_I looked into her eyes, and held them. If she wouldn't listen to me, I would have to compel her to._

_I gazed into her eyes, as she stood there motionless engulfed in a trance._

"_You did not see me here, you shot your geese and began to make your way home, when you broke down at the sight of my house. This is the last time you will cry over me. You will remember all of the times I made you laugh, and the trouble we got into together. And although you will be sad that I am gone, you will not cry because of me anymore. You will find someone who loves you and who will take good care of you…so you can finally be happy."_

_She stood there as the words imprinted into her mind._

_I kissed her forehead and took one last look at her violet eyes._

_And I disappeared out of her sight._

_I watched her from a distance as she recovered, and turned around to make her way home. _

_She seemed a bit confused, and even though it hurt me to take away her memories like that, I knew I had done the right thing._

_Before she disappeared into the rain, I caught a glimpse of relief on her face. Relief that she no longer had to carry all of that grief on her shoulders._

_She was finally free of me._

_(End Flashback)_

I watched as her eyelids fluttered open, her face was flushed and her breathing heavy.

She snuggled in closer to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I rested my chin on her head.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I didn't want you to spend the rest of your life crying over me…I needed you to be happy."

She seemed surprised that I had known what she was referring to.

"You know it still hurt Damon. I may not have been able to cry, but it still felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest."

Had I caused her more pain?

Even when I wanted to do something good, I always ended up causing more suffering.

"If you wanted me to forget about you, then why give me the letter?"

"After I left you, I felt so guilty that…I thought that maybe if you knew I was alright you would be able to forget me easier."

She closed her eyes, and I listened as her breathing slowed down to a steady rhythm.

_Great_…I still came across as a selfish bastard.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep wanting it to be tomorrow. For maybe it would be better.

**Isobel POV**

As I thought about it, even though taking away my memories was wrong of Damon…I was grateful.

If he hadn't I would have lived the rest of my life in misery.

Because of him, I was able to have a year of happiness after he left. Although it wasn't immediate…I was able to move on and even fall in love.

Most people saw Damon as a selfish monster. But I knew the truth.

Damon would do anything for the people he cared about.

And even though Elena is not exactly my favorite person, I hope that one day she will wake up and realize just how wonderful Damon really is…. because he deserves to be happy.

**As always a special thanks to the people who reviewed : )  
Who did Isobel fall in love with after Damon's "death"? To be revealed in the next chapter...**


	13. Liar

**WOOOO up to 30 reviews! Thanks to all the people who contributed to that 30.  
Well here's chapter 13! I'll probably get chapter 14 up tomorrow or monday ; )**

**Isobel POV**

I slid off the silk sheets that covered Damon's bed and headed towards the door. I paused and glanced over my shoulder to see Damon peacefully sleeping on the king-sized bed.

He usually woke up at noon so I still had a couple of hours to kill.

I walked through the deserted hallway, keeping my arms close to my body.

Jesus it was freezing. You think they would keep the temperature at least forty degrees in this house. But no…it felt like the fricken artic in here.

That's when I spotted it. The beautiful little piece of technology that would make everything warm and toasty again…the thermostat.

I quickly trotted towards it, when a gruff hand out of nowhere dragged me into one of the vacant rooms and slammed the door behind me.

"What the hell!" I shrieked, as I stumbled preparing for a face plant into the hard wooden floor.

But before I was able to hit the ground I felt two sturdy arms envelope around me and lift me back up.

I came face to face with my kidnapper…Stefan.

Warmth flooded through me at the sight of his forest green eyes. I was no longer cold.

"What are you doing Stefan?" I questioned.

"I need to talk to you."

"You couldn't just ask? You had to drag me into a dark room to tell me _something_? All I have to say is it better be pretty damn important." I scoffed.

He raked his fingers through his hair, seeming disconcerted.

He moved closer to me. "Actually its more of a question."

"Ok…shoot." I said, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Why did you lie to Damon?" he whispered softly.

My heart began to race as the panic crept further and further inside of me. He couldn't know about Calogero…could he?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

He closed the space between us even more. "Why did you tell Damon you died in childbirth?"

I froze. "Wha-how do you…"

He glared down at me, "Damon said that you died in childbirth, and spilled all this crap about how you married someone you didn't really love, were going to have a baby you didn't care about…blah blah blah. My question is why did you lie?" he said sternly.

Suddenly uncomfortable at his close proximity, I staggered backwards desperate for space.

"Why Isobel? You _claim_ he is your best friend so why lie?"

Every time I took a step backwards to get away he only came closer, until I couldn't go any further when he backed me into a wall.

I dropped my gaze to the floor.

Questions swirled through mind. How did he find out? Did he tell Damon? Does he know about Calogero?

Out of everything he had to find out about this...

"Why Isobel?" he demanded.

I remained quiet, for I was still too stunned to form any comprehensible words. He grasped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Isobel I went to your funeral, I saw you and your family lying in their coffins. I watched the people bury you. _I saw_ Isobel…I saw the blood splattered on the walls, the floor. I saw how mutilated you were. The gaping holes in your chest, the bruises that covered your face and your body."

I whimpered slightly at the recollection.

"I _know_ Isobel…. I know that you and your family were murdered."

My body trembled as a tear trailed down my cheek.

Stefan gently cupped my face between his soft hands.

"Isobel why did you lie to Damon? Why did you tell him you didn't love Landro and your baby? I know you did."

"Please...don't say his name." I begged. It hurt too much…to remember how happy I was, how in love I was. I just wanted to forget.

"Just tell me why?" he pleaded tenderly.

I took a deep shaky breath, "he _needed_ to believe me. I didn't want Damon to feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault. I know he would've been even angrier at himself for leaving me…he would think that it was his fault I was murdered."

He shook his head slowly, "Damon doesn't feel remorse…. not even for you."

"I'm not going to fight with you and try to convince you how good a person Damon is…. because I know you won't really listen to any of it." I muttered aggravated.

"Why keep trying to make him out to be the good guy? _I _went to your funeral. _I_ came back. _He didn't_."

"I wish you hadn't come back Stefan." I growled.

Hurt flashed through his eyes. But I didn't care, he didn't have the right to be an ass to me… know matter what we meant to each other before.

He moved in closer to me, "Why lie about loving him."

"It's easier for everyone that way."

"Is it easier for you?"

"It doesn't matter about what I feel." I mumbled hopelessly.

I deserved the unbearable sorrow I felt towards there deaths. Because after all it was _my _fault my husband and child died, and I would never be able to rid myself of that guilt.

"Do you remember who killed you?" He questioned.

"Why would it matter, they're dead now." I hissed, annoyed at his constant questions.

Fed up with his interrogation, I pushed him away and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"I'm sorry Isobel, I just needed to know." He whispered shamefully.

All my anger towards him went away. I know he didn't mean to upset me.

I gave him a forgiving nod.

"Damon would have gone to your funeral had he known about it. I tried to contact him…but we didn't speak after we were turned. The only time I saw him was when he came to torment me." He said truthfully.

I smiled at him, and sauntered back up to him and wrapped my arms around his strong body. He nuzzled his face into my hair.

He loosened his grip on me, and our eyes locked.

He moved his face closer and closer to mine never breaking our gaze. I felt his warm breath fan over me. Our lips were so close to touching.

And at this moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to remember what it felt like to actually feel something for another person besides hatred.

"STEFAN!" a voice shrilled from downstairs.

We immediately broke apart.

Then I remembered he had a girlfriend, a bitchy one, but that didn't matter because he loves Elena, and it would have been a major mistake if he had betrayed her like that.

And I would never be able to forgive myself if I destroyed their relationship. Even though I wanted Damon to be happy with Elena, I could never hurt Stefan like that.

"Stefan your girlfriend is waiting to be entertained…where are you." She chirped.

He turned to me, "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell Damon the truth."

I grinned thankful that I had one less problem to worry about.

As we walked downstairs the chatter of voices became louder.

"Well good morning Elena. What didn't sleepover? Is my brother getting too boring in the sack? Do you want someone _better_? Cause I happen to know a dashing young man who would be willing." Damon said raising his eyebrows, clearly implying himself.

She blushed furiously, and went into a fit of laughter. Jesus could she be more of an attention whore?

Stefan coughed, making Elena aware of his presence.

"Oh Stefan thank god you're here." She stuttered flustered, rushing over to him and swiftly pecking him on the cheek.

I saw Damon's fists clench, and his eyes glaze over in fury. I went beside him and looped my arm through his.

"Come on, let's go." I urged. Knowing that it would only pain him to see them together.

"Ok." He mumbled reluctantly, as I towed him out of the room trying to formulate some kind of plan to divert his attentions off of Elena.

**Stefan POV**

I watched as Isobel led Damon out of the room, to do god knows what.

Anger coursed through me. I was so close to kissing her…who knows she might have remembered how great we were together. How perfect we were for one another.

But _no_…now I would never find out because Elena had to spoil everything.

I didn't want her anymore, I wanted Isobel. Isobel and I were meant to be together…we were soul mates.

Damon could have Elena. All I needed was Isobel. The only woman I had ever truly loved, the only woman I ever would love.

Soon she would realize that she wanted me too, and when she did I'd be patiently waiting for her.


	14. Caged

**Ok, so the next couple of chapters are soley going to be flashbacks, no one really in particular is remembering them. But these flashbacks are going to mainly be about Angelina and Calogero, and you'll find out why she is so scared of him and the main reason she hates him so much.  
WARNING: There is a rape in this chapter, and some abuse.**

**Angelina POV**

"_My darling where are you?" he drawled._

_I sat there silently, my body quivering with fear. _

_Please god not again…please god._

_This man was the devil, and if not that then something truly worse._

_I sat on the cold floor my legs drawn in tightly to my body._

_I tried desperately to stifle the sobs that were bubbling up my throat. _

_Please just a little longer without him…please._

"_Angelina, I am not a fan of these childish games." He bellowed._

_I listened as his footsteps trailed slowly throughout the house. It was only a matter of time before he found me…._

"_Angelina if you come out now I promise I will not hurt you again." He cooed._

_His promises meant nothing to me, he always broke them anyway. One moment he would be so sweet and then…he would snap._

_The sounds of his footsteps became louder and louder until they stopped at the threshold of the room I was attempting to hide in._

"_Please god spare me." I begged, tears pouring freely down my face._

_I watched as the doorknob slowly turned, and he entered the room. _

"_There you are my love." He said vehemently._

_He hastily walked over to me as I cowered in the corner. _

"_Please…I'm sorry." I pleaded._

_He didn't listen to my apology._

_He simply grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me up._

_I let out a cry of pain as I felt the hairs being torn from their roots._

"_Please I'm sorry my love, I-I wasn't in the right state of mind before. I didn't mean what I said…I love you." I whimpered._

_He laughed, but it wasn't a normal laugh, it was the laugh of a mad man, a man full of evil. It was the kind of laugh that made children cry. _

"_You didn't mean it? Really? When you told me to go to hell and go fuck myself you were what…just teasing me, joking with me?"_

_Unable to contain myself anymore, loud sobs erupted from my lips. _

"_I-"_

"_SHUT UP! I didn't give you permission to talk yet." He screamed in my face._

"_Please Calogero…your hurting me." I cried._

_He released his grip on my hair, and I collapsed to the ground. _

_He drew back his foot, and using all of his strength kicked me in the ribs. I heard a crack, and my breath caught in my throat. _

_I couldn't breathe…oh god I was going to die. _

_I struggled for air but nothing would fill my lungs. _

_I felt my vision begin to blur. _

_He starred down at me as I struggled to breathe, something changed in his eyes. They were suddenly overflowing with panic and horror._

_He knelt down beside me, and grasped my face between his hands. _

"_Take a breath Angelina, just breathe in…and breathe out." He said calmly trying to show me how to grasp the air._

_I imitated him and within a few tries, air filled my lungs and I could breathe freely._

_He scooped me off the floor and into his arms and began to stroke my hair._

"_My lovely Angelina, I am so sorry please forgive me. I do not know what came over me." He mumbled in confusion._

"_It's ok, I forgive you. Ju-just try not to let it happen again…" _

_Usually if I acted sweet and forgiving after his outbursts, he wouldn't hurt me… at least for a while. _

"_What have I done to deserve such a beautiful woman like you?" he questioned._

_Absolutely nothing, the only thing he deserved was to rot in a hole. _

"_I don't know, but you must have been very good." I muttered amiably, not meaning a word of it._

"_I love you Angelina." He said tenderly, his blue eyes brimming with affection._

_Moments like this, I pitied him. He wanted so much to be loved…it was sad._

"_I love you too Calogero." I said softly brushing my lips against his. _

_He grasped my hands, "I am going to make you a wonderful meal tonight." He grinned._

"_You don't have to Calogero." _

"_But I want to." He said sincerely._

"_Ok" I giggled. "But what will you make?"  
_

"_All of your favorites." He said carefully lifting me up and leading me into the kitchen._

_My body ached in pain. But at these times I thought that if only he acted like this more often…I could love him. But these brief moments never lasted. He would soon show his true colors again. _

_But I may as well enjoy it while it last._

_

* * *

_

"_You cooked the duck perfectly Calogero." I praised, popping another forkful into my mouth. He really was an excellent cook._

_He chuckled, "I know I cook better than you." _

"_How dare you." I teased. _

_I was the horrible cook, he never ate anything I made and I don't blame him either. Most of my concoctions were revolting. _

_As we sat at opposite sides of the table, I felt myself blushing under his watchful gaze._

_I don't know why, but I wanted to believe that there was something good in him. _

_Maybe it was because this was the life I was condemned to now. Or maybe it was because I just wanted to be in love again. _

_

* * *

_

_Once we both were finished, I cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. _

_He wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss my neck._

"_Put down the dishes darling they can wait."_

_I smiled, "So can you."_

"_No I can't." he barked._

"_Just give me a few more minutes I'll be done soon." I chirped trying to keep the tone light._

_He grabbed the dish from my hands and threw it on the ground, smashing it into a million tiny pieces._

"_You need to calm down, your being irrational." I croaked raising my voice._

_The second those words slipped from my lips, I instantly regretted it._

_He smacked me across the face, causing me to stumble backwards. However I did not have the chance to fall, because he caught me and swiftly threw me over his shoulder, as if I were a mere rag doll. _

_I kicked and punched him furiously, trying to get him to release me. However I failed, he remained steady._

_I clawed at the sides of the door screaming as I saw he was bringing me to the bedroom... what was he going to do to me?_

_He dropped me onto the bed gruffly, "Please Calogero…no please." I cried._

_He got on top of me, panting as he slid off his pants, and lifted up my dress._

_I kept trying to push him off of me, but it was no use he was too strong._

_I thrashed and scratched using every ounce of my strength to try and squirm out from his grasp, but it did nothing._

"_Please no…no, no." I wept over and over, as I felt him force his way inside of me._

_

* * *

_

_I sat on the edge of the bed completely exposed, trying to stop crying._

_I felt violated in every possible way._

_He's beat me before but he never raped me…_

_I skimmed my fingertips across the bruises that had formed on my arms, stomach, and legs. _

_I was utterly baffled as to how someone could to this to another human being. _

_He traced his fingers along my bare back, and I shivered in disgust._

_He brushed my hair away from my neck and began to trail kisses all the way down to my collarbone._

_I felt a wave of nausea overcome me._

_I had been wrong there was no good in him. He was pure evil. I was foolish to think that I had some feeling towards him other than hatred. _

"_Do you not love me Angelina?" he asked demurely._

_I closed my eyes appalled that the bastard had the nerve to ask that. I wanted to kill him, make him feel the pain that I feel right now…. but I couldn't._

_So I turned to him and lied, "of course I do." _

_He patted the area of cloth beside him and smirked, "Then come lie beside me."_

_I blinked away the tears that pricked my eyes._

_I bitterly obeyed and he kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me. I shuttered at the coldness of his skin._

_As I closed my eyes, knowing that I would never be able to fully sleep again, I lay there determined to find someway out of this nightmare._


	15. The Escape

**Angelina POV**

_I have been waiting eight months for this day to arrive. _

_Eight painful months…_

_But today was the day, the day that I would finally be free of him, free from all of his evils. _

_These past months I've been nothing short of an angel, showing him that he can trust me, making him think that I love him. So when the opportunity finally arose I would seize it and be free. _

_Ever since the rape, I have been determined to leave. Whether that was dead or alive. _

_I have contemplated suicide many times, and for a while I was positive that that was the only way I could ever be free. That is until he told me about the business trip he planned to make in a few months. _

_I realized that maybe I wasn't meant to die yet. Maybe some higher power was giving me this opportunity to escape, to have the chance to be happy again._

_Calogero was leaving for Naples tonight and he would be gone for at least a two weeks, and once he left I would leave shortly after. And by the time he got back and saw his empty home, I would be too far for him to catch up with me._

_

* * *

_

_As the sunlight began to fade away, I handed him his dark brown leather suitcase, and prepared for our goodbyes. This would be final time I would have to act as if I truly cared about him._

_"Oh my love are you sure you do not want to come with me, I could certainly arrange something. We would have a marvelous time in Naples." His silky voice urged._

_"I do want to come but I just don't feel up to it, you know I have been feeling ill these past couple of days." I sighed, trying to seem exhausted._

_"Then maybe I should postpone the trip, I'm sure my colleagues would understand."_

_"Calogero no, you should go. There are many people expecting you. It would be rude to inform them on such short notice that you will not attend. I can take care of myself, I am a grown woman after all." I said calmly, although the fear was flowing steadily through my veins._

_"Why are you trying so hard to convince me to go? Are you planning on leaving? Or perhaps waiting to go frolic with a lover?" He questioned, looking intently into my eyes trying to see the faintest glimmer of panic._

_And without a doubt he must have seen it._

_My heart stopped, it appeared as if everything I have been working for was about to come crashing down._

_"W-why would you think that? I love you Calogero, I would never leave you." I muttered my voice shaking slightly._

_"You're lying." He growled._

_I searched my mind trying to find some believable excuse. I had not expected him to react this way._

_That's when I blurted out a very plausible lie, "My darling I did not want to tell you yet… but I am pregnant."_

_"What? How can that be?" he questioned, his eyes wide in surprise._

_I smiled lovingly at him and gingerly took his hand and placed it on my stomach._

_I thought that added to my performance rather nicely._

_"All I know is that this is your baby, and that I do love you, and I would never leave you. Our baby needs you and me." I reassured._

_A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth._

_"So you see now why I do not want to come?" I asked._

_He nodded his head slowly, his grin becoming wider each second._

_"Unfortunately I must go now… it's getting late." He said frowning. "I wish I did not have to leave you."_

_"But you must." I urged. "Me and the baby will still be here when you get back." Lying was becoming much easier now._

_He traced his fingers along my jawbone, and pressed his lips softly against mine, "I love you Angelina, and I will be thinking of you and the baby the whole time I am gone."_

_"I love you too Calogero." I said, knowing that this would be the last time I ever would have to say that to this revolting man._

_He got into the carriage, and I watched as it completely disappeared into the darkness._

**Calogero POV**

_I sat in the carriage, with a smile placed on my lips. I could not remember a time when I was this happy. I wish I did not have to leave her now, but this deal was very important._

_I never even considered the aspect of being a father, for I did not think that my kind could have children._

_But clearly it is possible, and I could not have been more content._

_Angelina finally loves me and I was going to be a father._

_My life was perfect now._

**Angelina POV**

_I quickly packed my few belongings into a tan canvas bag. My favorite dress, 3,000 liras, a photo of my mother, and the letter Damon gave to me before he left._

_These were the only things that had any import to me at all._

_I swiftly slung the bag over my shoulder, and hastily made my way out of the house._

_I reached the nighttime air and breathed in deeply, walking out of that cursed house felt like the chains binding me to Calogero were finally being broken._

_I stood there in awe, at the sudden awareness that this nightmare was over at last. I would never have to see him again._

_I had arranged for one of the neighbors to bring me to Sienna. It was not where I wanted to go, but I know that once Calogero got back he would track down the person responsible for bringing me away and demand to know where I had gone. And when they told him, which they would, Calogero would travel to Sienna only to discover that I was no longer there. Because once I was in Sienna I would go back to Pisa, my only true home. And by the time he finished searching Sienna, hopefully he would just give up, and find some other girl to torment._

_I heard the trotting of horseshoes in a distance and waited eagerly for the carriage to arrive._

_It slowly came to a stop, and the old man steering looked at me curiously._

_He must have thought it was odd that a young woman like myself was traveling alone so late at night._

_But to hell what he thought! No one could ruin my happiness at his moment._

_"You want to go to Sienna right?" He questioned._

_"Yes sir." I replied._

_"Ok then." he muttered, as I got into the carriage not taking one glimpse back._

_I took a seat on the red cushion, and took a breath of relief._

_It was over…it was finally over._


	16. Home Sweet Home

**Angelina POV**

_We have been traveling for nearly fourteen days now, and with each passing minute it seems as if my nerves have been escalating._

_It was any day now that Calogero would learn of my disappearance. And I had begun to wonder if I had made a mistake leaving him._

_For what if he found me? What if my plan was not as devious and well thought out as I had hoped it to be? Would he kill me? Would he torture me and make me beg for death?_

_These questions constantly swirled through my mind…and it frightened me. Because all of these thoughts, were certainly in the realm of what he was capable of._

_I violently expelled these thoughts from my brain, and scolded myself for thinking in such a negative matter._

_He couldn't find me…could he?_

_We had arrived in Sienna about three days ago, and once there I had arranged for another carriage to bring me back to Pisa._

_This carriage was much nicer than the other one, the cushions were intact and very comfortable, and more importantly the inside did not smell like urine, as the previous one had. I liked this driver better as well, this man kept to his business, and left me alone which I appreciated greatly. For that other old bag, was too nosey for my liking._

_I leaned back into the cushion thinking of how we would be arriving in Pisa in another week or so. _

_I sat there silently, fumbling with the loose thread at the edge of my sleeve. _

_I have been out of my mind with boredom these past weeks. And I found that my mind often drifted towards Stefan and Damon. _

_I wondered where they were now? Did they ever think of me? Did they miss me?_

_Because god knows I missed them._

_I missed the mischief Damon and I got into, and how he made me laugh till I cried…I missed Stefan's strong arms around me...I missed feeling safe._

_I sighed at the remembrance. _

_But those lovely thoughts always transformed into anger and frustration. For how could they simply pick up and leave? How could they abandon me…_

_Why couldn't they have taken me with them?_

_Stefan I could understand…he probably still hated me. Even though I still loved him._

_But Damon, how could he do this to me? He promised he would never desert me._

_I sighed hopelessly, and pressed my head against the smooth carriage wall, and starred dreamily out the window watching the world pass by._

_

* * *

_

_I dug my hand into my bag and searched for the one thing that could assuage my worries. _

_I gently grasped a thin slip of paper and pulled it out placing a cream covered envelope into my lap._

_I ran my fingers over the indented cursive letters that lay on top of the envelope._

**_Angelina_**

_I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine him here with me now. I took a slow shaky breath._

_Reading his letter always made me upset but it provided me with some sort of comfort as well._

_However right now I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. _

_I never could cry about Damon. I cried over Stefan many times, yet for some unexplainable reason, I could never manage to squeeze the tears from my eyes for Damon. _

_And it bothered me. _

_Because instead of freely releasing my sorrows, they were kept bottled up inside wanting to get out. It hurt…it was this ongoing knifing pain in my heart that left me breathless. _

_I slid my fingers into the envelope and carefully took out the folded sheet of paper._

_I unfolded it and starred at the familiar writing. I must have read it at least a thousand times._

_I could almost imagine his silky voice reciting the words to me…_

_Dear Angelina,_

_Goodbyes are tough, and I know you would have wanted me to say goodbye in person…but I know now that this is the right way to say goodbye. I did something that you would probably not approve of, but it was for your own well being. And I know you have no clue what the hell I'm talking about right now, but just know I did it for you… I did it so you wouldn't have to suffer because of me anymore. You're allowed to forget me. I actually encourage it, but I know you and your stubbornness so I highly doubt you will follow my request.  
__I wasn't originally going to write this, but my guilt got the best of me (I know you are probably confused as to what that means, but just bear with me.) I just wanted to let you know that I am alive. I know you are questioning whether or not this is some sick prank, but its not. It's really me writing this. All those fairytales we were told when we were young were true. At least some parts were.  
__I am a vampire now…and believe me I am aware of how ridiculous and unbelievable it sounds. I'm still trying to wrap my own head around it. But it is true Angelina. Katherine was a vampire and its because of her me and Stefan are these monsters now. Yes Stefan is alive too, although I have not spoken to him since the change.  
__I have come to realize that I made a mistake, one that I can never fix. The pain you feel is all my fault and I am so sorry. And the way I treated you before I was killed…how I pushed you, how I hurt you…I will never be able to forgive myself for that.  
__You're memory of me will fade in time, so take comfort in that. You will never hear from me again, so please for once in your life Angelina, listen to me, don't look for me. I do not want to be found. Don't even wonder if I will ever come back, because I assure you I am not. It's better for the both of us this way. I could not live with myself if I hurt you, which I fear I would. I know you probably are disgusted with me for leaving you like this, but it will be easier for you if you hate me…so embrace it. Who knows maybe somewhere down the line, I will die for good and see you again. In another life…but all lives are the same aren't they?_

_Find happiness…_

_Damon S._

"_Find happiness," those words echoed in my mind. I wanted to be happy so badly, but it seemed that every time I was finally in reach it would slip away._

_The paper shook, as my hands trembled. _

_My body quaked with grief, as soft sounds of agony ripped through my lips._

_No matter how hard I tried to release the tears, not a single one escaped. _

_

* * *

_

_My eyelids flung open at the abrupt halt of the carriage. A stream of light shone in through a small opening of the curtained window. _

"_Signora" A raspy voice from above called._

_I let out a yawn as I opened the window of the carriage, and called back "Yes?"_

"_We're here." he replied with an exhausted sigh._

_A smile spread across my features…Pisa. My beautiful home Pisa. At last I was back. _

_I quickly grabbed my bag and flung open the carriage door._

_Before my feet even had the chance to touch the ground, a soft hand met mine and assisted me as I stepped down from the carriage platform._

_I looked up and was met with a pair of dazzling chocolate brown eyes. I felt my insides melt. _

_Absorbed in all the chaos I had forgotten about him. _

_I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I was faced with a large lump in my throat and butterflies swarming violently in my stomach._

**Landro POV**

_I walked out of mercato di frutta to see a beautiful young woman about to exit a carriage from across the street. _

_She looked familiar…_

_I quickly rushed over and offered her my gentlemanly help. _

_Her hand was soft and delicate, and her light brown hair skimmed over her shoulders. She was wearing a light green dress fashioned with lace near the bust and the bottom of the dress's sleeves. _

_At my touch she was startled, and tilted her head up to me._

_I was hit with a pair of piercing violet eyes…I knew who it was now._

_Angelina Gallo. The only woman I had ever met who had the ability to capture everyman's attention with the unveiling of her chilling eyes._

_After the Salvatore's death, no one ever saw her prancing around town again. She normally stayed in her home, and everyone who passed had to endure his or her ears to the distressing sobs of the poor heartbroken woman._

_Then one day the sobs stopped and no one ever heard her grieving whimpers again. _

_I remember I had asked her father once if she had gone away, and he said that she had moved to London. _

_I guess she was back, and boy was I glad._

_I had been one of Angelina's many hopeless suitors. Trailing behind her like a lost puppy, hoping she would one day cast a glance on me and fall madly in love. _

_Of course that never happened, and I never expected it too. I was not the most gentle looking Italian man. I was very tall and muscular, I had straight black hair, a tanned complextion, a cleft chin, and mud colored eyes. _

"_Hello Mrs. Gallo." I greeted. _

_She starred at me with what I assumed was a confused look on her face. _

_I felt myself go red with embarrassment. Of course she would not remember me. Trying to spare myself the shame I corrected myself as best I could._

"_Forgive me, I am Landro Conti we grew up in the same village. You lived here to years ago no?"_

**Angelina POV**

_What the hell was wrong with me!_

_Of course I knew him, and I felt like a fool standing there completely at a loss of words. _

_Landro had filled in rather nicely over the past years, he was much taller, and muscular, he had a bruiting quality about him that I found intriguing. He had a very intimidating appearance, however that was immediately counteracted by his doe-like eyes._

_I always thought he was a sweet man…even though most found him frightening._

_He reminded me of a great bear, towering over everyone, strong, powerful, fierce. _

_He was a very handsome man. _

_I straightened up and regained my voice as best I could. "Oh I do remember you Landro…I am so sorry I am just acting like a fool…of course I remember you you're sister is Lia." I trailed off embarrassed._

_He chuckled. "I did not think you would remember me, you were always with that Salvatore fellow."_

_My grin immediately dropped at the realization that I was back home and Damon was not. _

_The only reason I loved Pisa was because of Damon and Stefan, and now they were both gone…_

_Why did I come back here? Was it because part of me expected them to be here?_

_He must have noticed me frowning and immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry Angelina... I did not mean to-I mean I-."_

_I hushed him gently, "Its ok, Landro."_

_He collected himself and kindly offered to take my bags, "Well its nice to have you back."_

"_Its nice to be back." I said, gazing up at him through my thick lashes._

_A warm feeling flooded through me, it was good to be home. _

**Well that was chapter 16 (I know it was pretty bland), _anyway _I should get 17 up in a day or so.  
Sorry if you're getting sick of the flashbacks (I'm getting pretty tired of them too)but theres only one or two more like this.  
Thanks to the people who reviewed and the to the people that just read it : )**


	17. The Devil Never Stays Down for Long

**Yey! 40 reviews! Woooooo!**

**Angelina POV**

_(About a year later)_

_As I lay beside Landro I can't help but smile._

_I watch the slow rise and fall of his chest, the way his black hair skimmed over his eyes. He looked so wise yet youthful. He was everything I ever wanted and more._

_Its been so long since I've been this happy, this in love. I've never felt this way before with anyone. Not even Stefan. _

_I felt so safe, so loved with Landro. _

_All of the horrible things that happened to me before no longer mattered._

_Landro loved me, and he had helped me heal._

_After the rape I thought I'd never be able to let someone touch me again._

_But Landro…_

_I never told him what happened to me, but somehow he knew. _

_He saw the scars, not only the physical but also the emotional ones._

_He knew someone hurt me, broke me. Yet he never questioned as to whom it was that damaged me._

_He loved me…he told me once that whatever happened to me in the past didn't change how he felt about me. He loved me for who I was now._

_Landro helped me to let go of Stefan and Damon. And I have to say it was a relief to set free all of that pain._

_It's been about a year and a half since I first moved back to Pisa. And Landro had come to see me nearly everyday._

_He sat with me, talked to me, comforted me. He quickly broke through my walls and became someone I could trust, someone I could depend on. _

_Landro and I have been married now for nearly six months._

_And everyday with him is pure bliss. _

_His eyes opened, and he starred at me and smiled. His skin wrinkling at the corners of his eyes as they always did._

"_What are you looking at?" he grinned curiously._

"_You." I whispered._

_He wrapped his strong arms around me and brought me in closer to him. He brushed his lips against my forehead and stroked my hair._

"_I love you." He mumbled in his deep baritone voice._

_I smiled against his bare skin and snuggled into him, never wanting this moment to end. Never wanting to be apart from him._

_I reluctantly closed my eyes and drifted peacefully to sleep._

_

* * *

_

_(Nine months later) _

_I lay on the soft bed in agonizing pain. The contractions were coming closer together now. _

_A thin coating of sweat covered my forehead. I watched Landro franticly fetch me a towel drenched in cool water._

_Watching him all panicked and flustered helped take my mind off of the pain._

_Throughout my whole pregnancy he had been pampering me, even when I protested and said it was unnecessary, he ignored me and did as he pleased. Like me, he was very stubborn. _

_He pressed the cold compress to my forehead, and kissed me swiftly._

"_Oh my husband, you are too good for me." I teased._

_His deep laugh seems as if it shakes the whole room. It is filled with such love that the pain nearly disappears. _

"_I will bring the midwife, so we will finally be able to see that beautiful baby that's been growing inside of you." He said excitedly._

_He kisses me again before leaving to go get her. Luckily she only lives a house down, so I know he'll be quick. _

_I smile, and look down at my bulbous stomach. I never thought I would have children, for I never saw myself as a woman who would settle down._

_But now, I could not imagine myself not having a baby, not being with Landro. _

_

* * *

_

_(One month later)_

_I rocked my baby boy in my arms, softly humming to him as he fell asleep._

_Landro snaked his arms around my waist as I swayed back and forth._

_"How is our little Beniamino? Is he almost asleep?" he whispers into my ear._

_I nod and gaze up at him. His mahogany eyes shone with a cheerfulness that has been there since the birth of our child._

_I shrug out of Landro's grip to carefully place Beniamino in his cradle. I wrapped his blue blanket around him tightly afraid that he would get a chill._

_I peered down at him one last time before spinning around and jumping into Landro's sturdy arms._

_He crushed his lips against mine and I greedily pulled him closer. He roamed his hands along the contours of my body._

_I shivered in ecstasy and pulled away from him breathless. He grinned down at me._

_"I have to go to the market."_

_"What? Why?" he questioned._

_"Because I'm going to cook you dinner." I smirked._

_His face crinkled up in disgust, "Darling you know I love you to death but…. your cooking is terrible. And since yours truly is an excellent cook, why don't you just go pick up a couple of ingredients and I'll cook for you."_

_I giggled and playfully shoved him, "I am just as good a cook as you." I joked._

_He rolled his eyes and sneered sarcastically, "Sure you are."_

_I strutted to the table and grabbed my bag that contained about 10 liras._

_I pecked him on the cheek and made my way out the door, "I'll be back soon Landro." I called. He would have to stay home to watch over our Beniamino._

_"Goodbye my love."_

_

* * *

_

_I quietly sung to myself as I walked back to our quaint house. Ivy covered the red bricks and a small garden lye on the right side of our home._

_With my bag of food in one hand, I grasped the brass doorknob and pushed the thick wooden door open._

_"Landro honey…" I cooed._

_"Angelina I'm in the kitchen, we have a visitor." He replied._

_Who could be visiting? It was probably Lia or Mrs. Conti they were both over often checking up on us. I thought it was sweet, but Landro hated it. For he prided himself on being a strong capable man, who did not need his mother or sister to take care of him and his wife. _

_As I got closer I heard the faint chatter of two men. It must be one of his friends._

_I walked in smiling, and I stumbled backwards at the site of two familiar icy blue orbs._

_My breath caught in my throat and I began to tremble. My heavy bags crashed to the floor, causing all of the contents to spill out._

_I was to stunned with fear to pick them up._

_He was sitting at the kitchen table, **my** kitchen table, his legs crossed with a malicious smirk placed on his lips._

_Tears stung my eyes._

_"Hello Angelina. Miss me?" he purred with venom dripping off each of his words._

**Well now who could that be? I know this chapter was mostly fluff but I like Landro so I enjoyed writing it.  
Next chapter is _the __Demise of Angelina Gallo. _I _might _get it up in a day or two, but it depends on my HW load. **


	18. The Demise of Angelina Gallo

**Thanks for all of the reviews : ) Next chapter will be back to the present. yey!  
WARNING: Violence in this chapter**

**Landro POV**

_Moments after Angelina departed I heard the distant sound of three raps on the door. Had Angelina forgotten something? Or maybe it was one of our neighbors?_

_I only hoped that the knocking would not get any louder, for I would not want Beniamino to wake. _

_I hastily made my way to the door trying to be as stealthy as possible. However my heavy footsteps still echoed loudly throughout the house._

_I opened the oak door to see an unfamiliar face. _

_He was dressed rather lavishly in all black. I was twice his size, however this stranger had a deathly atmosphere lurking about him._

_I cleared my throat and questioned, "Do you have the right house sir?"_

_He smirked, "Yes, I have no doubt in my mind that I have found the correct residence." _

_"Oh-well then what can I do for you?" I said curiously._

_"Is Angelina home?" he asked, I could see his eyes searching behind me for another tenant of the house._

_My brows drew together in suspicion, "umm no I'm afraid you just missed her-forgive me but who are you? I don't believe we've met before."_

_"Oh how rude of me, I am Angelina's cousin." He extended his hand to me. "I was in Pisa on a business trip and I decided to drop by. I heard she recently got married, I'm assuming you must be the lucky fellow." He said cheerfully, although I detected jealousy in his voice. _

_"Yes I am very lucky…but it's funny, Angelina's never mentioned any living family before."_

_"Well that's odd, for her and I were very close." _

_I am almost positive Angelina said that all of her family was dead._

_I knew for a fact that she never had any siblings, her mother died while she was young, and her father passed away just a year ago. Was there any possibility that this man was related to her?_

_"Can I come in?" he questioned, irritation lining his words. _

_What if it really was her cousin? Surely Angelina would want me to invite him in._

_And if he did prove to pose a threat to my family, I could overtake him easily. I was practically double his size._

_So seeing no harm in it I moved aside, "Sure, please come in." I mumbled._

_"Thank you." He said, taking a step over the threshold._

_"Do you have any coffee?" he asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I take it black." _

_I sighed in aggravation hoping that Angelina would be back soon, for I hated entertaining people. More so people I didn't know. _

**Angelina POV**

_I quietly sung to myself as I walked back to our quaint house. Ivy covered the red bricks and a small garden lye on the right side of our home._

_With my bag of food in one hand, I grasped the brass doorknob and pushed the thick wooden door open._

_"Landro honey…" I cooed._

_"Angelina I'm in the kitchen, we have a visitor." He replied._

_Who could be visiting? It was probably Lia or Mrs. Conti they were both over often checking up on us. I thought it was sweet, but Landro hated it. For he prided himself on being a strong capable man, who did not need his mother or sister to take care of him and his wife. _

_As I got closer I heard the faint chatter of two men. It must be one of his friends._

_I walked in smiling, and I stumbled backwards at the site of two familiar icy blue orbs._

_My breath caught in my throat and I began to tremble. My heavy bags crashed to the floor, causing all of the contents to spill out._

_I was to stunned with fear to pick them up._

_He was sitting at the kitchen table, **my** kitchen table, his legs crossed with a malicious smirk placed on his lips._

_Tears stung my eyes._

_"Hello Angelina. Miss me?" he purred with venom dripping off each of his words._

_"Calogero…" I whispered._

_"It's been a long time since we've seen each other…I believe its been one year, eleven months, and twenty four days to be exact."_

_I stood in the middle of the kitchen rigid._

_I thought-I thought he would've given up. I thought he would just let me be._

_His intense gaze made me very uneasy. What was he planning?_

_I turned to Landro, who was standing beside him in utter confusion. _

_He was way too close to Calogero for my liking._

_"Landro, please come here." I croaked, trying to keep my voice steady._

_He raised his thick brows in suspicion, but nevertheless began to walk towards me. _

_"Not so fast." Calogero bellowed, as he grabbed the collar of Landro's shirt and pulled him back._

_He staggered backwards, only to be caught by the neck and pinned violently to the wall._

_I let out a cry, "Calogero, please don't hurt him. Please." _

_I couldn't loose Landro. He's everything to me. Him and Beniamino were all I had left. _

_Landro's face began to turn red in his attempt to fill his lungs with air. Calogero was crushing his throat._

_"Angelina." He gasped. "Who the hell is this?"_

_Calogero released some of the pressure on his neck, and twisted his face towards me. His eyes sparkling in amusement. _

_"Wait, you didn't tell him about me?" he queried, a smirk placed on his lips. "Well this is awkward…" he mocked._

_I dropped my gaze to the floor in shame. Perhaps I should have told Landro. Maybe if I had, we would never be in this position._

**Landro POV**

_As I saw Angelina look to the floor, in an attempt to mask her emotions, it clicked._

_This was the bastard that scarred her. _

_It had to be…_

_I felt the anger boiling within me. This was the man that nearly destroyed my wife._

_I struggled under his grip. I had to kill this monster. However my perils only made his enjoyment grow. _

_I was twice his height and muscle mass, yet somehow he was stronger than me._

_He chuckled. His hallow laugh booming throughout room. "You picked a feisty one Angelina." _

_The way he spoke to her made my blood simmer. _

_"Well allow me to give the introductions." He drawled. "I am Calogero, and Angelina…well she's mine."_

_"No she isn't, she is **my** wife. You don't own her." I hissed._

_"Oh on the contrary my little pea brain friend. Her father sold her to me when she was…hmm let me think. Do you remember Angelina?" he said smugly._

_She remained silent._

_"To shy to speak? Well I believe she was around nineteen. So unfortunately for you, Angelina is mine, and I have come to take her back." He declared. _

_My eyes glazed over in rage, no one would take her away from me. She was my wife and I had to protect her. _

**Angelina POV**

_I whimpered softly, now that Landro knew would he still love me?_

_Upon seeing my internal distress Calogero began, "Shame to see a great love destroyed." _

_A tear rolled down my cheek, for I was afraid he was right._

_"It's not destroyed Angelina, it can never be. I will always love you, no matter what." Landro breathed._

_A melancholy smile spread across my face. Which only made Calogero tighten his grip on Landro. _

_"Oh how sweet, too bad I will have to kill you." He growled, glaring at Landro in disgust._

_What? Kill? He wouldn't kill him would he? I know he was abusive but does that make him a murderer?_

_"No please Calogero, no I will do anything…just please don't hurt him." I pleaded. _

_He rubbed his freehand over his face in annoyance. "Angelina you should know by now that this is what happens when you betray me. You get punished."_

_"Then punish me, I was the one that ran away. Just don't hurt him." I begged in desperation. _

_He applied even more pressure to his neck and Landro began to turn blue. _

_"Sorry, it doesn't work that way." He muttered through clenched teeth._

_I lunged for him when Beniamino let out a loud cry. _

_I froze._

_A wicked smile formed on Calogero's warped face, as he dropped Landro and went to Beniamino's cradle._

_"If you harm him, I will kill you." Landro snarled._

_Calogero didn't even acknowledge his threat._

_I ran towards him, when Landro grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his chest._

_I struggled against him, as Calogero carefully picked Beniamino up from his cradle. _

_"Landro, our baby." I said hoarsely._

_Calogero fixed the light blue blanket that enveloped Beniamino, so it snuggled in closely to his tiny body._

_Landro stroked my hair lovingly trying to calm me. "Sshh, he will be alright. I can protect you both." He whispered into my ear. _

_His arms tightened around me. He knew if he loosened his grip on me, I would seize the chance and attack the bastard. _

_But he also knew that I would lose if I tried. _

_Calogero starred down at my baby, and bounced Beniamino gently in his arms._

_"We should have had a child." He said tenderly, not breaking his gaze from Beniamino. "A little baby boy, wouldn't that have been wonderful?"_

_Landro whispered comforting words into my ear, but I was oblivious to them all. I was too focused on our baby lying peacefully in the arms of a monster. _

_I was astonished at how collected Landro was, I know that remaining calm in a crisis was one of his talents…but this was our child involved._

_Maybe it was because he didn't know what this man was capable of. But honestly even I didn't know the full extent of what he could do. _

_As the time painfully ticked by, I became even more panicked and distraught. _

_Calogero turned his head towards me with hope glistening in his cold eyes and queried, "Is this our baby?"_

_He grazed his fingertips across Beniamino's cheek, making him squirm beneath him._

_"Before you left, you said you were pregnant. So I ask you again, is this our baby?" _

**Calogero POV**

_Hope flooded through me, this could be my baby…our baby._

_It is possible, for my kind does not age. And perhaps neither does the infant. Maybe he will stay the same age forever. Or maybe he will just age slower. _

_It is possible…he could be mine._

_She must have only left me because she thought I would not be a good father. Angelina must have thought that I would hurt him, like I've hurt her many times before._

_She must have only married this small-minded man because she believed that he would be the better father._

_Which would mean that she still loves me, and that she's just pretending to hate me now to spare the feelings of that insipid man holding her._

_"Did you leave me because you thought I wouldn't be a good father? Because I can assure you I can, I will be a good father Angelina."_

_She didn't utter a word._

_"I would never hurt our baby Angelina…I won't hurt you anymore either. I can be good. Just come back to me." I urged._

**Angelina POV**

_I began to shake in anger, and I found myself not being able to subdue it any longer. "I left you because I hated you. He's not your baby, THANK GOD he is Landro's!" My fists balled up in frustration. "Who would ever willingly have a child with you!" I spat._

_His eyes clouded with hatred, and he quickly grasped Beniamino's tiny neck and snapped it like a toothpick._

_The crack was loud, and echoed throughout the room._

_He dropped him from his arms, and onto the hard wooden floor as if he was a mere piece of cloth._

_Landro charged at him, as I sunk to the ground sobbing._

_Not even one last cry was able to escape from his lips, that's how quick it happened. _

_Everything around me blurred, as I crawled to Beniamino._

_I took him into my arms and began to rock him back and forth._

_This had to be just a terrible nightmare. I would soon wake up beside Landro and everything would be fine. Nothing would have changed. We would still be happy._

_I peppered kisses on his small forehead, as tears flooded from my eyes._

_My baby, my sweet baby was dead… and it was all my fault. This was all my fault._

_I was pulled out from my hysterics at the sharp tinkling sound of shattered glass._

_I looked up to see furniture was being knocked into, broken, and objects were being thrown._

_I saw Landro, once again pinned to the wall by his neck. However this time, Calogero had lifted him a foot off the ground._

_Landro was gasping for breath, thrashing aggressively beneath him._

_I had to help Landro…I couldn't loose him too. _

_I placed Beniamino down, and hastily ran to Landro._

_Using all of my strength I clutched Calogero's arm and pulled. However he didn't even falter. He was like a rock. _

_Landro's beet red face was slowly transforming blue._

_I pulled on his arm again, but using his free arm, I was pushed violently to the floor. _

_I felt a sticky substance on my arm. I looked down to see a large gash on my forearm, and embedded in it was a splintered piece of wood. _

_I pinched my eyes shut and carefully slid it out, blood poured out from the cut. _

_Broken glass, furniture, and other miscellaneous objects scattered the floor. _

_Landro peered down at me apologetically. I knew he felt guilty that he could not protect us. But now I realized that no one could beat him, he was unstoppable._

_I only prayed that some higher power would take pity on me and save Landro, for he did not deserve this. _

_Landro continued to fight against him, although it was hopeless for he was becoming weaker with each second. _

_I clumsily got to my feet, feeling dizzy from the blood loss._

_I watched in terror as Calogero grasped one of the knives that lye on the counter, and plunge it deep into Landro's gut. _

_I let out a blood-curdling scream, as if it was I who had been stabbed._

_He released his grip on Landro, causing him to hurdle to the ground. _

_I rushed towards him, but Calogero tightly grasped my shoulders. "It's time to go now Angelina." He said firmly._

_I starred down at Landro who was bleeding profusely, groaning in pain._

_"No I won't leave him, he's still alive… he needs me." I begged. "Please Calogero, have a soul." _

_I continued to struggle to get past his arms. _

_"Sorry I don't have one." He muttered, with the look of a crazed man. _

_He spun around to Landro, ripped the knife from his gut and thrust his hand into his chest._

_He pulled out a large red mass._

_I watched in horror as the life left from Landro's eyes. He had ripped out his heart..._

_He dropped the warm organ on the floor. The eerie thud it made as it slapped the ground sickened me._

_I backed away from him, as he wiped his crimson stained hands on his trousers. _

_"Well he's dead now, so he will not be needing your help." He murmured numbly._

_I backed farther away from him in disgust, hot tears stinging my face._

_He picked up the bloodied knife, "Now come, I do not want to have to use this again my love." He cooed._

_There was no reason to live anymore. Everyone I had ever cared about was gone._

_Landro, Beniamino, Stefan, Damon…all of them were gone._

_Stefan and Damon may as well be dead, for they were never coming back. _

_And this monster would never stop torturing me, until he had me._

_But I could not let him prevail. I refused to let him have the satisfaction of winning. _

_I do not want to be alone anymore. There was only so much heartache a person could take…and I was done._

_I know that I will never be able to overcome this grief. So I decided to do the only rational thing._

_I ran full speed, deliberately impaling myself with the knife he held in his hands._

_I felt the blade pierce through chest, and the warm blood trickle down the bust of my dress._

_I gasped in pain, but welcomed it. For I knew I would be with my family soon._

_I slumped to the ground, but Calogero caught me and gathered me in his arms._

_"I didn't mean to Angelina. I-I, you ran into the knife… why? Please don't leave me, I love you." He rambled caressing the side of my face._

_I turned away from him in revulsion, to see a broken chair leg. I crawled my fingers along the floorboard and grasped it weakly._

_He had to die. He took everything away from me._

_I looked up at him hatred swimming in my eyes. "Burn in hell." I hissed, as I stabbed it deep into his chest. Hoping that it would hit the beating organ that he tore from Landro's chest._

_An eye for an eye, or in this case a heart for a heart._

_However there was nothing beating in his chest to puncture. _

_I watched in fear as his eyes went completely black. He gripped the end of the wood and slowly pulled it out of his chest._

_"You should not have done that." He growled._

_"Wh-what are you?" I stuttered._

_"You'll never have the chance to find out." _

**Calogero POV**

_I raised the stake she had plunged into me and burrowed it deep into her stomach._

_She cried out in agony…ah music to my ears._

_Honestly I didn't want to kill her, I just wanted her to feel the pain I felt right now._

_The pain of your love literally stabbing you in the back._

_But the moment I first pushed that bloodied piece of wood into her body, I found that I was not able to control myself._

_I ripped it from her warm tissue and stabbed it into her again and again and again._

_I relished the pain that I was inflicting on her._

_Her cries finally ceased when I thrust it into her neck, blood spurted out of her artery like a fountain staining the walls and floor._

_It was amazing how much blood the human body could contain._

_Even when she lay limp in my arms, I kept sinking the dull wooden dagger into her._

_I enjoyed the feeling of her flesh being torn and sliced into at my hand._

_Her warm blood sprayed my face, but I didn't bother to wipe it. I was having too much fun._

_Eventually I let go of the wooden stake and allowed it to tumble to the ground._

_I glanced around taking pride in my work. _

_Red painted the cream-colored walls, and puddles of blood lye on the floor pooling around the lifeless bodies._

_I shoved Angelina's body off of my lap and slowly got up._

_I went over to the washbasin and cleaned off my hands, and splashed the tepid water onto my face._

_I searched for a towel but found none, so I bent down to where Landro lay dead, and used his shirt to wipe the moisture off of my face._

_I strolled back over to Angelina and stroked her hair, which was now sopping wet with blood. _

_"I really do love you Angelina, I just wish you could have seen that."_

_I placed a kiss on her forehead, and strode out of the messy house content._

_I realized that I was better off if she was dead. For as long as she was alive I was not in control. And I found myself doing irrational things for that enchanting woman._

**Phheww this chapter was pretty long and depressing.  
Anyways I'd appreciate some feedback on my story so far. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you want to see some specific thing happen?  
Because I just outlined the WHOLE story, and wow theres gonna be a lot more chapters. So if anyone is really wanting some scene just email me your idea and I'll consider adding it in : )**


	19. Someone to Save me

**Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, I'll try and post the next chapter up sooner.  
Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, as cheesy as it sounds they brighten my day.  
Well anyways...back to the present in the story, so without further a do, chapter 19.**

**Isobel POV**

The light poured in from the bay window, it shone onto his black disheveled hair giving it a glossy appearance.

While he was peacefully resting, he did not look like the murderous man that I call my best friend, but he looked sweet and calm. He looked like someone Elena could love, and for Damon's sake I wish she could see him in the way I did.

"Damon" I whispered, tracing small circles on his arm. He remained silent, although I knew he was listening.

"Damie." I whined again, using his childhood name, in hope that it would stir a response out of him.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled still half-asleep.

"Will you..." I began.

"No" he huffed throwing the covers over his head.

"How can you say no when you don't even know what I was going to ask?"

"Easy, whatever you're about to _beg_ me to do, I know I won't like it." He groaned.

He was right about that, he most likely would hate it. But I was determined to convince him otherwise.

"_Pretty please_ come to the mall with me. I promise I'll be quick. It will be no fun without you." I drawled softly.

He chuckled darkly as he threw the comforter off of him.

"You're _never_ quick. We'll end up being there for hours."

I gasped dramatically as I clutched my chest. "I digress. Damon, my _best_ friend, would I lie to you? When I say I'll be quick I mean it."

"Yeah ok." He scoffed.

I know it was selfish of me to subject Damon to come shopping with me, but honestly I didn't want to go alone. And it's not exactly like I have any girlfriends to go shopping with…. or really any friends besides Damon and Stefan for that matter. And since things have been awkward between Stefan and I lately, Damon was my only option.

"Please Damon. I need a big strong man like you to protect me." I cooed running my fingers up the length of his arm.

Wow I never noticed how muscular Damon really was. I found myself starring at how his muscles moved underneath his black shirt, how with every breath he took the faint creases that outlined his toned abdomen enhanced.

I was snapped out of my trance by a soft hand gently grasping my chin. I slid my gaze up meeting a pair of midnight blue orbs.

"Are you checking me out?" he questioned, cocking his left eyebrow, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

I felt my face flush red, which hasn't happened to me in years.

"I'll take that as a yes." He muttered smugly.

"Whatever…. you're hot and everyone knows it, but that's besides the point. _The point is _that you haven't answered my original question. Sooo…?" I jabbered flustered.

He rolled his eyes, jerking upright.

"Fine." He began, pointing a finger in my face, "but one hour and we're out of there. Understand?" he said firmly.

"Ooooo thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed happily, tossing my arms around his neck. "You have ten minutes, and _then_ let the shopping commence."

I slung my legs off of the bed and my bare feet collided with the cool wooden floor. I quickly ambled over to the dresser, flinging open one of the drawers Damon so thoughtfully put aside for me.

With one hand I scooped up my black leather boots that were lying on the floor, and with the other, I dug my hand into the drawer pulling out a black tank top and slashed skinny jeans. I went into the bathroom and peeled off my pajamas and slid into the clean clothes. I glided on a thin coat of black eyeliner and tamed my wild curls as best as possible. I came out of the bathroom to see Damon asleep, sprawled out on the bed. Fuming, I picked up one of the many shoes that was scattered on the floor and hurled it across the room. It rammed directly into his head.

He shot up, his eyes boring into me.

I snickered, "_get ready_."

In seconds he was standing inches in front of me. "_Hello_ I have vampire speed, I'll be ready in two minutes."

"Fine, but since you decided to wait till the last minute, I'm driving." I muttered grabbing the keys to his Ferrari off the dresser, and attempting to bolt out of the room.

"Oh no you're not." He growled snaking my elbow and pulling me back. "I don't trust you with my baby."

I twisted out of his grip, "I'll be in the car." I sung ignoring him.

I skidded into the hallway, smashing into what felt like a brick wall. But when I peered up, it was anything but.

"Stefan." I breathed.

**Stefan POV**

She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her makeup freshly done, her black curls framing her delicate face perfectly. Every time I was in her presence a fire that raged deep in my chest ignited. I could never fully control myself when I was around her. Whenever I was near her I just wanted to touch her, hold her…I _wanted_ her to love me.

"Well…um…me and Damon are…um going to the mall today." She chirped, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

Ever since our almost-kiss, whenever we were alone or even near one another there was a palpable tension in the air, which I assumed was discomfort.

"I think I hear Damon calling me." She muttered breaking the silence.

She smacked her palm to her forehead, "I-um I don't know why I said that. I mean you probably can hear a twig snap from a mile away. Um I-"

I pressed my finger to her soft lips, halting her rambling.

A grin tugged at the corners of my mouth. "I get it Isobel, you want to leave. You don't need to lie to me to go run off, just tell me the truth. I'll understand. I know it's awkward between the two of us now, and that I am primarily the one to blame since I was the one who tried to kiss you. Not that you were really resisting, but-"

"Damon I'm ready, I'll be in the car, waiting in the drivers seat!" She bellowed, interrupting me.

She gave me an apologetic glance, before trotting down the stairs.

Winning back her affections was seeming harder than I had initially expected. Most likely due to the fact, that once again Damon was in the way.

**Damon POV**

"I'm ready Damon! I'll be in your car, waiting in the drivers seat." Isobel shrilled.

"Hell no." I muttered angrily, putting on my shoes.

I did not want her driving my car. Last time I had made that mistake, and she ended up smashing into a fire hydrant.

I nearly strangled her.

She was the most reckless driver I had ever met. And that was saying something, considering I wasn't exactly in the running for the-most-careful-driver of-the-year award.

By the time I made it to the car, she had already planted herself in the drivers seat, keys dangling from the ignition.

I flung open the door, her eyes bulged out of her head as I swiftly swung her over my shoulder, kicking and screaming, and parked her cute little ass in the passenger seat where she belonged.

"Don't move." I hissed, as I scrambled to my rightful seat.

She crossed her arms tightly against her chest, her forehead furrowed in annoyance. "I never get to have any fun." She pouted.

"Really? Cause right now I'm having _tons_." I smirked.

"Shut up." She snapped. I was about to turn the key when she twisted her torso to face me and pleaded. "Wait! I know I damaged your car before…but it wasn't my fault. That thing came out of nowhere."

"Isobel what the hell are you talking about? _That thing _that apparently_ came out of nowhere_ was a fire hydrant, which has been in the same spot for years. It's not like it magically appeared in the middle of the road, it was on the grass." I argued.

"Please just give me one last chance. I _promise_ I will drive carefully." She reasoned.

"No." I said gruffly, not backing down.

She brushed her hand against my forearm, "Please Damon, _please_ let your best friend, who will be sooo careful, drive your very pretty car." She batted her thick eyelashes, and my resistance crumbled.

"I swear to god if there is one scratch, I will kill you." I glared.

She giggled happily, clapping her hands like a child.

Opening my door to switch seats again, I grumbled "Jeez I should just buy you your own car to wreck."

"But it wouldn't be the same…" she teased.

Before putting the car into drive, Isobel snickered, "You are such a sucker."

"Just drive." I muttered aggravated, mainly because she was right.

Isobel drove fine the first minute or so, but unfortunately she reverted back to her old ways.

"Isobel watch, watch!" I pointed frantically. She was going ninety-eight and I was about to fricken' kill her.

She turned her head and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Look at the road Isobel not at me! …_Even though_ my bruiting good looks are hard to resist." I growled.

She bluntly rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air nonchalantly, "Sheesh, what's y-"

"DAMMIT ISOBEL TWO HANDS!"

My paranoia only made her giggle harder.

Never again was she driving my car.

* * *

**Isobel POV**

We finally arrived to the mall, with Damon clutching the seats.

"Now was that really so bad?" I questioned.

"_Yes_. I am never letting you drive my car again. You can drive Stefan's." he mumbled.

I frowned, I don't know what he was bitching about, I was a good driver. I doubt I got more than a scrape on his _precious_ car.

* * *

As we walked through the grey doors my mood instantly brightened at the sight of all the stores.

"Ooooo let's go here." I chirped giddily, snatching his hand and towing him into GUESS.

"Uggghhh." He groaned.

I tipped my head back and laughed, "Hey if you're a good little boy, I'll buy you an ice cream when we're done."

He grumbled something I couldn't understand, but I doubted it was anything pleasant.

* * *

After exiting our final store, carrying a total of thirteen bags, I looked at my watch.

8:12

"Holy crap! Do you know we've been here for six hours?" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Unfortunately _yes_." He stated blankly.

I felt guilty, for I had promised him no more than an hour. But I had ended up torturing him with six hours of shopping.

"I'm sorry." I muttered sincerely, peering up at him.

"For what." He asked curiously.

"For dragging you here when you didn't want to go, making you carry all of my bags, _and _for scratching your car." I stated all in one breath.

He chuckled slinging his arm over my shoulder, "Don't be sorry it wasn't _that_ bad. And plus I can get that minor dent out easy. "

"It was only a scratch." I protested.

"_Sure_ it was." He said sarcastically.

Damon was such a good friend to me, and I was grateful, because out of all the shit I've have had to endure, at least I got him out of it.

"Why didn't you tell me when the hour was up?" I wondered.

He flashed me one of his rare genuine smiles, "Because you looked so happy I didn't want to ruin it. You needed some fun."

"How will I ever repay you?" I queried.

"In sexual favors I suppose."

"You wish." I snorted, punching him lightly in the chest.

We made are way through the food court when we crossed paths with a group of drunken ass holes.

"_Heeeyy sexy_, why don't you ditch the pack mule and come have some fun with us. I bet we could show you a good time." A shaggy blonde man howled at me.

He was surrounded by a group of cackling idiots, whom I'm assuming were his friends.

"I'll bet she's amazing in the sack." Another fuck-head yelled.

We kept walking, I hoped Damon hadn't heard, but I knew that was idiotic of me to think. Everyone in the mall probably heard their shouting.

His hands were balled into fists, and I saw his muscles tighten underneath his shirt.

I looped my arm through his, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Just ignore them, it's ok." I mumbled, trying to relax him.

"No it's not." He growled through clenched teeth.

The pack of men began to trail behind us, I felt eyes on me, and I knew Damon felt it too, because with each second he became tenser. I could tell he was trying hard to restrain himself from going on a killing spree.

They began to get braver, coming closer, shouting more offensive things.

"Come on baby, let's _fuck_." Another guy slurred.

"_Damn_ you could bounce a quarter off that ass." Called another.

The final straw was when I felt a grimy hand slither around my waist and force me into a pair of burly arms.

Damon dropped the bags, and ripped me from the drunken mans clutches, pinning him by the neck to the nearest wall.

"Why don't you and your posse fuck off and keep your _nasty_ hands to yourself! Before I fucking kill you." He threatened.

The man chuckled.

I watched as Damon's eyes clouded with fury, "and what the fuck are you laughing at? Is it the fact that tonight while your sleeping I will hunt you down and rip your god-damn heart out, and feed it my dog?" He began to laugh sinisterly, "You're right that is fucking hilarious!" He swung up his fist and drilled it into the man's stomach, making him collapse and gasp for air. The rest of the group scattered like cowards.

Damon hastily picked up the bags and grabbed my elbow gruffly as he began to lead me out of the building. His grip was crushing my arm.

"Since when do you have a dog?" I began.

"Shut up!" he barked. "Let's just get the hell out of here." He muttered softening his tone.

I nodded in agreement and followed him.

When the doors swung open, my lungs filled with warm, thick air. I stopped abruptly at the sight of heavy raindrops slapping the tepid concrete.

"Damon give me the bags." I demanded holding out my hand.

"What, why?" he asked confused.

"Because, there is no way in hell I'm walking out in that." I declared pointing to the downpour. "I have three cashmere sweaters in here and I am not risking their safety. I'll just stand here until you get back."

"No I'm not going to risk _your_ safety. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Damon you have super speed, you'll be back here in minutes."

"No." he said again flatly.

"Damon, I'll be fine, please don't make me go out in the rain. The car is parked so far away. I don't want to get the bags wet. _Please_."

He paused taking a moment to contemplate, he scanned the area quickly, "Fine." He said handing the bags to me. "Don't move a muscle."

"Aye aye captain." I saluted.

And with that he disappeared.

I stood there shuffling my feet waiting for him.

Goosebumps crept up my arms and I shivered.

As I fixed my slipping grip on the heavy bags, a hand shot out from the shadows and dragged me into a dark alley. A couple of the bags fell from my grasp. I felt a shaky breath on the back of my neck. I spun around to see one of the guys from the mall.

_Damon would be back any minute_ I told myself.

"Hmmm so you're alone now, _shame_. Why don't you come closer." He slurred, jerking my arm towards him aggressively.

I kicked him swiftly in the nuts, and turned on my heel to run, when he caught my hair forcing me to twist my head around to him. He drew back a fist and hurled it at my face. I stumbled, falling face first into the hard concrete.

I lifted my cheek up from the ground, to see all of my bags now scattered in the rain. So much for not getting them wet.

"Bastard." I huffed, picking myself off the ground. Red dribbled out from my nose. I struggled trying to get up, when I felt his dry hand clamp down on my ankle and drag me towards his waiting arms. I clawed the ground, my fingertips gushing with blood. He flipped me over and tackled me to the floor.

I thrashed violently underneath him, as he started to tear at my shirt, beads of moisture formed along his brow as he brought down his capped lips and roughly pressed them against mine. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. His heavy weight crushed my shoulder blades into the grainy concrete.

I watched helplessly as he began to unzip his fly, I went rigid.

"Don't worry honey, soon I'll have you beggin' for more." He panted, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Flashbacks of the night Calogero raped me reeled through my mind like a horror film.

I steadied my trembling body by telling myself that this time it was different. I wasn't alone, this time someone was here to save me. Damon would be here any second and this bastard would be dead. I just had to stall long enough.

"Go to hell." I yelled spitting in his face.

He brought his sleeve up to his cheek and wiped it off, an ominous smile grew on his face. "Awwww come on don't you remember how good I was Angelina."

I stopped fighting.

"Wh-what did you call me?" I stuttered.

"Don't betray me again." He hissed.

I took a closer look at him to see his eyes were glassy, a controlling film covered them.

Calogero…. somehow he was doing this.

I let my blood curdling scream slice through the humid air. He quickly clamped his hand over my mouth.

"_Remember who you belong to_." He breathed into my ear.

That's when I saw a flicker of light dance off of a silver blade. He jammed the blade in between my ribs. My muffled screams faded into sobs of agony. Tears rolled down my face as I felt the knife scrape against my bones.

At that point the pain became so overwhelming that eventually everything just went black.

**Damon POV**

Just as I was about to back up, some ancient woman in a walker began to shuffle behind my car.

"Of fucking course." I muttered to myself angrily.

I tapped on the steering wheel impatiently waiting for the dinosaur to cross.

I rolled down the window and called out, "Any day now lady, I'd like to leave in the next millennium thank you."

She flipped me the finger, and mumbled something I didn't bother listen to.

The moment she was an inch away from the car, I rolled out of the parking space and sped to the spot where I had left Isobel.

Bags were strewn out everywhere, panic shot through me. I quickly stopped the car, and leaped out, my eyes searching the area for any sign of her.

I heard a fluttering heartbeat that appeared to be coming from the alley, which was on the side of the building.

As I neared a strong metallic stench flooded my nostrils. Fury radiated through me at the sight of a man hovering on top of a lifeless Isobel.

I immediately pushed the body violently off of her, and slammed him into the wall. A loud crack echoed into the dark night.

I enjoyed the fear in his eyes as he watched in horror as my canines extended. I made sure he saw my true form, in hope that he would shit his pants, before I ripped out his throat. Warm liquid flooded down my throat as my fangs shred his soft flesh. Once the agonizing screams stopped I released my grip on him, and allowed him to fall motionlessly to the ground.

Pushing the thought of blood out of my mind, and retracting my aching fangs, I kneeled down to Isobel. I could not loose control around her.

Her shirt was soaked with red, and her face was covered with blood and already bruising. She was barely breathing.

I slipped my hand underneath her tangled hair, and cradled her as I tore into my wrist and held it to her lips.

My blood trickled into her mouth, but she kept coughing it up.

"Come on Isobel, swallow." I whispered frantically. "You _can't_ leave me now, I just got you back. Please Isobel…I need you."

I continued to try and force the red fluid down her throat, however she kept rejecting it. The fear of losing her crept further into me.

I refused to let her go, for I no longer could imagine my life without her.


	20. I Won't Let You Go

**Well here's chap. 20 peoples : )  
I'm not really feeling this chapter (I don't know why), but I decided to post it up anyways. **

**So you decide...Should I rewrite this chap. _or_ should I keep it? Give me your feedback please : )**

**Damon POV**

The sky was black, there were no stars twinkling above. An eerie chill rolled in, breezing through my feathered hair.

I desperately continued to press my wrist to her lips.

Her body threw it up, the blood dribbled down her chin.

"_Dammit Isobel_." I muttered.

Her breathing was uneven and labored, and there were moments when she just didn't breath at all.

It was terrifying to think that at any minute I could lose her.

How could I go on without her?

"Please Isobel, do this for me." I begged, as if she really could hear my pleas.

I didn't want this to be my last memory of her, my last moment with her.

I wanted _more time_.

I shook my head of all the grim possibilities of a future without her.

I wasn't going to let her give up. I would not let her leave me. I wasn't ready for her to go, although I doubt I ever would be.

Her body chocked and heaved.

_This was it_ I thought…. I failed.

I saw her jaw relax and permit the liquid to slide down her throat. She took a few more gulps, and it seemed as if she finally was complying.

However within minutes, her throat closed and she continued to refuse the fluid once again.

Even when she was unconscious she was stubborn.

She needed more blood if she had a chance of surviving through this. The small amount she had allowed, would only keep her alive a little while longer. And for now that was fine, because all I needed right now was time.

My eyes flickered to the knife that was still embedded in her.

_Should I take it out now? _

If I waited till she was awake…if she ever did…. she would be bluntly aware of the pain. Yet on the other hand, if I took it out now she would bleed out quicker.

Although I dreaded inflicting more pain on her, I decided that it was best to leave it in for the time being.

I held her close to my chest. Her matted curls draped over my arm, blood stained her once pristine face. She twitched slightly, which I saw as an improvement from her being completely ridged.

"Isobel, you need to swallow. Can you do that for me? Please try and relax, stop resisting, you need this…it will help you." I coaxed.

Minutes past and still nothing.

Her lips quivered slightly, and I watched in anticipation.

She swallowed. I guess her body was at last, too fatigued to fight against me any longer.

I stroked her hair, as she continued to drink my blood.

"That's it." I cooed. "Just a little more."

We sat this way, Isobel lying in my lap mouth latched to my wrist, for five minutes.

Her eyelids lazily began to flutter open, I took my wrist away, capturing one of her loose curls and twirling it between my fingers.

She opened her eyes groggily.

I let out a shaky sigh of relief and a smile burst out onto my face, _she was going to be ok_. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Wh-what's going on. What happened?" she slurred, a droplet of blood lingered at the corner of her mouth.

I brushed it away with my thumb, placing another tender kiss on her temple.

"Don't you remember? You were attacked. But it's all right now. You're going to be ok. Your wounds will heal soon, although you may be sore for a few days."

Her eyes worriedly flittered behind me, and she squirmed in my embrace.

"It's ok, _you're safe now_. He's dead." I reassured.

She calmed down slightly, easing into my arms. Although it was still apparent that there was something bothering her.

Her eyes were filled with horror as she looked down at her battered body. I followed her gaze to see her starring at the blood spattered dagger sticking out of her.

Shit…I forgot about that.

"Calm down, everythings going to be alright." I urged, taking a breath. "ok I'm going to take it out _very_ carefully."

She peered at me unsure, her eyes wide, "Is it even possible to rip a knife out of someone carefully?"

The corners of my mouth tugged upwards, threatening to smile.

_No_, I scolded myself. It would be wrong of me to smile at a time like this.

I squeezed her hand lovingly, pleased that she was seeming like herself.

I took the knife between my hands, "You might want to look away."

She shook her head obstinately. I grasped the handle firmly, my stomach churning at the feeling of her flesh pulling up with the knife.

Her brows pulled together as she pinched her eyes shut, biting her lip in order to stifle a scream.

I sliced into my wrist again, holding it out for her.

I know I had already given her a great deal of my blood. But my life was far less valuable than hers.

Her eyes bulged out in disgust. "What the hell are you doing? Are you emo or something?" she hissed.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Isobel, you have to drink this."

She pursed her lips, and shook her head.

With every passing second more blood streamed out of her, her complexion growing paler.

She opened her mouth to say something, when I seized the opportunity and crushed my wrist to her lips. She tried to jerk her head back but I clutched the back of her head and forced her to my wrist.

She was growing weaker, and her eyelids were drooping shut again.

"Isobel you need to swallow, you'll die if you don't. _Can't you understand that_?"

The concept of her dying did not appear to faze her.

"I know your death means nothing to you, but if you die…. if you die…." I struggled to grasp the words. "_If you die_, I will have nothing. I'll have no one to live for…. Do you know what that feels like?" I took a deep breath, "You are the only person who gives a damn about me…. I lo-…I just…. I" I rubbed a free hand over my face. "Dammit Isobel, you don't have the right to make me need you and then just decide to give up. I won't let that happen." I bellowed.

Holy crap! I almost told her I lo-loved her…. which I can't because _I love Elena_…but…Ugghh I don't know what's wrong with me? Those three cursed words almost slipped from my lips. How could this happen? I'm too emotional right now, that's why I almost said it…that _must_ be why.

Her deep violet eyes were brewing with tears. Something I said must have struck a nerve.

She timidly began to gulp down the blood, her nose wrinkling as she did so.

_Finally_.

After a couple of minutes she pushed my arm away, "No you need more." I protested, shoving my wrist back in her face.

"Damon, that's enough. You've already given me too much. I'll be alright now."

I complied only because the bleeding had ceased, and the color was returning to her cheeks.

She caressed the side of my face, "Damon more people care about you then you know. You have more people to live for then me, and one day when I'm gone you'll see that."

"Isobel I'm not going to let you die." I said decisively.

"I don't think that's really your choice..."

"But I can turn you, you don't have to die." I reasoned.

"Damon can we not have this discussion now." She murmured, an overwhelming sadness glazed over her bruised features.

I nodded reluctantly, becoming aware of the distant voices approaching.

**Isobel POV**

Honestly I didn't want to drink the blood, even though I knew I needed it. Part of me wanted to die, wanted to give up.

I mean…what's the point of fighting anymore when Calogero is eventually going to catch up with me.

But after hearing what Damon said…I knew I couldn't do that to him. I realized that I have to show Damon that he _has_ people to live for, people that care about him.

Tonight made it clear that Calogero _was_ going to find me…. and when he did…I just need to make sure that Damon has someone who will look after him.

"Isobel I'm not going to let you die." He said firmly.

My lips turned up into a melancholy half-smile. I wish I could tell him how hopeless of a cause I was.

"I don't think that's really your choice."

"But I can turn you, you don't have to die."

Although that offer was tempting, nothing would allow me to escape from Calogero. Not even an immortal life.

I wish I could stay with Damon and Stefan forever…but that's unrealistic.

And after this whole charade tonight, I've decided that when Calogero came for me, I'd go peacefully. Because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me, above all Damon and Stefan.

Only _I _would be involved in this disastrous 'relationship' with Calogero. No more innocent people would die because of me anymore.

The only person I expected to die when the reunion occured was me….and I was content with that.

Wanting this conversation to end I breathed, "Can we not have this discussion now."

He nodded reluctantly.

"How do you feel?" he asked concerned.

"Fine, just a little dizzy. I think I just need to lay here for a few more minutes." My head was pounding. The intense pain was clouding my hearing.

"We don't exactly have a few minutes." He said swooping me up into his arms. "I hear people coming this way." He whispered.

I pressed my body closer to his, trying to absorb some of the heat that was radiating off of him.

He opened the passenger side of the Ferrari. "What, I can't drive?" I teased, my voice soft.

He smirked, although the grin didn't quite reach his eyes. I guess it was too early to joke around.

He unwound his arms from me, and settled me into the black leather seats.

Before he had the chance to walk away I snatched his hand, "What about the body?"

"Just wait here a minute." he mumbled.

"It's not like I can exactly get up." I snorted, as he disappeared.

Although my wounds were slowly healing, I was still too weak to really move. My body ached everywhere, it seemed that every square inch of my skin was covered with some scratch or bruise.

I watched from the window, as Damon slung the corpse over his shoulder, and flung open the trunk.

He dropped the body into the car and slammed it shut, the car wobbled slightly in response.

He slid into the passenger seat, his eyes drifted to mine, sorrow and guilt darkening them.

We drove in silence the whole way, the pain in my head was becoming worse although I tried to ignore it.

When we pulled into the driveway, darkness lined the house. It appeared as though no one was home.

_Good_, I sighed. I don't think I could deal with Elena's whining. It would not be pleasant if she found out about what happened tonight. She didn't really approve of murder, even if there was justification.

Before I even had time to touch the handle, Damon opened the door and was at my side.

"_Whoa_, cool it their speedy gonsalves. I'm not gonna shatter into a million pieces if god forbid you let me do something for myself." I hissed.

"Well I'm not going to take any chances." He breathed, snatching me once again into his arms, before I had any time to object.

"Damon put me down!" I demanded. Trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Stop moving." He growled. "You're going to make me drop you."

"I don't care! Just put me down, stop treating me like a child!"

"Just calm down, were almost there." He huffed.

Realizing that I wasn't going to win this argument, I stopped fighting.

He swung open the door, flicked on the lights, and strode into the kitchen.

He gently sat me down on the black slab of granite that covered the countertops.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

He ignored me, and within a blink of an eye he was gone.

I folded my arms across my chest, pouting. My legs dangled off the edge of the counter.

I contemplated hopping off the ledge, but I was too dizzy. I decided that I already had enough injuries, and I didn't need any more.

Within a minute Damon was back in front of me Band-Aids, a washcloth, and an ice pack in his hands.

"What's that for?" I mused, raising an eyebrow.

"_You_, what other critically injured person do you see around here?" He sneered sarcastically.

"That guy in the trunk is pretty injured if you ask me."

I saw his lips murmur something inaudibly, however I couldn't catch what he said.

He grasped the washcloth and gently began wiping my face. With the contact of the cloth I shivered, it felt like sandpaper against my skin, but I remained as still as possible not wanting to alarm Damon.

He rubbed it down the length of my jaw, and I winced away in pain.

"Sorry." He muttered. His eyes flickered up to mine, "How many times did he hit you?"

My gaze dropped to the floor. Suddenly I was unable to look him in the eyes. I was too ashamed for being so weak, unable to defend myself.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Twice?"

I watched as he placed the washcloth beside me. It was stained with red.

How much blood did I loose? But more importantly, how much blood did Damon give me?

He was looking paler, and there was a dark shadow underneath his eyes. He looked hungry.

"Your eye is already turning black and blue. He must have hit you hard. Especially if the blood isn't healing that by now." He grabbed the icepack and lifted it to my face. "This may help."

The cool felt good, I leaned into it. Allowing it too seep through my skin, assuaging my burning nerves.

"I gotta tell you though." He paused, his face tilted up towards me. "This whole bruised and bloodied look, looks hot on you." He smirked.

**Damon POV**

Isobel, although still beautiful to me, had bruises covering her face, her arms, chest, her shirt and pants were torn and bloody.

Anger radiated through me. How could I let this bastard hurt her? This was all my fault…if I hadn't listened to her…if I hadn't left her alone, she would be perfectly fine.

How could I let this happen?

I mean I could understand _Stefan_ fucking up like this, but me…. the '_almighty'_ Damon Salvatore?

She wasn't speaking much to me, or about the man I killed. Now that I think about it, she hasn't really asked anything about him. She must be wondering.

Maybe she was mad that I had murdered him…even though he did deserve it. He deserved worse, I was being kind killing him the way I did.

Elena would be pissed that I had killed him. Maybe Isobel was too. I was still a little vague on Isobel's view on murder. Although there was that one occasion where she told me she didn't care. But maybe this situation was different.

"I'm sorry…. you know…for acting so impulsively and killing that guy." I lied.

She starred at me eyes wide, creases forming on her forehead. A frown placed on her pink lips.

"No your not. Why are you lying to me Damon? I know you would do it all over again if you had the chance." She said crossly.

I stood there mouth open, at a loss for words. She was right _I would _do it over again, so why exactly was I lying to her?

Before I knew what was happening Isobel scooted herself off the counter and threw herself into my arms, tightly wrapping her limbs around my neck.

She caught me off balance for a moment, however I quickly regained my composure and wound my arms around her, knotting my fingers in her hair, cradling her into my chest.

I breathed in deeply.

"Thank you." She whispered shakily into my shirt.

I stood there in awe.

Well this was a first for me. I had never been thanked for slaughtering someone before.

"If you didn't kill him…I would have asked you to, or done it myself." Her voice came out muffled against my shirt.

"Why?" was the only question I had. And I had found myself asking that question a lot when Isobel was involved. Why did she accept me so graciously? Even when it was obvious I was wrong in a situation, she still was always on my side.

She paused inhaling deeply, "Because he was going to rape me."

I went ridged. Was that what was really running through that sick man's mind? Was he going to…was he really going to do that to her?

I gripped onto her tighter.

She continued on, "you know I'm not like Elena."

"I know that." I said flatly.

She balled her hands into fists and shoved me away. "No I don't think you do know that!" she said aggravated, raising her voice, her body swaying slightly.

"Yes I-"

"SHUT UP!" she shrilled enraged. "No you don't know. I can tell, you are _constantly_ comparing me to Elena, and it pisses me off!" she shook. I grasped her shoulders lightly trying to steady her, but she shrugged me off disgusted. "That's your problem Damon, all the women you meet you compare them to Elena, and you don't even realize you're doing it. So just stop. Stop comparing me to her! Because Damon _I can assure you_, you will find no similarities between her and I. We are completely different people." She took a strenuous gulp of air. "I'm not some tart that thinks every human being has good in them, that every person deserves to live." She trailed off, leaning onto the edge of the table out of breath. "I've seen a hell of a lot more bad than good in this world. I know what people are capable of. And I know there are a crap load of people that the world would be better off without." She murmured taking a few strides towards me.

I wondered what _bad people _she referring to.

"Damon there are few people I trust. _You_ are one of those people. So please Damon don't lie to me, even if you think it will make me mad…trust me, It probably won't. I don't have the right to judge anyone…just please don't lie to me. Especially about something as stupid as this."

"I'm sorry…I know your not Elena…you're nothing like her. It's just that most people would flip out on me for something like that." I said ashamed.

She stumbled towards me arms open, I could tell she was struggling to keep herself up. She looked drained and fragile.

"Well I'm not most people." She smirked. I enveloped her in my arms, holding up the full weight of her body.

She definitely was right about that. She wasn't most people. She was one of a kind.

She released her grip on me slightly. Standing up on her tippy toes she brushed her warm lips against my cheek.

It seared into my skin, spreading flames throughout my body.

"Thank you Damon…. I don't know what I would do without you."

If I had a dollar for every time she's told me that, I'd be a rich man. But what she didn't know was that I needed her much more than she needed me.

Tonight was really a wake up call. I became conscious of the fact that I couldn't live without her.

If she died tonight…I don't know what I would've done. I pushed those thoughts into the back of my mind, not wanting to dwell on the idea of Isobel simply not existing.

I gazed into Isobel's eyes to see her starring at something behind me. A glimmer of surprise was etched onto her expression.

"_Oh fuck_." She whispered.

I turned around, still maintaining a grip on Isobel, to see Elena.

Elena was standing in the threshold fuming. Her face was red with anger, a large vein popping out of her forehead, trembling slightly. Her lapis lazuli eyes were wild swirling with resentment and jealousy.


	21. Bad Day's Get Worse

**Thanks everyone for reviewing I got 6 reviews! 6! Anyways I decided to keep the chapter _I Won't Let You Go, _I really appreciated the feedback on it : )**

**Isobel POV**

Elena was trembling in the corner, her face painted red. Simply saying she was angry was an understatement. Part of me was expecting her ears to comically start pouring out steam.

"_Oh fuck_." I mumbled.

My bet was that she heard _everything_…. that goddamn nosey bitch.

"_You killed someone Damon?_" She whispered angrily. "What happened to taking no more lives? I thought you promised me you wouldn't kill anyone anymore."

Damon's mouth fell open, "Do you see Isobel right now? Just look at her, the bastard nearly killed her." he fumed, gesturing to me.

"_You_ didn't have to kill him Damon." She reasoned.

His eyebrows pulled together, "What would you have liked me to do Elena? Give him a fucking _time out_?" he bellowed, throwing his arms into the air.

He quickly returned his firm grip on my shoulders, without it I would have had difficulty remaining on my feet. I was still feeling very weak.

"I-um" she stuttered, trying to find some kind of logical response.

"I'm sorry that you're not the center of my attention anymore! _Jesus_ Elena the whole FUCKING world does not revolve around you!" he shouted.

Elena stood there speechless. Her hands were quivering at her sides and tears were forming in her blue eyes. I'm guessing Damon's never talked to her this way before.

I couldn't blame her for her reaction. I mean even I was astonished at his harsh words. Last time I checked Damon was in love with Elena. So why would he be talking to her so brutally? I mean sure I was beaten up pretty badly, but I don't want him to ruin his chance with Elena over me. Unless he is sure he doesn't love her anymore… which I highly doubt.

After recovering from the moment of sympathy I felt towards Elena, I found myself struggling to suppress a giggle. Damon glanced at me and smirked widely.

I clasped my hand over my mouth, preventing a laugh from escaping my lips.

It seemed as if all of the blood in Elena's body had rushed to her face, for she was a deep shade of burgundy.

She shook in fury, "_How dare you_ talk to me like that!" she croaked, charging up to him and drawing her hand back, slapping him swiftly across the face. Damon didn't even flinch, his face became completely emotionless. Which was definitely a bad sign when it came to Damon. It was his defense mechanism. It's what he was best at. Shutting out his emotions, turning off his humanity. I stopped smirking, because I know Damon's heart just cracked.

He still loved Elena, but I knew he wouldn't take back what he had said, because for some unknown reason, he still felt the need to defend me. Even if it would ruin his chance at happiness.

"I thought you loved me…I thought _we_ loved each other." her voice was hardly above a whisper. She shoved me away, out of Damon's protective grip, and cupped Damon's face lovingly in her hands. Her eyes were wide overflowing with tears. I could tell all she wanted was for Damon to say to her that he didn't mean the vicious words, how they were merely there to mask his true feelings…how he loved her.

But he didn't…

"Well you thought wrong." He stated numbly.

Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks, and she clumsily wiped them away with her forearm. However they were flowing too quickly. She dramatically turned on her heel and began to run out of the room.

That's when I noticed Stefan, standing in the threshold, silent, his face completely unreadable.

**Stefan POV**

I was mutely standing in the doorway, watching as Elena ranted on to Damon like a jealous girlfriend. The display should've upset me but it didn't. This was my excuse to give up Elena and start pursuing Isobel. I could end the relationship now, and Isobel and I could pick up where we left off all those centuries ago. She spun around hysterical, her face in utter shock upon seeing me standing in front of her.

She promptly stopped when she saw me, but I avoided her gaze. She caught me off guard when she ran into my arms and hastily tossed her arms around my neck. Gripping onto the collar of my shirt tightly.

"Oh Stefan I'm so glad you're here, Damon and Isobel were saying awful things to me." She sobbed breathlessly.

I shoved her away in revulsion. I was amazed that I had actually loved this cold, sniveling woman. She really had the nerve to lie to my face with such ease, and act as if nothing was wrong?

Her eyes, I had once lost myself in, were filled with confusion.

"What's the matter?" she questioned innocently.

"I've been standing here the whole time Elena, _don't lie to me_!" I started to turn around, fed up with her childish charades.

I had to make it seem like I truly was hurt and betrayed, if I wanted my plan to work.

She grabbed my elbow, "Stefan wait…I can explain." She pleaded, her voice cracking.

I yanked my arm violently from her grasp, "No I don't want to hear any of your bullshit anymore." I bellowed. "Just leave me alone."

**Isobel POV**

My heart broke for Stefan as he left the room, his face was cloaked with such sadness, that it would make even the coldest person feel compassion towards him. The woman he loved admitted that she loves Damon.

I actually felt pity for Elena as she buried her face into her hands moaning and sobbing on the floor.

My eyes flittered to Damon, who was starring intently at her. I knew he wanted, more than anything, to console her. Because no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he could just turn off his feelings for Elena, he would always care deeply for her.

I gently laid my palm on his back, "Go comfort her Damon. Apologize to her…that is unless you are one hundred percent sure that you don't love her." I urged tenderly.

"I deserve to be happy right?" he muttered, not breaking his gaze from Elena.

"More than anyone I know."

He tilted his head towards me, a melancholy smile playing on his lips.

But before he had the chance to apologize, Elena stumbled onto her feet. She got up groggily, her mascara smudged and her eyes bloodshot. With the back of her hand she smeared away the salty moisture.

She staggered towards me. "This is all your fault." She declared, pointing a manicured finger at me. She slid her accusing finger to Damon. "This is your fault too! Why couldn't you just love me huh? What's so_ damn special _about Isobel? Why is she more important to you than me?" she shrilled. Her eyes in a wild frenzy.

She grabbed a wooden spoon that was lying on the counter snapped it in half against her knee, and ambled towards Damon.

"Stefan needs to see that I only love him…and this is the only way to do that." She mumbled blankly.

Something was wrong with Elena. Although she may destroy Damon emotionally, she would never harm him mortally. That's when I saw it…a thin milky film was glazed over her eyes. _He_ was controlling her, just like the man from the mall.

"Elena what are you doing?" Damon asked baffled. She itched closer, "Elena you don't want to do this." Hurt was lining his words.

"I do…_I have to_." She continued.

I knew Damon would willingly stand there and die, rather than harm Elena. But I would not let that happen.

Before Damon had time to react, I barged in front of him, drew back my fist and hurled it as hard as I could into Elena's face.

She crashed to the ground, clutching her cheek, which was now tainted a scarlet red. Her eyes flickered up to mine, and I was relieved to see that the controlling film had disappeared.

Damon stood there frozen, "_nice punch_." He mumbled.

"Thanks" it definitely would leave a gnarly bruise on her flawless face.

"Owww…you bitch." She hissed in pain.

I shook my hand out, examining my bloody knuckles, "_Yeah_ like I haven't heard that before."

Elena's lapis lazuli eyes slid up to Damon. Tears threatening to overflow, "Damon I-I…" she began to sob uncontrollably.

Within moments Damon was kneeling down beside her, stroking her back and whispering soothing words into her ear.

She peered up at him, their faces were only inches apart.

"Damon you have to believe me…I would never try and hurt you." She croaked. "I don't know what came over me…it's like all of a sudden I wasn't in control of my body." Her eyes were wide with terror as she described the feeling in more detail. "It's like I was pushed deep inside my brain…trapped. I was just forced to watch in horror…" she took a gasp of air and wept. "I tried Damon! I tried to stop but I couldn't! I just couldn't…"

"It's ok Elena…I believe you." He reassured her in a gentle tone.

She wrapped her dainty arms around his strong neck, clutching onto him tightly, crying into his black shirt.

I stood there awkwardly. I felt like this was a private moment between the two of them, one that I shouldn't be intruding on.

Damon helped Elena to her feet. "I'm going to drive Elena home." He mumbled draping an arm over her shoulder.

I nodded rubbing my bruised arm, "yeah, I think I'm gonna head back to my apartment too."

I was exhausted and my head was throbbing, all I wanted was some peace.

"Oh no your not. You're staying here tonight." He ordered.

"Bu-"

"No Isobel." He barked.

I huffed annoyed, collapsing onto the black leather couch.

"I'll be back soon." he called as he towed Elena out the door.

"_Whatever_." I mumbled.

I listened as the car door slammed shut, and the engine's soft purr start and then quickly drift away.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and squeezed my eyes shut. I tried to divert my attentions off of the ongoing knifing sensation that was occurring in my brain.

However it was a complete fail. All that existed in my mind right now was pain.

I groaned in aggravation, massaging my temples, wanting the time to pass by quicker.

* * *

My eyes flew open, at the warm breath that was lurking on the back of my neck.

"Damon." I breathed startled.

He smirked cocking his head, "Wow I've never been able to sneak up on you before. You must really be out of it." His tone changing from humorous to concerned.

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

That's when I remembered about Stefan. _How could I forget about him_? I should go find him, tell him that Elena was being compelled. Even though I doubt she was when she was practically begging for Damon's affection.

But by me doing that would I be betraying Damon? Both of them love Elena, and I cared for them both, and I only wanted to see them happy. But _that_ was the problem Elena made both of them happy. _Ugghh_ it was so hard being stuck in the middle.

I decided that I should go and see Stefan. He probably needed a friend right now.

"I'm going to go see how Stefan's doing." I declared, dizzily getting off the couch. Damon grabbed the crook of my elbow and pulled me into his lap.

"You're not going to comfort anyone looking like that." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, pissed at the fact that he was probably right.

"Go take a shower" he ordered.

"Fine." I hissed, feeling like I've been ordered around enough today. I lifted myself out of Damon's embrace and trotted upstairs.

A shower was sounding really good right now.

**Damon POV**

Isobel would not be comforting anyone looking like a disaster. _She_ should be the one being comforted, not my idiot brother.

Dried blood stained her skin, and bruises seeming to be all colors of the rainbow lined her body. Her black curls were matted with blood and other debris. She looked like hell. And frankly I hoped that after her shower she would decide that she was too tired to see Stefan. I hated the thought of the two of them alone together, even if it was innocent.

I sighed and laid my head down onto the soft cushion, waiting for Isobel to turn on the water. Once I heard the consistent stream of liquid splashing against the tile, I closed my eyes hoping to sleep a little.

* * *

_CRASH!_

I jerked upright upon hearing the scattering of objects on the bathroom floor, and the loud sound of something large collide with the ground. The soft whimpers of Isobel echoed throughout the house. I immediately sprung off the sofa and bolted upstairs.

This day was becoming progressively worse…if that was even possible.

**Hahaha I ended it another little cliff hanger! Jeezz I just love them : )**


	22. The Walls Crumble Down

**Well I just finished Midnight and I'm depressed...I've officially given up on LJ Smith (no offense to her dedicated followers.) She sucks. I've read fanfic's that were better than the crap I just read. No wonder they fired her. From now on I'm sticking to the show.  
Anyways enough of my ranting, thanks for all of the reviews I got 10! 10? WOW thats a lot!**

**Isobel POV**

I sauntered up the stairs feebly, making my way through the wide hallway and into Damon's room.

I ambled into the bathroom. A warm glow seemed to emanate from it. The tile was an eggshell color, ordinate designs of gold lying on their porcelain finish. Gold painted the walls.

A claw foot bathtub was placed at the center, and the shower was in the corner of the spacious room. It was huge, it could easily fit three people in it. Which I assume Damon has done before.

I peeled off my clothes warily, the fabric stuck to the dried blood on my skin. I pinched my eyes shut and ripped it away, flakes of flesh tearing off with it. I dropped the bloodied clothing to the ground.

I slid open the glass door, taking a step into the large shower. I twisted the handle, turning and turning until it was a suitable temperature.

At first the hot water scolded my bruised skin, causing me to writhe in discomfort. However it quickly faded into a comforting stream of liquid. As the warm water massaged my skin, I felt the knots unwind in my back, shoulders, neck.

I raked my fingers through my sopping hair, pushing it back, allowing the water to splash onto my face. I closed my eyes fully relaxed, as steam flooded through my lungs melting away all the tension in my body. I drew in a deep breath, as the water continued to beat against my skin.

The clatter in my mind slowly disappeared, allowing me to _finally_ think clearly. I allowed my thoughts to roam freely. Unfortunately this wasn't a good thing. The full weight of what happened crashed onto me like a ton of bricks.

Flashbacks of when Calogero raped me danced in my mind. The infamous memory brought back a sequence of others, ones that were more painful. I remembered my escape…how I found Landro…how I watched my whole family slaughtered…how it was _all_ my fault.

I pressed my hands against the cool tiled walls, trying to steady myself. It felt like an elephant was perched on my chest, becoming heavier and heavier.

All of my muscles tightened into tiny balls, waiting to burst. The guilt and grief burned through me like a raging fire, my breathing became more hitched and labored. My head was swirling with the maddening remorse, stretching me like a flimsy rubber band…until I finally snapped.

I cried out in anguish and picked up one of the shampoo bottles and hurled against the wall. All of its contents spilled out, as it clattered to the ground. I collapsed to the floor, my body emitting a loud echo as it slapped the tile.

Tears streamed down my face, as I struggled to breath, I clutched my chest in pain, as my body began to heave with violent sobs. My pulse was pounding faster and faster, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

The life I had as Angelina was locked into a tiny chest, stored in the back of my mind. Around that box was a wall, one that I had built up over the years to prevent these emotions from flooding back.

_But it finally crashed._

Brief moments were all I could handle of the past. Then I had to shove the barrier back up. And after centuries of pushing the memories back it finally caught up to me. I fooled myself into thinking that I could power through the pain, ignore my unhappiness …but clearly I couldn't.

I would never be able to forget, no matter how hard I tried.

**Damon POV**

I flew up the stairs as quick as my legs would allow me to. I skidded down the hallway nearly surpassing the open door to my room. I clutched onto the frame, projecting myself into the room. I ripped open the bathroom door.

I stopped.

Isobel was slumped against the wall sobbing uncontrollably. Water trickled onto her slender body. Her black curls clung to the sides of her face, she was pale almost as white as the tile she was leaning against.

_She looked broken_…

If this was any other woman, I would have smirked wickedly and starred at her beautifully sculpted body. But it wasn't this was Isobel…and she was hurt.

I hastily tugged off my black shirt and thrust open the glass door. I disregarded the hot water that spilled onto me. Her eyes didn't even flutter open as I neared her. I gently slid her into my shirt, trying my best not to look. She didn't move, she just continued to cry.

I kneeled down next to her caressing her face, brushing back her dripping locks and tucking them behind her ear.

"Isobel, what's wrong." I whispered, knowing that her tears weren't because of a physical pain.

The only sound she made, was sniffling and wheezing from her continuous weeping.

I sat beside her, my back touching the beads of water that lined the wall. I draped my arm over her shoulder, bringing her to my bare chest. She melted into me, bawling, her tears mingling with the water streaming from above.

"It's ok." I cooed. "_Everything's_ going to be fine." I began stroking her hair lovingly.

_Damn,_ it would really help if I knew what she was crying about.

She sighed heavily, her body began to shiver. I glided one of my hands underneath her legs and hoisted her into my arms. With my other hand cradling her back I carefully stood up.

Her body heaved with more sobs.

I snatched a plush towel from the hanger, and awkwardly tried to envelop her in it while maintaining my grip on her. She shuddered at the initial contact with the soft cloth.

I strode over to the bed, pulling back the covers, I gently laid her into it. Sliding in next to her wrapping a protective arm around her, drawing her closer to me. She buried her head into my neck, and clutched onto me tightly as she cried.

She wept for hours, sometimes she wasn't able to catch her breath and her inability to compose herself only made her shed more tears.

I felt completely useless, for I was unable to do anything to assuage her pain. _Nothing_ I said made her stop crying.

* * *

Her sobs had quieted down in the past hour, and I was waiting patiently for her to speak.

Another hour ticked by and she breathed out a long shaky exhalation.

"Damon." She muttered hoarsely.

A little shocked that she had finally spoken, I cooed soothingly "Yes?"

She started to tremble violently. I tightened my embrace on her.

"There are things I haven't told you." She began quietly.

"_Then tell me_." I pleaded gently.

I was slightly disappointed that she didn't trust me enough to confide in me.

Another sob rippled through her, "_but I can't _that's the problem." She croaked.

I sighed deeply, "I can wait till your ready to tell me…"

She began to sob again, if it was even possible, more heavily than before.

More hours passed by, and _finally_ she had collected herself so only faint sounds of despair escaped from her lips.

"I loved my husband, and my baby." She whimpered, I felt more tears drip from her eyes onto my skin.

I was hit with a pang of jealous. She had told me she hadn't loved them. But why lie? Why did she not trust me?

My teeth clenched in anger, but I tried to remain aloof, as to not upset Isobel any further. As much as I wanted Isobel to have been happy and in love… It sickened me to think of her with someone else.

But why?

Why did my blood boil when I thought of her with another? Was I _that_ controlling and selfish, that the only person I wanted in her life was me?

"I loved them so much." She squeaked, her voice traveling an octave higher. "And it was my fault they died… _it was all my fault_."

"I _highly_ doubt that." I sneered, wishing my tone hadn't come off that insensitive.

"But it was." She sobbed. "And I can never forgive myself…I shouldn't have been so _stupid_ to think that I could just simply run away…but because I was selfish and wanted to be loved…. I did…I ran like hell. And then he found me and killed them." She rambled on hysterical.

"Who Isobel?" I urged wanting a name. Who killed her family? Did she lie to me about her death as well? Pieces of Isobel's mysterious life seemed to be slowly clicking together.

"It's all my fault." She wept muttering those same words over and over until they finally faded away with sleep.

I kissed her hair, and held her close to me.

Whatever had happened to her when I left, surly wasn't good. It marred her in a way I probably would never fully know or understand.

**Isobel POV**

A thin sliver of light shone onto my eyes, they fluttered open, blinking furiously in an attempt to adjust them to the blinding light.

I was wrapped in Damon's muscular arms. It's like he was shielding me, trying to protect me from all the evil. Although that was an impossible task.

Unconsciously my lips turned into a slight smile, I pressed my cheek against his bare chest absorbing the warmth. For someone who was supposedly dead he was so alive.

I realized that my body was cloaked in Damon's damp black t-shirt. I immediately flushed realizing that the thin fabric hardly covered my naked body. I was grateful Damon was not awake so he would not be able to mock my embarrassment.

Even though Damon could be a real asshole. The things he did for me... holding me while I cried and cried and cried and cried…

I typically wasn't someone who broke down like that. I tried not to show sadness, I thought it just showed people your weaknesses. And that's what Damon saw last night, me truly helpless.

I glided my hand up to his handsome face, skimming my fingers along his strong jaw, traveling them down his neck, resting them on his collarbone.

He remained still; the only movement was the steady rise and fall of his toned torso. I brushed my lips lightly against his cheek. And just starred at him. I was so grateful that he was in my life.

I untangled myself from him and carefully slid off of the silk sheets, trying not to wake him. I tiptoed over to the dresser. Rummaging through my drawer only to see that all it contained were my bras and underwear. I snatched them, and quietly opened one of Damon's drawers picking a pair of his dark wash denim jeans and a black tee.

I tugged his jeans on, and they hung very loosely on my hips. I grabbed one of his black leather belts, tugging it through the loopholes tightening it as far as it would go. I pulled my stiff arms through the shirt, tucking the front of it in a little, for the shirt nearly went down to the middle of my thigh.

I slipped my leather jacket on, which was hanging on the chair. I turned around expecting to see Damon still lying peacefully in bed, but he wasn't.

Instinctively I spun around and collided with Damon's exposed chest.

"And _where_ are you going?" he mused looking me up and down. "And why are you wearing my clothes? _Not that I'm complaining_, you look pretty hot in them." He grinned darkly.

I smirked pushing past him. He clamped down on my elbow and firmly pulled me back. "Where are you going Isobel?" he demanded, this time expecting an answer.

"To go see Stefan." I said nonchalantly. Trying to make him see that it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" his normally unreadable expression, was covered with surprise, as his eyes widened.

"You heard me." I muttered childishly.

Hurt flashed through his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Isobel, you cried in my arms the entire night…I don't think you're up to making any field trips today."

I became irritated at his constant overprotective behavior. Sometimes it was sweet, but other times, like right now, it was infuriating. Couldn't he tell that I just wanted to forget last night ever happened? My wall was back up. I was _all_ _right _now_. _

"Really are you me? Cause last time I checked, I determined my own emotions _not you_. And I say I'm fine." I snapped a little too harshly.

"Isobel you're not going anywhere." He hissed.

"Oh yes I am." I protested, ripping my arm from his grip. "I had a minor meltdown…it happens…whatever I got over it. And I don't want to dwell on it anymore. So if you would stop rehashing my fleeting moment of weakness, I'd appreciate it."

I bolted for the door, the pain in my head had returned causing me to falter slightly.

He mimicked my movements, blocking me again.

"I'm not letting you leave." He barked.

"You can't protect me forever Damon!" I quaked irritated.

"_I can damn well try_!" he growled.

I shoved him out of the way, and stormed out in a huff.

**Damon POV**

I wanted her to stay, _stay with me_.

Lately I've been having these _feelings_ for Isobel that were hard to ignore. But I still loved Elena, and those feelings would never disappear. All this emotional crap I felt was just too much for me to handle.

So I decided to do what I do best…ignore it.

She kept insisting she wanted to see Stefan…_my idiotic little brother_. Why did every woman I meet want Stefan? What was so godamn special about him? I was way hotter, more fun, experienced. So _why_ Stefan?

"You can't protect me forever Damon!" she fumed.

"_I can damn well try_!" I snapped, fully intending to give it my all when it came to her well-being.

She placed her palms against my bare chest and pushed me away. But this time I didn't stop her.

I just watched her leave.

**No cliffhanger today so I think some of you will be pleased : )**


	23. A Forgotten Passion

**WTF is this? I've been actually getting (by my standards) a good amount of reviews lately...are people actually reading my story? _Seriously _THANK YOU to all of the people that review, it makes me want to write more.  
Ok so don't hate me but...I decided to switch this to a Damon Stefan story (if you noticed or not when you clicked on the link) but its only because Stefan's gonna begin to play a big part in this story. But for those of you who are soley _t__eam Damon _fear not, its gonna be like 70% Damon 30% Stefan. But if you honestly hate the prospect of it well then don't read it, I won't complain.  
**

**Isobel POV**

I walked along the stone path, watching the children play, the people chatter, and the butterfly's float aimlessly in the sky. The air was clear, white fluffy clouds clinging to the blue atmosphere. The damp, musky smell left from the rain, was quickly fading as the sun went higher in the sky. The sounds of children's laughter swirled with the wind.

How I longed for their naïve innocence I once had.

My eyes drifted here and there, until they caught onto a motionless figure, sitting on one of the mahogany benches that scattered the area. One of his legs was perched casually on top of his knee, every brown hair perfectly in place, dark purple rings under his eyes, a serene look on his handsome face.

My heart gave a fretful squeeze as are eyes locked. His forest eyes blazing with an intensity that I hadn't seen before. But that flame was quickly extinguished as I neared him.

I sat beside him, waiting patiently for him to speak first. I leaned back into the bench our arms brushing against one another.

I inhaled deeply, taking comfort in the simple tranquility that the ambiance of this place had.

"How did you find me." He muttered bleakly, tipping his head towards me.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, "simple." I began, "I remember you telling me when we were teenagers about how you loved to watch people pass by. To take a break from your own life and imagine what their lives were like. Was that couple over there madly in love, did they have children, were they happy? You just wanted to focus on other people's lives for a change, instead of dwelling on your own. I figured since you probably weren't feeling so great that this is what you'd want to do. So what better place then the park? Full of people…_happy_ people."

He chuckled, dragging his hand over his tense features. "Wow I sound like a creepy loser."

I giggled, pushing him playfully, "No…its just sad to think that you thought your life wasn't equivalent to there's. That yours was somehow less. You thought you wouldn't find someone that would make you as happy as those people. But you did, you found Elena."

"Do you remember what I also told you that day?" he asked.

I shifted uncomfortably, remembering exactly what he had said to me that warm summer day. I nodded slightly.

He rested his hand on my thigh, rubbing it lightly. His hand burned into my skin. He gazed deeply into my eyes, and I quickly found myself drowning in them.

"I told you that I didn't feel the need to watch those other peoples lives play out anymore…because I had you. And I knew that my life was better than there's. I had the happiness, the _love _they had."

He leaned in closer to me, his minty breath fanning over my skin. Unconsciously I gravitated towards him. Are lips were close, mere centimeters away. Not wanting to get caught up in the moment I turned my head away from him.

"I have some stuff to tell you." I said absently.

"Ok, but let's go someplace else." The shame of rejection dancing off his features.

"Sure, where?"

"We could go to my hotel room?" he shrugged casually.

"Ummm…I don't know about that." I garbled uncomfortable, not trusting myself alone with him.

"I promise I will be a _perfect_ gentleman. I won't put any moves on you." He chuckled.

"You _promise_?" I said raising a pinky.

He linked his with mine, "I promise." But the sparkling look in his eyes told me that that promise didn't mean anything.

I should have said no, stopped all this and ran for the hills…but I didn't. Stefan and I just strolled together in the park, chatting about random nonsense, heading to the hotel.

* * *

We walked for about twenty minutes; the hotel was relatively close to the park.

He fumbled for his keys in his pockets. they jingled as he pulled them out. He slipped the dainty key into the hole and turned it, an audible click emitted as the door unlocked.

In Fells Church there wasn't many hotels, most hotels these days had the key card where you could just swipe it and be in. But this hotel was low-tech, old fashioned. I know Stefan didn't mind, in fact he probably liked it. Stefan had always kept one foot in the past; never wanting to fully let go of the old customs, memories.

I sauntered into the dim room, sitting on the edge of the springy bed. The floral wallpaper was peeling in some corners of the small room, the faint smell of cigarette smoke hung in the air.

Stefan clicked the door shut, I gulped. Regret sunk deep into my chest.

"Stefan, I came to make sure you were ok…last night…Elena she-"

Within the blink of an eye he was in front of me, his hands enclosed over mine. He shook his head slowly. "That doesn't matter anymore…its not like I love Elena…. _I love you_."

My heart missed a beat. This couldn't happen, not again.

"-Stefan how could you love me after how I treated you. What I did to you-." I reasoned.

"That doesn't matter Isobel-_none_ of that matters. I love you." He countered.

I opened my mouth to protest, but his lips crushed against mine, stifling my response.

At first I was ridged at his touch, knowing that this was a mistake, one that I wouldn't be able to fix. But feeling his lips on mine reminded me of when I was happy, in love. Stefan reminded me of Landro, and that's who I wanted back. That's who I couldn't seem to get over. I melted into him, pulling him closer to me, wanting the space between us to be eliminated.

But I knew Stefan first…so was it in fact Landro that reminded me of Stefan?

Thankfully my brain kicked in.

_No,_ it practically screamed _this is a mistake_. _What about Damon? Do you think he would approve of this? You could loose him forever._

As these thoughts rattled through my mind, I stopped listening to my heart and listened to what my head was telling me to do.

I pulled away breathless, practically falling of the bed. I scrambled back onto my unsteady feet. I needed to create distance between us.

My lips were burning. I brushed my fingertips across them. Remembering that this was the same feeling I had felt long ago when he used to kiss me.

"_Amazing_ right?" he breathed heavily grinning, still sitting on the bed.

This was a mistake. I was hurting so many people. I was being selfish. I should've stayed in the park.

Once again I fucked up.

"Yes-but no…it was wrong. We _can't_ do that again." I stammered.

My brain buzzed incoherently with a million different emotions. One was screaming louder than the others, and this time it was different, it was saying _kiss him again_. But I pushed it back.

"Why not?" he questioned. It was a simple question, one that had hurt underlying it. And even though it was a straightforward question and I had a million reasons why not, I couldn't answer it.

He stood up taking a few strides towards me. My hands automatically flew out in front of me, pleading him not to come any further.

"_Stay there_…don't come any closer." I practically begged.

His lips turned up into a slight smile. "Why do I make you nervous?"

My heart flipped. That was definitely something Damon would say. But in place of Stefan's sweet smile would be a feral grin. Damon and Stefan had much more in common then they could see.

"No-I erm." I stumbled over my words.

"I know you want me too Isobel." He mumbled closing the space between us. I couldn't bring myself to move. Because as much as I wanted to convince myself I didn't want this… I knew I did.

I dropped my eyes to the ratty carpet.

"Isobel I need you." He sighed, cupping my face into his hands and tugging me towards him.

"_Stefan_." I pleaded in one last feeble attempt, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist him any longer.

His lips touched mine lightly at first, but that wasn't enough I wanted more of him. I snaked my arm to the back of his head gripping his hair forcing him closer to me. I felt his fingers entwine in my hair, I traced the tip of my tongue along his lower lip, I felt him shudder against me. He deepened the kiss, and I answered so hungrily I thought my lips would bruise. A low growl ripped through his lips and he clutched the back of my thighs and swooped me up into his burly arms. He placed me onto the bed, reclining onto me. I dragged him closer to me, he griped my hips and pulled me to him. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He trailed soft kisses along my neck, and down to my clavicle. I suppressed a moan that was bubbling through my lips. He skimmed his hands underneath my shirt, goose bumps forming on my skin where he touched.

_What about Damon?_ A small voice in the back of my mind whimpered.

I slid my hands up to his chest and shoved him away, just enough so I could slip out from underneath him.

My heart thumped loudly in my ears.

"No" I gasped, "we can't…" I pressed my hand to my flushed face, ashamed of myself for letting it progress this far. _Why am I so damn selfish?_

"You love _Elena_…and I-I'm damaged goods." I rambled.

"_Damaged goods_?"

"Yes…so stop acting all sweet, and just be-I don't know-a jerk to me! Just-just go!" I shrieked flustered.

"Why can't you just be with me?"

"Because you're still in love with Elena!" I snarled frustrated.

"No I'm not-"

"She was being compelled Stefan! The things she did and said last night, it wasn't her. She didn't mean it!" I reasoned, wanting him to believe me.

He chuckled darkly, "_Ha_ like that matters! She doesn't love me…she loves Damon. She's loved him for awhile now."

"She loves _you_ Stefan."

"But I don't love her…not anymore at least."

The blinding pain had returned. Shooting throughout my body, starting at top of my head and radiating down to the tip of my toes.

"Stefan those feelings don't just disappear overnight."

"You're right. I was stupid to think that I could love anyone but you Isobel. You're it for me. You are who I want…. just say you want me too." He urged.

The pain began to make my vision fuzzy, black started to snowball, but I kept pushing myself, trying to keep the light.

"What about Damon Stefan? He wouldn't be happy with this…. with us!" I trembled.

"Why does it always come down to what Damon wants, feels? He doesn't have any DAMN feelings Isobel. He shut out his humanity! And the quicker you realize that, the quicker you'll realize that _we _were meant to be together."

"Stefan you don't really want me!" I bellowed angrily. Why couldn't he see that Damon did have feelings too. I _know_ Damon, and he would not be ok with this. That's why we had to keep it a secret before, because if Damon found out…he'd never forgive me.

"YES I DO!" he barked.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the humming sound that was amplifying in my ears. My heart began to beat at a rapid rate.

"I-Stefan-" I mumbled weakly. The gray carpet felt unsteady under my feet. My hands groped the air, hopelessly trying to find something to grasp onto as the darkness completely blanketed over my eyes. The pressure on my skull was increasing, and my knees buckled underneath me, causing me to stumble to the ground, my hands cushioned me as I fell to the floor.

I felt a pair of warm familiar arms envelope me.

"Isobel…" was the only whisper I heard as I faded into a blissful nothingness.

**Damon POV**

When Isobel left, I stood there for a few brief moments set on the notion that I was just going to let her go.

But I knew that if anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. She was not in any condition to go somewhere alone. And my _idiot_ little brother was so useless and weak that he wouldn't be able to protect her from anything.

So I followed her.

I followed her as she walked into the park and sat beside Stefan. I watched in disgust as Stefan leaned in to Isobel, it took everything in me to restrain myself from attacking him. I wanted to rip his heart out.

He had Elena, so why did he want Isobel too. Did he not take enough from me? They hardly knew each other, sure they were friendly when we were teenagers, but that's only because Isobel _had to_ since we were always together.

He didn't know her like I did.

Thank god, she rejected him.

And once they moved into the hotel room, well my blood only simmered more. I wish I could have seen what was going on in that room. But I couldn't let her know that I was tailing her. She would _not _have been very happy about that. Especially after our whole fight about how _'overprotective'_ I was.

But hell she didn't have a choice. I was going to be in her life for a long time. I don't give a damn what she says, I will not let her die. I will change her myself, even if I have to knock her out and force the blood down her throat. I'd done it before and I could do it again. She was not leaving this life. I would not let her go this time.

Standing outside the crappy hotel, I listened carefully, searching for Isobel and Stefan's voices. They're were so many different voices it was giving me a headache. I sifted through the voices for at least twenty minutes till I finally found a familiar one.

"YES I DO!" Stefan bellowed. I wanted to punch him for talking to her like that.

I wonder what they'd been chatting about to make him lose his temper like that. It took a lot for Stefan to raise his voice.

"I-Stefan-" I heard her weak voice whisper.

"Isobel, Isobel." My _little_ brother exclaimed frantically.

I heard a loud thud, and within minutes I was in the hotel. I never took my ears off of Stefan's obnoxious voice. I kicked down the door, wood fragments splintered and clattered to the floor. Isobel was lying on the ground in Stefan's arms.

I knew this would be too much for her. I should have stopped her.

Stefan looked up at me alarmed.

"What the hell are you doing here…how'd you-how-?" he stammered on idiotically.

"I followed Isobel. I had to make sure she was ok." I muttered blankly.

I slid my hands underneath Isobel, and hauled her into _my_ arms and out of Stefan's grip.

"Damon, I-" he protested angrily.

I sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring him, cradling Isobel in my lap brushing stray curls out of her face.

"Isobel." I whispered.

"_This is all your fault_." I hissed at Stefan.

He remained quiet, bowing his head to the floor.

I listened for her heartbeat, it was steady and I could hear the blood pumping through her arteries at a stable rhythm. She must have just fainted or something, I determined.

"What the hell were you two doing?" I snapped at Stefan, wanting an answer. And if he refused well I could always beat it out of him.

"I-uh-we-um-nothing…just talking." He jabbered on.

_Whatever_ I would come back to that later. Right now that wasn't a top priority on my list.

I got up to my feet and began to carry her out of the cramped room.

"Where are you taking her?" Stefan called annoyed.

"Home." I muttered, hastily making my way to my car. Knowing that the only thing Isobel needed right now was rest. This incident was definitely just her body's reaction to her overexerting herself. Her passing out was just her body's way of telling her to cool it.

I laid her gently into the front seat of the Ferrari. It was moments like these, that I wished I had a back seat. It would have been much easier and probably safer if I could just toss her into the back.

I slid into the drivers seat, the engine roared as I turned the key. I rolled out of the crappy hotel parking lot.

But not before getting a glimpse of Stefan, who was standing in front of the hotel, his hands buried deep into his pockets. His eyes were fixed on Isobel; he looked bleak, but there was a spark in his eyes. But what that spark was...how the fuck should I know?


	24. My Distorted Soul

**Ahhh I'm so sorry, I promised this chapter would be up like a week ago..but I was sooooo busy with school work and other boring stuff that I didn't have time to write/edit etc. Anyways I'll definetly post the next chapter up sooner, a week tops!  
This chapter is one of the last flashbacks EVER in this story! I might miss them...well here it is, hope you all enjoy!**

**Angelina POV**

_I sat on the edge of the soft bed, my hands buried deeply into my hands. I scrapped up the corner of the beige blanket and snuggled it around the front of my body, covering my naked torso. I felt the chilled air waft over my bare back, sending a ripple of shivers up my spine. _

_As the full weight of the events from last night sunk in, I began to feel very self-conscious of my exposed body. My self-esteem deflated like a balloon that's air was being slowly let out. _

_Tears fell softly into my hands, as my body shook with silent sobs._

_What had I done? _

_I lifted my head from my palms, and twisted my neck back towards Stefan. He was still peacefully sleeping, a gentle smile placed on his lips._

_I wasn't even married, what we did was a sin. _

_If our neighbors ever found out I would be forever known as a whore. _

_Oh god what have I done? What if I was pregnant?_

_A swirl of worries, and the different possible outcomes and scenarios whirled through my mind, at a million miles an hour._

_And I knew that the only person who could bring me down from my hysterics was Damon…and I couldn't talk to him about this. And I needed to._

_I wonder if I had made the right choice, by keeping my relationship with Stefan a secret. Perhaps all of this would never of happened._

_But I knew it was wasted thought dwelling over all of the what if's and maybe's._

_Even if I wanted to run and confess everything to Damon now I still couldn't. I feel as though I've hardly spoken to him in the past couple of weeks. Lately we've been drifting apart, and it was all because of one woman. Katherine Pierce._

_Damon is madly in love with her, I've never seen him act this way with another woman before. He is constantly obsessing over her. I try and convince myself each day that I am happy for him. But I am unable to convince myself any further than skin deep. Because I know that I am losing my dearest friend, whom I have known for years, to a woman who he has just met._

_And as Damon and I spent less and less time with one another, Stefan and I spent more. And it's not that I don't enjoy Stefan's company, because I do I love it in fact. Probably more than I should. But it's just that…well it's not the same._

_Damon, he knows me. He knows that when I start to play with my hair that I am dieing of boredom, and that when I stare down at my shoes something is eating away at me. But it even transcends the simple reading of my body language, I cannot even begin to describe it…. he just knows me. And I know him. Maybe Stefan and I could have that same type of connection one day…but I needed that connection right now. And since that was highly unlikely, the only person I wanted too see was Damon. I missed him dearly. I just wanted-needed my friend back._

_I was dragged out of my internal perils, as I felt two warm hands slither around my waist. They pulled me gently back down to the bed, Stefan playfully tackling me, a smirk pulling at his lips. _

_However the moment he saw my raw, tear stained face, his grin dropped. He lurched upright, grasping my upper arms, and lugging me up with him. _

"_Isobel what's wrong? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly, tucking a loose strand of my caramel colored hair behind my ear. "Did I hurt you?" _

_I shook my head fiercely, lips pursed, unable to speak any words. Because I knew the words that were bubbling in the back of my throat would break his heart, as well as my own. _

_I threw my backhand up to my cheeks, wiping away the stray tears that had started to spill out._

_My face was hot, and my throat was dry and fuzzy. _

"_What we did last night…. was a sin." I muttered hoarsely._

_Anguish flashed onto his face. _

_My heart began to splinter into tiny fragments._

_I love Stefan, more then I can express…but he was too good for me. He deserved someone who would love him, and always put him first. He needed someone who wasn't best friends with his brother. That's one of the many reasons why I had to end this. _

_Frankly, we would never work. So why prolong it, causing even more sorrow. _

"_What?" Stefan nearly whimpered._

_I slid my eyes shut. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't face his forlorn features and his gentleman nature. _

"_What we did was wrong." I continued, dreading each word that I uttered. _

"_What? Making love?" he questioned._

"_It was just sex." I said numbly, as if it meant nothing to me._

_But it wasn't just sex to me, it was something so much more. I wanted to tell him that it was right, and that being with him felt so good and natural that it scared me. Stefan was my first time and last night I was convinced he would be my last. _

_However when the sun rose and spilled out over the horizon, reality set in and my brief dream world faded away, as it always eventually did. I was not a woman that would settle down, not for any man, I knew that and I could only hope that one day Stefan would see that as well. And realize that I was doing him a favor, sparing him further heartbreak because of my distorted soul. _

_My eyes flew open. _

"_What if I'm pregnant Stefan? I would have a bastard child, a child out of wedlock. Do you understand how much shame that would bring to my family…. I don't want to give my father another reason to hate me." I whispered harshly._

_He grasped my hands aggressively, "I will marry you then. Just don't leave me. I need you Isobel. I can't live without you, I love you. I love you." He pleaded desperately. _

_I dropped my gaze to one of the feather pillows that was perched against the headboard. _

_He caressed my face into his strong hands, and tilted my face up towards him._

"_Marry me Angelina." He whispered lovingly._

_I shook my head slowly, "You don't mean that Stefan, you're not thinking clearly."_

"_I do-I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I have even visited a few jewelers already. Please Angelina, be my wife." _

_Unconsciously I felt the corners of my mouth tip up into a smile. I know I could be happy with Stefan. But for some unexplainable reason, I could not allow it. I could not grant myself that bliss, that would come with being Stefan's wife. In the end I always destroyed all of my relationships, and I have no clue why? In all of them I was happy, it was normal…it felt right to me. The only reason that I that I could think of, that I had to blame, was that something deep inside of me was warped. _

_I turned my face away from him, his arms fell heavily at his sides. _

"_I'm so sorry Stefan." I mumbled, choking on a sob. _

_A deafening silence filled the cramped room. _

"_I hope you're pregnant…I want to have a baby with you. I want us to start a family together. A life together." His eyes were crazed, they were suffocating in a frantic frenzy. I have never been loved the way Stefan loves me. Needed the way, he says he needs me. Of all my suitors I have never really cared for any but him. _

_Warm tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped off my chin and onto the cream colored fabric that lined the bed. _

"_I don't want to start a family with you Ste-"_

"_Yes you do." He interjected. _

_I pressed on warily, if I kept on urging him that this was not the life I wanted, that I didn't love him, he would eventually realize the 'truth' of my words…at least that's what I hoped. _

"_I don't want to have a life with you Stefan, I don't love you." _

"_No that's not true, you told me you loved me last night. You love me, you said so your-"_

"_No Stefan, I don't love you." I persisted more sternly. _

_His forehead creased in confusion, "No-no you have to love me. How could you not? We shared something so special last night. You have to love me." He stuttered befuddled. _

_More tears poured out of my eyes, "No-"_

_My protests were silenced, as he hastily pressed his lips against mine kissing me chastely. I slid my palms against his muscular chest, and pushed him away. I drew my hand back and slapped him hard across the face. _

_A tint of red blossomed onto his cheek, from where my hand had hit his smooth flesh._

_I scooted farther away from him, the sheets slipping underneath me. I could not have him kissing me again. It would only make it harder to let go…. for the both of us._

"_Tell me you love me." He whispered in one last feeble attempt. Although the defeated look in his eyes told me that he already knew exactly what I was going to say._

"_I can't…" I whimpered tearfully. _

_A tear slipped out from his eyes, as he glided off the bed. He snatched up his brown trousers from the ground and pulled them on. He stumbled clumsily towards the door. _

_He glanced over his shoulder, his forest eyes sliced into me. He looked like he was in physical agony. He tore his eyes away from mine, dragging them along the floor, as he slowly clicked the wooden door shut._

_And just like that he was gone…_

_Suddenly everything was much colder, lonelier. But I no longer had the right to complain…because this was what I wanted right? To be alone…_

_My feet hit the floor, sending a shock of ice through my toes and throughout the rest of my body. I shivered, grabbing my emerald green dress and tugging it over my head meekly._

_Breathing heavily, I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, pulling it at the roots. _

_I collapsed to the floor, bawling. I leaned my back against the solid door, weeping profusely. I curled my legs into my chest, hugging them tightly against my body in an attempt to hold myself together. _

_Why did I always believe that I couldn't be happy? Why did I always destroy my own happiness, while breaking the hearts of the ones I love? _

_I love Stefan, I love him. But whenever I was with him I felt as though I was betraying Damon. Damon's friendship was valued higher to me then anything. That is until Stefan and I were together. He was the only other person who was able to gain my affection, in nearly the same way in which I care for Damon. _

**Isobel POV**

I gradually drifted back into consciousness. The pressure on my head, the pain, had all disappeared. My mind was free.

I absorbed the memory, remembering how I had thought I had made a mistake letting Stefan go like that. But I had carried to much pride to admit that I was wrong. And by the time I had realized I wanted to marry him, be happy with him, even at the expense of my friendship with Damon, it was too late. He had already found his rebound girl. He was crazy over Katherine. And I remembered how I wanted to vent to Damon about my broken heart. But I couldn't.

I remember that from that day on, Stefan and I hardly ever made any contact. There was the occasional longing stare, mainly on my part, and the brief acknowledgement of one another's presence, but otherwise nothing.

As I look back, I am glad that I hadn't given up my friendship with Damon for Stefan, because I believe I would be drowning in even more guilt from my past, had I.

I pushed my eyelids open, allowing the colors and light to flood into my pupils. I blinked furiously for a few moments, adjusting my sensitive eyes.

At first my vision was blurry, I saw a motionless figure sitting beside my bed in a dark colored chair.

It looked a bit like Stefan? Or was it Damon?

The foggy film over my eyes faded away.

I glanced around; I was enveloped in crimson silk sheets.

I flickered my eyes up towards him. His shock of black hair was feathered on his head, it appeared to be darker than before. His midnight eyes shone with an unreadable emotion.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I demanded squirming to sit up.

He gently pushed my shoulders back. "_Stop_. You need to rest."

I obeyed, my lower lip puffing out in irritation. I was _tired_ of being ordered around by him.

"You fainted in the hotel room." He said flatly.

"How do-"

"I followed you."

"WHAT?" I bellowed angrily. Did he not think that I wasn't capable of taking care of myself? I was a grown woman; I didn't need a bodyguard.

Wait if he followed me…. did he know about Stefan and I? No he couldn't have, he would have already bombarded me with a million questions...right? That is unless he was hiding his newfound information from me, stealthily waiting for the perfect moment to drop it on me like a ton of bricks. That normally would be a typical Damon move...however this situation was different.

I'm his best friend, he would have already laid on the guilt. So coming to the conclusion that he didn't know, I calmed down. At least when regarding _that _particular subject.

The anger flooded back, "You _really_ need to stop with all this overprotective crap." I fumed.

"You can't ask me to do that, sorry. Get over it."

"_Get over it?_ I'm tired of you treating me as though I am completely incapable."

He rolled his eyes blatantly, "I'm not saying you're helpless. I just simply think that you need some _assistance_ with your safety. And luckily for you I'm willing to assist." He smirked.

I shook my head frustrated. "_Go away_." I spat.

"What?" His grin was wiped off his arrogant face.

"I don't want to talk to you…I just want to be alone." I struggled to get up. I wanted to go back to my apartment. I wanted to be alone.

He paused for a moment contemplating, his right eye twitching slightly.

"Fine, I'll leave. But you have to _promise_ me that you'll stay in this bed. At least for the rest of the day." He said through gritted teeth.

I know he wanted me to give in to his demands, and beg him to sit beside me and hold my hand as I rested. But there was no way in hell that was happening.

"No-I want to go back to _my_ apartment." I protested.

He groaned, "You're such a drama queen. You're staying here."

"_NO_ I'm not Damon."

"_Oh yes you are_." He sung childishly.

"_Okay_, fine! I'll stay here. But tomorrow I'm going back to my apartment. And until you decide that you're not going to be such an over protective freak anymore! I don't want to see you, talk to you, or have anything to do with you!"

Hurt cracked along his stonewall face, but only for a moment. "_Fine_." He hissed. "But it's not going to happen. I will continue to be the same _overprotective freak_ if it means you'll stay alive and safe."

He pressed his hands against the armrests, using them to push himself up, and strode to the door.

"My bet is you won't talk to me for a few days _tops_. Within no time you'll cave and come running back to me. Because_ no one_ can resist the Damon charm." He snorted, flashing a feral smile in my direction before leaving the room.

I screamed into my pillow in frustration. Banging my fists against the bed.

HE WAS SO GODAMN ANNOYING SOMETIMES!

Moments later there was three raps at the door.

"Uggghhh, _go away_ Damon! Can't you understand that I'm mad at you?"

The door creaked open, and I snatched one of the black feather pillows and hurled it at the door.

It opened, revealing a timid looking Stefan. The corners of his lips curled up awkwardly.

"Oh sorry Stefan…I thought you were Damon." I muttered, slightly embarrassed at my childish behavior.

"I see that." He smirked. "What did he do to make you so pissed?"

I ignored him; I didn't want to talk about Damon, especially with Stefan.

Soon realizing that I wasn't going to respond, he made his way to the side of the bed grabbing my hands. He stroked his long fingers along the side of my face gingerly.

I shrunk away from his touch, retracting my hands from his grasp, "Stefan we can _only_ be friends…. all we can ever be is _friends_."

His brows pulled together, his hands dropped lazily into his lap.

"Well I can't do that Isobel. I don't want to _just_ be friends with you anymore." He countered.

"All I can give you is friendship Stefan. Nothing else. And if you can't accept that…well then I guess we're nothing to each other then. It's friends or nothing." I declared decisively.

He dropped his intense gaze from me and stalked out of the room, not saying a single word.


	25. The Message

**Damon POV**

I swirled the light brown fluid around in the crystal glass. My eyes memorizing the way the scotch briefly clung against the transparent glass, only for it to melt back into the pool of liquid, with every smooth twirl of my wrist.

I brought the glass to my lips, knocking it back, welcoming the burning sensation that scorched my throat as the tepid liquid trailed down it.

I felt my cool flesh, warm as the alcohol absorbed deeper into me.

I placed the glass down, filling it once more. Never wanting this warm feeling to disappear.

I lazily trailed my fingers along the rim of the glass. Trying to retain my concentration solely on the scotch that lined it.

I've been going mad with boredom without Isobel. For brief moments I could focus on the drink in my hand, however that focus was always quickly broken with thoughts of her.

I missed her.

How the hell did I entertain myself before?

It's been two and a half weeks since Isobel and I had our _minor_ quarrel, and I have been in a horrible mood for all of it. Stefan had realized I wasn't my usual _chipper self_ by the first day, primarily because I tried to rip his throat out. He has avoided me since.

I thought she would have caved already and come barreling into my arms. I thought she would have finally come to the realization that I needed to protect her. I thought she would have called to apologize…or something…. but there were no calls…no apologizes…. I heard _nothing_ from her.

Maybe I _should_ just listen to her…lie and say I wouldn't crowd her any longer. I could do that. It was possible that we both could have our ways. She could be fooled into thinking that she was completely capable of herself, _and well_, all I would have to do is just be stealthier when I shadowed over her.

I tried to shove the thought of Isobel, once again, into the far corner of my mind.

I needed a distraction, a real one. Not just the measly buzz that a truckload of booze gave me.

_Hmmmm_, I _could_ go to a bar. Find some beautiful girl and take her home with me. Surly that could entertain me for long enough, and as an added bonus I'll have a nice meal afterwards.

Suddenly my cell phone began to vibrate on the mahogany table, belting out the chorus of ACDC's Highway to Hell.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily when I saw the familiar name lightening up on my screen. I slid the unlock key of my iphone, and brought it up to my ear.

**Elena POV**

"Hey Damon." I chirped happily.

"And what the _hell_ do you want?" He hissed vehemently. Initially I was startled by his tone, and began to question whether or not he knew it was me calling. _Surly_ he must not have known, for he hardly ever speaks to me in such a tone.

"Ummm you know this is _Elena_ right?" I queried innocently.

"_What_? Really? I am _so_ sorry, please forgive me. When I glanced down at the caller ID and it read Elena I thought, well it couldn't be her. This must be some sick person who just wants to toy with my, _ever_ so fragile, emotions." He began, sarcasm dripping off each of his words. "But you can't blame me for not knowing it was you. I mean after all the only time you ever call me, is when you want something. So what the fuck is it?" he snarled.

_Asshole_…he must really be having a bad day for him to be talking to me like this. And I knew what I was about to ask would only antagonize him further.

"Ok…. well ummm. I was just wondering about Stefan-"

"_Of course_, who else would you want to discuss other than my twit of a brother. " he sneered. "Why don't you call him yourself, instead of torturing me with relaying your lovesick banter."

"He hasn't been returning any of my calls for weeks now. I've been worried about him…. Can you just tell him to call me?" I pleaded.

"Well…here's the thing. Unfortunately for you, little Stefan's been steering clear from me lately. I haven't exactly been on my _best_ behavior." He drawled.

"Can you please just tell Stefan to call me? _Please Damon_." I urged.

I continued to walk along the concrete, the chilled air breezing through my golden hair. Suddenly I smashed into a rock-hard body. I gazed up, to see a man towering over me, his face tilted away from mine.

"Sorry sir." I mumbled embarrassed.

"_Why Elena_, when did you get so formal?" Damon mocked, through the phone.

"I wasn't talking to you Damon." I snapped.

The aloof man didn't even acknowledge my presence. Which was odd because most men seized any chance to gawk at me longer. But not this guy, he just brushed past me and continued to stride along the sidewalk. Maybe he was gay. That _had_ to be the answer.

In a daze by this stranger's odd behavior, my eyes flittered to the sidewalk. Catching the sight of a platinum watch glistening against the dull pavement.

I picked it up, turning it over in my hands. That man must have dropped it.

"_H-e-l-l-o_ Elena you still there? Or can I finally hang up?" he snorted angrily. "I don't need you to fill my time. I've got women to fuck, people to kill-"

"Yeah-yeah, hold on a second Damon." I dismissed, trotting up to the man. I tapped on his shoulder, the smooth fabric brushing underneath my fingertips.

He immediately stopped, and twisted around. He was dressed in a black suit, his blonde hair was slicked back, and he had the iciest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"I-I'm sorry sir but you must have dropped this." I mumbled stretching my hand out towards him, fanning out my fingers that enclosed the watch.

I felt myself unconsciously itching towards him. This gorgeous man had an intoxicating quality about him…. yet their was something _off_. Something I couldn't place.

He glanced down at my palm, a wicked grin growing across his thin lips.

I stumbled backwards, his menacing features igniting my instinct to flee.

He lurched forward quickly, my cell phone slipping from my hand and clattering onto the ground. He clamped down onto my wrist in a bone-crushing grip. I yelped in pain. My bones felt like they were turning to dust, under his smoldering grasp. He wrenched me closer to him. I struggled helplessly against him, letting my screams rip through the air.

He was inhumanly strong, and it frightened me, because his strength seemed to be greater than both Stefan's and Damon's.

He drew back his elbow, and slammed it into my cheek.

I fell to the ground in agony, feeling the inflamed tissue almost instantaneously begin to swell with blood. My vision darkened, and within moments I disappeared into a black abyss.

**Damon POV**

Elena's distraught voice poured out of the speakers of my phone, dozens of helpless cries and whimpers flooded into my ears.

"Elena!" I bellowed, panic shooting through me.

There was nothing but her consistent cries. "Elena! Elena!" I continued to scream into the phone.

Within minutes her cries ceased, and all I heard was the brisk steps of shoes on pavement.

I heard muffled noises, and static, and then a steady breath on the other end.

My fists clenched tightly together, my knuckles turning an ashen white, as the rage and frustration surged through me.

"Whoever you are, I _swear_ I will-"

The line went dead, leaving me with nothing but the deafening sound of silence.

My brow pulled together in disbelief. I glanced down angrily at the useless piece of technology lying in my hands. I slowly coiled my fingers around the phone, tightening it, allowing it to crush between my fingers. Little pieces of plastic and metal breaking off and falling to the floor in flakes. I swung my arm back and threw it against the wall, pushing my fingers up through my hair in confusion.

_What the fuck was going on?_

All I was sure of was that _someone_ had taken Elena…or killed her-_no_ she couldn't be dead-I erased that prospect immediately from my mind.

What stupid bastard would take her? They obviously didn't know me well enough, or they were just dumber than shit. Because if they _did_ know me, they would be well aware that I would stop at _nothing_ until I had the heart of her captor in my hands.

Whoever they were I would eventually find them, and when I do I will kill them.

**Calogero POV**

I sat nonchalantly in the passenger seat of the black van, silently waiting in the shadows.

I watched patiently, as she rounded the corner. Phone to her ear, her thoughts in a dream world. She was completely oblivious to the danger that lurked, mere feet away from her.

"You know what to do." I muttered, to the stocky man beside me. He was my faithful accomplice, Jim. He responded with a sharp nod of understanding, as I wrenched the door open, and began to glide down the sidewalk. The area was deserted, which would allow my plan to progress smoothly. Now there wouldn't be any unwanted complications.

Her annoying voice grew louder as I neared her. She was gazing at a nearby willow tree, still unaware of my presence, until I purposely bumped shoulders with her. As she sprung back from the impact, I let my watch fall to the ground.

"Sorry sir." She mumbled softly. "I wasn't talking to you Damon." She hissed into the phone.

I ignored her apology and continued to walk away.

A smug grin tugged at the edges of my mouth. So she was talking to my _dear_ friend Damon Salvatore.

I have not yet had the pleasure to be introduced to the young fellow and personally meet him, however I know his deep involvement with my love Isobel. And I am not particularly fond of it.

And although the two haven't spoken in weeks, I know better than to get my hopes up and think that their relationship is over. Because I've seen first hand, just how strong their connection to one another is. How no matter what place on the earth they are, they always move towards each other. I have always stopped Isobel before she had the chance to reconnect with Damon, and it was my own mistake this time, for allowing them to come together again. But now seeing how this whole situation has been playing out, for the most part I'm glad for my mistake, for it is extremely entertaining.

Although lately Damon's been getting in my way with his constant hovering. It's actually quite sad, how he is relentlessly trying to save her, make sure that she stays alive forever.

It was just wasted effort on his part, after all I was in control of her life. I decided who could harm her, when she could die.

I heard the soft padding of footsteps hitting against the pavement. I chucked softly at the sheer gullibility of the human race.

I felt her fingertips hastily drum against my shoulder. "I-I'm sorry sir but you must have dropped this."

I stopped, and turned around. My eyes flickered down to her outstretched palm, which held the expensive watch.

I couldn't contain my amusement any longer. My mouth curled upwards into a sinister smile.

Finally realizing that I wasn't exactly an affable person, she staggered backwards. I darted my arms forward seizing her wrists, applying only a fraction of my strength to her fragile bones. I crushed her into my body, as she struggled feebly against me. Her lips emitting ear piercing screams.

A headache was blossoming at the back of my head, as a result from her shrieks.

Fed up with her infuriating behavior I brought my elbow back and slammed it hard into her cheek. I felt the delicate bone shatter on contact underneath with my arm.

She collapsed to the ground, _finally_ becoming quiet.

_Aaahhh_ how I relished the silence.

I starred down at the motionless body. She was a pretty little thing, but incomparable to my Isobel.

The black van rolled up beside me. Jim waddled out.

"Throw her into the back." I ordered, brushing my hands across the front of my suit, smoothing out the wrinkles.

He nodded, and his burly body ambled over to her. He wrapped his short muscular arms around her waist, and heaved her over his broad shoulder. He grasped the handle to the trunk, flinging it open, and tossing her into it. Her body thudding against the floor of the trunk. He slammed the metal door shut.

I heard the faint yells of a man. I looked down, only to see Elena's dropped cell phone.

I bent down, examining it in my hands before pressing it to my ear. "Whoever you are I swear I will-" I snapped the phone shut. Dropping it to the cement, lifting my foot up and crushing it underneath my black Italian loafers.

I was not big on threats, especially when they came from a _certain_ Mr. Salvatore. I did not appreciate his arrogant behavior, how he believed he was the smartest and strongest thing out there, when clearly he was not.

I glided over to the car, sliding into the leather seat. Jim got in beside me, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"You mind me askin' what you're gonna do with the girl." He asked curiously in a husky voice, coated in his jersey accent.

"I need to get some important information from her."

"About what boss?" he pressed, raising a black bushy eyebrow.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Are you gonna kill her?"

"I don't know yet…but why would it matter to you?" I demanded. I hope he wasn't suddenly developing a conscience.

"_Well_- it's just that well…" he trailed off, rubbing his shoulder awkwardly. "It's just that well, you know I'm not exactly that good lookin' guy that gets all the ladies-and I was kind of hopin' you would let me have this one…or somethin'"

I snickered. Saying he wasn't a handsome man was an understatement. Jim was short, stocky, had thick curly black hair on his head as well as the rest of his body. He had a small square head, scruff along the contours of his jaw, black beady eyes which were nearly covered by his bushy eyebrows, and a large hawk shaped nose. He was _definitely_ not a handsome man.

"Don't worry, I'll find you a beautiful young woman to entertain you during you're lonely nights." I drawled.

"Thanks boss." He signed in relief. There was a brief pause. "So _what are_ you gonna' do with her when we get to the place."

"I don't know yet…. I'm hoping it will all just come to me. All I know is that I need to send my love a message. And well… I thought this was the perfect way to do so. Show Isobel just how quickly I can take her away, while infuriating the Salvatore's at the same time. It's a win win."

He smirked, turning the keys that were sticking out of the ignition and driving the car into the distance.


	26. Reconciliation

******I am soooo sorry for the month long hiatus! I had a lot of tests etc. but nevertheless I'm back! And because of my neglect to update these past weeks, I'm going to try and post 2 more chapters up this week. Probably Wednesday and Sunday.****  
****Yes, I did change the title, 25 chapters into my story. And here's the reason: I originally started this story by writing the final chapter first, and the title of my story was based off of that chapter. However, the few key things that made me choose the title _I'll be there Soon_, were altered. So I renamed it _Outrunning the Past_. Which personally I feel suits this story better. So if there is anyone who really liked the old title, and can give me a good excuse as to keep the old one, then maybe I'll consider it. But as of now, this is the new title.**  
**Anyways sorry if this chapter is lacking, but I didn't feel like postponing it any longer. **

**Isobel POV**

I perched my elbow on the armrest of the brown couch, resting my cheek in the palm of my hand. I glided my fingers underneath the cream colored page, turning it over. My eyes skimmed across the lines of words scribbled on the page, but my restless brain didn't absorb any of it.

This was the sixteenth book I've read these past weeks, and I think my brain was finally fried. My endless reading is how I've been attempting to entertain myself without Damon, or Stefan for that matter.

I haven't spoken one word to either of them, and neither of them has tried to contact me either.

It was depressing how pathetic my life was. How my only friends were Damon and Stefan, and how in a single day I had managed to push both of them away.

Sure it could be easily resolved, but I was going to keep a firm stand on my positions. I would not be more than friends with Stefan, and I will not allow Damon to be my bodyguard. I know Damon's intentions are from the heart, but not only did it piss me off, but it was for his own safety. Because once Calogero comes for me…I don't want Damon to get hurt by trying to stop the inevitable.

I focused my attentions back on the novel in my hand. To Kill a Mockingbird, I've read it at least a dozen times before, yet it still manages to captivate me with every page.

All was silent, as I drifted into the world of the book. However I was ripped from that peaceful world at the sound of my door being barreled into.

I sprung out of my chair, placing the book down on the side table. I quietly began to tip toe to the front door of my apartment.

My eyes bulged out of my head in shock. Wood fragments were scattered along the floor, and the white door was barely hanging onto its metal hinges.

"What the…" I trailed off confused.

"Sorry about that." A velvety voice mumbled from behind.

I gasped, twirling around to see Damon. His eyes were red, his hair disheveled, and what appeared to be droplets of blood, stained the collar of his shirt. Something appeared to be _very_ wrong with him. The last time I've seen him like this was Katherine's supposed death.

I crossed my arms against my chest, pissed that he hasn't talked to me in weeks and now decides to break through my door and scare the crap out of me. And now here he is, standing in front of me, choosing to stay silent, and not even _try_ to explain himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you Damon?" I hissed, "Couldn't you have just knocked?"

He ignored me, and stalked into my small living room.

"Damon where are you going?" I seethed, trailing after him.

He started to pace back and forth in the cramped room. "Damon what are you doing here?" I sighed annoyed. "I told you I didn't want to se-"

"It's Elena…. she's gone." He breathed. Stopping only for a moment to relinquish this news, before resuming his tedious pacing.

My heart dropped into my stomach, "What do you mean _gone_? Like ran away, dead-"

"Dead or kidnapped…I don't know." He interjected, rubbing the back of his neck.

Just because I wasn't exactly Elena's biggest fan didn't mean I wanted her dead. In fact that was the _last_ thing I wanted. I could tell Damon was eating himself alive over this. So I pushed aside my own anger towards him, for it all seemed so petty now. He needed me, that's why he came here. And I would be there for him, like I always have tried to be.

I stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shrugged me off, continuing to take long strides across the room. He plowed his fingers through his hair in frustration, mumbling incomprehensible things. Right now he was unstable, moments away from cracking. The mixture of pain, fear, and anger was never a good combination when involving Damon. He could never process all those raging emotions at once, and he most always did something that he would later regret.

"Damon." I whispered softly, in a feeble attempt to get him to stop, for just a second and look at me.

He didn't even appear to hear me, he just continued to frantically pace the room.

"Damon you need to calm down." I urged, tenderly grabbing his arm.

"NO!" he barked, sliding his arm out of my loose grasp. "Don't touch me."

I would not accept this. He couldn't barge into my house, and treat me like this. He came looking for my help, and damn-it I was going to give it to him.

"This is all my fault, it was all my fault…." He repeated over and over.

I clasped my arms tightly around Damon's waist, trying to get him to stop. He violently shoved me off of him, causing me to crash into the ground. My tailbone crushing into the floor, my head whipping back from the impact, and colliding into the wooden ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he bellowed, his fangs peeking out from his curled lips. His face was distorted. Dark veins rippling underneath his eyes. He was truly scaring me. But I couldn't be afraid…not of Damon.

I pushed myself off of the ground, and hurdled my body at Damon. Projecting my arms out, and shoving him back using every ounce of my strength. My palms smashed into his chest, and he faltered back a few steps, snapping him out of his hysterics.

"No!" I shrieked. "You do not get to push me away when I'm trying to help you. I let you do that once to me. I just stood by and watched as you destroyed you and Stefan's life. I will not stand by again!" I chocked back on the memory, because _maybe_ if I had stopped Damon from attacking Stefan that day, we would have all grown old and been dead by now. Part of me blamed myself for them becoming vampires, because I could have stopped it, if I had really tried. But that was in the past, I couldn't turn back time and fix that, but I could fix this. I could help him now. Prevent him from doing anything stupid.

"I know you need my help Damon. That's why you came here." I took a step forward, and in response he backed up. My arms were outstretched, beckoning him to come forward. He looked like a scared little boy, alone, and frightened.

He needed to realize that he wasn't alone, that I was here for him. "Let me help you Damon." I pleaded. His eyes flittered around the room, searching for an escape. "Let me help you." I cooed again, wrapping my arms around him. When my arm first slithered behind his back, he flinched, and struggled to get out. But I held on with everything I got. "Just _stop_!" I begged. "You're not going to be any help to her if you keep acting like a lunatic!"

He stopped struggling.

He remained ridged in my arms, standing motionless, breathing heavily. I continued to grasp onto him tightly, afraid that if I let go, he would resume with this self-destruction.

His eyes flickered down to me, his midnight orbs swimming with guilt. "This is all my fault Isobel. I couldn't even help her…." He croaked.

"Damon it wasn't you're fault."

"You don't even know what happened." He growled.

"That's true, but _I know you_ Damon. And I know you would have done everything possible to help her. I know you tried Damon. I _know_ it wasn't you're fault." I argued.

"Before she was taken…. well lets just say I wasn't exactly _pleasant_ to her." He breathed ashamed. "I mean what the hell is wrong with me? This is the woman I claim to love, and I can't even act remotely nice to her…. everyone's right. I am a monster." He whispered dropping his gaze.

I grasped his defined chin firmly, sharply turning it towards me. "Don't you _ever_ say that again Damon. You are not a monster. And anyone who tells you different doesn't know you." I snapped decisively. "You are not a monster."

How could he ever believe for a second that he was a monster? This is what everyone was making him think. _They_ were the ones who were making him become a monster. Making him think that he was somehow less of a person, less of a human being then themselves. They were all wrong.

"She'll be ok Damon. We'll find her." I reassured him, tossing my arms around his neck. "I _promise_ we'll find her." He clutched onto me tighter, I felt his warm breath on my neck.

I didn't know exactly how we were going to find her. But we would…. we had to.

* * *

I held Damon in my arms for many minutes. He was leaning against me, his breathing slowing down, the tension in his body disappearing, he was gradually calming down.

Once he was sane again, we drove to his house, and I lounged onto the leather sofa, listening carefully, observing his movements, as he explained to me what had happened.

How he had been on the phone with Elena when she was taken, and he relayed to me all of the sarcasm and harsh words he had uttered to Elena. And throughout it all, I comforted Damon. Reassured him that under no circumstances was this his fault. But despite my constant insistence I don't think he really heard me.

"I have no clue how we are going to find her." He said numbly in defeat, rubbing his temples, "I scanned the area and nothing was left behind. Not a shred of anything."

I rested my hand on his knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. "We'll think of something Damon."

He nodded slightly, although I could see the hopelessness in his eyes.

"What has Stefan have to say about this?" I questioned. Finally becoming aware that he wasn't here. Where was he? He should be here. After all it is _his_ girlfriend.

He gave me a crooked smirk, "yeah about _that_…..um well I don't think little Stefie knows…." He trailed off.

"What? You didn't tell him?" I exclaimed loudly, nudging him in the arm.

"He hasn't exactly been around lately for me to tell him." He stated absently.

"Have you never heard of a phone?-Wait what? Why? Where has Stefan been?" I asked, tiny beads of concern bursting within me.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me? All I know is that before, he pretty much disappeared, he was moping around the house all day. And like the _concerned_ brother I am, I asked him what was wrong. He told me he didn't feel well. Which makes no fucking sense to me, because vampires don't get sick." He smirked maliciously, "So who knows, he either drank some rabies infested bunny, or it's his time of month again."

Stefan didn't feel well? Panic settled in the pit of my stomach. Was Stefan not feeling well because of the ultimatum I gave him, or was he genuinely sick? Either way it wasn't good.

"Well we have to find him." I spluttered.

"Ok and how do you suggest we do that? He hasn't answered any of my phone calls."

I flipped open my cell phone, scrolling down to Stefan's name. I pushed the tiny button, and pressed the phone to my ear. It rang twice, then I heard a strong anxious voice, "I knew you'd call." He breathed in relief.

"Of course he'd answer for you." Damon jeered irately.

"Stefan its-"

"I've missed you so much. When should we meet?"

"Stefan I'm staying firm on my position." I said softly, my eyes darting to Damon, hoping he wasn't listening,

But my meager hopes were crushed, when he cocked his eyebrow in curiosity, and hissed fiercely, "Why would you meet? What position?"

"Damon's there?" he growled.

"Yeah." I said flatly, pushing Damon away, who was rattling off a dozen different questions, all with the underlying sting of jealousy.

"I'll tell you later." I mouthed to Damon, keeping him silent.

"So you can forgive Damon but not me? That's real nice." His voice hardened.

"Stefan the two situations are completely different-you know what I don't have to explain myself to you. I just called to inform you on the well-being of your girlfriend."

I could here him sigh impatiently into the phone, "Yeah what about her."

"She was kidnapped Stefan."

"Oh." He exclaimed softly surprised, that single word ringing in my ears as we faded into a long period of silence.

Before I had the chance to speak again, Damon yanked the phone from my hand, and held it up to his ear.

"_Oh_-that's all you have to say? _Oh_? You should be sputtering off a million different questions. Like who took her? When? Did words completely escape you, Stefan? Or do you just don't give a damn?" Damon yelled furiously into the phone.

"Damon-" I begged, trying to get him to ease up. Stefan must be stunned. I bet he just needs time to process.

"I-I" Stefan stuttered into the phone.

"No get your ass over here right now! I don't want to here any of your damn excuses."

I jumped at his harsh tone. Damon paused pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh.

His tone suddenly softened, "Stefan…. we need your help finding her." He paused taking a breath, "After all she is your girlfriend." He growled through gritted teeth.

"I'll be there in five minutes." He muttered quietly.

Damon flipped my phone shut, placing it back into my palm.

"You didn't have to be so brutal Damon. He's probably in shock."

He chuckled darkly, "I don't care about his feelings, he deserved it." He paused before asking, "Now what was Stefan talking about before?"

"What?" I said deciding to play dumb.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. What's going on between you two?" Envy and anger blazed in his eyes, his fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles turning a ghostly white.

At that moment I knew I couldn't tell him the truth. It's not like it mattered anymore, Stefan and I we were over.

_It was over_. No matter how many times I seemed to repeat those three words, that thought still brought an unbearable ache to my heart, but I did my best to ignore it.

What's the point of rehashing what happened between the two of us, if it would only bring more unnecessary pain to Damon? It was never going to happen again, so I should just move on.

"Stefan and I are just friends….I mean what? I'm not allowed to see him now? He needed a friend after the whole Elena episode, and I was there for him. Just like I'm always there for you Damon." I stated.

He raised his eyebrow, searching deep into my eyes for some sort of sign of a lie. But I knew he wouldn't see anything, he wouldn't see any falter of the truth. He probably didn't really see any emotions at all. Because I was like Damon, I was a master at masking my emotions from the eye of the world. I would just keep pushing back all of my feelings till eventually I could _almost_ forget they were there. I have had centuries of practice, centuries of smiling and acting as though everything was alright. When in reality I felt hallow. And finally after all these years that emptiness has been disappearing. And it was all because the Salvatore's were back in my life. And I couldn't lose Damon now. Not now. Not when I'm finally beginning to feel whole again. I didn't want to loose that feeling.

He broke his intense gaze from me, nodding slowly. Although I could see the wariness and jealousy still present on his stunning features.

I captured his hand in my own, his eyes flittering up to mine. "But _you_ are my best friend Damon…. and I'll do _anything_ for you."

His pitch black eyes flashed with an emotion I had never seen Damon reveal. _Love_. He slipped his hand out from my grasp, and moved it up to my cheek. His fingers gingerly trailed down the side of my face, sending a wave of shivers up my spine.

His mouth hitched up into a half smile, his eyes glistening with understanding. "I know Isobel. I know you'd do anything for me. You're the only person I can truly count on, fully trust." He said tenderly, dropping his hand back down to his side.

_Trust_. That single word he uttered sent me spiraling into an abyss of guilt. There were so many things I wasn't telling him. Things he didn't know about me.

Damon rarely spoke what he was truly feeling, and him admitting that he put his trust in me…. it made me wish that I was dead.

He slowly turned around, "I'm gonna take a walk….clear my head." He mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

I watched as he walked away, however he paused underneath the threshold of the door. His gaze latched onto the mahogany floor, his head slightly tilted to me, however not meeting my eyes. "You know I'm never going to be ok with you and Stefan being friends. I'm sorry if that's selfish of me but-I'm _never_ going to be ok with it." He dragged his hand over his worried features. He twisted around fully, taking a few steps towards me. "You're all I got Isobel…I can't loose you. And _Stefan_-" He spat, "he seems to capture everything I care about and turn them against me. I don't want that to happen to you-I _won't_ let that happen."

"You don't have to worry about Stefan, Damon. You won't loose me I promise."

His expression morphed into a combination of pain and anger.

"But that's the thing, you're human. Fragile. You can die at any moment. And that night at the mall…" he trailed off. "when you were…" I watched as he took in a huge gulp of air, sucking it into his lungs. "-_dying_. You scared the crap out of me. Because you seem so hell bent on dying, and just giving up-" he jabbed a finger in my face, "you don't get to give up. You don't get to give up on _me_. Don't you see that's why I have to protect you? I can't loose you."

I nodded, groping for something to say that would make the worry he was feeling disappear. However I found nothing.

He stared into the bright flame of the roaring fire. It was nearing winter now, a constant chill wafting in the air, the fire's been lit in the boarding house for most of the month.

"And now that Elena's gone, I need you more than ever." He collapsed onto the couch burying his face in the palms of his hands. He unleashed a shaky breath, lifting his face up from his hands, becoming entranced by the burnt orange glow of the fire.

I sat gently on his lap, swinging my legs over his thighs. He remained still. His brow was furrowed, worry, sorrow, and rage, all etched onto his expression.

"We'll find her Damon." I reassured, caressing the side of his face. His eyes sliced into mine, blazing with fear. Which was something Damon never allowed anyone to see. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. Burying his face into my black hair. "I'll get her back to you, I promise."

He squeezed me tighter, and mumbled into my hair, "That's the thing…she's not mine. _If_ we find her and bring her back she will go hurdling into Stefan's arms, not mine."

"_When_ we find her Damon. _When_." I declared firmly. He had to believe we'd find her. Although I didn't like to admit it, Elena was strong, she would survive through this.

We sat locked in each other's arms for many moments, until I became uncomfortable and sat beside him instead.

I inhaled deeply, releasing something that I thought Damon should hear, something that may make him feel a little better. "I forgive you Damon. I understand now why you feel the need to protect me all the time, but I'd really appreciate it if it wasn't 24/7. That's all I ask."

He chuckled deeply, curling an arm around my shoulder, and drawing me closer to his side. "Ok…I'll admit I _may_ have crossed the line a _tiny_ bit when I hovered over you all day. But it was only because of my do-gooder nature." He drawled sarcastically.

I smirked, "So no more stalking?"

"No more stalking." He agreed, "As long as you promise me that you won't stay mad at me for that long ever again. I was bored out of my frigin' mind."

I giggled, rolling my eyes, "I promise Damon. But frankly I've never been able to stay mad at you for long. No matter how many times you fuck up, I'll always forgive you."

A smile tugged at the corners of his arrogant mouth, and I rested my head on his shoulder as we drifted into a comfortable silence.

That silence was soon shattered by the deliberate rasp of someone clearing their throat. I immediately knew who it was and glanced up, seeing Stefan standing in the corner, looking solemn.

Neither Damon nor I made any attempts to move.

Stefan sat beside us, taking a deep breath, "So explain to me what happened."

* * *

And we did-or at least Damon did. I chimed in only a few times, only to get Damon to stop saying how it was his fault, when in reality it was no ones. It was just a very unfortunate incident that probably no one could have averted.

Throughout it all, Stefan gave a few understanding nods, but that was it. Otherwise, he cloaked his emotions rather well, staying aloof and detached, as Damon explained word for word what happened.

After Damon had finally finished explaining, Stefan just sat there, wordless, emotionless. Not showing any worry, or fear for Elena at all.

I felt Damon fidgeting next to me, his arm around me tensing as the silence stretched out. I could tell he was becoming aggravated by Stefan's lack of response. I gently massaged his shoulder, trying to calm him down. However once Damon was angry, he would always unleash it, never restrain it.

He unwound his arm from me, and practically leaped off of the couch, standing tall and straight, grabbing Stefan and shoving him up against the wall. The paintings that hung, clattered to the ground, broken glass jingling as it hit the floor.

"Damon-" I warned, a single word reminder as to do nothing he would regret.

"Why are you not showing any fucking concern for her at all!" He bellowed, his eyes swirling black. "You know when she called me, she called looking for _you_. Because she was worried about you, and how you've been MIA lately. And now here you are, finding out she's been kidnapped, could be _dead_, and you're not saying anything!" He pressed his back into the wall further. I heard the cracking of wood as it splintered under the pressure of Stefan's body. Stefan's forest green eyes were wide with surprise, although he still remained quiet, appearing to be ashamed as Damon continued to yell at him.

He moved his grip on Stefan to the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the floor and throwing him into the ground. Stefan scrambled upwards.

"I mean what the fuck is wrong with you? This is Elena we're talking about!" he cried. "It's like you don't even care about her anymore!"

My eyes automatically darted to Stefan, whose gaze was settled upon me. Butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach.

From the moment he had walked into the room, an hour ago, there had been an unmistakable awkward tension between the two of us. One lingering so thick, that you could slice a knife through it. I knew Stefan felt it, and I felt it. I had no idea how Damon was so oblivious to it, but I was glad he was. He didn't need anything else to be upset about.

With Damon's yelling stopped, he said in a grave voice, "I think I know someone who can help."

Damon snorted, smoothing out his black leather jacket, "Well it's about time you thought of something that would contribute to this whole rescue mission."

I shot Damon a dirty look, trying to let him know to ease up on the derisive comments.

**Stefan POV**

I tuned Damon out, disappearing into the hazy thoughts of my mind, as Damon continued to shout at me about how heartless, and calm I was about Elena being kidnapped. And throughout the screaming I came to the realization that I didn't give a damn about Elena anymore.

If she lived or died I doubt it would make me shed a single tear for her, or feel one ounce of grief towards her.

Perhaps I still do feel a little something for her, but it wasn't enough to make me want to put in any effort to saving her.

She was a practically a stranger me, one who I have occasionally conversed with, shared very few good memories with. But that was all.

She may have loved me at one point in our relationship, but the moment Damon came into the picture, she fell in love with him. And why she wouldn't just let me go already…I would never understand. Maybe she wanted to stay with me because she knew I would never break her heart, although now that seemed more of a possibility as time ticked by.

If Isobel never came into my life again, I probably would have stayed with Elena forever. But not because of love, but because I didn't want to be alone any longer. Living in an existence of solitude, would make any person wish they were dead, because loneliness in some ways is worse than death.

However I have to make some sort of an effort to save Elena. Because I still had to appear that I cared for her. Because Isobel didn't want me-or at least she wouldn't admit it.

And it was all because of Damon. I don't know what she sees in him.

But if I got Elena back, she would eventually admit her feelings for Damon, desert me and I could be with Isobel, as it was always meant to be.

We could be together again. We could be more than just friends. And I had a good idea of who could help us find Elena.

Elena's best friend, a strong witch, Bonnie McCullough.


	27. The Connected Aura's

**Well I've finally come to the conclusion that it is near impossible for me to update within a two- three day, time span. _First_ I said Wednesday, _than_ I said Friday. So I'm sorry for all of my lies, but I try my best. I will still _try_ (that's the key word) to get chapter 28 up Monday or Tuesday. Anyways thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorited! Hope you guys don't find this chapter that boring I found it a little weak (again I know, I said that about the last one too, but that's just the way I feel) sorry, I'll try and do better with the next.**

**Oh yeah and season 2 Vampire Diaries finale…HOLY CRAP AMAZING! Just had to get that out there. I cried through like the whole thing. _Yes_ I know I'm pathetic-anyways enough of my consistent rambling.**

**Bonnie POV**

It was around 3:00 in the afternoon, and I was mindlessly strolling along the sidewalk, window-shopping, when Stefan called me.

His voice was very steady, soft, as he told me what had happened. With each word he uttered, I felt my heart sink deeper into my chest, more tears spilled onto my milky white cheeks.

How could this have happened? Who would want to kidnap her? What did she ever do to deserve this?

Despite this endless stream of questions that swirled in my mind, the one terrifying thing I kept thinking, was that my best friend was out there. Somewhere. All alone, probably scared to death. Who knows what horrors she is enduring right now.

The moment Stefan had finished explaining the past events, I wiped off the salty water staining my skin, and rushed to my dandelion colored punch buggy.

As I drove to the Salvatore's house, I tried desperately to focus all of my attentions on the road, and not break down. But all I could think of was Elena, and how she could be dead right now.

My heart gave a painful squeeze. She couldn't die. My best friend _couldn't_ die.

* * *

I speedily pulled into the boarding house driveway, scrambling out of the car, and hastily walking to the large door, where Stefan was already patiently waiting for me.

He was leaned against the post of the porch, arms crossed loosely against his chest, dark rings creating half circles under his eyes, his mouth was spread into a thin line. He didn't look panicked, or upset at all.

_How_ was he not worried?

"Hello Bonnie." He said softly. I gave him a halfhearted smile. He placed a gentle hand on the small of my back, and guided me into the spacious living room.

Damon was on the leather sofa, worry lines creasing his handsome face. The second I entered the room he leaped off of the couch, and barreled towards me.

"How are you gonna do this? How long will it take?" he rattled off.

"I'm going to do a locator spell, it shouldn't take that long. We should know within the hour." I stated.

"_An hour_? Can't you do it any quicker? Or do I need to find a stronger witch?" he hissed.

"Damon play nice." A seductive voice chimed in from behind, "She is going to help us find her."

Damon mumbled something under his breath, quieting down. My head twisted back, in the direction of the voice, and my gaze settled upon a very beautiful woman. In her presence I immediately felt small, weak.

"Bonnie, this is Isobel." Damon said, gesturing a hand towards her.

I forced myself to smile, in acknowledgement. However I found it hard, for her haunting beauty isn't what initially unsettled me. It was her aura. It was warped.

A thick black coating shadowed over it, allowing only flashes of an underlying gold color to peek through. I had never in my life seen an aura as black hers, and I already knew that there was something _off_ about her. A person does not get their aura to be as black as hers, without stealing the lives of many.

Stefan and Damon seemed to be oblivious to her true nature. I had to save them and Elena. An enemy was right under their roof, and they were clueless.

As Isobel strode over to Damon, another remarkable thing happened. Something I never even thought was possible. Their aura's merged. Gold seeped out from the cracks of the black, reaching out to Damon's, Damon's reaching out to hers, both aura's gracefully swirling within one another.

I stretched my powers out further, repeating a silent spell that would allow me to sift deeper through her aura. But there was no need to dig deeper, for floating on the top was an image, an image of Elena.

At that moment, I was almost certain that whatever had happened to Elena was _her_ doing.

"So do you need any ingredients or something-I'm still not entirely sure how this whole witchy thing works." Isobel exclaimed.

I didn't want any help from her, for all I know she probably wants to sabotage this whole rescue mission.

My hands quivered at my sides. _No bonnie_. _You have to be brave_, _for Elena. Be brave. _I repeated over and over in my head.

"No it's alright, I'll just go to the kitchen and I'll find the things myself. It'll be easier that way." My voice cracked on each word.

"Oh-ok." She muttered, lifting an eyebrow to Damon, who simply shrugged in response to my skittish behavior.

I quickly ambled into the kitchen, grabbing candles, and filling a small bowl with water. While searching through the drawers for the matches, I found a medium sized knife. I hesitantly wound my fingers around the handle. I wasn't even really conscious of what I actually intended to do with it. All I knew was that, this woman was evil, and she needed to be stopped before she took any more lives.

Right now I had the advantage of surprise, and I needed to seize that chance. I had to do it for Elena, and the Salvatore's. With Isobel out of the picture, we could find Elena without any unwanted interferences.

I slipped the knife into the back of the waistband of my pants. It always seemed to work in the movies, so I thought it would be a good idea. However as I began making my way back into the living room, I was soon proven wrong. I felt the blade scrape against my skin, blood trickling down my lower back. Pain shot up my spine, I wanted badly to take it out, but I had lost the opportunity, all eyes were on me.

"Are you alright Bonnie?" Stefan asked concerned, "You're paler than usual, and a little jumpy."

"I'm fine." I squeaked. Although I knew that was far from the truth. I could feel moisture beading on my upper lip and forehead. "Can you just do me a favor, and please set down these candles in a circle on the floor."

Stefan complied, removing the candles, piled high in my arms, and resting them down on the ground. Damon grasped the matches, and began lighting each candle.

I slowly walked over to Isobel, winding my hand around my back, and enclosing the handle of the knife in my palm.

_It's now or never Bonnie. You don't know any spells that can kill a human. You're just going to have to do it the old fashioned way. _

Isobel's back was to me, she was gazing down at the boys. I raised the knife, and I watched as she caught a glimpse of the blade, from the corner of her eye. She spun around, her eyes were wide with surprise, but there was no fear, just disbelief.

I pinched my eyes shut, not wanting to be reminded of her expression as I killed her, and brought the knife down with all the force my tiny arms could deliver.

However the blade never pierced anything soft, in fact it never pierced anything at all. I opened my eyes to see a strong hand, snagged my wrist, mid air. The carving knife was shaking in between my clenched fist.

His grip on me was so tight, I had no choice but to let the knife tumble out from my hands. The metal made a loud clanging sound as it hit the wooden floor.

His bone-crushing grip on my wrist was repositioned to my neck, and he pinned me violently against the wall. I whimpered as my back crushed into the sheetrock.

"Give me _one_ reason I shouldn't kill you right now." Damon barked, his eyes raging with an inextinguishable fire.

I struggled for breath. My hands flew up to my neck, clawing at his hands to release me. Damon was going to kill me. And I would die before I was able to save Elena, before I could tell the two brothers the danger this woman posed.

**Isobel POV**

Her flaming red hair was bright against the cream colored wall. Her big brown eyes, were wide with terror at the sight of Damon's exposed canines.

Why the hell did this girl just try and kill me? Seriously I couldn't have ticked her off _this_ quickly, I've hardly said a few words to her.

I tried to muster up one ounce of hate for this girl, for her actions. But I came up empty handed. She seemed too innocent. And at the moment she was too valuable.

I couldn't let Damon kill her. Not when she was our only chance at getting Elena back. _Plus_ I know Damon would regret it later. He's told me things about Bonnie. How he did have feelings for her, although I think it was more of a sisterly love if anything.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, "Damon I want you to let her go." She squirmed helplessly under his grasp, as he continued to maintain a firm grip.

"Why should I? She tried to kill you." He hissed. "I _promised_ I would protect you. So tell me why she should live?"

"Because she's our only hope for getting Elena back." I breathed, "You _do_ want her back, don't you?"

He paused, contemplating for a moment, before easing his grip on her slim neck. He moved in closer to her, so he was inches away from her face, fangs still barred, face distorted, the poor girl looked petrified. "If you ever try and do that again, I won't think twice about killing you." He gestured a hand towards me, "The only reason you're still breathing is because this _lovely_ lady, you so nicely just tried to kill, is sparing you." He unclamped his hand from her neck, she collapsed to the ground, swallowing large gulps of air.

He turned to me, his eyes black, hard, "Don't make me regret listening to you." He warned. I nodded, and I watched out of the corner of my eye, as he took a protective stance beside me.

I crouched down beside Bonnie. She looked just like Jane, who gave me that prophecy, only younger.

"Why did you try and kill me?" I asked.

Whatever the reason, it must have been a damn good one, because I can't see this sweet, innocent girl murdering anyone for the hell of it.

She lifted her eyes up to me, they were brimming with hatred, "It's your aura-it's black…it's like somethin-"

"-Can we talk about this alone?" I spurted out.

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and she nodded hesitantly, lifting her petite body off of the floor.

"Hell no!" Damon bellowed, "I'm not going to let you be alone with this witch, when five seconds ago she tried to kill you. _No_-not happening." He roared decisively.

I spun on my heel, facing Damon. "_I am_ going to talk to her alone. Please Damon. I told you no more stalking. I can handle this." I protested.

"No sorry." He said firmly, "I'm not risking it."

I twirled around to Stefan, who has been silent the whole time. I know he was still mad at me for my decision, so I couldn't blame him for acting so cold, "Stefan _tell him _he's over exaggerating." I pleaded.

His forest green eyes dropped to the ground, "I'm going to have to agree with Damon on this one. I don't think we can really trust Bonnie anymore."

"But you can trust _me_. I promise I won't go, all suicidal, on you two again."

Damon shook his head, I felt like a child being ordered around. "Damon I don't want to be mad at you anymore. But by you doing this …it's just the same thing over again." I sighed, "I _don't_ want to be mad at you anymore. Please Damon. I'll be fine."

I knew I had to do this on my own, because I was ninety nine percent sure that Bonnie was going to reiterate the same thing the other McCullough witch had told me two years ago. So by definition it meant Calogero was involved. And I know Damon was just trying to protect me…but right now, it was my turn to protect him.

Taking the lack of response as a yes, I exclaimed, "Come on Bonnie, let's take a walk." I could tell by the fear in her eyes she was unsure whether or not to follow me, regardless of her wariness, she did nevertheless.

Bonnie and I began to walk out when Damon, grabbed my elbow, slightly pulling me towards him. "_Isobel_." His eyes gently pleading with me not to go, however not directly saying those words, because he didn't want me to be angry with him anymore.

I moved my mouth to his ear, and whispered. "Don't worry Damon, I've got a four inch switch blade in my boot, I can handle myself." He smirked at me with approval.

"_Very badass_." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes, brushing past him, and walking out of the house with Bonnie.

We walked down the street in silence. Only till we got to the edge of town did we stop.

She was trembling, sweat dripping from her forehead. "You can calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why did you want to talk to me alone?" She stuttered, her voice wavering an octave higher.

"Because I think I know what you were going to say, and Damon and Stefan can't know that, _understand_?"

"Why did you take Elena-_please_ don't kill her-she's my best friend." She blurted out.

I flinched backwards in surprise. She thought _I_ kidnapped Elena?

"Wait, you think I took Elena? I didn't I'm trying to get her back." I defended.

She still didn't look convinced. "I'm not the bad guy. I'm not going to hurt you." I coaxed.

She took a step back, "Then why is your aura black?"

I laid my hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her that I am not a threat.

The second my fingertips made contact with her bare shoulder, she went ridged, as if I had just shoved a stick up her ass. A milky film glazed over her eyes, and she became still, barely breathing. "Bonnie?" I questioned, dropping my hand to my side.

She shuddered, taking a gasp of air.

"Bonnie?" I repeated again.

She tilted her face to me, starring blankly into the distance, sheer terror on her face, tears brewing in her eyes. "I-I saw _him_…I saw everything. The past lives, him-_everything_." She whispered, "I saw _him_ and the fires from hell he burns in…." she whimpered.

I instantly knew that the, _him,_ she was referring to, was no one other than Calogero.

"That's why you're aura is black…you're not evil…._he_ is." She cried, understanding crossing her elf-like features. "Oh-god and I tried to kill you-_I'm so sorry_. I'm so sorry." She wept.

"It's ok Bonnie, I understand. It was a mistake, you couldn't have known." I cooed.

"We have to tell them-they have to know-Damon and Stefan they can help." She sputtered, whipping around and frenetically jogging back towards the boarding house.

I seized her arm, forcefully dragging her back. My hands were firmly clamped down onto her arms. "_No_ Bonnie they can't know." I begged, praying that she saw the desperation in my eyes, and realized the truth of the matter.

"No they have to know, they deserve the truth. _They_ can help you." She countered.

"No Bonnie they can't help me, no one can."

"I'm sorry but I'm _telling_ them. They _need_ to know." She said decisively, ripping her arm out from my grip.

Panic exploded within me. If she didn't listen to me I-I…I'd have to _kill_ her-I'd have to kill her….

Because in the end if it came down to her life or the Salvatore's, I'd choose them without a second thought. We could find another way to save Elena, I could find another way.

But _this_…. they couldn't find out about this. If they found out about Calogero they would look for him. But they wouldn't find him unless he wanted to be found, and when regarding the Salvatore's, he would show up just to kill them, because he _hated_ them. There would be nowhere for them to run. They would _both_ be dead.

It would be the end for us all.


	28. Cross my Heart and Hope to Die

**This was originally going to be broken up into two chapters but the chapter's ended up being too short so I just mushed them together and added some stuff, so here it is chap. 28 : )**

**Isobel POV**

She began to hastily walk away from me, I was paralyzed by the fear of what this secret, if revealed, could unleash. I didn't want to even imagine how many people would die, because of this unfortunate fact of my life. I should have never came back, I put them all in danger. It wasn't until now, that I've truly become aware of how much of a risk my presence put on the Salvatore's well being's.

"They can't know Bonnie!" I called to her.

Her arms flew in the air in exasperation, "They will help you, they can save you." She countered, continuing to walk speedily away, as I trailed behind her.

"No one can beat him. Surely you must have seen what he is capable of." I nearly whined. She needed to believe me. I didn't want to have to kill her. I didn't want another reason for my conscience to bleed with guilt.

She stopped dead in her tracks, spinning on her heel and storming towards me. Her curls bouncing against the frame of her face, as she moved animatedly.

"Your husband was not like Damon and Stefan, he was _human_…. they are vampires they can protect you. They can kill him."

"No they can't Bonnie." I stated, emphasizing each word. "If you tell them, they will all die trying to save me. Damon, Stefan, Elena… _hell_, he'd burn this whole town to ashes just to watch me writhe with guilt." I exhaled a shaky breath, "Could you live with yourself if they died?"

"But-"

"Could you?" I barked. "Because they _will_ die trying."

She shook her head like a stubborn child, not willing to face the blatant facts of this reality. "But there _has_ to be some way to save you." She urged, hope filling her large brown eyes.

A melancholy half smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. This girl whom I've known for hardly an hour wants to save _me_. It left me completely baffled, why should she care so much?

"I've been trying to escape this man for centuries, I've given up the prospect of ever truly being free." Tears glistened in my eyes, "I've come to terms with my fate. And right now, all I want to do is keep them safe. That's why you have to promise me Bonnie that you won't tell them. Even when I'm gone they still can't know. Because they will try and hunt Calogero down, and they will _lose_. And I'll never be able to have any shred of peace, unless I know that they're ok. I need to make sure that Damon will be fine without me."

"You really care about them don't you." She mumbled sweetly.

"They're everything to me."

She nodded slowly, "I promise." She said reluctantly, "cross my heart hope to die." She chirped, tracing invisible slash marks over her chest.

"Thank you Bonnie." I sighed in relief.

A long period of silence drifted between the two of us, as the moment of overwhelming fear faded.

"But what will you do when he comes for you?" she queried innocently.

"I don't know Bonnie…I don't know." I trailed off, because honestly I didn't know. That question has been haunting me from the moment I had arrived in Fells Church. I've begun to make a life here, and I didn't know how I'd feel, how I would react, to be taken away from this town. It meant too much to me now. I didn't want to leave…. but I know I would eventually have to.

The rest of the stroll back to the boarding house, I listened as Bonnie jabbered on about, _well_ about everything. She told me about her life in Fells Church, school, her family, friends, and how Elena apparently wasn't always so self-centered, although I found that _very_ hard to believe.

The more she talked, the more I began to like her. She was a very bubbly, lively person, twittering on enthusiastically about nonsense. Normally bouncy people, like her, annoyed me, but she didn't.

I see now, why Damon had taken a liking to her. She was the type of person that could easily distract you from all the shit that was going on in your life. This trait she has, is probably why I took an instant liking to her, because that's what I needed most in _my_ life. A distraction from the past.

We reached the boarding house once again, and we ambled into the living room. Stefan was pacing the room, and Damon was lounging on the sofa, fiddling with the buttons on his black shirt.

The moment we entered the room, Damon sprung up off of the couch, Stefan stopped and turned towards us.

"So what did you two ladies discuss?" Damon drawled nosily.

"Nothing of import to _you_. But Bonnie wants to do the spell now." I answered, diverting the topic back to saving Elena, knowing that it would halt Damon from doing any further prying.

"Well it's about time." He snorted.

"Enough with all this drama, let's just do this, and find Elena." Bonnie snapped decisively, clearly not amused by Damon's wise remarks.

Damon flew his hands in front of him, as if surrendering. "Ok, that's all I want, is to find Elena. Which would have been done an hour ago, if you didn't decide to try and kill Isobel." Damon's tone went from humorous, to stone cold in a matter of moments. "That reminds me…. why did you try to kill her? I think I deserve an explanation."

"That's between Isobel and I only." She said, straightening herself up, in a failed attempt to appear to be unafraid.

He smashed Bonnie into the wall, pinning her by the shoulders, starring down at her, fangs barred.

"Not anymore its not. Whatever promise you made with Isobel, you're going to break it and tell me." He snarled.

Bonnie's cast me a worried glance.

_Don't_, I mouthed to her in a hushed plea. And to my relief, she nodded in compliance.

"Tell me!" Damon barked, shaking Bonnie's petite shoulders slightly.

"Stop it Damon." Stefan warned.

"Shut up! I know you want to know, just as much as I do." He shot back, silencing Stefan.

"Don't think that I won't kill you just because, before, Isobel asked me not to. I can promise you, I will, if you don't tell me now."

Bonnie was trembling, as she chewed on her lower lip, her eyes darting from Damon's to mine. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Then kill me." She dared.

At that moment, I was confident that Bonnie would not reveal my secret to anyone.

Damon flashed a feral smile, "If you insist." He breathed, dipping his mouth down to her neck. Bonnie let out a small cry, as I saw a thin thread of blood slide down her milky white neck.

"Damon don't do this!" I shrilled, trying to pull him off of Bonnie. Bonnie was whimpering helplessly, as Damon drunk deeply.

Suddenly the sound of shattered glass pierced through the air, followed by a series of loud crashes. They appeared to be coming from outside.

Everyone's heads snapped back towards the direction of the crash, Damon let go of Bonnie, his mouth full of the warm fluid. He wiped the excess blood from the corners of his lips, and he and Stefan disappeared in seconds.

"Are you alright?" I mumbled turning back to Bonnie, grateful for the distraction. She nodded wordlessly, whatever color she had had, in her already pale face, was completely drained. I ran into the kitchen grabbing a cream colored towel, and pressing it to Bonnie's gushing neck.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie, this is all my fault."

"No it wasn't, the only person to blame is Damon. You didn't bite me, he did." she said meekly.

"Do you think you're steady enough to walk?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think so…" she wheezed.

"Ok, then come on, let's see what's going on." I urged, gently grabbing the crook of her elbow, and towing her into the direction in which the boys had gone.

The front door was bashed open, fragments of wood were scattered everywhere, and there was a puddle of crimson staining the floor of the wooden porch.

I ran out, and I stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing the shocking sight, Bonnie let out a high-pitched cry, and I rested my hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Bonnie, Damon will help her." I soothed.

Stefan was standing near the entrance of the door silent. Damon was crouching on the porch, wrist already slit, and pressed to Elena's lips. Her body was awkwardly lying in Damon's arms, covered in obscene amounts of blood. Her clothes were shredded, and practically hanging off of her frail limbs, a large gash trailed down the length of her jawbone. She had no shoes on, and her feet were covered with scratches and dirt, glass was embedded in various parts of her flesh.

Damon stroked her matted blonde hair, muttering comforting words. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, and she gave a weak smile, upon seeing Damon. Damon grinned down at her in relief, pressing a kiss to her forehead, scooping her up into his muscular arms, and striding into the house.

Stefan remained still by the door, "She's ok Stefan, be happy." I coaxed.

He nodded, his intense gaze fixed onto the ground. We all followed Damon, Bonnie was shaking, tears were leaking out of her brown eyes, and Stefan stood beside me mute.

Damon rested Elena carefully onto the leather couch, finally removing his wrist from her chapped lips.

Bonnie unable to stare at the painful scene anymore, rushed into the bathroom.

Damon kneeled on the floor beside her, his hand enveloped around hers. "What happened Elena, who did this to you?"

"I don't remember." She whimpered. "I don't remember anything really…I just remember being _so_ afraid, and then I just ran, and then I was here…. and I fell…. and I lost a lot of blood…. but I don't know how I lost this much blood…" She mumbled absently. "Can I have some water?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Of course, I'll be back in a second." Damon affirmed tenderly, before disappearing.

I starred at Elena with pity, her bruised and bloodied figure made my stomach churn. It looked as though she had been brutally tortured for weeks, when the truth was, she had hardly been gone for more than a day. My eyes skimmed over her body in horror. My breath caught in my throat, at the sight of an antique diamond and onyx amulet, draped around her neck.

I stormed over to her, grabbing the necklace in between my shaking hands, "Where did you get this!" I hissed.

"I don't remember-" she stuttered, in surprise.

"Come on- dammit, think!" I bellowed in desperation.

"I-I." She stammered, tears brewing in her eyes.

"_THINK_!" I breathed heavily, shaking her by the shoulders violently. I felt two arms lock around my waist, and yank me off of her. I struggled to wriggle out of the bone-crushing grip. I flailed my legs and arms wildly, trying to get whoever was holding me, to drop me. "Who gave you that?" I screamed.

The arms settled me back down onto the ground, and once the grip was loosened I bolted towards her. But was stopped when a burly hand clamped back down onto my arm, and aggressively pulled me back.

My eyes were latched onto the necklace, sheer terror building up in me. "Calm down it's a fucking necklace! Why are you so worked up over it?" Damon hissed.

"It's just….um-" I took in a shaky breath, in a failed attempt to compose myself. "I just…I just- I thought it looked a lot like mine."

"Who cares Isobel? It's a goddamn necklace! She's been attacked, and you're going to harass her over a _necklace_? What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped, causing me to flinch back.

I tore my gaze from the necklace and tilted my face to Damon, "I-I'm sorry." I said softly, my body quivering.

"It's not _me_ you should be apologizing to." He growled, his eyes cold.

I turned to Elena, "I'm sorry Elena."

But it was too late, she was already bawling. At the sight of her shed tears, Damon rushed back over to her, swooping Elena into his arms. "I'm going to bring her into my room to rest." He announced, his eyes sliced into mine, "Isobel, don't come, you've already upset her enough." He shook his head, "I can't even look at you right now…. you disgust me."

I gave a short nod of understanding, and watched as he cradled Elena lovingly in his arms like a child, and carried her up the stairs, dipping around the corner and vanishing from my line of view.

Stefan gave me a painful glance, "He didn't mean to be so harsh…he's still processing it all. He just wants her to be safe." He stated sincerely.

"I know." I murmured, but even though I knew he didn't mean to be so brutal, it still hurt. But I deserved it, after all he didn't understand my reason for being so irrational.

Stefan gave me a reassuring smile, and he grabbed my hand giving it a comforting squeeze, before begrudgingly trotting up the steps.

"Thank you Stefan." I called to him. He stopped in the middle of the stairs, resting his palm on the mahogany railing.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For just being you-for not yelling at me because of the way I acted."

"Well I seriously doubt it was just about the necklace. There's something more you're not letting on."

"And you're not going to ask what that _something_ might be?"

He shook his head, "It's not my place…and plus, I figured if you couldn't tell Damon, then you wouldn't want to tell me." He exclaimed, before continuing to drag himself up the stairs.

Bonnie timidly walked out of the bathroom, gauze and medical tape was plastered onto the area where Damon had bit her. "Are you ok?" she mused concerned. "I heard everything from the bathroom."

_No_ I was definitely not ok. My world was slowly starting to crumble down, as I was forced back into my reality. "That necklace Elena was wearing…" I shuddered.

"Yeah?" she urged me to continue.

"That was _my_ necklace." I paused, trying to blink back the salty water that was stinging my eyes. "…Calogero gave it to me in 1792…_he_ was the one who took her." I whispered.

"Isobel-" she sighed, with pity.

"You need to keep your promise to me more than ever now." I muttered, starring blankly in the direction, which Damon and Stefan had disappeared with Elena. "Because I don't know how much longer I have here."

"I fully intend to keep my promise. As long as you know that you can talk to me about this. I know you have hardly even known me for a day now, and I tried to kill you…but you can believe me when I say, that you can trust me. I just think that if your going to go through this, and sacrifice everything for them, you might as well not be alone."

"Thanks Bonnie." I mumbled. I've never had someone to talk about Calogero with, and she was right it did make me feel a little less alone.

**Calogero POV**

Unfortunately I had to give the _lovely_ Elena back, that witch was much stronger than she knew. And if I had allowed her to do that tracking spell, well she would have found me. And I couldn't have that.

I got everything I wanted from that petty girl anyways. Now I am _fully_ aware of how things are between Damon and my sweet. And I was not happy with it to say the least.

They were so close to discovering the bond that they were eternally tethered by, that I had to shove Elena back into their life. So Damon would be preoccupied with her for a while longer, instead of my love.

And as an added bonus, Elena was now my little puppet. I could control her at whim, whenever I felt the need to. I doubt I would ever have the _need_ to, but maybe I would just test my little plaything out for fun.

As I starred into the window of the boarding house, my eyes settled onto the beautiful figure of my dear Isobel, who was chatting with the witch. Oh how I longed for her, missed her soothing presence.

I had to let her be, for a little longer, I was still much too busy to give her the full attention she deserves.

"Don't fret my love, I will take you away from this putrid place soon enough." I whispered, tearing my lustful eyes from her, and slowly turning away, walking along the deserted street, with only the darkness to disguise me.

**I was giving some serious consideration to killing Bonnie, because I'm not exactly a fan of hers, _but_ I thought that maybe I shouldn't have Isobel suffer so much anymore, or at least not be so alone in her suffering. And plus, if I killed off Bonnie I would of had to alter the ending again, which I did not want to do, because I really like the ending of my story. Well I'm rambiling now, and since you guys don't know how it's going to end yet, you're probably thinking wtf is she talking about...anyways I'll stop now. **


	29. Back to Normal?

**Well I'm sorry for the delay, but for the rest of this month, unfortunatly, my updates will probably be inconsistent. But once July hits BAM I'll be back to posting regularly. : )  
**

**Stefan POV**

_(2 weeks after Elena's return)_

I stood motionless by the bay window, absorbed in my own thoughts. The dull rays of the sun shone through the window, beating down on my cold skin. A thick blanket of white covered the earth, tiny snowflakes floated lazily to the ground. The sunlight that streamed through the cracks of the fluffy clouds danced off of the snow, making it shimmer like millions of polished diamonds.

The winter was always a serene time of year for me, still, quiet, most of the wildlife dormant, safe from the cruel intentions of mother nature.

I watched with envy as Damon and Isobel glided across the ice of the frozen lake. My blood boiled as he curled his hands around her tiny waist, and spun her around happily, as she giggled with enjoyment.

I wanted to be there with her, the one who was holding her…. but I couldn't.

Things have, relatively, gotten back to normal since Elena's return. Damon and Isobel were attached to the hip once again, although an unmistakable tension still hung heavily in the air, partly because of the sting of Damon's harsh words, which he still hasn't apologized for. And I doubt he ever will.

I was shoved back into my lonely existence, with only Elena to keep me company. Damon cared for her as she got over the superficial wounds of her trauma, while I was forced to help mend her emotional imbalance. But I guess me comforting her through her time of struggle is the least I owed her, when all I've given her is a loveless relationship.

She often awoke in the dead of night, in a cold sweat, shrieking from terrible nightmares. On more than one occasion, she had broken out into a violent fit for no apparent reason. Coming after anything that moved, with knives and wooden stakes, she stabbed me in the leg once, and Damon in the arm. Yet somehow, after the outbreaks, she would never be able to recall what she had done. We all tried to forgive her, for she seemed genuine, but it was easier said than done.

Her memory was very spotty lately, and it worried everyone in the house. Isobel wanted her put in an asylum. She was worried about our safety. She had screamed at Damon before, to get her some _real_ help when Elena first stabbed him. But he claimed he loved her too much to put her through that, to let a bunch of strangers take care of her.

It was becoming apparent that Elena was becoming a wedge lodged in-between Damon and Isobel's centuries old friendship. And I could see how torn Isobel was over it, and it broke my heart to see her so sad. He was spending more and more time with Elena as the days progressed. This outing in the snow, was one of the few I've seen in the past weeks were it didn't end in a heated fight.

Everyone's been walking on eggshells around Elena, unsure of when she'd snap. Whatever happened to her in those 32 hours she was gone, scarred her beyond imagination.

Elena's distraught behavior, unfortunately, has caused her and Bonnie to grow apart, mainly because Bonnie is so terrified of her now. And Damon's attack on her didn't help either, Bonnie hardly ever came into the house anymore, at least not when Damon was there.

As Elena and Bonnie separated, Bonnie and Isobel were becoming good friends. Of course not scratching the surface of the intimacy Isobel and Damon shared, but it was a friendship nevertheless.

I was astounded by Isobel's ability to forgive. This girl tried to kill her, but somehow she managed to set that aside, forgive her, and become friends with her.

But that's one of the things I love most about her, she had the gift of judging a persons character. And once she likes you, you're stuck with her, and she will gladly lay down her life for you, as if it were nothing. However if she hated you…. well than she _really_ hated you. And she didn't like the majority of people she encountered, that's why I thought it was so strange that she became friends with Bonnie. Especially because they were such polar opposites. Bonnie was naive, bubbly, optimistic, while Isobel was wary with whom she laid her trust in, she was a strong independent woman, who called you out on your bull, and was fully aware of the cruel nature of the world.

I sighed sadly, as I watched Damon tackle Isobel into the snow.

I didn't want to have to lust for her in secret, to sulk in the shadows, wanting her near me. But she made it clear that she no longer wanted me in that way.

I leaned nonchalantly against the windowpane, not ripping my eyes away from the scene before me.

I just wanted her to let me back into her life, even if it meant just being friends for now. I could live with that. I could choke down my strong feelings for her…. at least I think I could temporarily.

**Damon POV**

She twisted her head to me. Her eyes shone with amusement, her black hair was tossed over her delicate shoulders. I loved seeing her this way…_happy_. There were few occasions when she seemed genuinely carefree, and I was pleased that I was witnessing one of them.

" Race you to the other side of the lake." She challenged.

I plastered on one of my signature fox grins, "Be prepared to lose…"

She rolled her eyes at me blatantly, "I didn't want to be the one that had to break it to you Damon, but…. you're not that fast."

"I'm still faster than you." I drawled.

She waved her hands into the air and sneered sarcastically, "Yeah, _ok_ hot shot."

"So you're _finally_ admitting that I'm hot?" I said, cocking an eyebrow. "Not that I'm really surprised…I mean _look_ at me."

She shook her head in disbelief, and although I could tell she was fighting it, a smile still managed to creep onto her face. God I loved her smile…

"Ok ready…. set…GO!" she shrilled, as she started to skate away.

Being the _generous_ man I am, I let her have a few seconds head start. Then I dug my skates into the ice, pushing off, and gliding within seconds, past her.

"You're gonna have to skate way faster than that, if you want to maintain this delusion, you have, of beating me." I teased.

"Oh you just wait Damon…I'll get you when you least expect it. You just wait." She warned.

"Was that a threat_?_" I said with mock disgust.

"No Damon, it was a promise."

A human threatening me? I scoffed at the very idea.

I looked over my shoulder, her arms were pumping furiously at her sides, as she itched closer and closer to me. The silver blade of the skate, sliding gracefully over the sheet of ice that was dusted lightly with snow.

Did she not realize that I was a centuries old vampire? Has she not been able to understand by now, that I have inhuman speed? And that at the moment, I wasn't using even a fraction of that speed. _Only_ because I wouldn't want her to lose that badly.

I continued to skim across the frozen water, taking only brief glances over my shoulder, smirking at her determination to beat me. Which of coarse would never happen.

I craned my neck back again, only to see the blade of Isobel's skate catch on a nick in the ice, causing her to fly forward, her hands outstretched as she slammed into the ground.

An audible crack echoed throughout the stillness of the air. I immediately stopped and hurriedly skated back to her. No longer concerned with this silly race.

I could hear the ice crunching beneath her, why wasn't she moving? The thin ice was cracking underneath her. I could see the water already drenching the back of her jeans.

She just sat there, examining her bloodied knee. I felt my fangs throb at the smell of the coppery fluid. I carefully skated over the broken ice, grabbing her awkwardly from her underarms, and placing her on a fresh sheet of ice. And in good time, the ice that she once sat on was no longer there, only a dark pit of cold water.

I crouched down beside her, placing her leg in my lap. After turning her leg over, observing the wound, it seemed as nothing was broken or injured gravely. It was simply just a scratch.

"You're fine." I stated blandly, fighting the urge to rip her neck open, and drain her delectable blood.

She snatched her leg away from me smirking, quickly scrambling up. "I know." She chirped.

I raised an eyebrow, lifting myself off of the ice as well. What was she up to?

Without warning, she lunged at me, smashing her hands against my chest. Unfortunately, my normally quick reflexes failed to work. I fell backwards, the ice shattering beneath me, water blanketing over me, my head plunging under the ice-cold water.

For a moment, I remained suspended beneath the water, shocked by her childish actions.

I pushed my head up through the frigid water, the crisp air flooding my lungs. I moved my stiff limbs, which were weighed down by my heavy clothes, and began treading water, shivering, completely stunned, as she starred down at me.

"You are such an idiot." She laughed, unable to hide her devious grin. "You should know better than anyone Damon, to never trust a pretty girl." She sung, skating away giddily. Doing little turns, and swirls along the ice.

"Oh you are _so_ dead." I growled in a low voice.

The water wasn't that deep only about 8 feet, so I didn't have that hard of a time lifting myself back onto the ice. The moment I was on a steady slab of ice I barreled straight towards her.

She giggled happily upon seeing my aggravation. "Awwww Damon don't be so uptight, it's just a little water."

Within seconds I was behind her, I snatched her by the waist, and tackled her to the nearest patch of snow. She was breathing heavily underneath me, a sly grin spreading across her face.

"Why did you do that?" I mused, gritting my teeth, water dripping off of my clothes and onto her.

Her grin grew wider, "Two reasons." She began. "One, I warned you that I would get you when you least expect it, but you were to arrogant to believe it. And two, because I thought it would be funny…. and hmmmm…. let me see…I was _definitely_ right." She chuckled.

Instead of being angry with her, or even remotely pissed, I found myself gazing down at her. My warm breath fanning over her, are bodies pinned together.

I felt this _pull_ towards her…. and unconsciously I slowly began to gravitate towards her. Every brain cell, nerve, emotion, was screaming at me to kiss her. But I was snapped out of this strange trance, at Elena's angelic face popping into my mind.

I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend this new emotion I felt towards Isobel. It was this unquenchable desire for her. I've never felt something so strong in my life. But I shoved it away, deciding it was better to ignore it then to complicate things. I loved Elena…_Elena_. I repeated the name over and over in my mind.

I slipped my hand in hers and yanked her up, brushing off the snow on her shoulders. "We probably should change into dry clothes." I muttered softly, unable to tear myself away from her striking eyes. She nodded wordlessly. "These wet pants are starting to chafe." I stated, trying to lighten the mood. She began to snicker, looping her arm through mine, as we made are way back to the boarding house.

* * *

Once we got inside, we trotted up to my room, and she began to peel out of the top layer of her clothes. I wasn't surprised. I knew she wouldn't change in the bathroom. Nowadays, its usual occupant was Elena. She locked herself in my bathroom nearly everyday since her return, sobbing for hours and then sleeping restlessly in the bathtub, waiting for me to come soothe her.

"Turn around." She insisted.

"Come on…I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I smirked.

"I'm gonna pass…. trust me I've seen a lot of things, and I doubt your…'package'…is anything out of the ordinary." She teased.

My mouth dropped, "Excuse me! But I would like to have you know, that I am anything _but_ ordinary down there. And I have pleasured many women, with my faithful comrade." I said smugly, "Plus, you're not worthy to see my glorious naked body anyways." I declared proudly.

"Just turn around Damon." She ordered once again, and I stingily complied.

Although I tried to resist, I couldn't help but steal a glance over my shoulder. And what I saw, I doubt I would ever be able to erase from my mind. Even though her back was turned to me, I could see how perfectly her curves were formed, creating an ideal hourglass figure. Her damp black hair trailed down her smooth back, the only thing covering her, was a pair of sheer black lace panties. The rest of her clothes were discarded in a pile on the floor.

I felt my fangs lengthen, and the veins in my face bulge, an animalistic urge that always seemed to be heightened when my emotions surged. I snapped my head back, focusing my eyes on the wall in front of me, trying to calm down.

What the hell was I doing? This was Isobel! Isobel! I wasn't allowed to feel this way about her. I love Elena god dammit!…I _do_ love Elena right? -_No_ of course I love her.

"You can turn around now." She answered from behind. I twisted back around, but unfortunately I wasn't able to thrust up my cool exterior quick enough to mask my true emotions. So instead, for a brief moment she saw me disheveled and confused.

She took a step towards me, "What's wrong Damon?" she questioned, her tone changing from teasing to concerned.

"Nothing." I snapped, a little too harshly.

Her brow furrowed, and she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Jesus…. forgive me for caring." She muttered under her breath.

"Remember…I can hear you." I replied coldly, trying to remain unfazed, to ignore the mounting tension between us, which has been building for weeks.

She whipped her head up to me, her expression firm. "I know you can hear me Damon, and frankly I don't give a shit. Because you and I both know that we were heading for an argument. Now seems as good a time as any, to get everything out in the open." She exploded.

"Fine if you insist. _But_ _ladies first_." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ever since Elena magically appeared on your doorstep, things are…" I watched silently as she sifted through her mind for the right word. "things are _different_…..and you don't even seem to see it." She spat.

"You don't think I notice?" I snarled. "Trust me, I fucking do!"

"What the hell do you have to be angry about? I'm the one whose been treated like crap by you." She bellowed. "I'm the one who's going to lose everything. I'm the one who's going to end up alone." she whispered softly.

I sighed, "Enough with this self pity crap. It's old news."

Moisture beaded up in her eyes, "You're a complete dick you know that! You don't have any idea how I feel!"

She turned away from me sharply. I snatched her elbow, gripping it tightly. She jerked her head up to me, "You're right I don't know how you feel. But you don't know how I feel either." I growled, trying not to raise my voice, although it was proving to be a real challenge. She tried to tug her arm away, but I stayed firmly latched.

"Let go of me Damon." She warned.

For some reason, her resistance made me even more irritated, causing my grip to constrict around her arm once again. I saw her wince slightly but I didn't loosen up. "Do you know what it's like to have a suicidal best friend?"

"I'm not-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, silencing her. "Especially one who doesn't even try to act civilized, with the woman I love."

"I do try." She protested. My grasp on her stiffened again, and she tried to recoil it feebly.

"No you _don't_ try. What was with that whole necklace thing huh?" I argued.

"I…." She trailed off. "I don't have to explain myself to you." She declared in a strong voice.

I couldn't help it, I tightened my clutch on her once more. She grimaced, "Damon let go of me." She ordered, trying to pull away. "Let go, you're _hurting_ me Damon." She repeated again.

All the anger in her expression had washed away; her face was only covered with concern. "Damon… what's the matter with you?" she asked gently.

I don't know…what _was_ the matter with me? Why was I hurting her? I never hurt Isobel. Not intentionally.

**Isobel POV**

His grip on me was narrowing. I was afraid that my bone would break under the increasing pressure. But I bit back the pain. The look in his eyes was wild, and utterly confused. Something was bothering him, and whatever it was, it would consume him. That's what usually happened to Damon. His emotions would overwhelm him until he just gave up, and either unleashed it, or simply drowned in it.

"Damon… what's the matter with you." I questioned tenderly.

His expression slowly softened, as he came to the full realization of his actions. His grip on me relaxed, and he dropped his hand to his side quickly, as though my skin had burned him.

"I-I…" he starred at me perplexed.

A rasp on the door brought us both out of our stand still argument.

"It's Stefan…are you there Isobel? I need to talk to you." His voice was low, muffled from the closed door.

Damon shook his head, silently pleading me not to say anything. Although Stefan clearly knew we were both in here…after all he was a vampire.

I ignored him, wanting a little break from Damon. We both needed some time apart to cool down.

"You can come in Stefan." I replied rubbing my arm, which had already begun to swell with black and blue marks.

He warily opened the door, taking a step into the room. "Ummm…" his eyes flittered from me to Damon, aware that he was interrupting something. "I can come back later." He mumbled.

"No it's ok. You and I can talk downstairs."

He nodded curtly, and I began to walk out of the room. But I was halted when I felt a hand enclose over my wrist, and pull me back forcefully. "Oh no you're not. We're not done yet." Damon seethed.

I threw my arm down forcefully, relinquishing his grip. "We are done Damon! Done with this whole conversation." I snapped. And I tried to subdue it, but the words spurted out anyway, "You've made it crystal clear to me these past weeks that Elena is your first priority, so go! Go talk to her. I can hear her sniffling in the bathroom. Go spend all of your time with her! Because right now, I'm going to spend _my_ time with Stefan."

His midnight orbs bored into me. "Fine talk to whoever the fuck you want to. I don't give a shit!" he bellowed, whipping around, and pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Stefan and I left the room in silence. I clicked the door shut, only to hear a loud smash, and the tinkling of glass echo from Damon's room, seconds later.

"Yes Stefan." I sighed, as we ambled down the stairs and into the living room.

"Why is he so mad." He mused curiously.

"Things have been a little tense between us lately." I stated numbly.

"Oh…" he tilted his face away from me.

"Are you ok Stefan? You've been so…. blah these past weeks." I asked concerned, laying a hand on his forearm.

He starred down at my hand, and I quickly removed it. His deep forest eyes darted up to mine, blazing with an uncontrollable passion.

**Stefan POV**

"You know how I feel about you right?" I asked abruptly.

"Stefan you know I can't-"

"I rather have you in my life than not at all. I can learn to be just friends. Please just give me a chance." I pleaded.

"_Just_ friends?" she repeated tentatively.

I nodded eagerly, "I won't try anything I promise." I reassured her.

She stood there for a few moments, contemplating. But soon enough, a grin broke out onto her beautiful face, and she tossed her arms around my neck. I went rigid. Trying to contain myself. I loved her so much it was hard to not want to do more than just hug her.

Realizing the awkwardness, and palpable tension of my desire in the air, she unwound her arms from me, smoothing out my wrinkled shirt.

"Sorry…this probably isn't helping the _just_ friends thing." She muttered shyly.

"Not really." I answered truthfully.

"Thank you Stefan…I've missed not being able to talk to you. Believe me I have wanted to, and it hurt me to give you that ultimatum-but you have to understand why I did it."

"I understand perfectly, it's because of Damon." She nodded, her eyes wandering to the floor. "But you know if the positions were reversed, and _you_ had a sister that Damon cared for, he wouldn't spare your feelings, he'd just go after her."

"I know." She whispered weakly.

I could tell that these constant fights with Damon have been killing her. Seeing her hurt and in pain like this...it made me sick. I tenderly, enveloped her in my arms. At first she was hesitant, but she eventually melted into my embrace, resting her head on my chest.

"I'll be all alone soon…." She mumbled into my shirt. "All those years ago, we drifted away from each other when he was with Katherine. He was going to abandon me for her, even though he promised me he wouldn't…. and now the past is repeating, and he's going to do the same thing to me with Elena. I can _feel_ it."

I stroked her back, comfortingly, "I'll be here for you Isobel. You don't have to be alone anymore." She squeezed her arms around me tighter, nestling her face into my shirt and breathing deeply.

I wanted to lie to her, give her some sense of reassurance, and tell her that Damon would stay with her…. but honestly I didn't know. I know he cared deeply about Isobel, but would he put Elena above her? I don't know how she found out that he was going leave her once Katherine had turned him. But it was true. He lied to her before, but would he be able to lie to her again? Would he be able to _leave_ her again? For her sake I hope not. But I _don't_ know…. because when Damon is in love he is unpredictable.


	30. Loose Amends

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update, but I warned you…. ; )**  
**Well I originally began this chapter with intentions of incorporating this one fun scene I wrote a while ago. But yeah it didn't work out. This chapter (to me at least) ended up being rather depressing. But I might write it in later somewhere. Who knows?**  
**Sorry this chapter is a little redundant and boring but I needed to get it out of the way before the real drama begins to unfold in the next chapter! Starting with that chapter, a bunch of things are going to happen. I am so excited! **

**Damon POV**

I laid outstretched on my king sized bed, arms relaxed above my head, my body sinking into the soft cushion. The room was dim, only the soft glow from the lamp emitting light. The sun was fading, the sky turning a deep purple, nightfall slowly covering the small town of Fells Church.

I stared up at the cream colored ceiling, immersed helplessly in my own thoughts. Isobel and I have hardly spoken a few words to one another since our last impassioned argument, which was about a week ago.

I miss her. And I feel like an idiot because it's not like she's dead, or because I haven't seen her in a while. We pass by one another all the time we simply don't speak.

In fact, at the moment, I can hear her melodic laughter from the room beside mine. Her and Stefan were watching Flash Gordon in his room. No doubt they were laughing about how terrible the movie was, because _it was_ terrible. It made my blood boil, because that's what _we_ used to do. Lounge around on the couch, and watch old films, making silly comments, as the movie ticked on. I was the one who used to be able to make her laugh, make her happy. But now it seems as though all I can give her is grief.

I don't know when it happened, but one moment she was hardly speaking to Stefan, and now they're all buddy buddy again.

I plowed my fingers through my ruffled hair frustrated.

With Isobel and I spending less and less time with one another, I hung out with Elena more. And believe it or not, she was getting better. Slowly, but nevertheless, she was getting back to how she used to be.

We talked a lot, but it wasn't like how Isobel and I talk. Most of the time when I was with Elena, she just talked about herself. But I suppose that's understandable…I mean she _has_ been through a lot of shit throughout this past month. She earned the right to be a little self-absorbed.

The only thing that really pissed me off was that she was constantly harping on the fact that I needed to be nicer to Stefan. I needed to be nicer, to frankly, everyone apparently. She wanted me to be the _good _guy, just like little Stefie.

It seemed as though every time she wanted me to change, become better, I just ended up doing the opposite. My need to kill seemed to be intensified, the more time I spent with her.

I've been going out late at night, usually to some bar or club, finding a couple of girls and draining them. It wasn't even a necessity for me to kill anymore, I had blood bags, but I _wanted_ to. I wanted to feel the fresh blood course through my veins, have that rush that amplifies my senses after a kill. For centuries I have had the power to subdue that need. I was able to control it. I just chose not to for a while, mainly because it was easier that way, and I was tired of feeling. I wanted to be numb. But then Isobel came back into my life, and I'm not sure how it happened…. but I _changed_. And I didn't feel like killing anymore, I wanted to feel something again. Now with Elena, I can't control it any longer, and I find myself reverting back to that deadness. It's like I physically don't have the strength to beat it back any longer.

Whatever I guess…. being the bad guy is easier. At least for me it is.

My eyes darted to the door, as I heard it creak open. Isobel's violet eyes shimmering out from the sliver of space.

"What do _you_ want?" I growled. "Aren't you watching a movie with Stefan?"

She opened the mahogany door, taking a few steps into my room.

"The movies over Damon." She stated flatly.

"Oh." I grumbled, a silence quickly drifting between us.

She stood in the middle of my room, arms crossed tightly against her chest, her eyes glued to me. Apparently she was expecting me to speak first. But _hell_, it wasn't going to be me. No matter how awkward it got, I would _not_ be the one to initiate another fight.

"Damon we need to talk." She breathed, shattering the stillness.

"I don't want to talk anymore, I just want us to stop fighting." I huffed truthfully.

"Ok fine….then we'll stop fighting." She agreed, flinging herself onto the bed beside me. She propped her elbows onto a crimson pillow, rested her chin in the palms of her hands, and smirked happily at me.

I shifted myself up, the silk sheets moving underneath me, as I leaned against the headboard, staring at her with disbelief.

My brow arched, "It's _that_ easy? We're just not going to fight anymore? Just like that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yup…." She chirped, although it seemed as though there should be another stream of words after that '_yup'_.

It couldn't be that easy. I _know_ her. There was something else to it. "Then why do I feel an _if_ coming on?" I groaned.

"_If_ you make me a promise…." She trailed off, dropping her hands to the pillow, and gazing down at them uncomfortably.

I narrowed my eyes, my jaw tightening, "Do you care to enlighten me on what that may be?" I drawled.

She rolled onto her side, sighing noisily, mindlessly fingering the loose thread that was frayed on the edge of the sheets.

"Isobel…" I began, my patience warring thin, "I'm not a mind reader, you're going to have to elaborate."

She twisted to me, "Damon…I want you to tell me the truth. Of course you can always throw in a little white lie and everything sometimes, but don't lie to me about this. Don't tell me that you're not going to leave, and then go run away with Elena." she whispered softly, "I just want you to tell me so I can at least say goodbye."

I rolled my eyes at her, "I would never do that to you."

She caught my gaze, her eyes twinkling with pain. "You were going to runaway with Katherine. Even after promising me countless times that you wouldn't leave me." She countered.

My mouth fell open, but I quickly snapped it shut, trying to remain aloof. "I told you I wouldn't do that. And I didn't. I _am_ telling you the truth Isobel." I argued.

She shook her head, a fake disbelieving smile playing on her lips, as she slid herself to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off of the side. "I can't believe you." She hissed angrily. "You're going to sit there and lie to my face. Really?" she spat. "Just be the man you always claim to be, and own up to it."

I remained silent.

She shook her head again, pushing herself off the mattress and walking away.

I shot up from were I sat, and within seconds I pinned her to the closest wall. I towered over her, my hands pressed firmly on her shoulders. My breathing heavy, as I struggled to remain calm, trying to keep myself from doing something reckless.

"You _really_ need to stop doing that." She snapped.

"How did you find out?" I demanded.

"The maids knew everything Damon. You should have known that." She exclaimed.

I felt very uncomfortable, my eyes frantically shifted from the floor to the wall. I don't know what I was searching for, maybe an out? I don't know.

I never wanted her to find out about this. Learn about how selfish I really was. I mean sure I did some pretty selfless things for Isobel, but somehow even when my intentions were good, they always seemed to contort into something horrible. Something that would later, bite me in the ass.

My eyes settled on hers, and I gazed down at her, deeply looking into her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you Isobel." I confessed. "I just… didn't know how to tell you, to explain to you." I swallowed a large chunk of air, steadying myself. "You mean so much to me…I didn't want you to hate me." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, skimming my fingers down her jawbone.

A halfhearted smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I know you didn't want to hurt me Damon…you never do…but somehow you manage to."

"You know I hate apologizing…" I grimaced, but knowing that if she asked, I would give her one, because I would do _anything_ for her.

"I'm not asking you to apologize Damon. I'm asking you to keep me informed. You can love who ever you want to. You can be selfish when it comes to love, especially if it's the one thing that's keeping you from your own happiness. I would never ask you to give that up." She admitted. "But if you, somewhere down the line, decide that you're going to run away with Elena, tell me first. So I can slap you in the face and kiss you goodbye. Ok?" her voice softened, into a melancholy tone.

I nodded curtly, lifting my hands off her delicate shoulders, "So is this whole, _'we're just not going to fight_ _thing'_, is it really going to work?" I questioned.

"At least for today it will."

I smirked, "Well I don't know about you, but in order to do this, I'm gonna need a drink."

She chuckled, "Make that two."

**Stefan POV**

After Isobel and I watched that crappy movie, she confided in me that she was fed up with the silence and the death stares that passed between her and Damon. She told me that she just couldn't take it anymore, that she had to speak with him, and mend what she could.

I was sitting on the living room couch, listening to their conversation upstairs. Although I probably should have respected her privacy, I couldn't resist.

I mean I do have enhanced hearing, so it's really not my fault that my ears happened to tune in on their conversation. Of course it was _accidentally_.

I listened intently, my heart breaking for Isobel, at the pain in her voice, as she told Damon she knew the truth, has _always_ known the truth. I felt sorry for her, because the one person, who she has held in such high standings, and has cared for unconditionally, is choosing another woman over her.

I can't help but wonder, is it an easy choice for Damon? Isobel or Elena? Because it seems to me, that it's fairly easy. I have yet to meet another woman like Isobel, but Elena, I've found many women to be just like her.

I tried to act casual, as I heard the two of them stride down the stairs. I perched my leg over my knee, and relaxed my hand over the back of the couch.

"Ease dropping again Stefan?" Damon commented smugly from behind, "I would think that roaming this earth for over a hundred years would have taught you some manners."

"I wasn't ease dropping." I croaked, trying to keep my voice strong, although I have never been a very good liar.

"And you're a liar too." He gasped, in mock appall.

"It's ok Stefan, I don't mind. It's not like the conversation we had was a secret." Isobel chimed in, before waltzing into the kitchen.

Damon plopped onto the couch across the room from me, "It's ok Stefan, I don't mind." He echoed, in a squeaky voice, in a botched attempt to imitate Isobel.

"What are you five?" I sneered.

"Somewhere around that age." He smirked, bringing a glass filled with scotch, to his lips.

As Damon and I sat there facing each other, a nagging question popped into my mind. One I have mulled over for centuries, I always wanted to know, but never had the nerve to ask. I doubt he would give me a straight answer, but it was worth a shot.

"Do you love her?" I blurted out in a quiet whisper, not nearly audible for human ears.

"_Hmmm_?" Damon queried, gulping down the remains of his drink.

"Isobel." I avowed.

He began violently coughing up the light brown fluid, pounding a fist to his chest to expel the liquid that flooded his lungs. He took in a large gasp of air, easing back into the couch, setting down the crystal glass on the side table. Swiftly enveloping himself back into his usual shield of detachment.

"Of course not." He dismissed quickly, "I love Elena…remember your girl." He said slyly, a feral grin curling at his lips.

But I saw it. I saw the flash in his eyes that gave me everything I needed to know. Right then, I knew he was lying. Even if he didn't know it himself yet, he was in love with Isobel. My doubt was confirmed, his eyes burned with a passion every time her name was mentioned.

I nodded, "Ok… just wondering."

His eyes sliced into mine, and he opened his mouth, probably to say some smart-ass comment, but he promptly closed it shut, the corners of his mouth coiling up into a wicked smile at the sight of Isobel re-entering the room.

Isobel sat down next to Damon. "And what were you two talking about?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh nothing." Damon purred.

I watched curiously, as Damon battled internally to keep his arm at his side. Probably to not raise my suspicions, about his emotions towards Isobel, any further. Whenever Isobel was in the room, she always sat beside him, and same goes for Damon. However he would always touch her, sling an arm around her, play with the fabric of her shirt, as if to warn others silently, _she's_ _mine_.

He has always been very possessive of her. Even when we were teenagers, he would always scare all of the boys away from her. Threaten them that if they so much as looked at her, then there would be hell to pay.

The majority of them listened, and the ones that didn't, got the living crap beaten out of them. Even when he was with Katherine, he was still always jealous when her many suitors came to speak with her. Begging shamelessly for the chance to court her.

I had to stop myself from smiling, as Damon gave up his battle, and began to twirl the strands of her hair behind her neck. She began to giggle, squirming under his touch.

Then his eyes settled on something on the back of her neck, he brushed away the hair, pushing it to the front of her shoulder.

"When did you get a tattoo?" he asked in surprise.

"You have a tattoo?" I mused as well.

"I've had it for years. I don't know how you two haven't noticed." She chuckled, "Isn't it supposed to be in your nature to be observant."

"Maybe…" Damon mumbled.

"You two are shitty vampires." She snickered.

"No, that position is solely reserved for Stefan. He's the one who eats bunnies remember." He scoffed.

"I beg to differ, you both are." She teased, poking her index finger into Damon's chest.

"What the hell is it." Damon said, rather bluntly, still lifting up her hair to gaze at the swirl of black ink painted onto her neck.

"It's an ouroborus snake." She answered. "It means constant changing, rebirth. I got it as a reminder to embrace change, and the present. Change is good it gets you farther away from the past. It helps me forget." She stated robotically, as if still trying to convince herself of its true purpose.

Her lighthearted expression suddenly morphed. Her beautiful face was etched with an unmistakable sorrow. I watched feebly wanting to console her in some way. Damon noticed the sudden change in mood as well. He began to massage the back of her neck, cooing soothing words into her ear.

"The past doesn't matter anymore. Fight it. You're here with me now." Damon urged her.

She nodded at him numbly.

Isobel was battling internally, fighting relentlessly against the memories of her scarring past. I got up and glided across the room, taking a seat beside her. I rested my hand on her knee comfortingly. She snapped her head up to me, and rested her hand over mine and gave it a squeeze. "It's just hard, to push it back sometimes." She mumbled.

My eyes momentarily darted to Damon, who was shooting daggers my way, seething with anger and envy. But I didn't care. Isobel needed someone to be there for her. She needed to know that Damon wasn't the only one that she could rely on, that she had me too.

I tucked a stray curl behind her ear, my fingertips lingering close to her soft skin. "You don't always have to be so strong Isobel. You can let it all go, I'm here for you." I reassured her.

The corners of her mouth hitched up weakly, "Thanks Stefan, I know I can always count on you."

Damon shot up from beside her, fists clenched, "Well aren't you her knight in shining armor." He growled through gritted teeth.

Isobel sensing his distress, and realizing her momentary neglect of him, began, "Damon, I-"

"I'm going to go see if Elena is alright." He dismissed. He jerked his head towards me, "Especially since you clearly don't care about her anymore." he snarled, striding out of the room.

She took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm herself. Even though I loved Isobel, and wanted her to myself, I'd give anything to not see her like this. Without Damon she was broken, lost. Whether I like admit it or not, although I can be there for Isobel, I'm not sure if I could _be_ what she needs.

Damon was her rock. All throughout facing the chaotic whirlwind of her past, he has always been there for her, in ways I can never be.

She would always need Damon, and he would always need her. But what she didn't know is that _I_ needed her too. I love her. And I felt tied to her. I couldn't imagine my life without her. I just wanted her to love me.

"You don't have to stay with me. You probably should go be with Elena too." She muttered.

"Elena will be fine without me, she has Damon…But you I'm not so sure about. Isobel you need me." I coaxed.

She stared down at her hands folded into her lap, and she lifted her eyes to me. They were swimming with regret, and pain. She shook her head hopelessly, "It's never gonna be how it used to be, is it?"

I knew what she was talking about, her relationship with Damon. I slung an arm around her shoulder, and she melted into me, resting the side of her cheek on my chest. "I honestly don't know Isobel." I admitted honestly. "For your sake, I hope things get back to normal between you two."

"Me too…" she whispered miserably into my charcoal colored shirt. "Because I don't know how much more I can take of this. It's killing me."

"I'll get you through this I promise." I kissed her hair, and she relaxed into me further, and I listened as her breathing slowed, her eyes fluttered close, as she gradually fell into a deep slumber.

I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I had to. I wouldn't let this destroy her. I couldn't let that happen. They were both just going to have to learn to accept the fact, that maybe they didn't have as strong a bond as we all thought. Maybe it was time for them to finally let go of one another.

My eyes grew heavier with every beat of her heart, my eyelids slid further and further down. Only a slice of light seeped in, and eventually all there was, was darkness...a peaceful darkness.


	31. Steady My Racing Beat

**Sooo I'm going to be in Canada for the next two weeks and I'm not sure if I'll have access to a computer. Hopefully I do, because I really want to progress this story along. I already have a general outline of the next chapter, so _maybe_ (I say that with little hope) I will get the next chapter up before I leave. I can promise you I will start it before I go, so maybe I can edit on my i touch (if I have wifi at the house), I don't know, we'll see how it goes : )**

**Isobel POV**

_(1 month later)_

My tear stained face was buried deep into my lilac colored pillow, crumpled Kleenex tissues were scattered along the bed and floor. Salty water soaked the fabric that was layered messily on the bed.

It was really quite disgusting actually, and more pathetic than I care to dwell on.

Our loose amends worked for a while. Damon and I were able to get by on small harmless conversations, a couple of laughs, and teasing banter. But in the end, ignoring the problem could only last so long.

Within a matter of a few meager weeks, the harmless conversations distorted into huge fights, the laughter turned into tears, _on my part at least_, and the teasing turned into full-fledged wounding insults.

Our friendship, which I thought once, could withstand _anything_, was quickly crumbling to pieces.

We don't speak to each other anymore, and this time I don't think we can fix it. I'm not sure if deep down, either of us really want to, because it's only making us both miserable.

I cry all the time…. and I absolutely hate it. This isn't me. I'm not supposed to be this weak. I'm not the girl who dissolves into tears the moment someone hurts her, abandons her.

I _can't_ be this person.

But Damon won't give Elena up. It was his choice and he chose her. I know I gave him permission to love who he wanted, love Elena, be selfish when it comes to love. But honestly, I didn't mean a damn word of it.

I feel like a complete bitch, when I think of how selfish that sounds, because I do want him to be happy. More than anything I want that for him, he deserves it. But not with her. Anybody but her. Miss angelic, locks of hair like fucking sunshine, blue eyed, skinny ass whore.

I don't know what he sees in her. Personally all I see is a self absorbed twit, that will jerk him around for her own pleasure. And once he becomes useless to her, only then, will she discard him as though he were merely a dirty dishtowel. Not caring about the hearts, relationships, she shatters on her journey to her own egocentric desires.

The part that really crushes me is that I'm not sure if Damon gave up his quest for Elena, that we could ever get back to where we originally started.

I don't know what I want from Damon…what I truly feel about him…. but all I know is that it makes me ill thinking about them together. I simply am unable to stomach the idea of her with him…. but I have to…for Damon's sake I have to learn to not hate her. Because it's the only way we can be friends again. Unfortunately though, I find this task nearly impossible.

Stefan has struggled perilously to help me get through this with all of my marbles still in place, and he has. When I'm with Stefan I can forget for a while, but then it comes crashing down again, and my thoughts swirl solely around Damon.

Stefan told me a few days ago, after one of my embarrassing breakdowns, that maybe it was time for Damon and I to finally let go of one another. Through the centuries although we have been separated, we never _really_ relinquished the bond that links us so strongly together. At least I know I sure as hell haven't. However now I'm beginning to think Stefan's right…. maybe we are better off apart.

I brought a trembling hand up to my face, and roughly smeared away the tears that spilled from my eyes, with my backhand.

The sheer idea of Damon and I not being in each other's lives, not having a sliver of hope that we could one day reconnect, was just too overwhelming and devastating for me to bear.

I let out a frustrated cry, and snatched a book from the coffee table, in an attempt to somehow distract myself from the pain I felt.

I traced my fingers over the indented golden words, of the maroon colored spine of the novel. _Romeo and Juliet_, one of Damon's favorite books.

Most people, who met Damon, couldn't get past the sarcasm and malice he contained, to see that he was a hopeless romantic at heart. He relished the gut wrenching tragedies, where death seemed to be the only way to divide two people so madly in love.

More warm moisture traveled down my flushed cheeks, and I hurled the book across the room. Pages floating languidly to the ground as the novel collided with the wall, and thudded to the wooden floor.

I ran my fingers cruelly through my hair, disregarding the sharp discomfort that was coupled with the fact that my hairs were being ripped from their roots.

My cell began to vibrate rhythmically on the couch; I curled my hand around it, smiling dimly at the name flashing on the screen. I brought it up to my ear, pushing the tiny green talk button.

"Hey Bonnie." I sniffled, trying desperately to compose myself, and retain some of my diminishing dignity.

"Hi Isobel…how are you doing?…Stefan told me you're still having a hard time…." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm not doing so good." I croaked honestly, stifling a cry that threatened to erupt from my lips.

I couldn't break down. I wouldn't.

_You're fine_, I chanted over and over in my head.

"Talk to me Isobel." She urged kindly.

I sighed, rolling onto my back, dragging a hand down my tired face, "It's Damon…. everything we were is ruined."

"Well I doubt that. You and Damon can get past anything." She chirped, but her optimistic view didn't rub off on me in the slightest.

I snorted, "No I don't think we can anymore…. It's just that…" I sighed helplessly, a thick pause forming were another torrent of words should have been.

"It's just that what?" she pressed.

I gulped, smacking my tongue to my dry lips. "What's the point of trying to fix things with him, when Calogero is gonna come for me eventually? He might as well hate me when I leave. So when I disappear, he'll think I simply don't give a shit about him, and move on believing I was a bitch. It'll be easier that way."

"You need to mend things with him. If you left him as things are now, my bet is he'll feel guilty. And from what you've told me about Damon, as to what type of person he _really_ is, well I think it would leave him more heartbroken." She rambled on, "Remember when you told me that you needed to make sure that Damon would be fine before you were…_taken_?" she choked on the word. Bonnie still had trouble accepting the fact that my time was fleeting.

"Yes." I replied quietly, knowing where she was going.

"Well you haven't done that, now have you?" She declared firmly.

"But don't you see. He wants Elena, he'll be ok as long as he has _Elena_…. and I'm in his way!" I bellowed. "So I should just let him go."

"NO!" she shrilled furiously, causing me to flinch, Bonnie hardly ever raised her tone. "Don't you _ever_ let him go." She demanded sternly. "You two need each other. Isobel he is the only way you are ever going to be free of Calogero. Damon can save you. My aunt Jane told me about the prophecy she gave you…I've seen it. It's true."

"That whole thing was a crock of shit!" I barked. Realizing my harshness, I took a deep breath calming myself, and softening my tone. "Plus, I can't put him in harms way just for the sake of saving myself. I'm not going to risk his life, when you're aunt didn't even tell me how he was going to 'save me'. I can handle Calogero myself."

"No you can't Isobel! You can't do this alone. I know you want to think that, but you need someone to help you." She countered angrily. "I don't know how Damon is going to help you, but I do know that you and Damon are destined for each other. You have always been…. Isobel he is the reason you are reincarnated."

"No, no" I mumbled. "We are just friends, have always been _friends_…. and we're not even that anymore."

"Why can't you accept the fact that it's you and Damon?" she mused hesitantly.

"Because I think I have feelings for someone else…." My voice dipping into a low whisper.

"Who?" she questioned matching my hushed tone.

"Stefan." I admitted for the first time to someone other than myself.

"When did this happen?" she breathed.

"In the late 1700s**,** we were together in secret for a while. And now...this past month, he's been so kind to me. He's really been my crutch." I stated dizzily.

"Oh no no no, don't go down that road. All you'll do is end up hurting them both." She rattled off. "Listen to me, you and Damon are-"

"No I don't want to hear it, because it can't be. He loves Elena and I think I love Stefan. We both found people we want to be with. We can all be content this way."

"Isobel, no." she scolded. "You have to be with-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to have a choice. Is that so hard to understand? How I want the option to choose who I want to love, without destiny intervening. So can you _please_ just drop it?"

She huffed. "Fine…you win." She accepted unwillingly. "But know that one day you are going to wake up and realize that it's you and Da-"

"Goodbye Bonnie, I'll call you later." I blurted out hastily, hanging up the phone on her. I know it was rude, but I didn't want to listen to it anymore.

I had a choice, even if I was unsure about that decision, it was mine…no one else's.

* * *

After hours of contemplating whether or not I should see Stefan, I came to a conclusion.

Before I knew it, I leaped off my bed hurriedly ambling over to my dresser. I grabbed a crimson t-shirt, and distressed jeans. I slid them on quickly, swiping the car keys off my dresser, and striding to my black jeep.

Soon enough I was at the Salvatore's house, sitting in their driveway, key's still dangling from the ignition.

It was as though I had suddenly forgotten why I had come. I had lost all of my nerve to confront him. I stared up at Stefan's window; I saw the shadow of a silhouette cross the room, my hands tapped nervously against the grey steering wheel.

I shouldn't be doing this. Maybe I haven't thought this through enough.

My eyes darted around the estate, Damon's Ferrari was parked in front of me, all was still, darkness was just settling.

I yanked the keys from the ignition, and flung open the door, slamming it shut, and trotting up the thick cement steps.

I didn't bother knocking, I let myself in; they never locked their doors anyway.

I walked up the spiraling steps, a hand skimming along the wooden banister, as I moved quickly.

What was I doing? What was I doing?

I wandered down the hallway quietly, my heartbeat pounding furiously in my chest. I froze, facing his door. I slammed my hand to my forehead.

I was being stupid! I mean I am such a hypocrite…. I told him that all we could ever be was friends and now I was changing my mind all over again.

Uggghhh, what if I chose wrong?

I inhaled deeply, my shaking hand hovering over the doorknob, unsure if I should take a risk, and possibly gamble away everything important to me, or leave now and ignore this revived emotion within me.

I grasped the brass knob, and twisted it, carefully pushing the door open. He was sitting at his mahogany desk, scribbling away in his tattered leather journal. He didn't notice me. He was too immersed in his own world.

I leaned against the doorframe, gazing at him. He was dressed in a pale brown sweater, dark washed jeans hung loosely around his hips, his lush wavy brown hair ruffled carelessly on the top of his head.

The floorboards let out an ear-piercing creak, as I shifted my weight. His head immediately snapped up to me. He blinked startled, folding his journal shut, "Oh hey Isobel I didn't see you there." He stammered.

My lips hitched into a half smile, "I just got here."

"So what's up?" He asked, getting up from his chair and taking four long strides in my direction.

My fingertips extended pushing the door, it closing almost all the way. I took a hesitant step towards him, deciding to get straight to the point. "Stefan…what if I was to tell you that I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

His brow furrowed and his face fell, "Is this you telling me?"

I nodded silently, making my final decision. This was better. I was better at being alone. This was my choice. I would cut both of them out of my life, and spare them the heartache and unwanted drama.

"Then I should tell you that I love you Isobel…and that I won't accept that."

My heart stalled painfully. I found myself teetering on the idea of telling him my feelings, and fluctuating back to no Salvatore's period.

He took another step towards me. I remained still, barely breathing.

"I love you." He repeated again, emphasizing each word, towering over me, tracing a tantalizing finger down my jawbone. "And I don't want to be friends either…I want more than that. And I know I promised you that I could handle just being friends, but I lied. I don't want to ignore what I feel for you anymore."

A long silence fell heavily in between us. My mind was blank, shut down from the overload of my conflicting conscience, emotions. There were too many different things reeling through my mind at once.

"Say something…say anything." He begged.

"I-I" I struggled to grasp the words that would trample this feeling, that would allow me to let go of Stefan and Damon, but I knew it wasn't there.

I could never let them go…never fully. They would always have a permanent place in my heart no matter how much time goes by.

I love Stefan, I always have. Although on the other hand, I also can't deny that I do feel something for Damon, and whether that extends beyond friendship I will never know, because he is so head over heels in love with Elena.

I've always put Damon's feelings first, and dismissed my own, because I know how possessive and protective he is over me. But he didn't have that luxury any longer. He chose Elena, regardless of my feelings, and now I was choosing Stefan.

I itched forward, my fingertips brushing tentatively against the cool fabric that scanned across his muscular torso. A wide smile broke out onto his face. He slowly bowed his head down and brushed his lips very gently against my mine.

Any thoughts or doubts I had were instantly erased, at the surge of emotion I felt as he melted further into me.

I threw my arms around his neck, clasping the back of his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He wound his hands tightly around my waist, tugging me towards him. His lips moved in perfect harmony with mine, I could taste the longing built up from the centuries of love, bursting on the tip of my tongue.

A small whimper evading from my lips as he hesitantly pulled away, placing a final chaste kiss on my mouth. I pressed the side of my cheek against his chest, and heaved a contented sigh. He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his chin comfortably on the top of my head.

I was enveloped in the pure normalcy of the moment. One of the few I've had in months. Yet it still managed to all come crashing down, at the miniscule grain of doubt that seeped into the back of my mind. It was a faint voice that was whimpering…

_It's Damon you want._

I tilted my head up to him and began slowly, "Damon can't know." I pinched my eyes shut, squeezing him tighter, because I know I may be making an irreparable mistake going down this path. But maybe it was a mistake that would bring me some speck of happiness. "At least not yet…" I continued. "Things are bad between us, I don't want to loose him forever. I'm not ready too." I nuzzled my face into his plush shirt and mumbled, "I will tell him…. when the words finally come."

He rubbed soothing circles into my back, "I know." He whispered, "Take all the time you need, I'm just glad that I can hold you like this again." He cooed sweetly. "I've waited centuries to feel like this."

I grinned meekly, "Me too Stefan…me too."

I only hope that when the time comes for me to tell Damon the truth, that he would be able to forgive me for this. I just wanted to be happy, safe, in love. He would be able to understand that…right?

**Elena POV**

I sauntered aimlessly through the Salvatore house, an eerie silence filled the air. Most of the lights were off, not a glimmer of serene moonlight leaked through the windows, which were draped in thick burgundy curtains.

I tip toed through the hallway, wanting to surprise Stefan. I always had Damon's undivided attention, but at the moment I sought Stefan's. He's been very distant from me lately, and although Damon has been there to so chivalrously take care of me and comfort me, I wanted Stefan to show me that he cared about me too.

A faint glow seeped out through a crack in his door. I smiled in anticipation as I moved closer and closer to his room.

I was startled by a voice in the room that was not Stefan's. It was a _woman's_ voice. I peaked through the sliver of space formed between the wall and door. My eyes focusing intently on Isobel and Stefan, who were standing only inches apart from one another.

He was gawking at her adoringly with his blazing forest eyes, and she had a very cautious, unsure look about her.

I held my breath, straining my ears to listen to their conversation

"Say something…say anything." He pleaded with her.

"I-I" she stammered like a fool. Which didn't shock me, she never struck me as the intelligent type. I am still in awe as to how she captured the attention of both the Salvatore's, as did I. I mean she wasn't even _that_ pretty.

My breath caught in my throat as Stefan dipped his head down, and Isobel slid her arms around his neck. There lips met, and they began to engage in a heated embrace. I turned away, pressing myself against the wall beside the door, trying to push back the anger and jealousy that was simmering dangerously within me.

How the hell could he do this to me? To _me_?

My heart was thumping violently against my rib cage, I thought that at any moment it would burst through my chest and fall to the floor.

The resentment and envy I felt towards the both of them continued to bubble up so fast and so powerfully, that I didn't try to suppress it anymore.

I simply let it loose.

**Well I ended it on a bit of a cliffy (_god_ I missed them). So any predictions on what Elena's course of action is going to be? I'm curious to hear.**


	32. If You Love Me, Why Are You Leaving?

**Well I'm back again! And I would have had this chapter up a few days ago, but my internet connection went to shit, and I was without internet for what felt like forever!  
So I looked through my outline for this story, and I never realized or anticipated for that matter, how long this story is actually going to be. I just counted and condensed the amount of chapters left, and it seems as though I am only half way through writing this. I really want to get this story moving along, so I will still take my time, but I am really really going to try and bang out two chapters a week. So we'll see how it goes : )  
**

**Elena POV**

My body was pressed tightly against the hard wall, which was covered in a russet ornate wallpaper. My back was so close, my shoulder blades were almost painfully grinding against it. My heart was pounding madly, my breath coming out in short, harsh rasps.

_How could Stefan do this to me;_ was the single question that mercilessly impaled my mind. He was supposed to be the good brother, the one that would never harm me. _How could Stefan do this to me? _

My hands were scrunched together, forming a tight ball, my body twitching slightly, as the rage overtook me. I unclenched my fists, my palms sliding against the cool wall and pushing away, propelling me through the hallway, my uncontrollable fury guiding me through the shadowy boarding house.

I hastily stormed down the hall, suppressing the urge to scream aloud in anger.

I reached the dark mahogany door, wrapping my hand around the shiny brass knob. I flung it open, rushing into his bedroom.

Damon was outstretched serenely on his bed, ear buds dug deeply into his ears. I could hear the soft beat of the music playing from were I stood.

For the past month, Damon has either been in his room moping, or bleeding dry copious amounts of young women, ever since that bitch and him were no longer speaking. It's like he lost any shred of self control he once had, in her absence.

His oblivious nature only frustrated me further. I stomped my foot childishly, letting out a small groan of impatience, and trudged into the grandiose room. His eyes finally caught on me, becoming aware of my presence at last.

Damon lurched upright in his king-sized bed, concern clouding his eyes. He ripped the black headphones from his ears, carelessly tossing the iPod onto the armchair beside his bed.

Within seconds he was standing inches in front of me. I could feel his hot breath fan over my face. He curled his strong hands around my shoulders, gazing deeply into my eyes, searching for the root of my distress. I slowly found myself drowning into his two mystifying dark orbs.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he demanded softly.

As I continued to fall into his burning eyes, every rational thought I once had, flew straight out the window. All I knew was that this was the way I could hurt Stefan, while getting what I truly wanted all along. Which was Damon Salvatore, a dangerous, gorgeous, passionate man, that any woman would be lucky to wrap herself around. Plus, I was confident, that I was the only person who held the power to really uncover the man beneath the chaos, the only one who could change him. Not even Isobel held that great of an influence over him.

**Damon POV**

Elena stood in the center of my room seething, her golden hair was strewn messily around her angelic face, her lapis lazuli eyes were overrun by a blazing fire, fueled by an emotion I couldn't place.

I just prayed that she wasn't having another violent episode, because god knows I didn't have it in me to deal with her bullshit anymore. _Hell_ I could hardly deal with my own.

I immediately found myself in front of her, hands steadily placed on her delicate shoulders.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I asked firmly, needing an answer. I drank in her appearance, probing for a tell tale sign of an oncoming or ongoing fit.

However before I could determine her trouble, or even register what was happening, she had shrugged out of my grasp, and threw her arms aggressively around my neck, landing her lips forcefully on mine.

I instantly went ridged.

What the hell was happening? Is this a dream? Surly it must be. Did the woman I have been lusting after for over a year, _finally_ choose me?

I was desperate to know the truth. I was tired of being Stefan's shoddy seconds. I wanted to be first.

Her lips moved roughly against mine, and I found myself giving into the kiss, but only a little. I figured I may as well enjoy this brief moment of bliss, before it inevitably crumbles down, once she comes to the realization of her rash actions.

I reluctantly pushed her away, a high pitched whine ripping through her, at the loss of contact.

"Elena, what are you doing?" I sighed, slightly aggravated at myself, because for once I was doing the responsible thing.

Her arms were still dangled around my neck, her fingers playfully twisting the fringe of raven hair, on the nape of my neck.

The corners of her mouth grew, and she smiled devilishly, replying in a cool melodic drawl, "I was kissing you."

"I know I was there…."I relinquished a breathy exhale, forgetting how much of a clueless air head she could be. "I mean what are you doing _here_, right now? What about Stefan?" I choked on the name, unable to believe that _I_ was actually doing this. I should be making out with her right now, not forcing her to explain herself. To hell with Stefan! When have I ever regarded his feelings before?

Her grin faded, her once dazzled exterior replaced by one of confusion. Her brow furrowed, "I love you, not Stefan." She stated, as if the newfound fact, should somehow be blatantly apparent to me.

I blinked furiously, now _really_ believing I was caught in some sort of distorted reality. Seeing, _no doubt_, surprise, cross my usually cool composure, she smirked. "So are you going to kiss me or what?" she mused cattily.

This is what I have been hoping for. It seemed as though the thing I desired most, was coming true. A woman was picking me…over _Stefan_.

Within moments I had her pinned to the plush mattress, peppering her with dozens of bruising kisses, nipping the bottom of her lip softly, I felt her shudder deliciously underneath me.

She slid her hands flat against my chest, wrenching me to the side, rolling on top of me. She began tracing her fingers along my abdomen, grasping the hem of my shirt, and beginning to flick open the tiny buttons. My hands idly wandered up and down the contours of her slim figure. She attacked my lips, moving her mouth down to my jawbone, gently sucking on the skin.

I'm not sure when it happened, when I realized, in between Elena's frantic, sloppy, yet satisfying, kisses, that I didn't _want_ this.

Maybe it's because I built it up to be so damn life changing, when in reality, it mounted up to being anything but. Perhaps getting Elena was just about the thrill of the chase, winning over something Stefan had.

I don't really know.

I always had expected that this moment would stir something in this marred organ of mine, fill some empty void…but nothing happened. No fuzzy, floaty feeling ever hummed within me. If anything it made me feel more dead…more alone. It was as if Elena was any other stranger I had picked up from a bar. Serving merely as something to do with the endless amount of time, I had placed in my restless hands.

"Stop." I mumbled against her mouth. She ignored me, continuing to fumble with the stubborn zipper on my pants. "Stop." I repeated again.

She tore her mouth away from mine, her blue eyes widening in shock. Surly she was not expecting that word to tumble from my mouth. _Fuck_ I don't think I've ever uttered that word to any woman before. Especially one, in the position Elena was currently residing in at the moment.

"What?" she snapped vehemently, a perfectly groomed eyebrow arching.

I carefully shoved her light body off of me, sliding off of the wrinkled crimson sheets, baffled by my actions.

She sat in the middle of the large bed, an unmistakable pout, and the look of bewilderment settled on her features. Crumpled blankets surrounded her, fashioned in a way, which appeared as though she was perched in a large bird's nest.

I dragged a hand down my face, easing the tension in those weary muscles. "This isn't right…." I mumbled, more to myself than to her.

I turned away from her and stood facing the door in absolute confusion for a few minutes. Debating whether I was making the right choice, or bouncing back onto the fact, that maybe I was going clinically insane.

I still had the chance to spin back around and resume the frenzied kisses, knowing that it would eventually unfold into something bigger, resulting in me feeling nothing throughout. _Or_ I could simply leave, and prevent further damage and an unwanted headache.

I glimpsed back at her only once, seeing the sting of rejection enveloping her porcelain face. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, tears beading in her sparkling blue eyes. It was a face that had once consumed countless of my dreams. It was a face I found myself feeling absolutely nothing for.

I hesitantly ripped my gaze from her, and began to stride numbly away.

"Damon!" she cried distraught. "Damon, where are you going? Wait! I love you Damon! _Wait_! Come back!" she yelled, her shrieking voice quickly fading as I exited the house.

I walked into the deserted street. Floating along the sidewalk, shirt half open, hair disheveled, an occasional lamp illuminating a flicker of light, as I disappeared deeper into the night, my mind in a fog.


	33. Confusion

**Uugghhh I have been waiting for a few days now for my internet to go back up so I could post, so sorry if it's late. This chapter is probably one of the longest I've written, so hopefully that makes up for it, that is if this chapter doesn't totally suck, I found it really hard to write. _Phew_, well anyways thank you to all of the people who reviewed and favorited/alerted my story I appreciate it soooooo much! **

**Damon POV**

I stepped out of the house, the heavy door swinging closed behind me. The crisp nighttime air barreling into me like a truck. My nostrils flooded with the cool oxygen, unfortunately though, it did nothing to clear my mind.

Thoughts and questions rattled through my brain at an alarmingly speed, mingling with past memories, jumbling up with random ideas. A whirlwind of emotions and doubts snowballing into greater worries and fears until they were nothing but a chaotic lump, harboring an unwelcome residence in my pounding skull.

In a nutshell I was hopelessly confused, teetering on the edge of insanity.

Trapped in my muddled mind, I simply began to walk, praying that the madness would subside with this meager distraction. Sadly my hopes were undoubtedly dashed, for with each fresh step I took, more confusion settled upon my, already laden, shoulders.

Not knowing how long I walked, I sunk down to the curb, the street lamp overhead emitting a weak flutter of golden rays, spilling over my silhouette and onto the cracked pavement. I hung my weary head, resting it into the palms of my hands.

I wiped off a thin sheet of clammy sweat that broke out onto my aching forehead. My head was pulsing with agony. And as if someone above was taking pity on my anguish, my thoughts organized for a sole blessed moment. Allowing me to recognize the _one_ thing that could numb me…make me forget this internal torture.

I stumbled to my feet, speedily disappearing into the darkness, my feet carrying me to the nearest bar. Booze and blood. That was the cure to my misery…or at least it would act as a temporary band-aid.

**Stefan POV**

I was sitting alone in my room, a streak of dusty light streaming out from the antique lamp, perched on the dark brown oak desk. I balanced the pen idly in between my thumb and forefinger, weighing my words carefully, before I bled the ink into the cream colored paper, forever marking it.

My mind was racing, my heart thumping vigorously, as I unraveled and replayed, the fresh memories of tonight.

_Finally_ after all this time, all the heartache, Isobel and I were going to be together. She had given in, put herself first for once, and admitted the same feelings which I have held for her for so long.

Another thought wrenched my brain, and I swiftly poured out the new wave of happiness into my worn journal, scribbling away mercilessly, until every relatively coherent thought, was documented. I wanted this night to be seared into my memory forever.

Of course I would have preferred Isobel to stay with me tonight, actually I _begged_ her to stay longer. However I reluctantly let her leave from my arms, when she rambled on about having a few important errands to run before the nights end. And how could I be so selfish when she stared at me with her pleading violet eyes? So I said yes, and with a final hard kiss, she left.

I returned my thoughts back to the tattered notebook at hand, skimming my restless eyes over past entries. Long elegant script indented each of the numerous pages, most dealing with my woes of Isobel. Many older journals I had were bursting with memories of Angelina, the sorrows I had with her leaving me, the despair I felt when I discovered her death.

I shook my head of those thoughts. That was in the past. None of it mattered anymore. She was alive, safe, and we were together again. For once everything seemed _perfect_.

I was torn out of my personal world, at the startling sound of an agonizing screech of a woman. It wasn't just any woman either; it was a familiar voice, one that reverberated off the walls and drifted down the corridors, of the otherwise silent, boarding house.

I pressed the cover of the notebook shut, gently pushing it aside, on my neat desk. My ears automatically honed in on the slightest of stirs in the house, and within seconds I had pin pointed the sounds. They were coming from Damon's room, and the owner of the piercing scream was no one other than Elena.

"Damon! Damon, where are you going? Wait! I love you Damon! _Wait_! Come back!" She shrieked, her high-pitched voice slicing through my brain.

I would have liked to say I was surprised or even slightly hurt by her declaration of love for my brother…but I wasn't. I actually felt relieved. Like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had only stayed with Elena this long because I felt it was my duty to. I owed her. Especially after all she's been through because of me. But that was no more.

I continued to listen, not making any attempt to move. From what I gathered Damon was gone, and Elena was left sobbing, although her weeping didn't last very long.

Almost immediately after Damon left the house, she quieted down. A few more sniffles came from the lonely room, the ruffling of fabric, and then the sound of two clumsy feet, briskly shuffling along the wooden floor.

Before I knew it Elena burst into my room, her shoe catching on a hitch in the carpet, causing her to stumble spastically, only for her to regain her faltering balance once more. I shot up from my chair, taking in her disheveled appearance. Her face was a deep pink, her eyes bloodshot and a little puffy. Her hair was a mess, flying in every direction, her clothes hung wrinkled around her. She looked like a disaster. My mind directly went to the idea that she may be having another episode.

"Elena?" I questioned gently, taking a cautious step towards her.

She relinquished a noisy exhale, flinging herself into my arms. Her body colliding into my chest, as she frantically encircled her hands around my waist, clinging to me like I was her life preserver in an infinite sea.

I hesitantly put my arms around her, patting her awkwardly on the back, in an attempt to calm whatever had her so frazzled. Ruling out the idea of her having a fit, I came to the conclusion that it had something to do with Damon.

After a few more moments, her grip relaxed, although her breathing remained rapid wisps.

She peered up at me, her lapis lazuli eyes, large, and shining with unshed tears. "Stefan I want you to turn me. I'm finally ready." She sputtered out. "Please let's do it tonight. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. I don't want to wait anymore."

My eyes bulged out of my head. I pushed her away, my arms remaining at her shoulders, holding her at arms length.

Elena really was a fickle girl. She was selfish and had much more in common with Katherine than I cared to dwell on. I had just heard her scream that she loved Damon, and now she had the nerve to tell me the same. I was immediately filled with disgust. How was I ever capable of having any loving feelings for her?

"Elena, I heard you not even five minutes ago, tell Damon you loved him." I sneered. She froze, "Vampire's have good hearing _remember_?" I quipped callously.

"I-I…" she stammered wildly.

I let go of my loose grip on her shoulders, striding over to my bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, running a hand through my tangled hair.

She hurried over to me, kneeling on the hard floor, gawking up at me, tears trickling down her crumpled face.

"I'm so sorry Stefan…I-I" she snatched my hands, cradling them in her own. "I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I love you, I want you forever. So change me and we can get away from here." She begged.

I shook my head, not meeting her eyes, guilt washing over me. I know I should hate Elena, my stomach should churn when I see her face, but the only emotion I could muster up for her was _pity_. She was so desperate to keep Damon and I in her life, she would say anything. I found it sad.

She had toyed with us both for so long, and I was finally realizing how manipulative she could be. It was partly her doing, why we were unable to salvage any brotherly relationship after Katherine. She had turned us against each other further. Perhaps if Elena was never in the picture, Damon and I may have been in a better place. But I couldn't harp on the what if's, because it was wasted time. Nothing would ever change.

I knew what I had to do now, and I felt bad. I couldn't help it. I did care about Elena once…or thought I did. She wasn't a terrible person. She just sometimes did terrible things.

I lifted my eyes to her, giving her a weak smile. "Elena, I think it's time for us to break up." I said tenderly. Even though it's felt like we weren't together for a long time now, ever since Isobel was back. I knew it was over, but she didn't. I needed to make sure _she_ knew.

She dropped her hands into her lap, her brows pulling together in puzzlement. Surly being dumped was a foreign concept to her.

"No-no…why we're happy…I love you." She rambled on, her voice quivering.

I shook my head again, a dark chuckle rumbling from my throat. "Elena, we are not happy. We haven't been happy in a long time." I sighed. "And _no_, you don't love me. We both don't love each other anymore and you know it."

She staggered to her feet, her face brewing with anger. "NO. I love you. We can still be together. No." she frowned stubbornly.

I lifted myself off the bed, facing her. "Fine, you may love me…but I don't love you." I countered. "I'm sorry Elena….but it's over." I repeated softly, seeing that she clearly didn't understand.

Her expression went blank, then swiftly clouded over with fury. Her hand whirled back, and her palm smacked the side of my face, leaving behind a burning sting.

She began bawling again, her frail body trembling slightly. "It's because I'm not Isobel, isn't it?" she hissed, venom dripping off each of her clipped words. "You love _her_, that's why you don't love me-if you ever _really_ loved me!" she bit back.

I went still, becoming aware that she wasn't as thick headed, and oblivious, as I had originally thought her to be.

She took her two open hands, and hammered them into my chest, causing me to waver backwards from shock.

Elena came at me again, her tiny hands forming two fists, as she began to pound them continuously into my chest.

I grabbed her wrists mid air, before they could collide into me once more. I had had enough of her childish behavior. Her eyes snapped up to me. "I think you should leave now." I stated dryly, struggling to remain level headed.

Her arms flopped to her sides, as she reluctantly pivoted on her heel, and stalked to the open door. Hovering in the middle of the doorway, she whirled back, around towards me. "I'm never ever going to come back again." She growled.

I gave her a curt nod, shrugging my shoulders, "I understand."

She huffed, spinning around quickly, and slamming the door behind her, the blunt bang echoing through my ears.

**Isobel POV**

It was wrong of me to lie to Stefan, that much I was positive of. But I had to…I couldn't continue to linger on the fact that maybe I had doubts about Stefan and I. I had to leave before I did or said something I may have regretted.

When Stefan held me in his arms, a part of me was happy, full. But then there was this other part of me… this suffocating feeling of being close to someone, trusting someone fully with my scarred heart that burrowed deep down into my pores. It was the same gut wrenching dread that consumed me all those years ago. The _exact_ feeling which led me to abandon Stefan back in the 1700s.

None of it made any sense, because I love Stefan, I _truly_ do. Yet that didn't muffle the dark voice in the back of my head, shouting at me that something wasn't right. That _this_ wasn't right.

Why was it not right? I desperately needed it to feel right. I wanted this to work, but for some reason, I could only convince myself skin deep.

The endless swarm of uncertainties that swamped my mind, _that_ was the main driving force which caused me to flee from the shelter of Stefan's room. Caused me to lie to him, and tell him I had errands to run, so I could dull down my problems with a drink.

I massaged my pulsating temples, as I ripped the keys from the ignition, sliding out of my jeep, and ambling down the street to the infamous _Fells Church Bar and Grill. _

As I strode quickly along the sidewalk, not a single soul lurking the streets, for some unexplainable reason I stopped. I had an eerie feeling that something was wrong. Tiny hairs stood on the back of my neck. I took a few steps back and unconsciously turned into an alley I had passed by moments ago.

It was dark, the dank smell of garbage and beer hung heavily in the air. A few steps in, and I saw it. The scene that made my breathing hitch and my heart stop. Lying near the edge of the brick wall was a body, a large stake sticking out of it's motionless chest.

But it wasn't just any body. The odd feeling of familiarity hammered away within me.

The sharp click of my boots slapping the damp cement rang softly through the stillness of the night. The familiar shine of raven hair peeked out from the darkness. I broke out into a run.

"Damon?" I breathed in a panic, my voice sounding strange and faraway in my ears.

I received no response. I dropped down onto the ground; I scanned over the body, my eyes stopping on his ashen face. It was Damon. And he wasn't moving.

This had to be some twisted nightmare. One that I would wake from soon, it couldn't be real. Damon was never supposed to die. It was always supposed to be _me_.

My hands hovered shakily above the wood poking out of his muscular torso. Fear honed within me, it gripped onto my heart, and squeezed it, till I felt as though my world would shatter if I took a single breath.

I curled my hands around the stake warily, yanking it out, feeling the sickening pull of flesh, as the wood was wrenched from his cold body.

His eyes lazily fluttered open, "Surly I must be in heaven, and this woman above me is my guardian angel." He slurred, sarcasm drenched each lulled word.

I let out a shuddering breath, one consisting of both relief and aggravation. "You're a fucking idiot Damon, you know that?" my words came out strangled, as I blinked back tears. Because for a moment, I thought he was dead. That he would die, and we'd never have the chance to fix our destroyed friendship. But I pushed away the joy I felt, feeling too hurt, too scared, only to replace it with coldness.

"Can you get up?" I asked my tone flat.

He stirred his arms, futilely trying to push himself off the ground, a groan of pain escaping him as he did so.

"No." he wheezed, collapsing back down.

A flash of car headlights streamed past the murky alley, orange light illuminating Damon's face. It was then that I saw his blistered skin, the bloodied sections of flesh that were nearly peeling off of him.

I gasped, clamping a hand over my mouth. "Damon…what happened to you." I jabbered, as the terror seeped back in.

It took him a few seconds before he began, "Pissed off the wrong guys. Guys that apparently know who I am-_what_ I am." He murmured. "They had stakes… and lots and _lots_ of vervain."

"How many were there?" I questioned, hoping he couldn't hear the sheer horror in my voice. Surly one man couldn't have done this…_unless_…a twinge of dread raced through me at the notion.

"What's a number got to do with anything? I'm as tough as nails…the biggest badass around… If I tell you, you'll go spreading rumors about me being beaten down. And _poof_…there goes my reputation." He drawled drunkenly, pulling me out of my fear stricken mind.

"You're wasted?" I scowled, realizing that the stench of scotch was in fact coming off of Damon, and not the tainted atmosphere.

He fell silent.

"Damon?" I mused.

No answer.

I shook his shoulders, "Damon?" I said again.

I searched around, scanning the pavement for something sharp, _anything_ to pierce my skin. A shard of glass sparkling in the moonlight caught my eye. I grasped it, digging the jagged edge into my flesh, crimson bubbling out and staining the transparent object.

I held my bleeding wrist out to Damon, waving it over his nose, the veins in his face rippled, his eyes flung open, the whites of his eyes were red, his mouth parted and his canines lengthened.

"_No_." he whispered hoarsely.

My brows knitted together in confusion. I never exactly pinned Damon, as one to refuse this sort of stuff. "Damon, you need this." I urged.

"NO." he repeated again, in a firm tone, swatting my hand away.

"I don't think you're one to argue, I'm not the one who's lying in a pool of their own blood right now." I argued, pushing my arm back into his face.

He shifted up, grimacing, as he disregarded the agonizing pain that must have shot through his battered body. His eyes locked with mine, "I've _never_ taken blood from you before…I don't want it to be like this."

"But Damon-"

"No, I'm fine." He insisted sitting up slowly. "See I'm just peachy." He muttered, a fake grin plastered on his face. I gave him a half hearted smile; _this_ was my best friend, not the ass that I've fought with these past weeks. It was this moment I realized how badly I missed him.

I slipped my hand under his arm, allowing him to use the support of my body. "Come on, I think I've got some blood bags at my apartment." I relented.

He dragged an arm over my shoulder, leaning his weight on me, as we staggered to our feet, and began to hobble to my car.

I opened the door for him, helping him in. He lifted his arms up, throwing up a look of sheer innocence, "Buckle me please?" He pleaded like a small child. I scoffed at him, slamming the door in his face, but not before catching the smug smirk dancing on his lips.

Yes he was going to be fine.

As I slid back into the car, I put back in place my mask of indifference, remembering Stefan's words.

_Maybe it's time to let go. _

I needed to try, _really_ try. Because this little playful teasing wouldn't last, and the false sense security, would only leave me more crushed in the end, when an argument finally arose. I couldn't hope for better anymore.

**Damon POV**

We trudged up each crumbled step slowly, gradually inching our way to her apartment, my weight sinking into her body, fighting the urge to close my tired eyes. The only sound disturbing the empty hallway was my short pants, and the heavy smack of our steps. We stopped in front of the door; she dug her free hand into her pocket, fishing for the keys.

The torturous journey here had already sobered me enough, so my brain was no longer blurred by scotch; it was back to a jumbled mess.

The numbers 221 hung lowly on the old door, brown stains flared up the edges of the walls, and a foul stench tinged the corridors. This place was an absolute shit hole, regardless of the fact that Isobel had somehow managed to make her quaint apartment nice. The rest of the place was a dump, smack in the center of one of the worst neighborhoods in Fells Church.

Before, I had tried to convince her multiple times to move into the boarding house, but it was always the same answer. _No_. So I eventually just gave up.

"Christ, when are you going to move out of this crack house?" I snorted.

She dragged the silver metal out of her pocket, shoving the key into the hole, and yanking the door open. She flashed me a sly grin, "Maybe when you stop being such a prick." She retorted.

I chuckled, but my smile was quickly replaced by a frown, feeling remnants of wood, that splintered off that damned stake, grind painfully in my tissue. I tried, but I couldn't suppress the low growl of pain that rolled within me.

"What is it?" she questioned, turning her head towards me, lines of concern creasing her face.

She towed me into the room; my arm still belted around her, and helped me plop down onto one of the grey armchairs.

She stared down at me, waiting impatiently for an explanation of my pain. "Fragments of wood, I think are splintered in my skin. It will take a lot longer to heal if the wood remains." I gestured to the area, slightly below my ribs.

She crouched down in front of me, examining it intently, carefully prodding the shirt covering the large wound.

"I need you to take of your shirt." She stated blandly.

"I knew you were trying to seduce me." I exclaimed arrogantly, my lips curling into a feral smirk.

She shot me a deadly glare, one that made my daunting smile falter. I simply rolled my eyes blatantly at her, as I struggled to slide off my torn shirt. She didn't help me to my dismay; she just softly snickered seeing my difficulty. I tossed my shirt to the side; it crumpled into a pool of cloth as it hit the ground.

She examined the wound, blood still oozed down my torso. The stake had been burrowed into me a few times, leaving behind more than one deep gash in which wood chips were embedded glaringly into my flesh. She gently dipped her fingers into the cut, digging around the wound, a sting rippling all the way up to my arm, causing me to wince.

"Sorry." She mumbled apologetically.

She scraped out more fragments of wood with her fingertips, dropping them gingerly on the counter, until the wound was simply a bloody mess.

Without saying so much as a word, she hurried away, turning a corner, only to return moments later with a crystal glass, three blood bags, and a damp towel. She sat them down beside me, a palpable tension clinging to the air, as a long awkward gap rested between us once more.

"_Sooo_ what were you doing at the bar?" I mused shattering the silence. I took a hefty gulp of the crimson fluid, wiping away the remainder of dry blood that crusted on my skin.

"Going to get a drink. What else would I be doing at a bar?" she shrugged absently.

"_Oh_ I don't know picking up guys. Hell you tried to pick me up at that bar. That is how I met you in this life after all." I teased, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Damon Salvatore, I did not try to pick you up." she gaped, in mock appall. "In fact if I remembered correctly, _you_ came onto me." She shot back, the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile, but as if catching herself she quickly expelled it, pursing her lips, and reverting back to her distant self…one that I didn't recognize.

But I continued to press; wanting to melt the barrier she tried so desperately to keep strong. A smile coiled onto my mouth, "How could I not? A woman as beautiful as you, every guy in that bar was watching you like a hawk."

A pink flush crept onto her cheeks, my head cocked to the side slightly, I found myself soon wondering why she seemed so different, _off_.

She caught herself once more, realizing her wall was quickly dissolving, and cloaked herself again in a shield of detachment, standing up. She jerked her head towards the door, "You can go now." She snapped. "Your cuts have already healed and your face is all pretty again. So you have no reason to stay."

I felt as though something in me sunk. She didn't care anymore. The one person who I always turned to was shoving me out the door. I know things were bad between us but they could still be fixed…right?

Keeping my aloof composure primed, I sprawled back onto the couch, emitting a fake grunt of pain, letting my arms drop limply to the cushion, and my legs droop off the couch. "I still am feeling weak. I don't think I can walk yet. Can I stay for awhile longer?" I said in a phony frail voice.

She narrowed her eyes at me, giving a little shake of her head, clearly peeved, "Fine. Leave whenever you feel that you are _strong enough_ to move yourself out of my house." She spat, spinning on her heel, waving a dismissing hand towards me as she stalked to her room.

I lay on the sofa, arms resting comfortably above my head, staring mindlessly at the ceiling, until I heard the sharp metal snap of her bedroom door closing.

My eyelids slid shut, and I took a deep calming breath.

It didn't take long for the bewilderment from tonights past events to creep back into every corner of my already unhinged mind. Every goddamned thought I had floating back to Elena, as the buzz and drunken feel from the alcohol faded rapidly.

Why couldn't I go through with it? After a year of chasing her, I simply walk away. I walked away. Why the fuck did I walk away?

I scratched my head perplexed. I needed someone to help me, to organize, rationalize all of this, before I crack, and go on a killing spree.

I needed Isobel.

She could help me. Even when I was drunk I couldn't seem to fully eradicate, forget for one split second my confusion. Yet in the brief moments I was with Isobel, all those cluttered thoughts seemed to disappear, become irrelevant. It's like when I was with her, it was simply Isobel and Damon, nothing else seemed to matter.

I hauled myself off the couch, and without a second thought, ghosted into her room. I lolled back against the door frame, my arms folded against my chest casually. She didn't even notice me; she was too amerced in her book.

I studied her carefully, _Pride and Prejudice_, was carefully sited in between her two hands, her eyes darting along the ink filled pages, greedily absorbing each word. Pausing, she yawned, her eyes squeezing shut, then abruptly flinging open. Her breath caught in her throat, and I heard her pulse race.

"_Jesus_ Damon, don't you know how to knock? Or at least announce yourself once in awhile, so you don't scare the crap out of me." She breathed her tone hard, a hand placed over her heaving chest.

I frowned internally, I was hardly ever able to scare her, she somehow was always immune, or able to sense my presence in a room. And it made me uneasy that she had lost that feeling. Because it meant that things were worse than I had originally thought.

I glided over to her bed, slumping down onto the rim of the mattress. Unsure of how to proceed, because although I desperately needed someone to clarify these answers, I was starting to doubt whether or not she'd actually help me. I mean why should she? We were apparently fighting after all.

"Damon…"she sighed, a nip of annoyance in her voice.

"I kissed Elena." I blurted out, getting straight to the point, my voice steady, emotionless.

In that single instant, as it had when she first discovered me lying in the alley, all of the anger, hurt washed away. There were no remnants of the new cold, distant Isobel I hardly recognized, but the old Isobel, the one whose violet eyes shimmered with concern and worry for me. The one who _cared_.

"Whoa…when did this happen?" she asked, her eyes doubling in size.

"Today." I answered numbly. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye, only to see her face fall, and hear her heartbeat quicken. She hesitantly reached out and touched my arm.

"Is this you coming to say goodbye?" she whispered, her voice rough.

I snapped my head up to her, her eyes were now brewing with tears. My lips fell into a tight line, confused at her actions. She clamped a hand over her mouth, smothering a sob, before hastily throwing her arms around me, practically tackling me to the bed. Her arms constricted around me with a strength I didn't know she contained. I squeezed her back, still unsure as to why she was acting like this. Her arms remaining locked around me, I eased us both up to sit. Her arms slumped to her sides, as she gazed at me. The only thing present was sorrow, an unbearable sorrow that made my heart lurch and stomach roil.

That's when it dawned on me. How could I have been so stupid? She thought I was leaving. I had promised her I would say goodbye if I was to leave again. And now with her thinking I am with Elena…

A tear slipped from her eye, and I brought my hand up to her cheek, swiping the moisture away with my thumb. "No. I'm not going anywhere." I reassured her.

Relief cascaded over her, and she knocked back a fist and punched me in the chest. So hard that it kind of hurt. "Ouch." I mumbled. Still not satisfied, she hit me again, fiercely smearing away the tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Damn it Damon, say that first. Don't give me this dramatic pause and make me think I'll never see you again." She rattled on. I could hear the hurt in her voice, and that's when I knew I had upset her.

"When I told you I would never do that to you I meant it." I said truthfully.

Her face went hard, apparently not believing me. "Damon-"

"No, it's my turn to talk." I hushed her gently, not wanting to start another argument, but wanting her to understand. She snapped her mouth shut. "I learned my mistake all those years ago with Katherine." I explained. "I was so stupid, believing I was in love with that selfish bitch. I was going to give up everything I had in Italy, for what? A couple of good fucks and an eternal life? Who needs that?-"She began to giggle girlishly. I pointed my eyes at her, "And what's so funny? You're ruining my heartfelt speech here." I noted, unable to hide my growing smile, because it felt so good to hear her laugh again. I didn't realize how much I missed it.

"It's just that I never thought I'd see the day when you woke up and saw Katherine's true colors." She chuckled.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, if you didn't like her why did you always encourage me to be with her." I questioned curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders leaning back into the comfort of a cotton covered pillow. "Because she made you happy, and _yes_ she was bad…but I don't know I really believe that in her own sick demented way she truly loved you. So I stayed out of the way."

I blinked furiously, shocked by her confession. Because god knows if I didn't like one of her suitors, I bugged her until she ditched the poor fellow. "Well anyways…where was I? Oh yeah, I lived in regret and guilt for those actions, for a long time. Because if I didn't trust Katherine, leave…then whatever happened to you in the time I was gone-the things you suffered through, would have never happened." My tone becoming dead serious.

"Damon nothing happ-"

"Isobel, I know something happened to you." I interjected delicately. "And those memories are still haunting you. It bothered me for awhile not knowing, and I still do want to know, because I can protect you, help you though this, and right now you don't have to explain yourself. Just as long as you know that I am here for you, _always_." I emphasized.

A melancholy smile broke out on her face, and she tossed her arms around me once more, although less urgently. I eased back into the bed, gently stroking the length of her arm, a long calming hush wandering between us. One where I didn't think. I was at peace with my mind, even though I hadn't had any of my emotions regarding Elena straightened out, none of my questions answered. It didn't matter anymore, because it seemed as if the pieces of our friendship were coming together again.

Isobel unexpectedly shot out from my arms, sitting up straight, twisting her torso to me. "Oh my god, I completely forgot." She gasped, "What about this whole Elena thing? Why are you with me right now and not her?" she remarked.

"I think I don't love her…I felt nothing when she kissed me. I don't think I ever felt really any true emotions for her other than lust." I affirmed blandly.

"Wow…ummm are you sure you're ok with that Damon? You've been chasing after this girl for how long? And just like that you're done with her." she questioned skeptically, concern etched onto her features.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes she worried about me _too_ much. "I was on the verge of having a complete psychotic break an hour or so ago, but now…I think I'm good." I brushed off.

"Yeah…sorry to break this to you, but no. I don't think you are." She insisted.

"No I'm fine." I countered.

"I know you Damon, and this is going to eat away at you eventually, whether it's a few hours-days from now. You need to straighten out what you really are feeling, before you do anything."

"You don't know me." I scoffed defensively. I felt fine.

"Seriously Damon? You're going to pull that card?" she huffed. "Don't give me that bullshit. Because you and I both know, that I am the only person you tolerate, trust. I've known you since we were children. I understand you better than anyone." She said with confidence.

I knew she was right. She was the only person who knew me, gave me the benefit of the doubt, defended me. She was someone who I relied on, trusted _completely_.

I moved up, my back resting against the wooden headboard. "Ok fine. Amuse me. Why couldn't I love Elena?"

"That's simple. You didn't have a connection with her. Lust only travels so far, lasts so long. There was a smidge of a tie between you and Katherine because you had similar personalities. You and Elena have zero." She began, I sighed, already regretting asking her the question. "Damon whether you like to admit it or not, you've been searching for that someone; the one person who will love all of you, even when you do stupid, heartless, reckless things, she'll still love you. The one person who will make you change and you won't even realize it. And it will be because _you_ want to, not because she wants you to. Which Elena _definitely_ did." She snorted with disgust, only to start up again. "She wanted to mold you into some honest-to-god good guy. Don't get me wrong Damon, you _are_ a good guy, at heart…and I see that. Even though you pull some pretty dick moves, and do some really bad things…you are still good." She defended me, drawing out those words that seemed to shrill in my head. _You are still good._ It was nice that at least one person had faith in me. "You need to find someone that you can mess up like that, sometimes dozens of times, but still forgive you, and accept you." She took a deep conclusive breath, "That's why you couldn't love Elena. Because she gives you absolutely none of those things, she never saw the good." She stated, with a few clicks of her tongue. "And I think tonight, even though you couldn't piece those things together yourself, you finally realized that, on a subconscious level at the very least."

She grinned proud of herself, my jaw dropped open realizing everything she jabbered on about was true. _All of it_.

It made sense…Elena was nothing to me but a pretty face. She tried to change me so many times, she never understood me. And _that_ is what I need. I need someone that understands me. The more her words sunk in, the more stunned I became. Especially as I became increasingly aware that I had already found that someone…it was _her_.

"I should replace Doctor Phil." She quipped contented at my shock of realization, although it was hardly the reason she believed.

How could I have not realized this before? Isobel she was always there for me, setting aside her own anger, even now, to help me. She accepted me despite my endless amounts of bullshit. She _understood_ me. She knew the real me, how heartless and cruel I could be, but she didn't care. She never once tried to modify me into something I'm not, she accepted me.

Everything seemed to fall into place. Why I was always green with envy thinking about Isobel-Angelina, with someone else. Why I never had any real emotions for any other woman. So many questions I have wondered about my entire life, reasons for acting the way I do around her, were answered. The previous mass of questions didn't matter _at all_, because the only person I can honestly say I care about in this grim world is Isobel. It was _always_ Isobel.

I opened my mouth, mute, no flow of sound escaping. I clicked my mouth shut again. I'm not sure what I was trying to tell her, or even if I was ready her to tell her any of these new emotions. And although they were confusing and overpowering, I was _ok_ with that. Because for once, it felt right. Having feelings beyond friendship for Isobel, felt _right_.

She outstretched her hands high above her head, stretching sleepily, a small yawn escaping her.

"I should probably go." I grumbled, gently nudging her off of me, deciding that it was better to leave now. Because if we were still fighting…I was not willing to risk another permanent dent, forming in whatever relationship we had left.

She snatched my wrist, tugging me back. "Don't go Damon. You know I can't sleep long with no one here." She pleaded.

I smiled arrogantly, reclining back down beside her. "What happened to you wanting me gone as quick as possible?" I mused smugly.

A pang of guilt burst across her face, but as quickly as it came it vanished. She didn't answer me for awhile, laying her head down on one of the lilac colored pillows.

When she finally did speak again, her voice came out in a weak whisper. "That was me trying to _let go_."

I didn't ask her what she meant, because I knew. She was trying to let me disappear from her life. Ignore me until I left for good. I couldn't blame her for trying, the thought had crossed my mind more than once, but the notion had never lasted no matter how hard I tried to keep it close. It's like something in me wouldn't allow it.

I silently stared at her, still digesting this new rush of feelings I felt towards her.

"Isobel?" I murmured.

"_Mmmmhmmm_?" she mewled drowsily.

"I'm sorry." She rolled, onto her side, facing me, her head resting in the crook of her elbow. I couldn't stop my eyes from sweeping down the curves of her body, the flare of her hips, the way the loose, almost sheer white t-shirt draped over her, a sliver of bare flesh peeking out-

"Damon hello? I know there's a brain in that pretty head of yours somewhere." She chirped, snapping me out of my trance.

I swallowed a large chunk of air, "Wh-what were you saying." I stammered, trying to regain my smooth composure.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She began. "What are you sorry for?" she queried her brows pulling together.

"Ummm I…well I." I stumbled over the words. I've never been good at apologies. "I wanted to…um well eh…" I trailed off.

A smile broke out onto her face, one that met her eyes, causing them to shimmer and twinkle, sending tingles up my spine. "I _know_ Damon." she affirmed, purposely catching my eyes, showing me she knew _exactly_ what I meant. "I know…." She echoed again in a lighter tone. "…and I forgive you…for _everything_."

**Isobel POV**

I had tried desperately to simply ignore Damon, stay mad at him. But as the night went on, and I saw the confusion chewing away at his brain, I couldn't stand by. Damon would always be a part of me, a larger chunk than I probably like to admit, but he was.

I would never let him go, no matter how much Stefan tried to coach me through it.

And yes, as I was lying beside him right now, and not Stefan, I felt guilt ripple through me. But I would tell Stefan everything tomorrow, and he would accept it, because that's the type of person he is. He would be happy that I was happy. That it seemed as though the petty fighting was over, and I was getting my best friend back.

However now the real struggle would be mending our tattered friendship, because I know there are many gaps and scars that need to be healed before we can ever get back…if we can ever truly get back to the way things were. There were many ugly words said, sides chosen, but somehow Damon's words closed most of those wounds. At least for me. I know he felt guilty for everything, so I forgave him. _I_ feel guilty, because I couldn't ignore the happiness I felt towards Damon's confession of not loving Elena.

I scolded myself mentally because, I was supposed to want him to be happy, and I should have accepted that he loved Elena. But for some reason I couldn't-_wouldn't_. I had been able to accept Katherine, not easily, but I could. I think it's because I feel like Elena doesn't really love him. I know Katherine did, it was twisted, but she did. She truthfully wanted both of them. But Elena…I don't know, I think she's in it for the ride.

It was the dead of night, and I opened my eyes, too many thoughts were rolling in my mind to sleep. My gaze stopped on Damon, he looked so calm, peaceful when he was sleeping. To my shock, he peeked open an eye, smirking at me. And I smiled back broadly. The playful eyeing transformed into something deeper, more intense, _real_. His stare lingered longer than it should have, and although I tried, I couldn't seem to rip my gaze away. Something in me fluttered, and his dark eyes burned into me, making me feel suddenly very exposed, vulnerable, I squirmed uncomfortably.

He blinked once, twice. His eyebrow arching in suspicion. "Isobel is everything ok with you…did you have a nightmare?" he mused, his voice hoarse from sleep.

I shook my head violently, my curls swishing against the soft pillow. "No…everything's fine. I'm fine." I dismissed, although being fine was far from the truth. I slammed my eyes shut. In hopes it would chase away this new feeling stirring within me.

I felt Damon, snake his arms around my waist, and pull me close to him. I resisted the urge to move from his touch. I should have. But I didn't. _It felt right_.

He rubbed up and down my back, until every muscle eased. I listened to the steady rise and fall of his chest. The soft hum of his heartbeat, as my eyes fell heavier and heavier, the warmth of his body lulling me into a dreamless sleep.

The last thought drifting across my mind being…

_Stefan definitely wouldn't be happy about this. _


	34. A Madwoman's Truth

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I ended up combinding two chapters together. Anyways I will be back to trying to update weekly. Usually I'll update either saturday, sunday or monday. Again I apologize for not having this up sooner : ) Thanks to all of the people who reviewed, favorited, alerted my story I love you all!**

**Damon POV**

Morning broke through the thick darkness, allowing dawns first golden rays to leak out onto the horizon, pouring into, and filling every corner of Fells Church with the balmy waves of the morning sun. Tiny droplets of dew formed on the emerald spears of grass, sparkling like thousands of jewels. The calming sounds of nature flooded my ears, lulling me into a hazy awakening.

For the past month I have been nothing short of miserable, waking up every morning realizing it was just another shit day. Another torturous moment I was on the outs with Isobel, waking with the knowledge that she was slowly fazing me out of her life. But now, that was no more.

When my eyes lazily eased open, the blurriness of sleep cleared, I immediately found myself gazing at the sleeping woman beside me. Her arm was tossed over my waist, the side of her cheek pressed against my arm, her glossy black curls smothered into my face, smelling of a pleasant mixture of rain and roses. I felt completely content.

I ghosted my fingertips across her serene features, brushing away the fray of black hair that fell into her face. She didn't stir, not a single hitch in her breathing, she just continued to drift along in her deep slumber.

A nearly uncontrollable urge to kiss her overtook me. She probably would never rouse…she would never _know_. I just wanted to know what it would feel like to press my lips against my best friend, the person who meant _everything_ to me.

The flashing red numbers on the clock dragged me out from my trance. I exhaled softly, silently scolding myself. No I would not kiss her, not now. It would be cowardly of me to do so while she is sleeping. That would be a move Stefan would pull. When I kiss her I want her to know it-_feel_ it.

I carefully untangled her soft limbs from my body, part of me wanting to sleep longer, but the other part knowing that it would be wrong of me to. Because if I stay, who knows how long I could restrain myself from touching her. It wouldn't be right of me anymore, once harmless gestures have contorted into something much deeper overnight. It wouldn't be right of me knowing that it meant something much different to me, than to her.

I stared down at her one final time, drinking in her stunning face. I moved my hand closer to her, giving her a barely there caress of the cheek, and then I was gone.

* * *

I stalked up the silky black driveway that snaked up to the boarding house, wanting to be rid of my torn clothes, splattered with crimson, the musty smell of sweat and blood clinging to the cloth. Although the familiar smell of Isobel continued to waft in the air around me, making me oddly reluctant to part with my clothing, no matter how disgusting they may be.

I trudged up each step slowly. Even with the fresh blood pumping through my veins, a stiffness still buckled my limbs, making them feel heavy and weak. Frankly I was tired, regardless of the peaceful sleep I had. My mind was momentarily detached from my body, as the fatigue started to weigh heavily down on me.

Maybe I should have slept at Isobel's longer.

The curves of my mouth twitched up at the memory of her lying next to me. It's not as though I hadn't slept in her bed with her before…but this time it was different. At least for me it was.

Not registering that I had already made it to the top floor, I rounded the corner, meandering sluggishly through the long desolate hallways.

I was a few meager feet away from the door when I became aware of the steady drumming of a heartbeat.

My throat felt raw and dry, burning with a hunger that had not been entirely quenched the night before, at the succulent smell of human blood. I shoved back the urge, my fangs stubbornly retracting.

I sighed in annoyance, as I peered in on the scene before me. Elena was lying in my bed, a thick comforter cocooned tightly around her, pillows and sheets tossed messily on the floor. Glass shielding photographs and paintings were shattered on the ground, scattered throughout the room like fallen snowflakes. It looked like World War III had erupted in my bedroom.

"Now I know things got a little heated in here last night, but this was definitely _not_ the way I left it." I drawled, stepping over the broken glass, feeling it crunch under my shoes, as I sauntered over to Elena.

She popped upright at the sound of my voice. I observed her curiously, as she used her trembling hands, knuckles spilt and bloodied-_which would explain the dents in my walls_- sleek down her matted blonde hair.

She clumsily disentangled the knotted fabric from her thin body. "Where have you been?" she frowned, a large exhale exerting her as she tumbled off the bed and into my arms. "I've been waiting for you all night."

I held her at arms length. "So mind me asking what happened here?" I asked her again, already exhausted from her incessant behavior.

"Well when I broke up with Stefan, he-he got really angry and lost it when I told him I wanted to be with you. I begged him to stop, bu-but he wouldn't listen…he went crazy." She rambled on, her words disjointed and breathy, from her quaking body.

I cocked my eyebrow at her in suspicion, narrowing my eyes skeptically at her. "So you're trying to make me believe, that _bambi_ here, did all of this because _you_ ended a relationship, that honestly to me, seemed over?"

Her cheeks reddened a deep crimson, her eyes flared with anger and shock. "You're not believing me?" She gasped.

"Yup." I confirmed bored, wanting her out of my room so I could get some needed rest.

"I came here because I broke up with Stefan to be with _you_! He's out of the picture now, we can be together." She bellowed hysterical, tears beading along the rims of her eyes, as she closed the space between us grabbing a fistful of my shirt. "I came her because I want you to turn me-I want to be with you."

I went ridged, my hands gliding down to where her hands were latched on. I plucked off each of her long fingers, her watching in horror as I did so.

I grinned nostalgically, "Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered, panic clouding over her once fury riddled face.

"You know if you had asked me that before last night, I probably would have said yes…well that is assuming I was still foolish enough to believe that I actually loved you." I confessed blandly.

"What are you saying?" she questioned harshly, "That you don't love me?"

I clapped my hands together, "Good for you Elena, putting two and two together like that." I sneered sarcastically, "Yes, that is _exactly_ what I'm saying."

Her face twisted into one of revulsion, "I thought when you said it wasn't right, it was because I was with Stefan-he's gone now. There is nothing to stand in our way." She spouted out before crashing her lips into mine. She tasted like acid, filled with bitterness and hatred. I shoved her away from me gruffly, fed up with her manipulative games.

She slammed her foot down onto the ground childishly. "Why Damon? Why don't you love me anymore?" she shrilled, clawing the air to get closer to me, as I kept my hands locked on her shoulders, keeping her a safe distance away.

"Elena, I don't think I ever really loved you." I began. "I think I was just blind to what was right in front of me. I'm always looking for a distraction, so I can ignore my real feelings. I always thought Isobel served as a huge distraction from you-but I realize now that _you_ were my distraction from her."

"But why can't you love me?" She yelled. _Christ_, it's like everything I was saying to her, was floating in one ear and streaming out the other.

"Because I love someone else!" I roared drawing out the words carefully.

I just prayed to whatever higher entity was out there, that she would absorb what I was saying. Because _hell_, I don't know how much longer I can go on with this conversation before ripping off her pretty little head.

**Elena POV**

No one wanted me anymore. I was the girl every guy chased after, the girl that was the prettiest, the one that everyone envied. The Salvatore's, I had them both for so long in my loving arms. They were the only men I ever wanted-_loved_. And now, they both were abandoning me for that whore Isobel. Although neither of them would directly confirm it, I knew. You'd have to be blind not to see it.

I saw the way the both of them watched her, like she was the only jewel in a world filled with rocks. Something to be protected, cherished. It made bile rise up through my throat, and my blood boil. Stefan constantly swooned over her, Isobel this-Isobel that. _Uggghhh_, that longing need for her forever apparent on his stoic face, it made me sick.

But Damon…Damon was _different_. It's like he physically couldn't be apart from her for long. His midnight eyes would flurry into one of slow silent anguish, if she were, _god forbid_, not with him. His eyes always danced over her figure when she entered a room, a deep passionate love filling them. A look so real and pure, I've never seen any man give to a woman before. It made you turn your head away, as if it was too intimate to look onto. Half the time, I don't even think he realized the way he stared at her.

There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that the Salvatore brothers were madly in love with the cheap slut, and that both would be furious to discover the others love for her.

At first a white hot rage burst within me, scorching my veins till they were hard and numb, and as I was being rejected for the third time in the past twenty four hours, something in me snapped.

Sure I could tell Damon the truth, the words practically scarped against my throat, itching to be free, and unleash the chaos that would be bound to unwind upon hearing. Yet something stopped me. Although it would be sweet to shatter Damon's fragile heart right now, if I wait-for even just a while longer-it will be even worse to hear the truth, hurt _more_. Because I know enough about Isobel and Stefan to come to the conclusion that they will hide this from Damon, because everything Isobel does she takes into account Damon's feelings. And this, this would hurt him-perhaps even destroy him.

So I can wait…I can be patient, knowing that eventually I will make them all hurt the same way I'm hurting right now. After all, the clocks hand can stall borrowed time, for only so long.

**Damon POV**

She took a few steps towards me, standing straight, perfectly poised; bright flames licked the walls of her eyes, causing them to blaze mischievously. Her mouth bent into a malicious smirk, an unsettling bubble of laughter erupting from her. "I never really loved you anyway." She cackled sinisterly.

I rolled my eyes at her, not fazed in the least. Like I _really_ care whether she loved me or not. I didn't want her anyway.

"Who could ever love you?" she spat, venom laced in her tone. "The way you kill and kill, stealing innocent lives. Stefan will _always_ be the better man and you know it." She hissed. "That's why you're always the second choice-because you are a _monster_ Damon. Isobel will never love you. _No one_ will ever love you. I mean seriously Damon, do you really think she could wake up every day knowing she's sleeping with a cold blooded murderer?" She laughed mockingly. "Wake up Damon-you are a monster-you don't _deserve_ to be loved."

A pang of pain sliced into me, cutting into every good feeling I had this morning, and dissolving it to ash. My brows pulled together, as the burning sensation in my chest amplified.

I was surprised at how much Elena had said, marred me. Because although I know her words were wrapped in bitterness and vengeance…I couldn't help but believe that they were _true_. Her words pinpointed and stabbed into my greatest fear. The fear that Isobel would one day see me as the monster the rest of the world does. That's the one thing I have never understood about her. How was she able to overlook everything I have done, and still stand loyally by my side? No matter how many times I told myself she accepted the evil in me, that lingering doubt was always present, the doubt I tried so hard to ignore.

I couldn't deny that on some level, Elena was right. I am a heartless being. I don't give a damn about the lives I take, the amount of blood I spill…so I guess it shouldn't be that much of a shock to me that that is the reason I'm second to Stefan. But it is.

"Get out." I stated numbly.

A smug grin grew on her pink lips, her eyes swirling with amusement and satisfaction as her cruel words sunk deeper into me.

"See you later Damon." She chirped happily, before floating out of the room, leaving me frozen, as the new realization crawled up my spine and took up residence in my throbbing head.

Isobel could never love me.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

I waltzed into the bar, the unmistakable stench of piss and sweat seemed to permanently taint the air. My eyes swept the crowded area, darting from face to face, sifting through the mob of bodies searching for my next beautiful victim.

Isobel and I are on steady ground now. The fighting has ceased, a friendly calm suspended between us. Things were ok. But that was all. They were only _ok_. We have come to a standstill in our friendship, not moving forward from that night, but neither faltering backwards.

Ever since that first day we made up, Isobel has acted different-and I suppose I have as well. She hasn't so much as blatantly avoided me, but we don't spend that much time together. However that was not the thing that struck me odd the most, it was the fact that every time I tried to touch her, a friendly gesture, not meaning anything romantic at all, she cringed away. Slinging an arm around her shoulder, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, these are the little things I have done in all the time I have known her, and it was as if they suddenly became unbearable for her to handle. And yes her actions leave me confused and hurt, but her eyes contradict with everything she is doing. It ignites a hope in me that maybe tells me she wants to…but something is holding her back.

I can't help but hope that all the things Elena said were wrong. But every time she shrinks away, it brings me a little closer to believing that Elena was right. That maybe I'm just looking for something in Isobel that isn't there. That the crazy ass bitch was right.

My dark eyes focused on a woman, raven colored curls framing her stunning face, perfect hourglass curves. She looked similar to Isobel. But the second the stranger caught me staring, her head snapped to me, she smiled, a seductive curl of her finger beckoning me towards her. I saw that her eyes were _brown_.

And just like that, any resemblance the woman held was shattered. I noticed recently that I find myself comparing Isobel to every woman now. And none can match her. But had I really expected them to?

Nevertheless this woman would do. She kind of looked like her I guess. For a while I could pretend it was her. But that's all it would ever be…is pretending.

I sat down onto the barstool next to her, the woman's eye's glinting playfully, her breath reeking of tequila.

I waved over the bartender. "Why don't you bring this lovely lady and I, some tequila shots." I ordered, flashing the woman beside me one of my signature smirks.

She batted her eyelashes at me, "I'm Jenny." She giggled, practically falling off her bar stool.

"Damon." I replied casually, downing the first round of shots the bartender placed on the cool granite. "Leave the bottle." I barked, the bartender complying warily.

The girl laughed again, her high-pitched squeal already agitating me, as she began to ramble on about something I quickly tuned out. She trailed her fingers on the side of my arm. I rolled my eyes, gulping down another shot, letting the alcohol numb me.

**Stefan POV**

A cool breeze flew through the open window, a sigh of content rippled through Isobel as she snuggled her face into my naked chest. My arm was protectively encircled around her, her ruffled hair spilling over my arm. Isobel and I have been closer than ever. There were many days we spent together, although not as many as I would like, since her and Damon were friends again, but every night I would come over to her apartment and it would be just her and I.

Although I can't help but envy Damon in some ways, and wish that the bond they had dissolved, I am happy for her. The day after they made up Isobel told me everything, how he regreted the mistakes he made, harbored an immense guilt over it all, how she forgave him. I wanted to be disappointed or mad…but I couldn't. Not when I saw how happy she was, how that fire I love came back into her again. It kills me to know that Damon is a part of her…a large part, and without him she looses a huge piece of herself. I can't help but wonder if loosing me, would have as great of an effect.

I pushed aside those worries, because it shouldn't bother me that much anymore, she chose me. I was the one who had this gorgeous woman lying in my arms every night. Not him.

"You're staring again." She teased.

I gave her a sheepish grin, "I know. But how could I not…it still feels like this isn't real." I said truthfully. "It's like this is all too good to be true."

I felt her weak smile against my warm flesh. "I know what you mean Stefan. I feel the same way."

Her bare body brushed against mine, sparking a blazing heat on my skin. She cupped my face into her hands, pressing her lips tenderly against mine. I snaked my hand around her, pulling her on top of me, my fingers knotting in her soft hair, are legs tangling together.

Pulling away, she met my eyes, firm and loving. "This is real." She whispered, brushing her fingertips against my mouth, where her kiss still seared into me.

Yes this definitely was real.

**Isobel POV**

Damon and I are fine now, not exactly normal, but fine. Little things have changed between us, like I don't really let him touch me anymore. I know its innocent, but I feel guilty, knowing that Stefan wouldn't be happy with it, no matter harmless it was.

Damon has changed to. He looks at me differently, and it sends a shiver up my spine, and stirs something deep in my core that I shouldn't feel. Not about him. I've also noticed he's cautious around me, I've caught him a few times trying to hide the dried blood that was dribbled on the collar of his shirt. I don't understand _why_ though, because knowing that he kills it doesn't make me feel any different about him. Care about him any less. And if that makes me a terrible person for feeling that way-to hell with it. I don't give a damn.

I just keep wondering why he's acting this way. I've told him enough times for him to know that I don't care about that. But I guess with the amount of people telling him he's some evil demon, he's still wary with believing that I honestly don't view him as a monster, and _never_ will.

The doubt about Stefan and I, the small voice whimpering in the back of my mind, had faded into the dull background becoming nearly nonexistent. Because as Stefan gazed down at me lovingly, as I found him doing often, it sent a warm rush through me that made me burn with emotion from the inside out.

"I love you Stefan." I smiled, bringing him into a deep kiss once more, never wanting to come up for air.

"I love you more than you will ever know." He whispered, almost shyly against my mouth, before pressing his lips roughly into mine, as we slipped into a passion filled night.

**Damon POV**

The sorrow over how I felt about Isobel rushed back, the fear that I would never hear her say the words 'I love you', flattened me like an anvil. No matter how long I spent with this stranger, how much alcohol I consumed, Isobel would never completely vanish from my mind. She was always there with Elena's truthful words echoing behind, reminding me I wasn't good enough for her, that she deserved better than me.

The boarding house was deserted when me and Jamie-or was it Jill-arrived, stumbling over thin air, chuckling drunkenly, as my charming jovial facade was intricately put in place, although on the inside I had felt dead.

We were currently in my bed. I rolled off of her, my mind racing. She twisted her bare body to me, her messy black curls dangling about her face. "You are amazing." She sighed.

I shrugged my shoulders in compliance, "I know." I snatched the crystal glass perched on the nightstand downing it in one scorching gulp, and then practically pounced on the woman again.

As I stared down into her mud filled eyes, I couldn't supress the words that rolled off my tongue. "Tell me you love me." I ordered, a clear urgency in my tone that stunned even myself. Her pupils contracted in obedience, her expression blank.

"I love you." She repeated emotionlessly.

I groaned in defeat. Did I really believe it would sound like her?

"Say it like you mean it." I commanded, my eyelids sliding shut.

I felt her dainty fingers skim along the stubble of my chin, her small hands cupping my face. I felt her bow shaped mouth press gently against mine. "I love you." She whispered in a gentle voice.

And for a moment, while enveloped in my delusional dream world…it felt real. Like _she_ was beside me.

But dreams never last for long no matter how wonderful. Reality hastily ripped the seams, tearing me from a world I craved was real.

"She'll never love me." I muttered sadly.

"Who?" she mused innocently, her mind still boggled by my compulsion.

My eyes flew open, and my canines extended, eagerly aching for the nourishing crimson fluid that was pumping through her.

"No one you'll ever meet." A low animalistic growl ripped through me, and the young woman writhed beneath me in terror. I burrowed my throbbing teeth into her, letting the warm liquid flow steadily into my mouth. She unleashed a blood-curdling scream, beating her fists futilely against me, trying in desperation to push me away. I dug my fangs deeper into her, causing another agonizing scream to pass her lips. Quickly, she stopped fighting, only brief twitches racking her petite frame, as I continued to drain her. I heard her heart beat flutter in inconsistent patterns, until it squeezed to a stop, and shortly after, not one drop of blood was left.

I moved off of her, lying on my back, staring at the ceiling. I brought my backhand up to my mouth, wiping away the beads of crimson staining my lips.

I thought of Isobel, her infectious laughter, her beautiful smile that made something in me feel warm-alive. I exhaled nosily, tilting my head to the naked dead girl, wrapped in my sheets. Her eyes were open, not a shimmer of life passing through them, forever frozen with a look of sheer horror on her face. I tentatively brushed away the fringe of hair that fell into her face, along with a dot of blood, which smeared across her pale skin, a short red streak staining her flesh.

Why did Elena's words hurt so much? Why did they remain locked in my mind, heedlessly pounding against its walls, escaping as an unquenchable thirst to kill.

I indolently sat up, pouring myself another generous glass of scotch, and gulping it down greedily. I wondered for how much longer would I have to be alone. Would I be one of those poor souls who remained hopelessly by myself forever?

I knew that my only chance at happiness was with Isobel. I was positive of that. But I'm not sure if I could ever have her…if she would ever want me. She deserved so much more, so why would she ever settle for me?

I laid back down, closing my tired eyes, pretending that the lifeless woman beside me, Janie-or-Jilly, I don't remember what her name was, was Isobel. So for a moment I would pretend. Stay imprisoned in my sick world, imagining I was lying next to _her_.

**Yes I know I'm evil, Damon finally realizes his feelings and then Elena has to go and cut him down. But don't worry big things are to come in the next chapters! I can't wait!**


	35. Harder to Breathe

**Damon POV**

_1 month later…_

The tepid amber liquid swished against the sides of the bottle, with every stumble in my step. I trudged along the sidewalk, burnt brown and singed green weeds crept up through the cracks, poking their heads out for a glimmer of sunshine. My smooth grace, I was once so proud of, was discarded in the gutter like trash, along with my charming facade. I stopped sluggishly, leaning my shoulder against a nearby tree, the rough bark grating the black fabric of my shirt. I lazily brought the tip of the half filled bottle up to my parched lips, taking a long swig. The scotch was warmed from the harsh rays of the afternoon sun. It slid down my throat easily, leaving a pleasant sting along the way. I licked my lips, savoring the taste of my best bottle.

At first, to occupy my free time and drown my misery, I would partake in the following events: get drunk, have sex, kill, _usually_ in that order. Yet now it seemed as though, the only thing I had the energy for anymore, was bringing a bottle to my mouth and guzzling down its contents.

I can feel it now. Whatever bond Isobel and I had before, was no doubt, waning beyond repair. Sometimes we spent weeks apart from each other. Time seemed to drag on slowly and painfully without her. In the time we had spent together, it was always brief, abruptly cut short.

Something in me was withering away. I had forgotten how she had the ability to make me agonize internally with her mere absence. I have endured it before, when I abandoned her as Angelina, and as the years passed, eventually I believed she was dead. I guess that was easier to accept. Now knowing my feelings for her, knowing that she's gone by her own choice. That is what hurts me. There is nothing in our friendship that is in dire need to be repaired, and that is the problem. Because at least when we were fighting, there was a reason for her absence…but now…what's the reason?

I _needed_ her…. and not in that naïve romantic sense, that made people gag, but the raw and crippling way that tore something in me, torturing me mercilessly until the only thing remaining, was an empty shell of the man I once was.

I swallowed another lengthy gulp of fluid, my swaying vision focusing on the glossy golden hair of a young woman. She bounced happily into view, my mood instantly souring, upon recognizing the familiar angelic face.

**Elena POV**

I squinted my eyes, straining them to get a glimpse of the face that was attached to the muscular silhouette in the distance. The figure was teetering slightly from side to side, regardless of the stability that the tree provided. I proceeded to glide closer, the bags in my hands bouncing with each fluent step I took.

My mouth spread into a wide grin the moment I realized who _exactly_ it was. He glowered at me, which only caused my smirk to deepen.

"Well, _well _it's been awhile since I've last seen you Damon." I drawled smugly.

He snorted in disgust, "Not long enough _wench_." He spat angrily.

I raked my eyes over him, trailing them down his body. He looked like _hell_ that was for sure. His eyes were hollow and bloodshot, his hair tousled messily, wrinkled clothing enveloping his rock hard physique, purple shadows hung underneath his eyes, dark stubble popped up along his jaw bone. For Damon Salvatore, the roguishly stunning man that he was, who prided himself on his looks, he looked bad.

"_Oh_, how the mighty have fallen. I take it the bitch Isobel isn't being as clingy as she usually is?" I quipped, an underlying bite dripping from my tone.

He grabbed my wrist, his fingers curling around my arm, his short nails biting into my flesh as he tightened his grip. He yanked me forward, causing my bags to spill to the ground. I let out a gasp of surprise. "I'd watch what you say _very_ carefully. You should know better than to piss off a vampire who has nothing to lose." He growled, his bone crushing grip, loosening.

I ripped my hand from his hold, his arm slumping back to his side. I rubbed the tender skin, from where his fingers had been; pink streaks were left behind on my wrist. I snatched my bags from the cement furiously.

How dare he handle me so forcefully! I'm a lady damn it! The bastard didn't have the right!

An irrepressible rage in me bubbled over, and before I could dwell on it any longer, the words began to stream out.

"You and Stefan both see that bitch as the epitome of perfect, when she is _anything_ but! You two can't see the truth, but I sure as hell do!" I yelled. "She's a vindictive little slut, just like Katherine, toying with _both_ of the Salvatore brothers." I hissed vehemently, relishing in the confusion that flashed across his features.

"Well that seemed to sober you up, now didn't it?" I remarked, as his glazy eyes became clear, posture stable.

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

A maniac laugh broke through me, "What they didn't tell you how they've been fucking each other behind your back?"

"You're lying." He muttered, although I could see that the doubt had already taken root in his muddled brain.

"Fine. Don't take my word for it. Why don't you go ask them yourself? _Ha_ they're probably fucking right now. But they've been keeping it from you for, _shit,_ I don't even know how long!" I added.

The sheer agony that broke out onto his face, made me stumble backwards, causing something in me to plummet. I tried desperately, but I couldn't ignore the heartbreak I felt for him. I couldn't help it. The look on his face was enough to make the coldest person feel pity.

The weight of my actions plowed into me, and I instantly regretted everything I said. It was true I wanted him, and the others, to suffer the way I did…but now as I stared at him…his pain was worse than mine, _much_ worse.

He swung his arm into the air, and I braced myself for the blow, but it never came. Instead he drew back his arm and propelled the bottle into a tree, the liquid exploding out of it, glass flying in every direction, minuscule pieces raining down onto the gray cement. His eyes frantically darted around the area. He looked about ready to break. He roughly tore into his wavy raven locks, panting heavily, his body trembling slightly. His eyes locked with mine, burning like a rabid animal.

"Are you sure?" he breathed, barely above a whisper, the utter desperation in his voice to know the truth, blatantly apparent.

I felt even worse. Unable to find the words, I simply nodded.

Before I could muster an apology, he vanished. The only evidence that he was ever there was the broken bottle, and the unnatural breeze that gusted through my hair with his departure.

I sighed, letting the shame consume me. For the first time, in what felt like forever, I felt undeniably guilty.

I walked home, wondering what had happened to the girl who had once been so amerced in her love for the Salvatore's, but was now only enveloped in bitterness.

**Isobel POV**

I was sitting on the plush brown couch, clutching my gut, giggling uncontrollably, as Stefan continued to do his horrible impersonation of The Godfather.

"Just stop!" I begged. "You're embarrassing yourself." I chocked on the words, gasping for even the smallest fraction of air, as another wave of laughter overtook me. My throat became itchy as a rush of air flooded my lungs unexpectedly, sending me into a coughing fit.

I quickly felt Stefan's gentle touch, rubbing soothing circles into my back, coaxing me to take deep breaths. "Calm down. I _know_ my impersonation is good, but there's no need to kill yourself over it." He teased.

I peered up at him, unable to look him straight in the eye, without giggling.

Finally containing myself, I began, "You are-."

However my voice was drowned out, at the large crash that echoed throughout the house. I shot up from the sofa, a feeling of dread thickening the atmosphere. Any humorous thoughts were immediately expelled. The only thought popping into my brain was that something was terribly wrong.

Stefan was immediately at my side, as we traveled to the sight of the sound. Splinters of wood and metal fragments were sprinkled along the carpeted floor. The large mahogany door was fractured beyond recognition, chucks of wood clung to the broken hinges.

Damon stood underneath the threshold of the door, breathing heavily, looking worn and sleep deprived, the strong smell of scotch impeding my nostrils. He had a crazed sparkle in his eye…the last time I saw him so distraught, ended up being one of the worst days of my life.

I took a step forward, but before I could go any further, I felt Stefan's finger hook through the loop of my jeans, and gently tug me back. "It's ok." I reassured him, and he unwound his fingers hesitantly.

He clearly didn't have as much faith in Damon as I did.

I watched as Damon's eyes flitted in between us, and something in him snapped.

He stormed past us and into the living room. I trailed hastily behind him, worry igniting within me. I could hear Stefan's noisy footsteps padding alongside me. He stopped in the center of the room, ten feet or so of distance separating us. He began to pace the room, as he often did when he was on overload. He stopped again, his body ridged. He swiveled his head up to me, his dark eyes pained. "Is it true?" he whispered.

I froze…. he _couldn't_ mean…

"Is wh-what true?" I stumbled over my words helplessly.

He punched a whole in the wall, sheetrock crumbling around his fist. "GOD DAMN IT ISOBEL, IS IT FUCKING TRUE?" he roared, so loud that I thought the walls would shake and collapse around us. Part of me prayed they would, and hopefully the debris would kill me along the way. Because right then, I knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

He had found out.

My brain and body went completely numb.

"I think you should calm down, before you do something you'll regret." Stefan reasoned, his voice calm, although I could hear the worry in it.

Damon shook his head in astonishment, a sinister smirk forming, before his face fell cold again. "Now is not the time to play peacemaker _Stefie_. Not when I'm hovering on the idea of staking you right now." He threatened, his tone lethal.

I knew he was serious, he wouldn't think twice about killing Stefan. He had the exact look in his eyes, the same hiss in his voice, the day Katherine 'died'. My heart sunk a little more, knowing that no one would be able to talk him down. He was like an unstable bomb, anything could set him off, and the destruction could be disastrous.

"Now Isobel, I would like you to tell me the truth." He growled, his voice amplifying with each word.

"Yes." I whimpered, taking a shaky inhale, reminding myself to keep breathing.

He charged at me, uncontrollable rage blistering his eyes. I knew he wouldn't hurt me…or at least I hoped he wouldn't. But to my dismay, Stefan stepped in front of me, posing as a barrier between Damon and I. It was something incredibly caring and brave, because I know all he wanted to do was protect me, however it was also incredibly foolish.

"That was a _big_ mistake." Damon hissed through barred teeth, grabbing a thick shard of wood that splintered off the door, and plunging it into Stefan's stomach. He grunted in pain, doubling over, crimson beginning to stain his white shirt, as he dropped to the floor.

A screech erupted through me. No no no no… I would not have any more repeats of the past. Never again would I remain paralyzed by fear, watching from the sidelines as they murdered each other.

Damon was already on top of him, hammering in punch after punch. Blood gushed from Stefan's nose, cuts were sliced into his face, as he struggled to get up, but each time failed. A sickening crunch rang through my ears, as Damon punched him in the ribs.

I clawed Damon's shirt, gripping him and trying to tug him away using every ounce of strength I contained, but he didn't budge.

"Stop!" I screamed, as Damon ripped the stake from Stefan's chest, and prepared to drill it into his heart.

I didn't care about the danger or death I could face. I let go of Damon and within seconds I had wedged myself into the tight space separating the two of them. I hastily draped my body over Stefan, shielding him. "Damon stop! You'll kill him! _Really_ kill him!" I cried in fear. I caught Stefan's eyes; half open, silently pleading me to get out of the way.

I knew he was not willing to take the risk that Damon hurt me, but I was. I would not let him die. I have lost far too many people in my life. I would not lose another.

A shimmer of comprehension flickered onto Damon's face, and the wood tumbled from his hands, clattering to the floor. He slowly got off of Stefan, puzzlement visible. Whatever was left of the sane Damon, took control again.

Without pause, I thrust my wrist into Stefan's face. "Drink now." I ordered, leaving no room for argument. He had already lost too much blood. I would not have him die.

He obeyed, and I felt a sharp pain, that quickly dissolved, as his fangs pierced my skin.

I watched, as the wounds began to slowly seal, color come back to his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Damon had resumed his tedious pacing, he glanced over a few times, each time, more jealousy and more anger, brimming over his forlorn features.

The only emotion I felt was guilt. How could I have done this to him? I didn't deserve either of them. They were both too good for me, and didn't deserve the heartache I would bring them.

Stefan gently pushed my wrist away, although he had hardly taken enough. "No more." He coughed. Even though he did look better, I knew he was still in pain and the fatigue was settling upon him.

"Just try and stay still." I said tenderly, he complied warily and laid back on the floor. I brushed my hand against his cheek, and he gave me a weak encouraging smile.

I sighed, heaving myself to my feet. The second I was standing in front of Damon, panic, fear, and guilt all made my stomach curl, twisting it painfully into a tight ball. My heart was beating violently.

"Damon I-"

"How long?" He murmured, cutting me off.

I gulped, my throat feeling dry and scratchy. My eyes flickered to Stefan, he gave me a brief supportive nod, as he breathed heavily on the ground.

"Since the late 1700s." My voice was soft, and shaky. I felt like the walls were closing in around me, and they didn't plan on stopping until I was flattened like a pancake.

His midnight eyes swirled into an even darker abyss. "The 1700s…" he echoed in disbelief, his steel eyes sliced into mine, causing me to shiver.

How could I have done this? He was never supposed to find out like this. How did he find out? Why didn't I just tell him the truth? Did I really think I could hide this from him forever? How could I not of noticed how much he was hurting before? It was apparent in his gait, his appearance, his demeanor. He was a different Damon. I've been a self-absorbed bitch. Why did I do this to him? This was all my fault. All my fault. I've been nothing but a selfish idiot. Why did I-

"How could you hide this from me?" he shouted, his booming voice piercing through my jumbled mind. I shrunk back ashamed of my lies, wondering the same thing. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded louder.

"I-I was going to! I swear I was!" I stammered feebly, moisture pricking my eyes.

"Really when?" he snapped harshly.

"I-I." I fell silent. I didn't have an answer, and he knew that.

"You let me hope that you and I-" he stopped himself, his fist clenched, his body shaking.

My brows knitted together in confusion, "Hope what Damon?"

He shook his head angrily, dragging his hand down his face, and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe _you_." He spat, ignoring me. "You know my predicament with women, and how they always choose him over me! I thought you of all people wouldn't do this to me…" he rambled on his voice cracking. "Why Isobel? _Why_?" he croaked.

The pain in his voice made my heart coil with grief, and the torrents of tears began to fall freely. "I didn't choose him over you Damon! I didn't choose anyone!" I argued. "Why can't I love him? I know he's your brother, but _why_ can't I love him?"

He winced at my confession.

"Because you-you just can't!" he stuttered.

"Then tell me Damon, please enlighten me! Who am I supposed to love?" I shrilled.

He ignored me again, but I kept going. I needed him to understand. Show him that I could still be there for him. It could still be the same. "Damon we can still be friends. I won't leave you. You're not second to Stefan, you'll _never_ be."

His eyes met mine for the briefest fraction of a second, they were frantic, nearly to the point of madness. He released a humorless bark of laughter. "Don't you see Isobel? I already am!" he cackled bitterly. "Can't you see we're already falling apart?" he questioned harshly. The answer was yes. I had felt it and it was hurting me but…I don't know I just wanted a damn choice! It seemed as though everyone had one but me. I wanted to be able to love Stefan, without anyone telling me it was wrong, or I wasn't allowed to. Is that so hard to understand! "I'm losing you Isobel." He muttered in defeat. It made my heart squeeze in agony to hear him hurting so badly because of me. "I know it, and it physically kills me. Something in me is tearing away…and now I find out that all of this pain is because of you and my fucking _brother_!" he bellowed. "You promised me that things would never change between us. That you would _always_ be there for me!"

"I will be." I urged. "It can still be how it used to." I pleaded in a desperate need to keep him in my life, no matter how selfish it was. "You won't lose me Damon! Just give me a chance!" I begged. "_I_ can't lose you!" I screamed in despair, frustrated tears slicking my face and trailing down my neck, drenching the collar of my shirt.

"Then give me an excuse to stay." He countered.

I struggled for an answer. _Any_ answer. I knew what he wanted me to say, but I couldn't give him that.

I love Stefan, more than anything, I _do_….but somehow I couldn't imagine my life without Damon. I've been separated from Stefan, and managed. But without Damon, it's like nothing mattered. That's why I searched for him in every life, for a chance to reconnect again.

_Uggghhh_, but I love Stefan I know I do! So why do I feel this way? I didn't give Damon an answer, because I didn't know for sure myself...and I _needed_ to be sure.

He shook his head, turning on his heels to leave. I lunged for him, my fingers brushing against the fabric of his black shirt, scrunching the cloth beneath my hands. Tears continued to spill from my eyes, I ordered myself to stop crying, not show him how weak I would be without him, but it was hopeless. I couldn't suppress a single tear. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." I wheezed, as he peered down at me with his beautifully haunting eyes. "But please…._ please_ don't go-don't walk away." I wept. "Please don't go…you're my best friend."

His eyes were detached, and cold as he said the words that shattered my heart into millions of tiny pieces. "Not any more." He mumbled, in a perfectly inflectionless tone. He shrugged out of my grip, and walked away.

My eyes were wide with horror, as I watched him go, my gaze remaining fixed in the direction he had disappeared. It felt like an elephant was perched on my chest, crushing my lungs, compressing them till not a breath of oxygen was left. I chocked on a sob, emitting a strangled sound from the back of my throat, as I struggled for air. The room started to spin in slow sickening circles, swirling into a blur of dizzying colors. I thought I was going to vomit. I felt my legs give out from under my weight.

The last thing I remember, was feeling two strong arms catch me, and an unbearable ache in my heart, before a shadow of darkness pulled me under.


	36. Steal Your Heart

**Isobel POV**

The black sheet that enveloped me into a numbing silence was slowly cracking, golden rays breaking through the paper-thin creases and bursting into a flush of light. My eyelids fluttered open, Stefan's concerned face, filling my blurry vision. My head was lulled back against his muscular arm as he cradled my limp body into his chest, his gentle touch stroking my long hair.

"Isobel." He cooed.

That's when it hit me again. The agony, the unbearable sorrow, the unhappiness. I clutched Stefan's arm tightly; squeezing it until red was permanently marked into his skin. I struggled frantically to get up, I commanded my limbs to move quicker, no matter how wobbly and jelly-like they were. My pulse began to race violently, my breathing coming out in short, clipped pants.

"Damon!" I called out. "Where's Damon?" I questioned hastily.

Stefan's brows furrowed, a deeper worry written into them. "He's gone Isobel…don't you remember? He left."

I writhed in his arms, however he held me firmly in place.

No… Damon couldn't just leave. _No_.

"I have to find him. I have to-" I exclaimed heatedly, my face flushed from fighting perilously in a fierce plea for Stefan to release me from his embrace.

"Relax. You just passed out. It can wait. Let him cool off." He urged.

"He's never going to cool off." I countered. "I need to find him _now_ Stefan." I thrashed in his arms, but his hands remained stiffly locked around me.

"No. You need to rest. If you don't calm down, all of this stress you're putting yourself through, is going to make you faint again." He argued.

Tears began to sting my eyes. "You don't understand Stefan…I need to find him _please_-just let me go." I cried feebly.

"_No_. You need to wait Isobel. If something happens to you-" his voice cracked. "_Just_ no-he's unstable. He could hurt you."

"Damon would never hurt me." I fired back, angrily.

"Are you sure about that?" he spat. " Because after today's little episode, I might rethink that statement." He said harshly, although I know he was only trying to protect me.

I stopped struggling, sweeping my fingers against his jaw tenderly, catching his eyes with mine purposely, and holding them. "I will be fine." I soothed, his grip loosening. He unwound his arms from me and helped me up. My throbbing limbs begrudgingly complying, the support of his warm hand never leaving the small of my back.

"Ok. Fine then." He agreed. "But I'm coming with you."

I shrunk away from him. "No you're not. I need to do this alone. If you come I won't be able to fix anything. You being there, will only make him madder."

He snorted, "I don't care, that's _his_ problem. I need to make sure you're safe."

"I told you I'll be fine." I growled, agitation seeping into my pours, more heat rising in my cheeks.

"But what if you're not? What if he does hurt you? _Then what_?" he boomed. "I know my brother and he can turn easily on the people he _claims_ to love."

"You're forgetting that I know him better than _anyone_ Stefan! I know exactly what he is and isn't capable of, so don't you tell me!" I yelled, beginning to bristle past him, snatching my car keys off of the side table. Stefan grabbed my arm before I could take another step away, his grip unyielding.

"Isobel I can't let you leave." He said dryly.

I twisted my wrist in his hand, tugging, trying to wriggle free. Tears of desperation began to leak from my eyes. "Let go of me!" I shrieked, his hand immediately dropped to his side. "I need to talk to him Stefan! I need him to understand-"

"Understand what?" he barked.

"Why I did it!" I wept, the sheer helplessness, sounding foreign in my own ears.

"_Oh_, way to make it sound like you made one big fucking mistake! I'm sorry that you and I are in a relationship that he was clueless to. But guess what? I'm not the one that hid it from him, now am I?" he bit back, rage swirling through the air. "Why can't you just let him go Isobel? He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. Why can't you just be happy with _me_?" his voice dulled into a pleading question, cloaked in sadness.

"Because he's my best friend…and without him…" I drifted off, unsure myself what I was going to say.

"Without him what? You can't live-_be_ happy?" hurt lacing his words. "Why can't you live for me? Can I not provide you any speck of happiness? I love you Isobel, I would do anything for you…so why am I not enough?"

Guilt filled me, of course Stefan made me happy-_so_ happy. But….

"Stefan I didn't mean it like that-"

"Just go talk to him." He dismissed, his gaze falling to the floor. "Nothing I say will stop you anyway."

I started to walk away, meeting the arch in the living room that leads to the hallway, I glanced over my shoulder, Stefan was staring intently at me, worry and sorrow all etched onto his handsome face. I spun around from the empty hallway, and rushed to him, tossing my arms around him. He caught me, the full weight of my body sinking into him, as he gripped me tight, his nose pressed into the crook of my neck. I sighed heavily, my lips lightly brushing against his, before we parted. I gave him a halfhearted smile, his arms still wrapped securely around my waist, the corners of his mouth tipping up meekly in response. He reluctantly unwound himself from me, and I walked away, beginning my search for Damon.

**Damon POV**

I trudged out of the house, my mind boggled, still trying to wrap itself around the newfound information I stumbled onto.

My best friend was fucking my brother behind my back.

Why the hell would she do this to me? She told me she would always be there for me. That nothing would get in the way of our friendship. That nothing would ever change between us. All lies.

_I hate her._

But the look on her face as she begged me to stay, nearly broke my heart. It took everything in me to walk away. Maybe I was being unreasonable….

_No. You hate her. Just look at what she's done to you. She's making you go insane. You had to walk away. She betrayed you._

I tore into my hair, roughly ripping out a few loose strands.

I let out a groan of aggravation and pure unaltered rage.

Why was it that every single time I find myself caring for someone, my brother manages to whisk them away?

The absences, her odd behavior, it was all suddenly explained. I gagged on the notion that while in the time she was apart from me…. she was with Stefan…with him _touching_ her.

A flurry of hatred scorched my blood, making it boil at a dangerously high level. The dead organ in my chest twisted in agony. All of the anger and hurt I was feeling was aching to burst within me, bind itself to anything but myself. Yet for some excruciating reason, I couldn't unleash any of it. It stayed latched onto me like a leech, sucking everything out of me until there was nothing left.

"Why the fuck did she do this to me?" I roared aloud, not caring if anyone heard. I growled again in pain, my teeth grinding together.

"You found out…didn't you?" a small voice from behind whispered in pity. I whipped around irately, to meet a chaos of bright red curls.

**Bonnie POV**

I was ambling along the sidewalk, when I saw a familiar shock of black hair. He was in horrendous shape, worse than I have ever scene the infamous Damon Salvatore look.

"Why the fuck would she do this to me?" he yelled, hunched over, tearing at his hair, his muscular body wracking with trembles and moans.

Pity struck my heart, realizing that he must have found out about Isobel and Stefan.

I quickly glided towards him, my voice coming out in a tentative whisper. "You found out…didn't you?"

He spun around, a spark in his bottomless eyes burning and aging into a blistering flame.

"Leave me alone witch." He hissed vehemently, turning back around.

Without thinking, my hand darted out, snatching his arm. He swiveled around, ashen veins rippling his face, fangs barred. I instantly released his hand, as if it had burned me, gauchely stepping backwards, tripping over thin air, nearly toppling to the ground.

His arrogant Damon_esk_ smirk crept onto his face in satisfaction, sending a chill through me. There was something much different about his haughty leer…it was more forced…_deadly_.

He sneered at me in repugnance, before stalking away.

"Don't give up on her yet!" I shouted to the fading figure. "You two are destined for each other."

He halted in his tracks, and lingered in an icy pose for a few moments, as if contemplating whether or not he should face me again.

Within seconds he was abruptly in front of me. Startled, my lungs took in a sharp intake of air. He was so close I could feel his warm breath fanning over my face. Fear shouted at me to run. Run far _far_ away. But I didn't listen. I stood my ground, pushing away my instinct to flee in the midst of danger.

"What do you mean we're…_destined_?" he mused, trying to act nonchalant, but the uncertainty and desire to know, plainly evident.

I briefly wondered whether or not I should tell him. I had already blurted out too much. And if he pried any further, I'm afraid he would ask questions I swore I would never divulge, in fear of the dead bodies that would pile up.

…_. Well_ I never promised Isobel I wouldn't tell Damon about this…he had a right to know. And if they could just be together, then she would be one step closer to breaking the infinite cycle. She would be one step closer to being free of him.

**Damon POV**

What was she blabbering on about? Could the witch be right? Was she telling me the truth or simply taking pity on me? Feeding me false information in an attempt to assuage these crippling emotions that made my insides churn and coil, ripping apart something at the core of my very being.

I frantically sifted her doe eyes, needing to know the answers to my doubts. If there was any hope…maybe just _maybe_, I would stop hurting so much. Maybe this rage wouldn't devour me any further.

"There was a prophecy, a vision my aunt and myself saw. My aunt is much stronger than I, and therefore saw the full extent of her future, and the information locked away in all of her past lives. I however have only seen snippets. But I am _positive_, that she will not stop being reincarnated until she is with you. You can break the cycle." She relinquished the information in a haste jumble of words.

I had to remind myself to keep in tact my collected mask of indifference, and prevent my jaw from dropping open. "She told me about the prophecy…that witch-_your_ aunt gave her…but she left that little detail out…" I trailed off, questions replacing my diminishing voice.

Why did she not choose me then? Why did she never tell me this? It would have given us so much more time together. I would have realized my feelings sooner. Why would she still choose Stefan? If I was the one that could free her…why would she chose Stefan?

More grief plunged into my heart at the sudden awareness, as to _why_. She rather be trapped in a cycle of grief, than be with me.

"Well I'm not surprised." Bonnie chirped, although I could sense a tinge of disappointment. "She wants to believe that she has control over her destiny, that she chooses who she is to love…but she doesn't. Neither of you do." She began to take on a slightly dream-like, giddy tone, "You two are soul mates. And the bond you two share can't be severed. She is the one you would die for and die without. But Damon she chose to ignore the prophecy, selecting only fragments of it, pieces of what she would and wouldn't accept. She thought it was a complete load of bull. She was-_is_ unwilling to accept it. However it's true, all of it, and that fact can never be changed." She laid a soothing hand on my arm, a reassuring caress. "So don't give up on her…she needs time. She needs to realize the truth on her _own_."

I felt the edges of my mouth twitch up. I surprised even myself, because I believed it…all of it. Unfortunately though, I don't know how long I can last like this…alone…watching her and Stefan happy together, especially now that I know she's meant to be with _me_. The pain didn't lessen, even though there was some flicker of hope, things didn't change. She was still in love with Stefan, and the internal torture remained.

"Thank you Bonnie." I mumbled slowly, before sauntering away.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

Isobel has been searching for Damon, for hours now. Calling me, giving me updates on her failures, each time the phone rang, more panic and sorrow had settled into her.

I couldn't bear it any longer. She was hurting so much, and it killed me. So against every brain cell that was screaming at me to let her find him on her own-that finding him would be a mistake, I started my own search for him. Scouring the town of Mystic Falls for even the slightest hint of him…that is, still harboring the notion that he in fact remained _in_ Mystic Falls.

I had searched every bar, every hotel, every goddamn place he's ever set foot in, and yet I found nothing. He hadn't been in any of them.

Nearly giving up my hunt, I strolled along the grassy path of the town's park, wildflowers of various eye-catching colors, blooming up along every corner. I sunk down onto a wooden bench. This was the last place I didn't check, and it appeared he wasn't here. _Shocker_. I rested my aching head into my palms, rubbing my temples, trying to massage away the bubbling frustration.

"Why so glum brother? You got the girl didn't you? You should be jumping for joy, not sulking." The man I'd been searching for, sneered behind me. I shot up, angry; within seconds I fisted the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Damon?" I barked, several nosy stares drifting onto us.

"I suggest you let go of me. You're starting to attract attention." Damon advised smugly, although I know he didn't give a damn if anybody saw.

"She's been searching for you for hours now!" I exploded.

"Well I'm so _sorry_ for being such a burden, but I don't exactly want to see her right now." He drawled, his voice rich as velvet.

I shook him, my fingers roughly clutching his shirt. "You bastard, do you know what you're putting her through? How much what you said affected her? She's falling apart without you!" I bellowed.

He wrenched out of my taut grip, shoving me violently to the ground, smudges of dirt and grass, staining my jeans and white shirt. "What I'm putting _her_ through? What about what she's putting me through!" he screamed, envy flashing in his eyes.

I slowly hauled myself to my feet, an understanding breaking through my muddled mind. "You love her." It was not a question. It was me simply voicing a fact that I have tried for so long to overlook, pretend wasn't there.

He didn't answer me. Straightening himself taller, his eyes daring me to take another crack at him, drone on about how, once again, he managed to fall in love with my girlfriend.

I heaved a shaky exhale, questioning if what I was about to do would prove to be a colossal regret, on my behalf.

"Please Damon…just listen to her." I began solemnly. " _Please_, you didn't see her when she was apart from you-"

"Well I doubt she was that crushed." He snorted. "I mean what about recently, do you really expect me to believe that she was _so_ destroyed without me then? When she _had_ _you_?" Sarcasm and a fiery jealousy drenched his words.

"She may not have been crushed, but…even though I hate to admit it, she was different. She's not the same person without you, this light about her vanishes…so _please…._ talk to her." I insisted.

Many extended moments of silence passed; he remained a statue, while I shifted my weight impatiently. "I'll be at the boarding house." He huffed, before disappearing, without a parting word.

"Asshole…" I muttered under my breath, digging my hand into my pocket and fishing out my navy blue cell.

I punched in the numbers with a precise ease. It rang once, twice-

"I still can't find him Stefan. He's nowhere. I've searched everywhere-I need to find him. _Oh god_, what if he's gone forever-I'll never find him if he left Mystic Falls. Shit, _shit_." Her anxious voice quickly flooded my ears.

"Isobel, calm down-"

"-_I can't_… not when I know he's out there hating me. I need him to understand, if I could just find him-"

"He's back at the boarding house." I stated, interrupting her stream of constant panic.

She fell into an uneasy hush, "Really?" she mused softly, as if it was just a little too easy.

"Yes, really." I reassured.

She let out a breath of relief, "Thank you so much Stefan, Oh my god, thank you, thank you-thank you!" She rambled on.

"Remember Isobel, be careful." I reminded her gently, already hearing in the background, her hurried footsteps slap against pavement.

"I will. I promise." She affirmed, however it did nothing to ease my qualms. "Ok I need to go now, I'll see you later." She sputtered out, before the line went dead.

I dragged a hand down my face, slipping my phone back into my pocket, and sitting back down onto the hard bench. I gazed out, watching all of the happy couples, young and old, the children play, with a subdued awe. It was comforting to know that the world wasn't as miserable as it was often painted to be. I leaned back, hoping that I hadn't made an irreparable mistake by urging Damon to hear Isobel out. Because I have a horrible feeling that if she goes after him, there is a chance that she'll come back, not wanting me anymore.

**Isobel POV**

I knew that every word Damon spouted out was painfully true, and that I deserved all of it, no matter how badly it killed me. But I wouldn't let him go... not that easily. I would cling to him until my last breath. Till I know I did everything possible to hold him close.

I leaped out of my Jeep, rather ungracefully, slamming the door behind me. I sprinted up the stone steps, yanking the large door open, not bothering to close it behind me.

"Damon? Damon?" I called in a heavy exhale.

I clumsily stumbled into the living room, nearly tripping over the burgundy carpet, in a panicked frenzy.

What if he left already?

I stopped, catching my breath for a brief moment, my eyes scanning the area and catching the stone cold figure lounged out onto the couch, arms folded behind his head.

"Damon…" I whispered in relief, running to his side. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Damon. But _pl_-"

"I don't want to hear it Isobel." He rasped, not looking at me.

"Just tell me that there's some way that we can get past this. Tell me we can be friends again, even if it takes one hundred years. I can't loose you forever Damon." I stammered on hysterical, tears dripping down my face, as he remained completely detached, causing me to become even more distressed. "There has to be some shred of hope. Please even If it's a one percent chance, I can live with that. But not forever-_please_ not forever." Tears poured more rapidly from my eyes. I've never felt so helpless, desperate. I needed him back-I couldn't imagine my life without him. Something in me wouldn't let him go, no matter how hard I tried.

Within the blink of an eye, he was towering over me, icy fingers walked up my spine, causing me to tremble.

**Damon POV**

As I gazed down at her, her haunting violet eyes pleading for my forgiveness, shining with an endless amount of tears, stumbling over her words feebly, as she tried to choke down the idea of losing me forever, I found myself sympathizing with her. I've never scene her so panicked, broken before. She's how I imagined myself to be acting, right now, at least internally, minus the tears.

I wanted to hate her-_god_ I wanted to hate her. Tell her to turn around and get the hell out of my life, but I couldn't. Because no matter how much I wanted to hate her, that's all it would be…a _want, _one I could never have.

Against all of the rage, and grief she's wringing me through right now…I'm realizing that my feelings are much deeper for her than I originally thought.  
_I love her_.

"Fuck, you _really_ don't get it do you?" I queried in awe. It seemed as though everyone saw that there was something between us, but her. Did she not see that I would do anything for her? That I'm not acting like this manic only because she lied to me, betrayed our friendship, but because this overwhelming jealousy was gulping me down whole.

She blinked furiously, confused. I ordered myself to usher in a calming breath. "Isobel, I don't want to be friends anymore. I want _more_ than that." I admitted.

"W-what?" She stuttered, more confusion lining her beautiful face.

I rolled my eyes, did she need me to spell it out? It was hard enough for me to admit _that_ to her.

"Me. Plus. You. Equals. Heart." I emphasized, unable to help my growing sarcasm. She peered up at me, her lashes coated with beads of moisture.

"How long have you felt this way? Why didn't you tell me?" she finally spoke.

I let out a howl of humorless laughter. "Oh like how you told me about Stefan? What would you have me do? Come right up to you and say, 'Hey Isobel, nice weather we're having, I realized today that I want to be with you. I _need_ you?'" I quipped harshly. "I mean how am I supposed to believe that you could want to be with a monster like me, when you could have anyone. When you apparently have good-ole, saint Stefan." I countered, my irritation getting the best of me.

"Damon you're not a monster." She exclaimed heatedly. It's like the moment I said I was a monster she scratched everything else. She's always been very touchy with that word, especially when it was stapled onto me. "Why would you ever think that? Have I done something that would make you believe that?" Hurt and worry clung to her tone.

"_No_…no you haven't." I answered wistfully. "It's just that Elena told me some things th-"

"What did that bitch say to you? I'll punch her fucking lights out." She hissed, fists clenched.

I chuckled, "You are always so willing to defend me, even though I don't deserve it. I could kill a thousand people, and you'll still argue that I'm not sadistic murderer."

"You're damn right I will." She said resolutely.

"I'm trying to decide whether you're blind or just _stupid_." I teased.

"I'm neither. I just like to think that I can see what others can't." she replied silkily.

A smile played on my lips at the normalness of the moment, regardless of everything that was happening. But the actuality of the situation was swiftly propelled back in.

"I need to know Isobel…" I began seriously, consumed with the desire to know the truth. Because it was the one answer to the question I needed to know the most.

**Isobel POV**

"I need to know Isobel…" he began. His smooth hands cupped my face in a steady caress, brushing away the tears that trickled from my eyes, with the pads of his thumbs. "Why can't you lose me?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

I wanted to snicker at the ridiculousness of his question, and even though I thought the answer was obvious, deep down I knew there was another meaning…one that I wanted to ignore in fear of the heartbreak it would ensue. "Because y-you're my best friend. We've been friends practically forever, and without you…" I stuttered, trying to grasp at what he was getting at, what _I_ was getting at.

"Without me what?" he pressed, hope washing through his midnight eyes.

Now that would serve as the million dollar question. Without him _what_?

"…I don't know how to keep going." I muttered honestly. "I'm not strong enough to lose you Damon. I barely lived through it once. I can't again. Without you there's nothing here for me anymore." That last bit of information surprised even myself…because I _did_ have someone. I had Stefan-so why would it seem as though there was nothing?

"_See_? There it is." He smiled, gratefully. "You need me Isobel, just as I need you. It's not just friendship and you know it."

I shook my head, no no no. I felt this way once…. but I dashed it a long time ago before it could grow. Because he fell in love with Katherine-_no_ it wasn't true.

"I know the truth Isobel." He exclaimed surely. I tilted my head up to him, his long fingers grazing my cheek.

"I-I don't understand." I faltered.

"I can't believe I'm repeating something as cliché as this-but Isobel…. we're soul mates. You've been reincarnated because of me. We are meant to be together, and no matter which way you turn it, it's _always_ gonna be you and I."

My eyes widened. Bonnie told him about the prophecy. No-no. That whole thing was a load of shit. It was never true. Just false hope to a miserable woman, they took pity on.

"Just think about it. Think about us." He demanded, seeing my reluctance. "There is something going on between the two of us, and you know it. There's always been something here, and this time I can't walk away from it until I am _sure_ you don't feel the same way. And why you keep doing this?" His brows furrowed in disbelief, his eyes searching mine for a lingering emotion, one that would make sense of all of this.

I struggled to find an answer, my mouth agape, trying to conjure up some sort of response-any response, instead of remaining a befuddled mute.

"Who has always been there for you?" he questioned.

"You." I croaked.

"Who knows you better than anyone?"

"You." I repeated again, unsure of where he was taking this, baffled with everything he was implying. "But I _love_ Stefan! I love Stefan!" I cried, though at first my outburst was strong, it started to sound weaker, more of a question than anything. The warmth of his tender touch vanished, as he dropped his hands from my face.

"Why can't you see what's in front of you? Can't you feel it? This _pull_ between us?" He snarled, his eyes rabid.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, not ready to face the truth. I have always felt it…but…I love Stefan, I know I do. I love him _so_ much. So why was I feeling this way? All these emotions were suffocating me. I was on the verge of a meltdown. "I can't do this, I _can't_-" I breathed, twirling around.

But before I had the chance to leave, his hand slithered around my waist, tugging me back, I was flush against Damon, his hand tangled in my hair, the other dragging my face towards him. "Damn it Isobel. _Love me_." He growled in desperation, before crashing his lips against mine.

It was a small clash of breaths and closed eyes as I felt Damon's upper lip fall between both of my own. His tongue ghosted across my lower lip before roughly sucking it. A shiver of indescribable pleasure racked my body, a famished desire overtook me, as all of his frustration and hungered yearning fell past my lips. It was a little connection of flesh and fiery taste that lasted for only a few stalled heartbeats worth of time, before reality and cruelty shattered it.

Stefan. His stoic face, floated along my conscience, making me to go ridged in horror. I shoved Damon away with all of my strength.

No-no, I would not do this to him. He didn't deserve it. I love Stefan, what was I doing?

_But Stefan has never kissed you like that. You've never felt this right-complete before with Stefan, now have you?_ A voice in the back of my mind taunted.

No I love Stefan…I did love Stefan…I _did_… didn't I?

I drew back my arm, and his head reeled with the force of my slap. Damon's eyes glazed over with an even darker sheet of black. I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't you ever do that to me again." I sobbed, my knotted hair falling messily in my face. Unconsciously my fingertips brushed against my lips, where his hot mouth seemed to still be ravishing my own.

He gave me a wolfish grin. "Why? You seemed to like it?" he jeered.

"I-I" I stammered in despair, trying to find some justification.

"Tell me Isobel. Who do you _really_ want?" he demanded.

"I-" he took a step forward, as I continued to fall into a helpless pit of silence.

"Who do you want?" he insisted again, backing me into the closest wall, like an animal stalking its prey.

"Who do you want? Who do you want?" he continued to bellow over and over. His hands were on both sides of me, pressed against the wall, his face inches away from mine. The unquenchable want to yank him into another kiss, nearly insuppressible. My shoulders were scrapping against the wall; my eyes flickered about the room, not wanting to meet his. I was cornered.

"Who do you want? Who do you want? Who do-"

"I don't know!" I shrilled. "Are you happy?" I screamed at him. "_I don't know_." I whimpered, again, salty water blurring my vision.

He nodded somberly, a rampant lust filling his eyes, but being quickly controlled. He took a step back, his arms falling heavily to his side, a forlorn look gracing his features.

"Then you have a choice to make, don't you?" he whispered regretfully, pressing a kiss on the top of my head, before reluctantly walking away.

As I watched him leave for the second time, I knew I didn't need to dwell on it any longer. My choice had been made.

**Hmmm this chapter ended up being longer than most, so hopefully that makes up for it being a little bit late? Well it only took 35 chapters to finally get up to this point in there relationship! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And thank you all so much for all of the lovely reviews, and thank you's to the people who favorited/alerted my story!**


	37. Love's to Blame

**Ok, so for starters I am so so sorry for the really late update, but this time it honestly wasn't my fault! If any of you live on the east coast, or have been watching the news, you're probably aware of hurricane Irene which recently passed. Well thanks to good ole' Irene and Lipa (who's as slow as shit) I've been out of power for almost a week! Everyone around me had lost power too, so I couldn't exactly use there computer either. Then once the power was back, it took another few days for Optimum to fix all there shit that was broken. And ugggh it's just been a fricken nightmare!  
But if you did get a review response from me, that was when I was at starbucks enjoying five minutes of wifi on my ipod! Which unfortunatly I can't write/post a chapter up on (I totally would have if I could) A_nyways_ enough with my rant!  
I just wanted to thank you all for staying with my story, and reviewing/alerting/favoriting! This chapter got the most reviews EVER (for me) so I am sooo happy about that! Seriously you guys are awesome! The next chapter will be on time, I promise!**

**_Anonymous review response-_  
lilythsalvatore: The answer to your question, _yes_. Damon will definitely learn about how she really died as Angelina. He will learn about everything in time. I will say he will (most likely, sometimes I change things) not know the whole truth (at least) for awhile. I hope that satisfies your question, thanks for taking the time to review : )**

* * *

**Isobel POV**

_One week later…_

Something happened in that moment…the moment Damon kissed me that changed everything. Ancient emotions I've tried to ignore, bury, came bubbling back to the surface. I began having trouble deciphering between lies and the truth, a truth I once thought could never be possible. I never wanted to _believe_ it was possible. Everything blurred. Clearly drawn lines were smudged, or simply lost their meaning. Everything changed with that one kiss. It was something so raw and _real_, that it seared into me. Leaving me with a deep hunger brewing in my gut, an unquenchable desire for more. The small connection lasted for a few brief seconds, and yet that's all it took. All it took for me to realize who I was meant to be with. Who I wanted.

Five minutes, and the realization had sunk in, seeping into every crevice of my being. There was only one man I was destined to be with, one I could never live without…and that was Damon Salvatore. He was the man who had the power to tear my soul to pieces, just as easily as he could mend them back together.

After Damon left, and I became aware of who I really needed, I became violently ill with guilt. I threw up all of the contents of my stomach until I was left dry heaving, with only acid to burn the back of my throat. I was disgusted with myself. How could I let this go on for so long, with never truly recognizing these feelings? I was just like Katherine and Elena. And that mere notion scared me and made me double over with queasiness all at once.

But I knew there would be one thing that set me apart from them. Unlike the two women before me, I would be making the choice neither of them could. And I knew that once it was made, I would never go back on it.

I have been avoiding both of them for a week now. Putting off the inevitable. They were both waiting for an answer I wasn't ready to give. I didn't want to have to break Stefan's heart. No matter how much I _wanted_ Damon, I wasn't ready to lose one of the few people I cared for, trusted. I wasn't ready to say it out loud. If I did, I would be admitting to stringing both of them along. Whether it had been unconscious or not, it was still wrong, and the unbearable shame would overtake me once more.

Every few hours or so Stefan would call, begging me to call him back, but I couldn't. Not yet. Each call reminded me of the guilt, how I would soon have to shatter his heart. Damon didn't call at all, and it was a relief as well as depressing. I needed to hear his voice, I wanted to tell him that I chose him, I wanted to _be_ with him…but I still wasn't ready.

I just wanted it all to be over.

How would I tell them? How could I tell Stefan that it wasn't him? That it was always Damon. Even after all of the time we've spent together? Would I be able to look him in the eye and see the heartache? See the betrayal? He'll hate me forever… I didn't want Stefan to hate me.

_Why_ did it have to be this way? _Why_ couldn't things be simple?

A groan of frustration ripped through my lips, and I pushed my head further into my pillow, the scent of lilac detergent, wafting through my nose. I squished my eyes shut, for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, waiting for sleep to consume me like a ravenous beast.

But every time my eyes closed, I was reminded of my internal perils, how I was like Elena and Katherine, encasing both of the Salvatore's in my heart. There were moments where I wished that I felt the same whirlwind of emotions for Stefan, as I did for Damon. That there roles were reversed. That I was fated to be with Stefan. But I knew it wouldn't be the same, that I didn't really want that. Damon and Stefan were two completely different people. And I knew that I was only ever capable of letting one in…. and that's _exactly_ how I wanted it to be.

The heaviness of fatigue settled down upon me, my brain numbing with the buzz of sleep. I was fading into a delusional world, being momentarily fooled into thinking that everything was going to be fine…. and maybe it would.

Unfortunately, I could only convince myself that, skin deep.

_Swirling all around me was black, a thick darkness that seemed to shadow over everything. I stretched my hands out, waving them in front of my face, and although I knew they were there, I saw nothing. Not a glimmer of my cream colored flesh, passed before my eyes._

_My legs began to move, wobbly, trailing along a path that held no future. A baleful laugh, that seemed to drop the atmosphere a few degrees, danced up my spine. I spun around frantically, my eyes hitching on a faint glow of light. I squinted, straining my vision, wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me. I began to sprint towards it, my legs pumping smoothly. It had to be real. The light was still there. I told myself, as I burrowed further into the unknown. _

_A feeling of dread washed over me, I snapped my head back, glancing at nothing but darkness. Tiny hairs on the nape of my neck pricked up, goosebumps sprouted up on my arms, as the sinister feeling returned. _

_Something was following me. _

_I ran like a madwoman. Panting heavily in a panic, groping for the small dash of light that held the only hope of dragging myself out of this never-ending pit of gloom. _

"_Angelina." A familiar voice, smooth as silk, purred. _

_My clipped breath stopped, as I choked down the fear, swiping my head back trying to see the face that belonged to cold voice. However in the midst of my terror, I tripped, colliding with a hard body. I shrieked, writhing, as the figures arms wrapped around me. _

"_Sshh. It's ok." Another voice soothed. The owner of the deep baritone voice was tender, one that I knew well. _

_I relaxed, meeting the face whose body I was tightly snuggled against. The corners of my mouth twitched up, as I let out a sigh of relief. I hastily curled my fingers into his cotton shirt, nestling my nose close, inhaling his familiar aroma of spices and musk. It was a smell I associated with home. I had missed it dearly. I felt him slip a hand around my waist, pulling me closer, while the other massaged a calming trail of heat, along my tense muscles. I knew I was safe in his arms, although I couldn't ignore the immortal threat that circled around us._

_I tipped my head up to the tall man before me, his burly hands now caressing my cheeks, his brown orbs shining with a pining desire. He looked exactly the same. _

_To those who didn't know him he came off as intimidating and frightening, largely due to his grand stature. However the people that did know him, knew that underneath his imposing shell, was a man who cared for people deeply, who was extremely protective by nature, who was so kind, and brave that you couldn't help but fall madly in love with him. _

"_Landro." I grinned happily. _

"_Hello Angelina." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth, brushing away a strand of light brown hair. Golden rays spilled around us, and it didn't seem so dark now that he was here. It's as though there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. _

"_I've missed you." I frowned, as an ache filled my chest, along with an overwhelming remorse. _

_"I've missed you too." He replied softly, a sad smile gracing his lips, the corners of his eyes crinkling, as they always did. I began to bawl out of nowhere, as the unbearable grief consumed me. Something in my chest shriveled into a taut ball, tears poured from my eyes at an alarming rate._

_"I miss you, I miss you so much Landro. And I need you now-I really need you right now. You always knew how to calm me down, find reason out of chaos, heal the scars. I don't know what to do. I can't do it, I-"_

_He pressed a thick finger to my lips, silencing me. "I know you need me. I understand the sorrow you feel, but I am dead. I am never coming back… so stop expecting me to." I let out a strangled cry of agony. It's true; a large part of me still held out this childish hope that I would see him again. I clung to that belief whenever I couldn't make sense of things. "You need someone living. And you already know exactly who that person is." He prodded. His hands cupped my face, skimming his fingers across my jaw. "You know you love him."_

_I dropped my eyes. "I know." I muttered quietly._

_His thumb and forefinger curled around my chin, tilting it up to him. "Then why are you avoiding him-them?" He pressed kindly._

_"Because I genuinely love both of them but…" I trailed off._

_"But it's Damon. It's always been Damon." He affirmed._

_I smiled meekly, "Yes."_

_"Then what's stopping you? You deserve to be happy. You need it, after all of the misery you've suffered through."_

_"I don't want to hurt Stefan." I wheezed pitifully._

_He let out a hearty chuckle, stroking my hair. "Oh I know you don't my love. But you have to. You can't put it off any longer, it's not right. You need to tell him, you are strong enough. He will forgive you in time." He wiped away my tears. "You were the bravest woman I ever knew…you can do this." He urged._

_I shook my head in disagreement. "No-no I'm not. I'm a coward. I run, it's what I constantly do. I ran when Calogero took me from my home, and I brought death to you. It was my fault you died. It was my fault our baby died." I wept._

_"I never blamed you. The only person who was responsible for our deaths was him." He argued. "In the time I was with you, I was the happiest man alive. I wouldn't trade our time for anything. But you need to let go-let go of me, let go of everything that happened in the past."_

_"No-"_

_"Yes." He nodded in encouragement, a broad smirk spreading across his face at my doggedness._

_"No. I don't want to forget. I won't forget you. I don't want to. I can't." I retorted petulantly._

_"You can. I want you to forget me…. But I know you won't. You're much too stubborn for that. So instead I will ask for you to go be with Damon. You need to be happy." He cooed._

_I tightened my grip on him, my chin pressed against his chest, peering up at him. His gaze flitted around nervously. What he was looking for, or saw, I don't know. All I could see was black. But maybe there was something lurking in the shadows._

_"Angelina, we don't have much time left. But you need to listen to me very carefully." He began, his voice cracking. Fear honed within me at his distress, and I began to fidget. Landro never panicked, he always remained collected, calm. There was only one other time I saw that trait crumble… "When he comes for you, you need to run. Hide. Do you understand me?" he said firmly._

_"Yes…but why?" I questioned, confused. "I can't flee from him."_

_"You have to. When you know he's returned, run. Don't look back. Don't be a martyr. You need to seek refuge in some third world country, poor town-"_

_"But why Landro? Surly you must know I can't hide from him forever." I reasoned._

_Sadness rolled across his expression, "I know." He mumbled truthfully. "But it's the only way you can save her."_

_"Who?" I mused, my brows knitting together. "What about Damon and Stefan? There lives mean more to me than this-this stranger's. Who could be more important than them?" I demanded heatedly._

_"They will live, he will not torment them in his search for you. You will always be his first priority. He won't touch them when there's a chance you'll go back to them. So you need to promise me Angelina that you will run-hide."_

_I remained silent with puzzlement. His strong hands clutched me by the shoulders, "Promise me!" He insisted, shaking me slightly. The look in his eyes was wild, anxious._

_"I promise Landro-but who? Who am I to save?"_

_He opened his mouth to continue, but not another sound passed through his parted lips. A hand burst through his chest, blood spraying through the murkiness, I felt the red fluid splash onto my cheeks. I screamed in terror, tumbling backwards. The clenched fist that was holding Landro's bloodied heart, pulled back, leaving a gaping hole in his chest, his face was frozen in anguish as his body crumpled to the ground, motionless._

_My eyes slowly wandered up the trim silhouette, deathly afraid of whom I would encounter. He was fashioned in a crisp black suit, a malicious smirk plastered onto his striking features, his icy blue eyes twinkling gleefully, as he extended his hand to me, his fingers beckoning me forward. His flesh was stained with crimson, droplets of blood dripped off his fingertips to the floor. I clumsily crawled away, wracked with horror, as I scooted back into the shadows._

_"Soon." His perfectly sculpted lips mouthed, as the darkness swallowed me up._

My eyelids flung open, a blood-curdling howl pierced the air. I jerked upright; clammy beads of moisture slicked my forehead. It took me a few seconds to recognize the foreign screech as my own. I struggled to untangle myself from the constricting sheets I was swathed in, damp with sweat. I laid the palm of my hand, against my chest in a failed attempt to steady my racing pulse.

I slid my eyes shut again, flopping back down onto my soft mattress. I don't know how much time passed, but once I was relatively composed, I glanced at the clock beside me. The blinking numbers read **11:35 am**.

At least I slept through most of the night, no matter how restless my slumber had been. I stared absently, at the cream colored ceiling, a series of worries and questions, impeding my cluttered mind. A new sense of trepidation revived within me, at Landro's reminder of what glum future lay ahead for me.

What had he warned me about? Who would I have to save? Why was he so desperate for me to comply? Was it just a dream? Or something more?

_That_, I was sure I knew the answer to. Whatever happened in my mind was not simply a dream. It was a message, one I don't think I fully comprehended.

Regardless of the unknown, I finally understood one thing. I had to tell them. I had made my decision, and I couldn't put it off any longer. It was time for me to face reality.

* * *

I trudged up the stone steps of the grandiose boarding house; red bricks washed out from the waves of the blazing sun, loomed over me. A chill breezed through the air, whipping my hair about me. The trees once adorned with robust green leaves were now shifting into different hues of orange, brown, red and yellow. Fall was swiftly replacing summer, the scent of crisp leaves and baked goods, floated along the sky. Fall was normally my favorite time of year, when the seasons were in a beautifully colorful transition. However it didn't hold the same comfort, and pleasant cheeriness as it usually did. It was much more melancholy with the knowledge that everything I loved could disappear far too easily.

I shivered, wrapping my hands around myself, my heart heavy, throbbing with the knowledge of what I was about to do. Whose love I would discard.

I didn't knock I just waltzed in. I didn't want to have to face his welcoming eyes, open arms, waiting for my embrace. I just wanted another moment where I wouldn't have to wound a man who I loved deeply. No matter how short the moment lasted.

I meandered up the stairs, which seemed to spiral up forever. With each new step, more sorrow and regret clung to me.

I ushered in a long calming breath, creaking open the wooden door. As usual, Stefan was amerced in his tattered leather bound journal. I let the heavy door swing open, as I took a hesitant step inside.

He immediately popped up from his desk, taking swift strides towards me. Dark purple crescents hung underneath his forest green eyes, his hair was messily rumpled, a certain sadness swam within the depths of his bottomless orbs. His weakened appearance reminded me of when Damon first discovered our relationship. The pieces clicked together, and I knew he knew. He had been waiting for me. Waiting for days now, for me to tell him that _it was over_.

"Isobel…"he began hesitantly. "Why are you crying?"

Crying? I brought my hand to my face, my fingertips dipping into moisture. I stared at the droplets perplexed. It wasn't fair…. this wasn't fair.

"I'm so sorry Stefan." I blurted out, unable to reign in my guilt. I scolded myself, as more tears slipped down my cheeks. I grimaced, bringing my backhand up to my face, and smearing away the salty liquid furiously. I was angry at myself for being so weak. Crying so much.

I gulped down a thick chunk of air. "Stefan, we need to talk."

His expression contorted into a scowl, creases forming on his forehead. "No." he shook his head fiercely. "No." he repeated again, turning his back to me, and plopping down onto the edge of his bed. He cradled his head into the palms of his hands. His back was quivering, and I realized he was crying noiselessly.

I let out a soft sob, as grief thrilled through my veins. Reminding myself to be strong, I slowly made my way over to him, sinking down next to him. I rested my hand on his knee, "I know Damon told you."

He let out a muffled snort, "More like gloated." He tipped his head up, damp streaks sauntering down his handsome face.

"I never meant for this to happen. And I'm so sorry, because I love you Stefan-"

"How can you say that?" He snarled. I flinched at the cruelness of his tone. "How can you claim to love me when you're choosing him?"

My gaze fell to the backs of my trembling hands, "I don't expect you to understand. _I_ don't understand." I wept slowly. "You have no idea how badly I want to want you. How I wish I didn't have to put you through this." My body was quaking violently, wracking with painful sobs. "But it's Damon. It's always been Damon. And I know that sounds shallow and horrible for me to go from believing I was so deeply in love with you, to loving Damon-but I've always loved him. Surly you must have seen that." I whimpered.

He was like a statue, the only movement was his eyes, which stared lifelessly up at me, wide and pain ridden.

"When I was Angelina, there was a time after you and I were over, there was a moment, I realized that there was more between Damon and I. Something _stronger_ than friendship. But then Katherine came, and I saw the way he looked at her. So I dismissed the feeling before it had the chance to grow, because it hurt so much to see him gawking at her in a way I told myself he would never look at me like. I never wanted to hurt like that again. So I drilled it into my head that Damon and I were solely friends, nothing less and nothing more. That he would only ever see me as a _friend_. And eventually I had convinced myself just that." I explained. "I don't know why it's taken me this long to realize it. To realize that I never really trampled that feeling, that it's been growing all along. And I've never believed in this stuff before-_but_ he's my soul mate Stefan. It's Damon and I always." I stressed.

I felt his body tense beside me. "Why?" he croaked. "Why can't you love me?" His voice was overflowing with misery.

I clutched his stiff hands, locking my eyes with his. "I _do_ love you Stefan. I do…. but I also love Damon. And it's a different love…it's more of this crippling need. And I hate it, but I love and crave it, all at once." I explained. "Damon is my best friend, and he understands me better than anyone. He and I have a connection that you and I...just don't have. But you'll find it with someone else one day too."

He ripped his hands from mine, standing up and scrambling away. He paused by the open door, trying to shield his face from mine by fixing his eyes on the floor, but I could still see the moisture shining off of his cheeks, and it made my heart lurch with woe. "I understand Isobel. I've always known… I think. I just never wanted to believe it." He admitted. "Don't feel guilty, you deserve to be happy. But the love you're talking about…. I already found it with you. You are _my_ soul mate."

I started to sob uncontrollably at his declaration, before parting. He deserved so much more than the despair I had given him. So without a word, I left a large piece of my heart with him. It was a heart that seemed fuller with my love for Damon, but emptier knowing that I lost many others that I love as well. Landro, Beniamino, and now Stefan. Fragments of my heart were given to these people, but Damon had everything else. Everything else belonged to him.

**Damon POV**

I paced the cramped motel room; cluttered with a dusty bed, a centuries old TV that stuck on the same channel, and a used ashtray that still managed to emit a thin sheen of smoke in the already, dingy air.

It's been a week since I've last seen her. I've wanted to confront her, call her, but Bonnie's echoing words stopped me. _'She needs time. She needs to realize the truth on her own_._'_ So that's exactly what I did. But as each day passed, I began to doubt myself, question whether or not the witch was right.

Soul mates. A word I had _never_ believed in before, I now piled all of my hopes onto. I clung to it, the belief that it was true…because frankly that's all I had. Could two people really be fated for each other? Or was it a scam? A daydream for hopeless bastards to take comfort in, knowing that even if you're miserable now, the one is out there…. _somewhere_.

_She's not going to choose me._ A voice in the back of my mind teased perilously. I don't know if I can survive her rejection. Katherine and Elena seem like a tap on the wrist compared to this anguish.

I stopped my tedious pacing, unable to take the insanity. The doubt, the questions, it was gnawing away at me. I was not a person who doubted myself- my actions. I just did whatever I pleased and accepted the end result. But I couldn't handle this. I couldn't _do_ this. I was not a patient person. And well this…_this_ was torture. The pain is what I imagine the fires of hell to inflict. It's a maddening pain that licks up your whole body, burning away every cell, every shred of decency a person has.

So I decided on the only logical thing that crossed my mind. The thing that would save me from a crushing heartache, one I know I would never be able to recover from. I'll leave. Leave Fells Church. If I didn't have to hear it, well then it wasn't true…it had to be easier to accept.

I swiped my car keys off of the bedside table, not bothering to take the time to check out. I hastily strode into the deserted parking lot. My brain focusing on the notion that soon I'd be gone. Soon it'd be over.

"Damon! Damon!" A voice shrilled. I moved faster, pretending to ignore her. I heard the faint tap of her shoes. "Damon, wait up!" the voice begged. I clicked the unlock button and flung open the door. But before I could escape this wretched town, a small hand quickly slammed it shut, nearly smashing my arm in the metal door. "Damon why are you in such a rush?" she panted. I glared at her in suspicion. Why would _she_ want to know? Her pale blonde hair was thrown into a messy ponytail, her lapis lazuli eyes observing me carefully.

"I'm leaving." I stated frankly. "That is if you would get out of my way." I barked vehemently, causing her to cringe.

"What? Why? What about Isobel?" Elena stuttered frantically.

"What about _her_?" I grumbled, wanting her to leave me alone. If I was going to vanish for good, I couldn't think of her…. at least for a while, or else I'd never have the strength to leave. I already found myself faltering.

She shifted uncomfortably, "You love her. You can't just leave."

I blinked furiously in surprise. This woman who hated Isobel is now badgering me for leaving her. _Unbelievable_.

"I can and I will." I growled, shoving her out of the way, wanting to get out of this shit hole town. I slid into the seat, the smooth leather rubbing against my jeans.

"Wait Damon. I've been hoping I'd run into you…so I could tell you how sorry I am for everything I've done. I didn't mean to tell you about Stefan and Isobel-_I mean_ I did, but I'm sorry about it." She relinquished, her words clumped together in a single breath.

"Wow. _Bravo_. You may not be such a heartless bitch after all." I drawled, sarcasm lacing my tone. I buried the jingling keys into the ignition, the car roared to life. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get the fuck out of this town." I flashed her a feral smirk, putting the car into drive, and pulling out of the space.

"But where will you go?" she yelled to me.

"I'm going home." I exclaimed numbly, giving her a flippant wave, and speeding away.

**Isobel POV**

After containing myself, my body ceased its tremors, and my legs no longer felt like jello, I dragged myself out of the Salvatore's house, padding languidly along the walkway, sniffling. My cell phone began to buzz in my pocket. I stopped, the house casting a daunting shadow over me. I dug my hand into my pocket, glancing down at the unfamiliar number, my lips pursed into a tight line in slight bewilderment.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice hoarse from sobbing.

"Isobel, this is Elena-"

"How did you get this number?" I spat harshly. I really didn't have the patience to talk to this bitch, not after all of the damage she's caused.

"That doesn't matter." She dismissed ignoring me, "I just thought you should know that I ran into Damon about an hour ago, and he said he was leaving Fells Church-"

Her voice continued to babble on, but I didn't hear it. My mind was wrapping around one thought alone. _Damon left…_

Why would he go? He didn't give me a chance to choose. Why? Did he change his mind? Did he not want me anymore? Did he decide that I wasn't worth it?

I was dragged out of my confused brain as Elena's shrill of a voice, stabbed into me.

"Isobel? Isobel…_hello_?" she whined.

"Umm-sorry. I-um. What did he say exactly?" I asked.

She sighed restlessly, "Like I _already_ told you, he said he was leaving Fells Church, he was going home. Which makes no sense to me because his home is here." She prattled on.

I knew exactly where he was going. It was a place I hadn't been to in centuries in fear of the painful memories it would revive, ones Landro urged me to forget.

"If you need any help I'm here." She chirped, actually sounding genuine.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to help me? What game are you playing?"

"Oh nothing I swear!" She stammered. "It's just that after that day I told Damon about you and Stefan-"

"You told him!" I bellowed, appalled. "You fucking bi-"

She quickly interrupted my heated words. "-_Yes_ but I felt so _so_ guilty, and I've been trying to make things right. So I thought apologizing would be first. And then I thought that telling you about how he was leaving would help you to forgive me too-because I feel so guilty and I know you love him, so I thought you should know and-."

"Ok. Elena. Let's get one thing straight. Just because you apologize doesn't mean I'm going to magically stop hating you and forgive you. I _definitely_ still hate you. Thanks for telling me about Damon, but if I see you again, I'm probably going to kick your ass. Especially after I found out what you said to him." I warned. "So why don't you do me a huge favor and leave me and Damon the hell alone." I hissed, hanging up the phone.

No panic settled into me, I didn't have time to panic since he already had a head start. So I just became resolute on a decision. I would go wherever he went. I would not let him leave me without knowing my answer. After I told him, _then_ he could go. But not like this. He promised me that he would say goodbye if he ever was to runaway. I fully intend to hold him to that.

I hopped into my Jeep and drove like a lunatic to my apartment, sprinting up the steps, and bursting into my room. I immediately began to shove all of my cash into my wallet, scanning the folds, making sure I had all of my credit cards, ID. I pushed a handful of clothes into a small suitcase, not bothering to really look at what I grabbed. I flitted over to my dresser, scrapping the bottom of the drawers for my passport. An unnatural breeze rippled through my bedroom. I felt another presence behind me. I curled my fingers around the navy blue booklet of papers.

"Don't leave…please." Stefan begged from behind. I wrenched out the passport from under a heap of clothes, slipping it into one of the side pockets of my taupe bag. I didn't turn around. I couldn't face him.

"I overheard you talking on the phone with Elena, and I know I'm making it harder for you by showing up. I know that and I'm sorry. But I can't let you go. _Please_ don't make me let you go." He pleaded.

My eyelids slammed close, capturing the tears before they had a chance to fall. I clasped my hand over my mouth, stifling a cry.

"Stay…._stay_ with me." He begged, his broken pleas tugging my heart.

"You know I can't Stefan." I rasped in a rusty croak.

I felt his breath on the back of my neck; my eyes were still shut, as I tried to will away the misery. "Can't it be how it used to? Can we ever go back?" He whispered.

"No." I gave a slight shake of my head. "I don't want to ignore it anymore Stefan. I love him."

I heard his footsteps stumble back, him choke on shallow gasps of air.

I opened my eyes, grabbing another handful of clothes, and stacked them messily into the crowded bag. I sealed the suitcase shut, bracing myself as I twisted around.

Stefan was like a stranger to me, normally a hauntingly stoic man with perfectly chiseled features…now was a man who was beat down, desperate...and it was all because of me. I looked away, averting my eyes to the door, tears slipping from my bloodshot eyes.

I grasped the handle of the small suitcase, yanking it up. I could feel his intense watch on me.

I took one step, two, three-

He grabbed the crook of my elbow, the tentativeness of his touch, letting me know that this was his final plea. He knew he had no shot, yet he still persisted.

"_Stay_." He breathed huskily.

I tugged my arm away gently, a thin line of water rimmed my eyes. "I'm sorry…but if Damon's not here… there's no reason for me to stay." I stated simply.

I walked out of the room, his head bent in defeat, "He'll only break heart. It's what he does best." He called, as I glided down the hallway.

I nodded solemnly, muttering more to myself than anything, "It seems like we have that in common."

I left, knowing that what I did was right. It was the only choice. The only thing that _felt_ right. Damon was _my_ choice.


	38. The Emerald Ribbons

**Holy MOFO! Over 200 reviews damn! I never thought I'd get _that_ many! To the wonderful people who contributed to those 200, thank you soooo very much : ) To those who didn't...well I _guess_ I still love you for simply reading!  
Well schools been a killer, so I'm going to apologize before hand if my updates are a few days late (like this one) but _I do_ have a life people! And some people forget that. But for the most part, I will update Mondays.  
This chapter does contain a flashback, and it may be the last one EVER, I'm not entirely sure, there may be one more? So if any of you have any requests, if you want to see a snippet of the past/scene happen, whether that be of Landro, Isobel/Angelina, Calogero, Stefan, or Damon (or anyone else that I neglected to mention) I will try to oblige : ) Just leave it in a review or PM me before its too late!**

**Isobel POV**

Everyone around me seemed to be in a rush, in a haste jumble to get to some mysterious destination. People pushed past one another carelessly, bumping shoulders, causing poorly latched suitcases to spill their contents and pile onto the dirty airport tiles. The lively, busy energy of the airport buzzed through me, as I gracefully weaved through the spaces between bodies. I was quickly gliding through the crowd, my small bag bouncing clumsily at my side, knocking rhythmically into my thigh.

_I will be there soon, and he will be there. _I chanted to myself, to keep my spirits up. Because I knew that there was a chance that I was wrong, that Damon was not going to the place I thought he was. And if he wasn't there …it would take me years to find him again, and I don't have years left.

I skidded in front of the main desk. "One ticket to Pisa." I exclaimed crisply, brushing my hair out of my face, handing the middle aged woman my credit card.

Before I knew it, the standard tasks completed, ticket and passport in hand, I was rapidly barreling towards the planes entrance, treading down the unstable narrow gray hallway. I passed by the smiling flight attendants and the other passengers, finding a vacant seat. I pushed my suitcase up into the overhead carrier, slumping down anxiously into the light blue plush seat.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. _I had made it._ I made the only flight left that was departing for Italy today.

As my eyes scanned around the confined space, against everything that had happened in the past hours, a giddy impatient tingle began to spark its way through me. But that thrill of excitement I felt when I repeated his name in my head, dissolved and then revived, only to collapse again, in an unremitting painful cycle. Because although there was a part of me that was destroyed with guilt and sorrow over breaking Stefan's heart…there was also a part of me that _wasn't_…that was relived and overcome with volatility all at once, because soon I'd see Damon. Then _that_ feeling would transform into a deeper guilt for _not_ feeling guilty, and anger and confusion were just unevenly sprinkled into every crevice of my emotional chaos, as I wondered why Damon would just pick up and leave.

I eagerly drummed my fingers along the gray armrest, waiting for the plane to ascend into the air.

My brain kept replaying that one scene over and over in my head, the single quick moment where his lips met mine, where a fierce passion blurred all of my senses.

I couldn't wait to see Damon any longer, I wanted that moment to pick up where it was cut off, and then go on _forever_.

I scolded myself, reminding myself to not get my hopes up…because unfortunately it may be too late. And although my brain begrudgingly obeyed to my internal pleas, my heart simply was too stubborn to listen.

I faintly heard the cheery flight attendant rattle on through the routine speech, but I barely heard any of it. Her voice was like a faint bell in the background of a roaring mass. I buckled my seatbelt, my thoughts swarming around who may or may not be waiting for me in Pisa.

My stomach lurched, my ears popped, as the plane was lugged into the air. I stared out of the window dreamily, white fluffy clouds were suspended in the atmosphere, the sky was a vibrant blue. I leaned back, closing my restless eyes, trying to calm my fraying nerves.

My thoughts began to lazily drift to the day Damon and I first met. It was so long ago, yet the memory remained fresh in my muddled mind.

**Damon POV**

I hesitantly walked into the old house, _my_ old house. Not a soul has lived here since my fathers passing. Now it was just some forgotten artifact dwelling in the vast fields of Pisa. The red bricks, once a lively rustic scarlet, were now discolored and crumbling. The ivy that trailed up the sides, dead, along with the vineyards that used to line the estate; they were my father's greatest treasure.

The wooden floorboards creaked; the air was filled with a musty, damp smell. Cobwebs clung to the corners of the walls, water stains splotched the cream colored ceiling. A thin skin of dust was layered over everything. The old couches, tables, bed, were all covered in a disintegrating fabric tarp.

My father never sold his house, entrusted it to anyone. He kept it for his own bitter, hatful self, until his last stalled breath. When he finally did die, at the ripe old age of seventy-one, I bought it. Fixing it up, as the decades blurred into each other, to keep the house from tumbling down.

But I never once thought I'd come back here again, I never wanted to _ever_ come back. However there was this piece of me, that wasn't willing to part with the memories that were incrusted within its walls.

Even now, I could still hear Angelina's melodic laughter ring throughout the house as I chased her down the hallways as children-_teenagers_. I could feel her warmth as she curled up in my arms, snuggling close to my body, as I whispered to her that everything would be _ok_. Comforting her after her father drunk himself into a stupor, before he beat his daughter mercilessly. I could still see when Stefan and I acted more like two carefree brothers-_friends_ even, rather than enemies.

This house held so much, revived _so_ much. But it wasn't the same; it no longer provided the same haven. Now it was just an empty shell with some childhood memories ghosting along the peeling walls.

There was no one here to revel in its past wonders but me…. I was alone.

My mind began to dig into past memories, wrenching to the surface, the day I first met _her_. It was the day that changed my life…the reason for all of this.

I wasn't normally one to make friends, even as a _relatively_ innocent child, I simply thought it was unnecessary. It was much easier to be alone. I didn't have to worry about pleasing, impressing anybody. I did what _I_ wanted. But the moment I heard her sniffles, saw her dazed and crying, instead of walking away, I confronted her. It was this odd pull that led me to her, that _still_ leads me to her. It was an uncanny feeling that I could trust her, this unexplainable want to protect her.

_The summer air smelt of grass, with the faint trace of wildflowers. Noisy birds chattered in the trees, shattering the silence as I trudged home, parting through the tall thicket of the overgrown meadow. Home was only a mile more away, and I couldn't wait to tell Stefan the discoveries I made in my recent explorations. He'd definitely enjoy the small creek that I found rippling through the dense forest._

_I heard hushed whimpers coming from a patch of flowers in the field. I tried to ignore it, and continue to go on, but I couldn't. Every cry was like a pin pricking my skin. I huffed, turning back to the source of the noise, sifting my eyes through the tall blades, promptly settling upon a small girl. Her white sundress was smeared with dirt; faded green streaks riddled the soft cloth. She sat on the ground, her tiny hands covering her face, her body trembling as she sobbed pitifully. _

_I tentatively took a few steps closer, deliberately rustling the stems of the long stalks, trying to make her aware of my presence. _

"_Why are you crying?" I asked curiously. She stopped weeping, slowly lifting her head up to me, her face wet with hot tears. I blinked furiously, startled, as I was slammed with the most unusual eyes I have ever seen. They were a deep colored violet, almost black, overflowing with salty tears; her thick lashes batting away beads of moisture. _

_Her lower lip quivered, as she confirmed weakly, "A boy attacked me and stole my ribbons." _

_I glanced around, searching for this boy. I squinted out in the distance to see a group of children huddled around a stout boy who was shredding a dark green fabric, with a small hand knife. _

_I dropped my eyes back down to the broken girl, a dribble of red was leaking out of a thick cut on her forehead, the black ringlets that hung about her petite face, were messily stuck to the sides of her cheeks. She appeared to be only a few years younger than I._

"_My daddy's going to be terribly mad at me. Those ribbons are my mamas." She choked out, bubbling into another fit of cries._

_Without another thought, I stormed over to the boy, swatting away the green blades that were in my way, angrily. "Why did you push her? Steal?" I seethed, wondering why I was so worked up about this. After all it wasn't as though it had happened to me. _

_His head swiveled to me, his chubby cheeks glowing, his beady eyes shining mischievously. I knew this boy his name was Marcus Belliane. His family was very wealthy, but the child had no manners at all, it was as though he had been raised in the slums. He was impolite, and loved to ignite trouble wherever he went. He was most always picking on those younger than him. He was almost twelve, and I was only eight, but Marcus was a stupid fat troll, so I was confident that I could take him. _

_He stopped slicing the destroyed ribbons, letting them float from his grubby hands to the soil beneath his feet. He twirled the knife between his fingers arrogantly, before slipping the knife into the front of his too-tight waistband._

_His thin lips grew into a smug smile. "That girl is unnatural. Did you see the color of her eyes? They're the eyes of the devil. Something is not normal with her." He quipped in a matter-of-fact tone. _

"_Something's not normal with _her_?" I retorted sarcastically. "Something's not normal with _you_! Tell me Marcus…what do you need those ribbons for? To thread them into the hair of your dollies? Or do you like playing dress up with them? Pretending you're a girl?" _

_His oval face went beet red with embarrassment, as he stammered for some sort of smart response. My hands shrunk into two tight balls, as the fury boiled within me, and I flew at him. My lanky body pummeling into him, and tackling his fatty flesh to the ground. I brought my fists up, wailing in punch after punch, as he flailed underneath me helplessly. His group of so-called 'friends', stood there watching in awe, whispering to each other in a close-knit circle._

_I stealthily dragged out his small dagger, holding it to his throat, causing him to go ridged. The blade bit into his pale skin, a minuscule bubble of blood welling around it. He inhaled sharply, fear clouding his eyes. _

"_Don't you ever touch her again." I hissed the air through my teeth, "Don't ever come near her again. Or else next time…my hand may accidentally slip, and _really_ cut your throat." I threatened coolly, as he shuddered beneath me. _

"_O-ok I-I wo-won't e-ever." He stuttered._

_I smirked happily, "Good. Perhaps your not such a brainless oaf after all."_

_I eased the pressure on the knife, and dug my hands into his pockets, tugging out the coins that were jingling on the bottom. _

"_Hey that's mine!" he sputtered out heatedly._

_I pushed the blade back near his throat, "Not anymore." I spat, as he glared at me furiously. _

_I quickly hopped off of Marcus, kicking him swiftly in the gut; he rolled over onto his side, grunting in pain. Not quite satisfied, I gave him another kick right where it counts. He cried out in pain, clutching his groin. _

"_I'm keeping this too." I called over my shoulder, waving my new knife into the air. _

_I saw out of the corner of my eye, his 'friends' cluster back around him, and try to help him, but he shoved and shouted at them to go away. I grinned contentedly, making my way over to the young girl that was crying in the grass._

I remember how Marcus, years later, lost that mind set that she was the 'devils child' and became one of her love stricken suitors. But she would never give him the time of day, or a single glance, no matter how much he pleaded for her to excuse his ill behavior in the past. She hated him with an intense fervor, and when he asked her father for her hand, she humiliated him in front of the whole town, and then ran to me, complaining how much of a haughty twat he was.

**Isobel POV**

_The high blades of grass whistled about me, shielding me in my own private world. I daintily plucked the wildflowers blooming around me, braiding their stems into flowing chains. I was gleefully content by myself, as I usually was. The other children rarely talked to me. Most were afraid of me, so I kept from them, not wanting to endure the cold stares. I often came home terribly sad, and my mother would always be waiting there for me, enveloping me in her arms, whispering to me that one day they'd all be competing for my affections. But she was not here anymore. Papa said she'd gone to heaven. I wanted to go too but I wasn't allowed._

_I was ripped from my thoughts, as I heard heavy steps in the distance, and unsettling snickers. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was pinned cruelly to the ground, the dirt smashing into my dress, hair. My eyes were wide and frantic, as I saw Marcus hovering above me; a group of others trailing behind him, cheering him on and laughing._

_"Being the evil imp you are, you shouldn't be allowed to own these pretty ribbons. You don't deserve them." He chuckled maliciously._

_I spit in his face, a large wad of saliva, landing on his angular chin. "You don't deserve to breathe the same air as I." I bellowed enraged. I immediately regretted what I said; my mouth repeatedly ran away with my emotions, burying me into mounds of trouble._

"_You should really learn to shut your ugly mouth." He frowned, his knife whipping carelessly above me, my eyes traced its fast movements with terror. _

_I squirmed beneath him, as he dipped the knife down, edging the silver blade to my face. "Why don't I mar that pretty little mug of yours?" He chortled bitterly._

_Tears soaked my cheeks, as he dragged the sharp rim slightly below my hairline, creating a long gash, crimson began to mix with the salty moisture, as it trickled down my face. His eyes glinted evilly, as he rifled his hands in my hair, his grimy fingers mercilessly jerking my locks, tearing out the ribbons that I had woven into my hair, in the same fashion my mother used to. _

"_No-no." I begged, as he pulled out one of the ribbons. They were my mothers, and I couldn't bear to lose them. He ripped another silk strand from my light brown __tresses_, along with clumps of hair.

_I slammed my eyes shut, waiting for the torment to end. Eventually he scampered away, along with his tribe of followers. I saw the shiny emerald cloth dangle from his grasp, as he fled his new scene of devastation. _

_I laid there for a few moments, absently staring up at the blazing sun. I unhurriedly sat up. Trying desperately to blink away the tears and not cry. I hated crying-I hated the feeling of being so helpless. But I couldn't stop them; they sauntered down my face in torrents, my breath catching in my throat, choking on sob after sob. I buried my face into my hands in defeat. _

_I heard the crunching of debris, and the gentle movement of the grass. I sighed, weeping, thinking it was Marcus, come to inflict more pain on me. _

"_Why are you crying?" a voice questioned. I craned my neck up to meet a face that wasn't Marcus's. My vision was fuzzy, but the image I saw was soothing. There was something about this boy…there was this strange feeling that curled its way around my faint heart, giving it a clumsy squeeze. His midnight eyes __glistened _with concern; his brow was furrowed as he observed me curiously.

"_A boy attacked me and stole my ribbons." I answered him meekly, quaking from the aftershocks of the horrors I'd endured. _

_He glanced around, and I watched as he strained his vision over to the group of boys. I started to heave greater howls, realizing that what would await me at home would be much worse than this morning if I did not return with those ribbons. My father did not want me wearing them since they were my mothers, and after her death…he didn't want me touching any of her things at all. But every morning I wove those ribbons into my hair, as she used to do for me. _

"_My daddy's going to be terribly mad at me. Those ribbons are my mamas__." I bawled into my palms. _

_When I contained myself enough, to face this stranger again, he was gone. _

_Everyone flees from me so it wasn't a surprise. I was foolish to hope for better. _

_Suddenly my ears pricked up and honed in on a commotion going on, not too far from me. I lifted myself off of the ground, seeing that this mysterious boy, had tackled Marcus, making him cry and causing him pain as he did to me. An unconscious smile slithered onto my face. _

_I smeared away the tears, watching in admiration as the older boy strolled over to me, Marcus's knife in hand, a wide grin plastered onto his face. "Let's go buy you some new ribbons." He said, plowing his hands into his pockets, and bringing out a handful of shiny gold coins. "These are courtesy of a Signore Marcus." _

_I cocked my head to the side in query, "Why did you do that?" _

_He frowned, "He deserved it. He hurt you. He is bad." He muttered simply, "Sorry if I offended you."_

_I shook my head in objection. "No. I hate him. You were very brave doing that for someone you don't know." I commented. _

_He beamed, bowing, "Well it's all in a days work Miss." He drawled. "Now tell me, what is your name." He demanded. _

"_Angelina Gallo." I replied, straightening up, and smoothing out my wrinkled dress. _

"_Well I am Damon Salvatore." _

_My smile dropped, as an ache shot through my head. I brought my fingers to my forehead, delicately wiping away the crimson droplets, wincing. The cut was deeper than I thought. "I don't want that boy to steal my ribbons again." I remarked innocently. "He tore into my hair, and cut me with that stupid dagger." _

"_I'll protect you." He pronounced resolutely. _

"_You promise?" My voice was serious, as I chewed on my lower lip nervously. _

"_I promise." He affirmed happily, wrapping a friendly arm around my shoulder. "We'll be friends from now on." _

_I peered up at him in wonder. "Are we going to be best friends?" _

_He gave me a curt nod, "Of course, forever and ever." I giggled gleefully, drying off the remaining dampness on my face. "Now let's go get you some of those same ribbons. That way you're father will never know the difference." He added, as we began to meander away. _

The corners of my mouth twitched up unconsciously, as I recalled how when I peeked my eyes up at him for the first time, I believed he was my savior. And he _was_. He still is. Damon's been there for me since childhood, protecting me as best he could from harm. I just prayed that when I got off this plane, it would be just the beginning of our relationship, and not the end.

My eyelids fluttered open, as I felt the plane being dragged back down to earth, and the flight attendants melodic chirp, reverberate through the speakers of the plane. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

**Damon POV**

I had hired a crew of maids to clean up the house, so at least it would be livable, considering I was probably going to be spending awhile here.

I made my way over to one of the smooth mahogany tables, freshly polished, a lustrous shine glowing off of it. I clutched my new bottle of scotch, tipping it over, pouring a large glass; the amber fluid sloshing at the sides of the crystal, swishing all the way to the top.

I downed it quickly, pouring myself another glass, before I traipsed mindlessly through the newly cleaned house. The stale smell of must was replaced by the fresh scent of pine. Within six hours, the group of twenty people had cleaned the dusty house from top to bottom. Scrubbing the floors, pulling off the crinkled white tarps covering furniture, enveloping the mattresses, of the six different bedrooms, with crisp sheets. I glided up the steps, each one giving a groan of complaint with the added weight.

I opened the door to my old bedroom, setting down the crystal glass on the dresser. I made my way to the side of my bed, crouching down to the ground, gliding my hand over the floorboards, my fingers catching on the slight lift. I carefully pried the loose board open.

_It was still there._

I sat down. Hesitantly, diving my hand into the pocket of darkness, my hands gripping the brown box. I placed it on the floor, pushing the board back in place.

My veins throbbed at the sudden nostalgia.

I cautiously slid open the top of the box, my eyes settling upon the objects I had collected over those years.

Resting on top was a picture, a small painting of a woman. _Angelina_. I let out a breath of air; I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I had almost forgotten what she looked like. It's funny how your mind doesn't retain images well. How the pictures in your head never come close to the actual thing. My fingers skimmed over it, streaks of dust coming off onto my fingertips. The paper was brittle and faded, but I could still make out her striking features. It wasn't identical to her, considering cameras had not yet been invented, but the artist still managed to capture some of her beauty, but not quite.

She wasn't smiling, she was perfectly poised like the lady she was. I rolled my eyes at _that_ thought. Even though she appeared aloof and cold, I could catch the glimmer of delight in her eye. It was something I hadn't seen spark within her anymore, its like that flame was extinguished. This portrait captured her in a moment in time where she was lighthearted, happy. But I guess going through as many lives as she has, can make a person loose little fragments of themselves along the way. I sure as hell know I'm not the same person I was all those years ago.

I vaguely recall the day this portrait was being painted. I was there, making her giggle gleefully, but then her father waltzed in, and I watched as a silent dread fell upon her. She avoided his gaze, while I just stared at him deathly. I hated the bastard. I hated what he did to her, what he made her.

I flipped the worn parchment over, ornate designs she scrawled, gracing the edges. She gave me this picture for my eighteenth birthday; she was only fifteen at the time, the same age as Stefan. I read the short note, in her elegant cursive handwriting, with a certain wistfulness.

_Happy Birthday Damon_

_And yes I forgive you, I will always forgive you, never forget that._

_Your Dear Friend, __Angelina G._

I chuckled, remembering that she had been mad at me because I had beat one of her suitors. He had ambushed her and subjected her to an unexpected kiss, it was a man, I thought she hadn't liked. I forget his name, but I do remember I broke his nose badly. She yelled at me, screaming how I was wrong with my speculations. She told me that she had liked him very much, and now, because of me, he was gone for good. I remember clearly how the fury and envy coursed wildly through me, and I couldn't explain my reason for being so upset. _I guess now I could_. But I didn't regret for a second hurting that fellow, because he never came near her again. The consequence of course, was that she hadn't talked to me for days, before she caved. It was torturous without her.

We constantly got into petty little arguments, but at the end of the day she was always there for me, and I was always there for her.

I missed Isobel already. I don't know how I will be able to survive without her. I'm not sure if I want to find out.

Guilt flooded in me. So much time was wasted on so many women I didn't give a damn about. If only I had realized sooner, realized before her and Stefan got involved. Stefan and I wouldn't have been turned. We all could have grown old and died together. Even though I would never admit to it, I realized that I wanted _that_ more then anything…but I know it is something I can never have.

I was dragged out of my reminiscing at the haste rap at the door. I huffed in annoyance.

Maybe if I ignored them they'd get the hint and leave.

Of course though, my hopes were dashed, the persistent annoyance didn't waver or vanish. I heaved my sorrow laden limbs off the ground, swiping the half filled glass of scotch and taking a hefty gulp of it, before lumbering down the stairs to the unlucky visitor.

**Isobel POV**

I paid the taxi driver generously; leaping out of the car, bag in hand, padding up the walkway of the old Salvatore estate.

So many memories were held here. The wide stairs were dull, crumbling with weeds fraying at the edges, but it was pleasantly familiar. Memories poured into me, skipping along my mind like an old film reel. Aged and distorted with time; happy laughter danced in my ears, Damon chasing me along the property, my helpless cries as he died.

I hastily beat on the door, wanting to escape the gush of memories that were rapidly contorting into pivotal moments of horror in my life.

_Where was he? Did he leave? Was he out right now? Was I wrong?_

Dread consumed me. My heart was thumping more heavily with each second that ticked by.

I heard the faint sound of the turning of locks, and then the bulky door swung open. I held my breath, meeting a very confused Damon. We stood still on opposite sides of the threshold, staring at each other in silence.

I groped for words, but all I could think was. _He was here._ _Damon was here. _

Everything I planned on saying was wiped from my brain.

"You left." I exhaled, finally breaking the lull, with the world's most idiotic comment.

He tore his hand through his raven hair, taking a swig of his drink. "I know." He replied in a flat inflectionless tone.

"Why?" I queried, unable to mask the hurt I felt.

He snorted, "I kissed you. You slapped me in the face. Not to mention, Bonnie's witchy prophecy is a little hard to believe. _Honestly_ can you blame me for leaving?"

"But you didn't say goodbye. You didn't give me a chance to choose. Why? Why didn't you let me _choose_?" I whispered quietly.

"I thought that rejection would be easier if I didn't have to hear it, so I walked away." He admitted, an excruciating pain bursting within the depths of his orbs.

"Well is it?"

"What do you think?" he sneered sarcastically, raising his glass and guzzling it down, flashing me one of his signature grins.

I swallowed back the worries and doubt I felt…he needed to know that I didn't want Stefan, that I wanted _him_.

**Damon POV**

Why was she here? To confirm the thing I ran away from? Did she want to torture me? If she chose Stefan, why come back? Did she come back because I didn't say goodbye?

_Yes, she definitely would do that._

My chest ached as I stared at her blithely. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls, her cheeks were flushed a light pink, a cavernous emotion I couldn't understand raged in her eyes. Her fingers were impatiently twitching at her sides, a small suitcase rested at her feet.

"Why are you here?" I snarled, glaring at her icily.

She gazed up at me nervously, "Damon I came here because I chose _you_. I want-"

That's all I needed to hear. That's all I've been waiting, _praying_ to hear. Those words that fell from her lips made the want for her lick at the edges of my soul, feeding the maturing fire within me.

She was all I needed. And she finally wanted _me_. Not Stefan… _me_.

My glass slipped from my fingertips, shattering into tiny translucent fragments as it hit the hard ground. I stepped over them carelessly, knotting my hands into her curls, and dragging her towards me.

She gasped in surprise as my lips crushed roughly into hers, I slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I let out a low grow, wrenching her into the house, pushing her against the wall, my mouth never leaving hers. I pushed her hands above her head, our fingers threading together, her body arching into mine, as my tongue delved into her hot mouth, warring with hers. My hands skimmed down the contours of her taut body, both of us taking small gasps of air, struggling to mold are bodies closer together. I pressed her body against the wall, sliding her up, my hands cushioning her bottom, as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I could feel the desire and uncontrollable need, matching my own, radiating off of her. I felt her fumble with the black buttons on my shirt, before giving up, and ripping it open, her hands swiftly replacing the fabric. I smirked against her mouth, hearing the faint sound of plastic bouncing off the wood.

Somewhere in between our torrid of kisses, we ended up on the bed, never slowing a beat. Except for now. As I pinned both of her hands to the mattress, I took my time as I undressed her, soaking in the moment. Memorizing the way she tasted, felt beneath me. I had been with many women before, but had never touched them with even a fraction of the passion of which I touched the woman before me. I pressed my lips to hers, melting into a tender kiss which seemed to go on forever. Heart racing, I pulled away, a small moan escaping her, as I gazed down into her desire filled eyes, kissing her gently on the mouth before moving languidly to her neck. I breathed in her mouthwatering scent, never truly realizing before how wonderful she smelt. My fangs throbbed, aching for the sweet nourishment that lied beneath the thin layer of skin. I kissed down her neck, then the milky flesh on her shoulders, the slight grate of my teeth scraping against her supple skin.

"Go ahead." She groaned. I froze in surprise.

"_What_?" I exhaled heavily, my body hovering above her. Her silky hands slithered up to my face; she caressed my cheek, and I couldn't help but lean into her warmth. I watched in awe, as she traced her fingertips over the bulging veins in my face, feeling them go back to normal under her soft touch.

"Damon I _want_ you to bite me." I stared at her in disbelief. She caught my lips, kissing me hard.

"Are you sure?" I asked her hesitantly.

Her eyes twinkled cattily, "I didn't think you were one to protest this sort of thing?"

I hitched her hips closer to mine, the corners of my mouth curving into a feral smirk. "Who said anything about protesting?" I growled huskily, cocking an eyebrow.

**Isobel POV**

As I peered up at him, my mind numbed into a frenzied bliss, the words that have been hidden inside me for centuries, bubbled to the surface.

Behind his midnight eyes I saw the animal flash within him. But it didn't scare me, nor would it ever, because I knew the truth. He was no more a monster than I. I just hoped that one day he could see what I did. "I love you Damon." I whispered frankly, watching more shock cross his handsome features.

His eyes darkened with lust, as he crashed his lips into mine, I answered him so hungrily I thought my lips would bruise; I pushed my fingers up through his hair, clutching him closer. His lips moved back to my neck, nipping playfully at the thin, sensitive skin above my throbbing artery. I felt a sharp piercing, a quick pain that lasted for no more than two clicks, before the pleasure sung through me, it was this strange floaty feeling.

**Damon POV**

_I love you. _

…She loved me, she wanted me…. and I couldn't say it back. I wanted to. _God I wanted to_.

But something stopped me, and it was this immature insecurity that if I put my feelings so blatantly out there, then she would simply take them back, cut and run like the others. Even though I was finally becoming aware that she wouldn't, she was _nothing_ like the others; _that_ I knew. Because of all the people who claimed to care about me…I felt that she was the only one who _truly_ did.

_Yet still...I said nothing._

So instead, her hips digging into mine, her fingers chasing warm shivers of pleasure across my bare back, I leaned in again, to kiss her fully, slowly. Skimming the tip of my tongue along the bottom of her lip, she parted like a flowers petals, I dipped into her, adoring her mouth, dragging out the kiss for as long as I could. Then I moved down to her neck, teasing her soft skin before stabbing into her rich artery. A steady stream of crimson flowed into my mouth. It was the first time I had ever fed on her. And it was amazing. She tasted like a winter's morning; with the sunshine beating against your cheeks warming away the pleasant frosty chill. My fangs stubbornly retracted, wiping away a thin ribbon of blood at the corner of my mouth, I sliced into my wrist holding it out to her. Her nose scrunched up in a disgusted grimace.

"Please…" I trailed off. "I know you don't want to, but it just ensures me that if anything was to ever happened to you…you'd come back."

"I'll always come back Damon. Reincarnated remember?" She smiled, amused.

"But I want you in _this_ life. _Forever_."

A certain sadness was written on her features, but she reluctantly nodded, pressing my wrist to her mouth, her tongue darting into the wound, lapping up the fluid. I watched as the puncture wounds on her neck healed. She pushed my wrist away, pressing her lips to mine in a clumsy caress that made my chest clench painfully, before we fell deeper into a sinful oblivion, that was centuries over due.


	39. Never Gonna Leave this Bed

**Yes this one was on time! Now I will warn you we have definetly hit the _fluff_ section of my story, (yes there will be a few chapters scattered of fluff later on but this one is more compacted). There will of course be sadder aspects intertwined within these next chapters, but for the most part it's happy. They're together now! Yay!**

******_Anonymous review response-_  
Pricilla: Hahaha well thank you very much, I am flattered. I really do try my hardest to keep the updates consistent (but it is a challenge with school and stuff). Anyways don't worry they will be together for awhile before Calogero comes back : )**

* * *

**Damon POV**

A golden streak of dusty sunlight slanted in from the long windowpanes, spilling out onto Isobel's creamy flesh. She slept soundly on her stomach, her arm slightly brushing against my torso, her cheek resting peacefully on the pillow, the white sheets dipping dangerously low on her waist.

Every time I glanced at her, an uncontrollable lustful desire pumped heavily through my veins. Remnants of last night played on a constant loop in my head. It all seemed like a dream…a blissful dream that I never wanted to wake from. The happiness that overflowed within me couldn't be real…_could it_?

My eyes slowly raked up and down her frame, trying to catch some fault, find one of her distinguishable marks that wasn't there, that would prove that this was a delusion. But I couldn't find anything. The medium sized brown freckle that rested on her hip _was there_. The black ink that swirled on her neck in the shape of a snake _was there_. I could feel the heat radiating off her body, hear her gentle breath crack the silence of the room.

I hesitantly reached out to her, my hand hovering above her smooth skin.

_What if all this was, was just a sinful fantasy? What if this wasn't real? _

I lowered my hand, my palm gliding over her cheek. Unconsciously the corners of my mouth turned up, as her warmth spread through my fingertips.

_This was real_.

My fingers combed through her long hair, her silky curls smoothing down into waves. I skimmed my thumb along her velvet lips. Her thick lashes batted open, violet meeting midnight. Her bow shaped mouth grew into a tender smile. She shifted closer to me, pressing her lips softly against mine. I savored her taste, knowing I would never get tired of it. Tired of _this_. She closed her eyes again, sighing, snuggling closer to me, my arms instinctively entwining around her. I rested my chin on the top of her head.

Before, I would never of thought I was a one kind of woman man. Even with Katherine and Elena my mind would drift to other woman, but now…. I knew there was no one else I wanted but her. None would ever even near her importance to me, the indescribable joy I felt when I was around her.

She was a need for me, not simply a want, but a _need_. A necessity that I couldn't-_wouldn't_ want to live without.

It was transparently obvious to me, a plain and simple fact, and it felt as normal as breathing, existing… I love her. Probably more than she'll ever know.

**Isobel POV**

Sheer unscathed _happiness_. That is the only word I could use to lump together all of my scattered emotions. It was a free emotion I hadn't let myself feel in what felt like centuries.

I love Damon, and even though he never said it, I know he loves me too. He showed me in his own way, asking me to take his blood, wanting to spend forever with me. But still I couldn't help the doubt that crept its way into my brain, planting a seed that was slowly maturing, curling its vines around my beating heart. It was a natural instinct for me. I always questioned-doubted things. The past people who have been in my lives have given me little reason to instill blind faith-_trust_ in others. Even though I know I trust Damon wholly, I couldn't stop that seed from sprouting.

What last night meant to me, may have meant something completely different to him. Maybe I had concocted or imagined all that passion in my mind. Maybe he wanted to go back to being friends. Maybe it was just a one-time thing for him. Maybe he didn't _feel_ it, the bond between us altering into a steel chain. It's always been they're drawing us together, but now it felt different. We were more permanently connected then ever. It was a feeling I wasn't completely comfortable with, it frightened me actually, but I _needed_ it…. and I hope he needed it too.

I slid on top of him, propping my elbows on his muscular chest, and resting my chin in the palms of my hands as I peered down at him.

"What happens now?" I mused hesitantly.

His brows knitted together, confusion deepening the forming creases on his forehead. "What do you mean?"

I shifted awkwardly, unable to halt the sharper sting of uncertainty from piercing my flesh. "With us…." I trailed off, suddenly feeling very foolish.

He blinked furiously, more puzzlement lining his expression. He scratched his head, perplexed.

The seconds dragged out.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight-

Understanding flashed in his eyes. His hand slithered around my waist, dragging me back down to his side, slinging an arm around me, as I nestled my nose into the side of his body.

"I know what I want Isobel." He began, "This wasn't a one time thing for me. I don't want you just once, but again, and _again_." He chuckled, his fingers drawing shapes on my arm. "I want us to have forever." He admitted seriously. A half smile, flitted onto my face, painted with the subdued colors of sadness.

_You don't have forever._

Those words ghosted along the internal qualms. Taunting me, reminding me the unfortunate truth that nothing lasts forever. I squeezed my arms around him, tight. I _wanted_ this. I wanted him forever, more than anything.

I felt safe with Damon. So I decided I would stay a little longer, shielded from the outside world, within the comforts of my fantasy. And I let myself believe in a daydream, where love conquers all.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I mumbled, more to myself.

I felt his intense gaze, burning holes into me. "Why don't I turn you then?" He questioned, I could hear the excitement, hope, in his voice. "All of the pain, misery you've been through…it can be switched off like a button. Just like that. You don't have to _hurt_ anymore. The past doesn't have to hurt you."

That was definitely a compelling perk in becoming a vampire. The prospect of having that burden lifted off of me, sounded wonderful. But I knew deep down, that even if I did turn, that I wouldn't shut it off. Because it reminded me that all of that was real, the people I loved were _real_.

Love is coupled with pain. It's just a factor of life. I wish I could tell him yes. Because it's not that I didn't want to become one, to spend all eternity with Damon. _I do_. I want to escape this never-ending cycle of lives. And if I can't die permanently, then being immortal in just one life would suffice.

But it wouldn't be fair…not to Damon. Because when Calogero comes, I will have to leave, and I'm fairly certain I'm not going to be able to take Damon with me. I'll have to go into hiding if I was to save this mysterious person, whom frankly at the moment I didn't give a damn about. If it wasn't either of the Salvatore's then who? Who the hell is so important?

Nevertheless, I wouldn't be able to remain hidden for long, and when Calogero did find me _again_, I didn't want Damon to be there alongside me. No one can stop him…he is unbeatable. And I will not question his power again, not when others lives are on the line.

"No…. not yet. I want that one day." I replied. "But I just want to be human for a little while longer."

I felt his body droop into the mattress, his arms loosen around me. I know he was probably hurt and saddened by this, but I couldn't say yes.

"Ok…" he agreed, although I could sense his uncertainty.

I peeked up at him through my lashes, "But I love you Damon. I'll love you always. And we will have forever…. _one day_." I lied, feeling my heart burn with agony as the lie rolled off my tongue.

He nodded reluctantly. "As long as you know I'm never gonna let you die again." His teasing tone resurfacing once again, although I knew he was dead serious. I would never underestimate the lengths he'd go to.

I chuckled, "I figured that much. Just like I'm never gonna let _you_ die." Those words rang true through my head. Until I was gone, I would make sure that he was still alive. Damon and Stefan would live through this…even if I didn't.

* * *

We laid there for hours, talking, or simply basking in the comfortable silence. My stomach let out a soft rumble, and I heard Damon snicker.

"I guess that means I should make you breakfast?" He remarked with mock annoyance.

"I can make my own breakfast thank you very much." I declared resolutely, flipping off the blankets, and swiping up Damon's black shirt that was crumpled on the floor. I pulled it over my head, along with sliding on my pair of discarded panties. I pivoted around to face him, satisfaction swelling up in me, as I watched him eye me keenly.

I noticed how every time I looked at him, my heart beat a little faster.

**Damon POV**

I studied her intently as she twisted back around towards the door, clad in a pair of royal blue underwear, and my black shirt. I licked my lips hungrily. Her toned legs peeking out from the shirt, the loose fabric clinging slightly at her curves, the bottom of the shirt hitting just a couple of inches down her thigh, the rest of her all bare, to my enjoyment.

As I stared at her, I realized that she was shorter than I originally had thought. She always did love to wear any shoe that had a heel, so now, her feet flat on the ground, she was a good head shorter than me.

She began to pad away; I shot up from the bed. Not wanting to let her go, just yet. I just wanted one taste. My hands leaned on each side of the threshold, imposingly, effectively blocking her.

She tilted her head up to me, a smile brightening her beautiful features.

"See there's my problem. I told you I'm never going to let you die, and well…babe, the things you cook will kill you." I chided playfully, although it wasn't far from the truth. Once she made me spaghetti, and let's just say, I never thought anyone could make pasta so revolting.

She shook her head, humorously, ignoring my jab, and pushing past me, her body brushing against mine, stirring the smoldering fire in me. The echo of her soft steps danced in the air. I immediately lurched in front of her, catching her face in both of my hands, and kissing her hard. I felt her hands slide up my naked chest, gently pushing me away.

I glowered, my desire not close to being assuaged. "You're going to need some pants if you're going to make me pancakes." She commented, meandering down the hallway and trailing down the stairs, away from me.

"So now I'm making you pancakes?" I called to her, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, her fingers curling around the banister, "Hey, _you_ offered to make me breakfast. And last time I checked pancakes were in the breakfast food category." She quipped smartly.

I rolled my eyes, begrudgingly trudging back into the bedroom and pulling on a pair of boxers.

**Isobel POV**

The corners of my lips pulled into a grin, my eyes wandering up and down his rock hard physic as he weaved through the kitchen, plucking different items from the cabinets, mixing them together. He did everything with such a reassured ease, never searching for some form of directions. His motions had a fluent grace to them. He didn't have all of the ingredients, so he was improvising; yet still perfectly confident with himself. _Which wasn't that much of a surprise._

I was perched on the kitchen stool, watching as he showed off his culinary skills, twirling spoons between his fingers, tossing the pancakes into the air, catching them behind his back.

I blatantly rolled my eyes. "Do you do this for all of the girls?" I teased.

His mouth hitched up into a smug smirk, "Just the ones I actually like."

I giggled, "Oh well then I guess I should be flattered."

"You're damn right you should be." He retorted, pouring more of the thick batter into the hot pan.

My eyes darted around, as we fell into a relaxed hush, taking in the new scenery. This definitely was not how it was in the seventeen hundreds. I found it a little odd that some rooms were generally untouched, while others were changed completely.

"When did you do all of this to the kitchen?" I mused, considering it didn't appear to be _that_ new.

He clicked his tongue, trying to recall. "Nineteen ninety nine. Give or take a few years." He stated. "I pretty much retouched everything, but some rooms I re-did entirely. Like this one." He gestured around, spatula in hand.

"Why not just do all of it?" I asked. Damon normally was an all or nothing type of guy. I'm surprised he hasn't torn down the whole house and built some luxurious mansion.

He fixed his gaze on the sizzling batter in the pan. "Because some rooms I wanted to remember just as they were. I wanted to remember their memories."

I nodded in understanding, "So how many times have you come back here since you were turned?"

"Actually this would be the first." He confessed sheepishly. "I did all of the renovations away, through some insignificant people I compelled…. Have you ever come back?"

"No." I gave a slight shake of my head. "Not that I remember at least." A chill danced up my spine, and I wrapped my arms around myself as the past breezed through me. "If I'm being honest…this place has too many bad memories for me. But since you're here with me…I only remember the good ones for the most part, and that's a relief…it's actually nice to remember how happy we all were."

"Are you happy _now_ Isobel?" he asked, concern lingering in his tone.

"Yes Damon. I am very happy now." I beamed truthfully.

He gave me one of his rare genuine smiles, "Good." He mumbled, sliding a ceramic dish in front of me, the brown pancakes still steaming, the mouthwatering scent wafting in my nose. I straightened up, grasping the silver fork in front of me, and digging it into the fluffy disk. I slipped the food into my mouth, the cooked batter practically melting on my tongue.

Damon always was a good cook; time has probably made him even better.

I remained silent, watching him stare at me as I took another bite, knowing that it was really ticking him off that I didn't comment. I knew he was expecting praises, but why fill that big head of his even more?

He shifted restlessly; I could see the annoyance growing. "_So_?" he pressed. "How is it?"

I popped another forkful into my mouth, grinning inwardly. I shrugged absently, swallowing. "I've had better."

His dark eyes glinted evilly, his smirk contorting into something more roguish.

"Oh really?" He drawled, prowling closer to me, like a predator cornering its prey.

"Yup. You've seemed to have lost your touch." I taunted.

He neared his face close to mine, only a thin sliver of air separating us. I could feel his tepid breath fanning over my face. His skin rippled with ashen veins, and his fangs extended. I never flinched.

He may be able to frighten, or at least intimidate others with that trick, but I wasn't fooled.

My hand stealthily slinked around my back, sliding along the counter, gripping a handful of flour. I wrenched my fist forward, a cloud of smoke burst from my palm, as the flour left my hand, and splashed onto his face.

I giggled hysterically at the sight before me, my side splitting almost painfully, as laughs wracked through my body. The front of his normally black hair was gray, his skin looked pasty, covered completely with the white dust, his eyelashes were coated thickly, and his face seemed to be permanently frozen into a scowl.

He glared at me. "That was not a wise choice."

I laughed, hopping off of the stool, tossing another dash in his face, before sauntering over to the other side of the counter. "And what are you going to do?" I chirped.

"I don't know…. I think I'm going to have to punish you." He growled.

"Then come and get me." I dared, a smirk playing on my lips.

Before I could blink, he had me pinned to the hard floor, my hair spilling around me, I giggled happily, caressing the side of his face, flour coming out into my palm.

He dipped his head down, pressing his mouth against mine, soft, warm. The kiss was so gentle…revealing something much deeper, that it stunned me for a moment.

He pulled away his voice husky as he whispered into the whorl of my ear. "_Mio tesoro, sei così. bella"_

"Well aren't you the smooth talker." I remarked coyly.

His smirk deepened, "I know it's a gift." He said arrogantly.

His lips melded to mine again, his teeth tugged on my lower lip, unleashing a soft moan from me. With his mouth still touching mine, I muttered amused, "You know this doesn't seem like much of a punishment to me?"

"Oh it will be." He warned lowly, his bruising mouth devouring my own, more heatedly.

I realized that in the moments I spent with Damon, reveling in the heat of his body; his presence, served as a shelter. Whenever he touched me, it didn't matter that my time left was limited; that all this was, was a passing dream. He gave me such joy and love that I snatched it up quickly, before it had the chance to flee. My life had never been close to perfect, but right now, in this moment, it was pretty damn close.

So I lost myself in Damon Salvatore, hoping that reality wouldn't come crashing down any time soon.


	40. Skeletons

**Firstly, school sucks. I have so much frigin' work and stress and _uggghh_-it's just a bitch. Second, I suck for not updating sooner. I really did try people, but ontop of other stuff, this chapter for some reason was really difficult to write. Next one WILL be on time!  
Thank you all of the people who continue to stick with my story, and the people who consistently review like each of my chapters. Seriously I love you all!  
Oh yeah, _I almost forgot_, a few weeks ago I had been skimming through the beginning of my story-mainly to verify some facts because my story has gotten so damn big-but _anyways_, I saw a fairly big diffrence in my writing from the first chapter's to my later ones. And now to the point of this ramble, since I really want to make this story as best I can possibly make it, I am going to start reeditting at least the first 20 chapters. I know that most people wait till the end of their story to edit, but it is just something that is really pissing me off now. Well, the ones that are going to be the most heavily edited are definetly chap. 1-9. Small facts may be altered, but not drastically enough that you'd have to re-read the whole thing again (Holy crap, I would never do that to you guys!) So along with the new chapters I post, a couple of old chapters will probably be reposted as well. This one, I have re-eddited chap.'s 1-3.  
_Hope you enjoy this one : )_**

* * *

**Isobel POV**

_Three days later…_

Time lost it's meaning, it was like we were simply floating along in a blissful alternate universe, one where Damon and I were the only two people. And as diluted and naive as my teenage girl fantasy was, I wished it could be true. More than anything. Because around us, although we may remain, everyone else was moving. Time hadn't lost its meaning for others, it still ticked on, no matter how much I prayed for it to stop. Forgetting that time continued on, was dangerous. Calogero was still moving towards me, Stefan was still back home, heartbroken, and my inevitable fate was nearing each day. The outside world never paused a beat.

His muscular torso was pressed against my back. I could feel the slight rise and fall of his chest, his arm curled protectively around me. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, breathing deeply, pressing a soft kiss above my throbbing artery. I knew that no matter what was to come, how much time passed, I would never grow tired of this feeling. My heart would flutter, the pit of my stomach would twist giddily. The heat of his body against mine, made me feel safe. Him simply being near me felt _safe_.

I glanced at the clock, sighing, the morning had already flown by. We hadn't left the house in days, and although I love being with Damon, I was beginning to feel restless. Itching to go outside and feel the fresh air coat my skin with its cool silken caress.

But then I remembered the vow I made myself, if I was ever to come back to Pisa. Although I would love to simply enjoy the crisp fall air, there was someone I had to see. Know matter how much it saddened and frightened me. I had to do it. I couldn't stay cooped up in this house with Damon forever, even though a large part of me yearned to. After all the world didn't stop spinning because we were together now.

His arms constricted around my waist, dragging me closer to him, rubbing the bare skin above my hip. "Damon we have to do something _else_ today." I cooed, not wanting to give in to his rousing temptation.

I felt his lips curl against my flesh. "I'm up for that. What kinky thing has that dirty little mind of yours concocted?" he drawled, pinning me flat on my back by my wrists, hovering above me, smirking devilishly.

"Damon we need to go _outside_." I insisted, my eyes pleading with him to comply. "Remember there is an outside world?" I teased lightly, as he began a trail of dawdling kisses down my collarbone, nipping at the skin.

"Screw outside…let's stay in." he growled huskily.

His mouth met mine in a heated confliction. I squirmed underneath him, trying to disentangle my limbs from him. I giggled mercilessly, as I struggled to break free from him, his kisses and moves never ceasing or faltering. Taking advantage of his slacking grip, I pushed him back, wriggling myself out from under his strong physique, leaping off the bed, my bare feet hitting the wood floor with a thud. His hands were outstretched, trying to snatch me back, only to grasp empty space. His arms were open, waiting for my embrace. He groaned in annoyance, flopping back down onto the mattress, pinching the bridge of his nose, as I scampered farther away.

"Out." I ordered. "There a few things I would like to do today."

"There are a few things I would like to do today too. _You_ being one of them." He remarked, flashing me a wicked smile, his midnight orbs gleaming roguishly.

"Later. Now up." I demanded sternly.

He shook his head petulantly, pouting, crossing his arms stubbornly across his torso. "I'm not leaving this bed." He quipped.

I narrowed my eyes at him, both of us staring at each other crossly, waiting for the other to give in.

I huffed, irritated. "_Fine_. Stay there." I chided, my hands flying into the air exasperated, causing him to beam in victory. "I'm taking a shower." I muttered to myself, turning away.

"Not without me you're not." His voice was brusque and quick. Before even taking a step, I felt his hands slip underneath my legs, sweeping me off my feet, into his arms. I screamed, startled, my arms instinctively flying around his neck, clutching him tightly.

I slapped him lightly on the chest. "Don't do that." I scolded him, my heart racing. "At least not without warning." I breathed heavily. "Why-"

He silenced me, capturing my mouth roughly with his own. "Just shut up." He mumbled, chuckling, are lips still touching. "We'll go out today." He agreed, "_After_ our shower." He smirked, my legs dangling over his arms, body cradled securely to him as he carried me into the bathroom, shutting the door.

* * *

Droplets of water dripped from our skin to the floor, forming countless puddles on the brown wood. I strode over to the dresser, riffling through the cluttered draws for something suitable to wear. I wrenched out a black v-neck, and a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans. I pulled my legs into them, as Damon meandered out of the cream colored bathroom. A fluffy towel hung low on his hips, moisture beaded on his unblemished skin, droplets sliding down the trunk of his body, disappearing beneath the towel. He shook his hair out, more water flying everywhere. I tugged my shirt over my head, suddenly feeling Damon's hands snake around me, I melted back into him, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"So what are we doing today?" He purred, his fingers mindlessly twirling one of my wet curls.

"Well I wanted to go visit someone." I explained, shrugging out of his embrace, and ambling over to where my boots were chucked in the corner. "I need to do it today, before I lose my nerve." I relayed, almost mechanically.

"Who?" He mused, closing the distance between us with three swift strides, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um, well actually it's _someone's_. Landro, Beniamino…my father." I confessed sheepishly.

He blinked furiously, momentarily surprised. However it promptly vanished, his aloof facade slinking back into place. "Oh, we're visiting _graves_ today?" He sneered. "That's what I left the bed for?"

"_Damon_?" I glared at him in disbelief, feeling slightly hurt an annoyed at his insensitivity. I know that that chapter in my life made him uncomfortable, but did he have to be so cold about it? I twisted away from him, slumping down onto the edge of the bed, zipping up my boots. Silence settled upon us, a tension so thick, a dull knife could cut it, formed instantly in the atmosphere. I simply sat there, my eyes fixed on a discolored mark, in the otherwise flawless floor.

His heavy exhale shattered the hush, I felt the mattress dip with the weight of his build. I tilted my head up to him, he was now fully dressed, he gave me a weak half-smile, tracing the pad of his thumb along the ridge of my jawbone. "I know…. I understand." He whispered tenderly. I rested my head on his shoulder, he stroked my hair comfortingly. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I just think that I am finally ready. I've never seen them you know. Never came back here. And I promised myself when I did, I would." I admitted. "I guess I avoided it for so long because I thought that it would make their deaths more _real_…." I trailed off. "How stupid am I?" I snorted. Because they were dead, they were all dead, and I knew that…. but somehow I was afraid that if I saw the actual graves…_Jesus_ the more I think about it, the more stupid I feel. I don't know what I thought.

"It's not stupid." He argued frankly. "You've been through a lot of shit. I'd want to put it off too. Hell I _have_ put it off." He chuckled.

I picked my head off his shoulder, meeting his eyes, tinged with concern. "Will you go with me?' I asked, unable to help the slight plea from escaping my tone.

He pressed a tender kiss to my temple, "Of course I will."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Cause I really didn't want to have to do it alone."

"I wasn't gonna let you anyways."

* * *

Damon parked the tiny red fiat by a curb, on the outskirts of the deserted cemetery. I clutched his hand, as we passed by the rows of headstones that seemed to be never ending. He glanced at the names for me. I just couldn't bring myself to. I gripped his hand tighter, as he slowed down, pausing.

"This is it." He said gravely.

I swallowed a large chunk of air, it felt thick and jagged going down my dry throat. I squeezed his hand once, before letting go, his long fingers reluctantly unwinding. I stared down at the headstone, skimming my palm over the smooth top. The pale gray stone was stripped of any color it once had, overgrown weeds enveloped the tombstone, vines twirling into the crevices of the crumbling rock. I crouched down, parting the thick brush. The engravings were faded; there was hardly an imprint of letters anymore. I ran my fingertips over the etchings, biting my lip, trying to stifle the tears, as my heart twisted with agonizing pain. But nevertheless, a sole drop of salty liquid rolled down my cheek, falling down into the arid soil.

_Landro Conti_.

I slumped down into the dirt, folding my legs underneath my body, transfixed on the stone.

* * *

I was completely oblivious to the sun's golden hue gradually fading into an orange glow, as it began to disappear behind the horizon. I remained motionless, sitting there in a sorrow filled trance. Beniamino's stone laid right beside Landro's. He was so tiny, my little boy….

"I never had a family." I began finally, feeling as though I should say something, my voice hoarse. "My mother died when I was so young, my father wasn't _exactly_ a comforting figure in my life, as you know." I scoffed, "All I had was you and Stefan. But you weren't mine. You and Stefan had a family, it may not have been perfect, but you had one. You two had each other at least. I had no siblings." I continued. "So when I met Landro, and got married and had a baby. I _finally_ had the family I longed for." I wheezed, feeling my throat narrow with grief. "I still love them and miss them everyday, and I know you're uncomfortable with that part of my life…but they were my family." A mix between a sob, and a smile of nostalgia, wracked its way through me. Damon knelt down beside me, a silent presence, rubbing my neck comfortingly. I relaxed in his touch, tipping my head up to meet his apprehensive gaze. The corners of my mouth turned up meekly. "But now you are." I said, standing up, him alongside me, and wrapping my arms around his waist. I watched as Damon's stare locked on something in the distance; I traveled in the direction of his eyes, which were mirrors of such unimaginable pain and sorrow. My heart fell a little; the words on the stone were worn, it's carving weathered, but still, they were distinguishable.

_Angelina Gallo._

Resting beside my family's grave laid my father's and mother's stone. "I wonder how he died." I frowned in bewilderment.

I felt Damon stiffen, and a long period of uncomfortable silence followed.

"I know how." He mumbled grimly, his lips barely moving.

"What?" I snapped my head up to him, doubting whether or not I had heard right.

**Damon POV**

Some things you push so far back, that after a while they become lost within the depths of your mind, _forgotten_. You start to believe that it never happened. A lie that you rooted in your brain so deeply begins to seem more like the truth, then the facts, reality. I had done it before, with Angelina. Her memory had constantly tormented me, so I forgot it…or at least tried to. But this was different; it was easier to forget, because it didn't bring me guilt or sorrow, only pleasure. I felt no remorse for what I did. I still don't. I was able to fool myself into thinking that it was just any other kill, another ordinary victim of one of my murderous sprees…. But that's the thing…. _it wasn't._

Isobel's distraught voice quickly flooded my ears, dragging me out of my spiral downwards. "How? How did he die Damon?" she questioned frantically, her rigid grip, shaking me slightly.

_She was going to hate me._

But maybe that's what I've secretly wanted all along, an excuse to get out. I knew that once again, I was just fooling myself into believing yet _another_ lie. That I didn't need her, that it wouldn't _kill_ me to leave her, be apart from her.

As I stared blankly down at the name-suffocating black stains crept there way up the edges of the stone, curling around the engraving-I thought how even in death he still managed to be wicked and contorted.

"I killed him." I stated in a perfectly flat tone, as the real truth unraveled itself from my brain.

_The deep shadows of night had fallen, encasing the small village in darkness. I had shut out every emotion within me. I didn't feel sadness, remorse, pain; I was numb. The only thing running intensely within me was my desire to kill. Feel the warm crimson, silky smooth, slide down my parched throat, feel my fangs shred through paper-thin flesh._

_My hatred for him, pumped heavily within me, it was uncontrollable. It was the kind of hatred that tore holes into a person's soul. That could make a person abandon all of their humanity. And that's exactly what I did. I tried for a while to live with all of my emotions, when I was freshly turned. But after awhile it got too hard, I didn't want to have to struggle every second to keep myself together. So I abandoned my humanity on the doorstep where my human life truly began, in some ways._

_It's been years since I've returned, and this indescribable pull, was dragging me back to Pisa._

_Maybe I could get one glimpse of her. See that she is ok. Her memory is the only part, I've barely managed to subdue to a mere whisper. No matter how much I try to close out every emotion, she keeps flittering back, reviving the shattered pieces that remain, broken and deformed with bitterness. Yet somehow they still managed to feel._

_I grasped the brass doorknob, jerking the heavy door open, one of the past maids rushed to the disturbance. I recognized her as Angelina's most faithful servant. She still appeared the same, except for the scattered gray that was now feathered into her tight bun. She gasped, taking a few clumsy steps backwards, palm pressed over her chest. _

_She clearly remembered me. _

"_Mr-mr-Salv-." She stuttered. _

"_Please invite me in." I said smoothly, my influence reaching out and blanketing over her mind._

_She went still, a controlling film glazing over her pale green eyes. "Please come in Mr. Salvatore." She droned, her voice mechanic and level._

_My foot hovered over the threshold, taking my first step into the familiar dwelling. My gaze danced around the crusting walls. As a human this house always held a sinister ambiance, but now, I hardly noticed it. For once, I was the most dangerous presence lurking within this home._

_My steps were faint echoes as I strolled through the rooms. I ambled into the living quarters, a dull flame flickering in the stone fireplace, an obscure silhouette resting in the brown armchair, a large drink enclosed in his palm. I observed him intently, trying to decipher something different about him. But there was nothing, he still had the same square forehead, protruding jaw line, sallow complexion. He was certainly a very bruiting man, shrewd and selfish. I assume nothing has changed since my departure._

_I wonder what had happened to him. How he could flip so quickly from being one person to another. Older folks in the town used to chatter about what a lovely man he was, kind and charming. Apparently him and Angelina's mother, Evelyn, were the envy of everyone, the perfect couple, so wonderfully in love. But that had all changed upon her death, which was slow and painful. An illness, the doctors had said, that rotted her from the inside out. He quickly fell into the deadening comforts of drink, taking out his anger on his daughter. _

_I hated him, more than anything. I had this unappeasable thirst to kill that flared up, every time his warped face popped into my mind. I felt my fangs lengthen, throbbing, for sweet vengeance. Every nerve was blaring at me to make him feel a fraction of the pain he had bestowed upon Angelina, for nearly her whole life. So I finally gave into the need, because it was too powerful, I wanted it too much. _

_I took another step, the dull light cloaking me. Mr. Gallo's head turned up to me, his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. His glass dropped, shattering onto the floor. He flew up from his chair, stumbling away from me. I grinned, upon seeing his terror. _

"_You were dead. How-no. It can't be. You can't be one of them." He hissed. _

"_You know what I am?" I quipped, slightly amused and baffled. Stalking closer to him, each stride closer, he backed up, clearly unaware that I was cornering him. _

"_I was friends with your father at a time. He taught me of the demons that lurked in the night." _

"_Good. I really didn't want to have to go through that whole slew of final plea questions." I drawled. "Not that I would have answered them."_

_I lurched forward, fisting the collar of his beige shirt. "Angelina's gone you know." He blurted out._

_I went ridged fearing the worse, "What do you mean gone?" I snapped, unable to help the desperation in my voice from leaking out. _

_His chapped lips grew into a crooked grin. He chortled madly, "I see even as a monster you still can't stop caring about my daughter, now can you?" He jeered in disgust._

_My hands flew to his neck. He choked as I constricted my hands around him. "You don't have the right to call her your daughter." I spat. "Now, what do you mean she's gone?" I pressed again, attempting to contain myself. A knowing sparkle, glimmered in his eyes, but his mouth remained tightly pursed in a thin line. "Fine. If you won't tell me willingly, I'll make you." I couldn't simply toss away the chance to gain further information about Angelina. _

_He laughed haughtily, "Won't work I'm afraid, your father has supplied me with a lovely herb for years now. Prevents me from falling under your spell." _

"_Did you ever care about her? Feel guilty for what you had done to her?" I asked, calmly. Wanting to know the answer, before I tore out whatever malformed organ, was suspended within his chest. _

_He grinned, "No. I loved her mother, and that was all." He replied coolly. "That whore was no daughter of mine." _

_I punched my hand into his stomach. Breaking the skin so easily, it was as if I had plunged a hand into water. He let out a breath of air at the impact. I smiled at his reaction, relishing in the fear and surprise that sneaked its way onto his twisted features. _

"_Go to hell, you bastard." I roared, pulling out a warm organ. Watching the last flecks of life, drain from his beady eyes. Although I felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction and peace, it still didn't manage to mend the gaping hole in my chest. The part that ached so badly being apart from Angelina. _

_I trotted up the steps, of the now deathly silent house, striding up to Angelina's room. I don't know what I expected, maybe the human part of me still managed to harbor some sort of hope. The hope that he was lying. That she had never left. That she was simply laying in her bed, reading one of her silly romance novels. I opened the door hastily, craving her presence, only to find the room empty. _

A profound stillness enveloped us. Her hands dropped to her sides, limply. She gawked down at the dirt, completely frozen, except for her mouth, which occasionally opened, only to close shut again, as if grappling for something to say.

It was infuriating, as she stood there, saying absolutely nothing. Remaining completely still. She was mute. I desperately tried to read her expression, hone in on some indication of what was dashing through her mind. How she was feeling. So I could somehow mentally prepare myself for the inevitable blow of rejection, fury. But her face was void of any emotions, blank. I grew increasingly more agitated, as the hush extended.

_Why wasn't she saying anything?_

She was supposed to yell at me, scream. Tell me that she hated me, that I was a liar, that I was a deceitful prick. But she did nothing.

And the thing that unsettled me the most, was that there was still this irrational part of me, that wanted that to happen. Wanted her to hate me. Any normal person would, so why should I expect Isobel to act any differently?

The silence slowly dragged on, more impatience and anxiety burrowing into my twitching muscles.

_That's it. I can't take this anymore!_

"Damn it, are you gonna say anything?" I snarled. "Yell at me, punch me, say you hate me, never want to see me again. _Please_ just do something!" I practically begged. "But god, just stop with this damned silence!"

Recognition flashed onto her face, but her mouth remained closed.

"I killed your father Isobel. Does that mean anything to you?" I bellowed. "Do you _really_ have nothing to say?"

**Isobel POV**

I used to love him, against everything he had done. I had loved him. He was my father, how could I not want to gain some shred of affection from him. I longed for it for years. But slowly that desire withered away. I had found other people that truly cared about me, Stefan and Damon. All throughout my teenage years, I had still loved him, even when he beat me, I couldn't help it.

But after the day he sold me to that monster, who continues to haunt me- torment me, any shred of decency, love I held for the man vanished. It all contorted into hate. I loathed the man with every fiber of my being. And that always bothered me slightly; made me feel guilty in a way, because a daughter is not supposed to hate her father. However then again, a father is supposed to love their child. That single deal he made with the devil, caused a snowball of events that single-handedly ruined all of my lives. He was the origin of every horror I have endured.

I've always had my own speculations and theories on how he had died. Damon murdering him was definitely one of them. But the one I always thought was the most plausible was him simply drinking, until he eventually drowned in bottomless bottle of gin.

I wish I could say that this changes everything. But it doesn't. I'm a horrible person for feeling this way, but centuries of being beleaguered by a man whom your father sold you to, warps something in a person, shrivels up any love they once had. I was lucky enough to have that vital emotion revived in me by the Salvatore brothers.

I don't care that Damon killed him. Part of me is glad.

"This changes nothing Damon. I still love you." I muttered dazedly.

He flinched back slightly in surprise, "How?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"That man was selfish. He sacrificed his only daughter up to a complete stranger-a monster. _And for what_? Just so he could buy some more booze to get him through the week?" I rambled on, unaware of what truths I was freely pouring out. Information I've tried to hide from him, for so long. Quickly realizing, as the words left my lips, I clamped a hand over my mouth, my eyes widening at my fatal mistake.

"What do you mean he sacrificed you?" Damon questioned, clear horror shining within the depths of his eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze, trying to conjure up some cover, some excuse, lie that would not make him dig deeper. He cupped my face into his warm hands.

"Isobel, what did he do to you?" He pressed.

My insides were raging with uncertainly, if I told him he might be tempted to delve deeper. Then he _really_ wouldn't be safe. His eyes were firm and unyielding. I nibbled my lower lip nervously.

_I didn't know what to do._

So I settled for telling him, at least the half-truth, all whilst praying that he wouldn't prod further.

"I know I've told you before, that there are things in my past that you don't know about. Things that happened after you left." I started softly, "…And well this…._this_ is one of them."

I fell silent again. "Tell me." Damon urged.

"After you and Stefan were gone, there was no one anymore that would have exactly questioned my disappearance, as my father so eloquently noted. And we were falling into debt. So he sold me to a man…" I paused, trying to sift through what I could and couldn't tell him. "…this man wasn't exactly _pleasant_."

"What do you mean? What did he do to you?" He demanded frantically.

I shook my head dismissively, "It's not important. That man is gone, dead." I relinquished hastily, my voice quivering. I could see Damon wanted to know more, but he didn't grill me any further, which I was thankful for.

"Why have you never told me this before?" He whispered.

"Because I didn't want you to feel guilty. It was done. You wouldn't have been able to fix it no matter how much you wanted to. I know you felt guilty over leaving me, and I realize now that you left to protect me. Just like I'm trying to protect you _now_." I replied softly.

"Protect me from what?"

"Yourself." I replied simply, knowing that was only half the truth, because there was someone much darker he needed to be safe from.

He nodded in understanding, and I watched his eyes settle upon my gravestone again, before snapping back to me. They were blazing with a sudden realization.

"How did you die?" He queried, his stare intense and hard.

I blinked a few times, caught off guard at the abruptness and urgency of the question. "I told you, I died in childbirth." I countered, looking at the faded words on the stone.

He sneered, locking his gaze with mine. "How did you _really_ die? You and your family?"

"I already told you the truth Damon."

He smirked, knowingly, "I know you better than you give me credit for."

"Does it matter?" I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, wanting him to give up with this interrogation.

"It matters to me."

"My family died of an illness, scarlet fever. I killed myself." I confirmed frankly, and it wasn't a complete lie. My family's deaths, _yes_ that was not even close to the truth. But mine, I had run into the knife deliberately.

I felt the guilt consume me as I feed him more shreds of the truth, polluted and distorted with lies. I didn't like lying to him. But I knew it was necessary.

"Why?"

"Because everyone I loved was gone. Dead. I had no one. Any glimmer of happiness I had was taken away from me. Why would I want to live in a world where I have nothing-no one?"

He grimaced, a snarl ripping through his throat, his arms tensed, his fists tight balls, knuckles turning white, posture stiffened. I was startled by his reaction. He raked a disgruntled hand through his hair. I took a tentative step towards him.

"It's ok Damon." I cooed. "I'm here now."

His features gradually softened, eyes shining with remorse. "But you shouldn't be. Neither of us should." He grazed his fingers across my cheek, as he peered down at me. "We should have grown old together. Died together." He gave me a pained expression, as his eyes caught on my stone once more.

The corner of my mouth hitched up into a lopsided half-grin. I clasped his hand in both of mine. "But we _didn't_ Damon." I breathed. "And you need to stop all of this self loathing, guilt, you carry because it is already done. Our fates already written." I reasoned. "I love you Damon. I've been coming back through all these lives for _you_. Everything I've endured was worth it to get to this place. Where we are right now. In the end, being with you is worth it." And it was. That was a fact, the whole truth. Regardless of all the crap I've trudged through, knowing that Damon was what was waiting at the end, made it worth it.

A comfortable hush surrounded us. I looped my arm through his, resting my cheek on his shoulder, tugging him away, as we strolled out of the cemetery.

"Hmmm, I must be pretty frigin' amazing huh?" He smirked arrogantly. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in incredulity, although a grin was creeping its way onto my face.

"You really are _so_ humble." I teased, as we walked away, falling into our normal banter, leaving little bits of our past comfortably behind.

* * *

**I know I told you that we hit the fluff section, and we did, but I needed to get this chapter out there because there will be a series of events that unravel because of the conversations Damon and Isobel had. But there will be some nice fluff next chapter (that I'm actually, looking forward to writing.-_I normally dread writing fluff_)**


	41. Beautiful Day

**I have come to the conclusion that, regrettably, I am a liar. I know I promised I would have this chap. up on time, but as you can see it is not. I really am truly sorry, and I know I keep saying that, but I am. This time I'm not going to promise anything, and maybe, in some odd way, I'll get it up earlier. I haven't gotten to responding to the reviews yet, but to those of you that reviewed the previous chapter, you should be expecting one soon : )  
I only had time to reedit chap. 4 this week, but maybe I'll have more next!  
And just general thank you's to all of the lovely people who reviewed, alerted, favorited!**

* * *

**Damon POV**

I know she's hiding something from me. It's that dark secret that's been lurking there since the beginning. I simply pushed back my doubts before into a reclusive corner, reasoned with myself that I was only being paranoid. After all, why would she lie to me? But not anymore. There were too many holes in her story, gaps of time that seemed to be completely chopped out. There were too many unanswered questions, often blatantly dodged by her. I wouldn't ignore it anymore. I had enough knowledge now to piece together the few shreds of her past she gave me. I had a starting point to find out what-_who_ still manages to torment her, what _really_ happened to her when I left.

I could always tell when she was lying; it was the slightest quiver of her lower lip. It was her tell back in the 1700s as well. It would be unnoticeable unless you knew exactly where to look. She was a very good liar, maybe even better than me. But I know her too well, and she couldn't fool me. Something has her scared, and I damn well intend to find out what. All it'll entail is bit of digging and patience, but one way or another I was determined to expose the truth she has kept veiled for so long. Whatever it was that had her so frightened, she wouldn't go through it alone.

Her arm was comfortably looped into mine as she peered up at me through her thick lashes. That's when I saw it…the constant tinge of sadness skimming along the bottoms of her violet orbs. No matter how happy she was there always seemed to be a greater force pulling it back. It broke my heart because I wanted her to be able to be happy freely, have no qualms, no worries. She deserved that much.

The corners of my mouth tipped up instinctively as she squeezed my arm tighter, flashing me a grin that was solely reserved for me. It caused my chest to tighten, and a lulling warmth to fray within me, seeping across every inch of my limbs. Isobel decided that we were to go out into town today. She nearly had to drag me, but nevertheless I complied. Not that I ever _really_ seemed capable of saying no to her.

We traipsed along the cobble stoned streets, linked arm in arm, as we used to when we were younger. Some things I guess never change. We languidly passed by the small colorful shops, all teeming with curious tourists, shoving their money into the pockets of the locals. I could still see the faint remnants of the older shops that were present when we both lived here. Some retained their original structures, names; having been passed down generation to generation. The sky was painted a vibrant blue, a few feathery white clouds were suspended in the atmosphere above us. Hens and roosters trapped in silver cages were squawking nosily, as we passed a butcher shop. My wandering eyes hitched on a small store that seemed oddly familiar.

**Isobel POV**

The cool fall day was truly stunning. People's gleeful chatter and laughter swirled through the air as we walked along the streets contentedly, my arm wound in his. Small clumps of people were sprinkled throughout, perusing the open markets, which were bursting with goods; we stopped occasionally, glancing through the various different items. It unnerved me a bit, realizing how normal this all felt-_was_. Nothing about Damon or I exactly screamed normalcy, it's just not something that we usually were cut for. But it felt right.

Suddenly Damon stopped. Sliding his arm out from mine only to seize my hand abruptly. "Damon what are you doing?" I questioned, seeing his signature smirk plastered on his face; which most of the time, signaled he was up to something. He ignored me, towing me forward swiftly, my feet tumbling over one another from the change of pace, causing me to topple forward. Luckily Damon wrenched me back upright, steadying me.

"You know for someone who comes off as being so graceful, you really are such a spaz." He snickered, resuming his haste, pulling me in the direction of some unknown destination, our bodies dissolving into a large cluster of people.

_Damon's hand clutched mine firmly as we ran along the crowded streets, quickly pushing ourselves through the sea of people, bumping shoulders, earning ourselves some condoning stares, and scolding words. I was much slower then Damon, but he continued to lug me onwards, showing no signs of stopping, although we have been running for nearly five minutes now. I breathed heavily in between my giggles, as we continued to scamper throughout the town, causing childish mischief wherever we went._

"_Damon __will __you __tell __me _now_, __where __we __are __going?__" __I __shrilled __happily._

_His head swiveled back to me, his eyes sparkling with their usual mischievous glimmer. "I told you, it's a surprise."_

"_Oh please tell me." I whined, my petite frame colliding with a large body, making me jerk backwards, my hand slipped out from Damon's. I immediately felt vulnerable without Damon's comforting touch. I tipped my head up to meet a pair of beady eyes, glazed over with a distant milky film. I gasped, my lungs flooding with a hefty gulp of air, in shock. _

_"And what the hell are you doing here?" He hissed, grabbing my elbow roughly, causing me to whimper in a mixture of fright and pain, as his dirty nails bit into my skin. He smelt like he had just bathed in a vat of brandy._

"_I-I-um." I stumbled over my words helplessly. Damon shoved away my father's clumsy grip, stepping in between the two of us, his chin jutting out defiantly. _

"_She and I are having fun, as children shall." He growled, his tone dripping with venom, daring him to press further. _

_I was constantly amazed by Damon's fearlessness towards him. He was always brave for me, when I couldn't be. _

_My father pointed a long crinkled finger in his face, prodding it stubbornly in Damon's cheek. "You don't talk to me in that tone boy." He snapped vehemently. _

_Damon disregarded him, as he usually did, slinging a soothing arm around my shoulder, leading me away. I seemed to always be stricken with an unfathomable dread whenever my father was near. I felt his cold fingers curl around the bicep of my arm, sending an icy chill up my spine, once more heaving me back. _

"_It is time for you to go home Angelina. A young girl as you should not be unaccompanied to town." He insisted gruffly, his words slurring together in a haste jumble of incoherent garble. _

_I felt Damon's grip instantly tense, only to then disappear and push my father's hand back again, this time more forcefully, causing him to teeter back drunkenly. _

"_She is not alone, she is with me. And she will not be going home either. Angelina promised me that she would spend the whole day with me, and it would be ill-mannered of her to break that promise." Damon reasoned harshly. "She will be eating supper at my house tonight, and then I will bring her back home Mr. Gallo." His tone was surprisingly unyielding and forceful for a boy of only twelve; he left no room for argument. _

_Without staying to hear another word from my father, Damon whisked me away, arm still hanging about my shoulder. I peeked up at him. "I don't remember promising you anything at all Damon." I commented absentmindedly, when we were a safe distance away._

_He smirked devilishly, "No. But from now on you're spending most days with me." He relayed decisively. "I don't like it when you're alone with that man." He groused. _

_I rested my cheek into the side of his chest, "Thank you Damon." I whispered, touched by his worry. "But you really don't have to. You already are the best friend I could ever have, you know that?"_

"_Oh I know." He replied arrogantly. "But I do. And any-" He broke off mid sentence, cursing under his breath, yanking me behind a wooden wagon, pushing my head down so we both were crouching. _

_I watched curiously as he peered through the slats of the rotting wood, scrutinizing the crowd of people. _

"_What is it?" I mused confused, the bottom of my mint dress collecting the dirt on the ground._

"_It's Lia." He groaned miserably. __I giggled; he clapped a hand over my mouth. "Sshh. She'll hear you." _

_I pried his hand off of me. "I don't understand why you hate her so much. She is practically in love with you." _

_He rolled his eyes, "I know, that's the problem." He sighed, "And let's not forget that minor detail that she's a complete bitch."_

_I chuckled, grabbing his arm in a vice grip, wrenching him upright against his heated protests. _

"_No-no. If she sees me, then I'll have to go over to her. You know my father is business partners with her's." He argued. I know he hated conversing with people he didn't like, as did I. But I was definitely not going to be sitting behind a decomposing piece of wood all day. Unfortunately, before we could disappear out of sight, Lia focused her attention on us, and began to wave for Damon to come forward. _

_He shrugged out of my grasp, "Do you see what you've done now." He growled lowly. _

"_She's not that bad, now come on. I'm not hiding behind a smelly wagon all day because you are too much of a coward to say hello to some silly girl."_

_He scowled, "I am not a coward." _

"_Then prove it." I taunted. _

"_Come with me." He whined. _

_I shook my head, "Oh no, I don't have to greet any of them. They don't like me and I don't like them." I retorted, causing his frown to deepen with irritation. "And look at the positives, Marjorie is over there as well. You like her remember?" I reminded him, believing that at least that would get him through. _

_He straightened out his crinkled jacket, huffing angrily, spinning away towards the group of gossiping girls. _

_I watched as Damon trudged across the street, slapping on his known smirk and cool manner. He then began to address all of the girls. I choked on a snigger as I watched him begrudgingly greet Lia, and then try to ignore her so he could talk to Marjorie. However it appeared Lia wasn't too fond of that. I began to laugh hysterically as she practically pounced on him, ripping him away from Marjorie, running her fingertips up and down his arm. Damon gulped, glancing at me uncomfortably, his expression begging for assistance, as he tried to hold the hormonal girl at arms length. I was sent spiraling into another fit of giggles. She really was mad for him. But that wasn't much of a shock, all of the girls were. They all loved Damon. He was quite the charmer. _

"_What's so funny?" A voice quipped from closely behind. Startled, I let out a little shriek of surprise, twirling around, loosing my footing and colliding straight into the hard ground. _

"_I am so sorry." A voice relinquished frantically. "I didn't mean to alarm you." I felt two strong arms curl around me and pull me up. "I apologize Miss Gallo. I really am so sorry-I-"_

"_No, it's fine, I'm quite the klutz. But thank you for your help." I tilted my head up to the towering figure before me. He was taller than all of the other children his age and most of the adults. I found it most depressing that they all seemed to harbor this irrational fear because of his intimidating demeanor, although I have always found him quite appeasing. I brushed off the pebbles and loose dirt that was embedded in the wrinkles of my dress. _

_His burly hand tentatively reached out, sweeping away a loose strand of hair, and tucking it behind my ear. "You're bleeding." He observed, his hand dropping to his side. _

_I touched my forehead, bringing my fingertips down to see them stained with red. "Hmmm, I suppose I am." I mumbled embarrassed. _

"_Perhaps you should sit down." He advised, gesturing to a wooden crate resting near us. _

_I shook my head dismissively, "No, I promise you I am fine, it is just a small cut." I assured, waving away the tiny scrape, bubbling over with blood. "But thank you for you're concern Landro, it is awfully sweet of you." _

_He smiled bashfully, a slight tint of pink blooming on his cheeks. "You're too kind, for it's my fault you fell in the first place. Now are you sure you're ok." He persisted hesitantly, his lips tightly pursed. _

_I __opened __my __mouth __to __speak, __but __it __was __not __my __voice __that __answered.__ "__Yes __she __is _sure_.__" __A __familiar __voice __chimed __in, __looping __his __arm __through __mine.__ "__But __thanks __for __helping __her. __Now __if __you __don__'__t __mind, __she__'__ll __be__coming __with __me __now.__" __He __declared, __his __tone __harboring __a __certain __bite, __lacking __any __sense __of __pleasantry. __He __began __dragging __me __away, __before __I __even __had __the __time __to __object._

_I glanced over my shoulder, "Thank you again Landro." I called, his head turned up, giving me a weak smile, and he then started walking away in the opposite direction. I sighed feeling guilty. _

"_You were very rude to him Damon." I scolded, "He was only being nice." _

_He shrugged nonchalantly, "He's an oaf, and you're better off not associating yourself with him." _

_I glared at him furiously, "Don't say such a thing. I happen to be very fond of Landro and I don't care what anyone else has to say." I argued. "I think he is a very fine boy, and there is no need for you to be so uncouth because of your petty jealousy."_

_He snorted, firing back defensively. " I am not jealous of him, trust me." He drawled haughtily. "I simply don't want you being taken advantage of. He is five years older than you-."_

"_-And two older then you. I bet he could kick your butt." I snickered. _

"_Could not." He glowered. "I don't want you talking to him anymore."_

_My jaw dropped, I shoved Damon away, punching him lightly in the arm. "I will most certainly talk to him again. You have no say in the matter." I huffed, bristling away._

"_Oh yes I do. I am your best friend and I promised to protect you." He countered composedly, jogging to keep up with my brusque pace. _

_I moaned in annoyance, screaming inwardly, knowing that I wouldn't win this argument; it was one we have had many times. "Why don't you go back to all the other girls? I'm sure Lia's gone now, Marjorie is probably still there. Go talk to them. They will definitely be much more agreeable company than I." _

"_I don't want to. You promised me a full day." He declined, grinning smugly. I stopped, not expecting him to refuse; my eyes narrowed in suspicion. There had to be another reason. "Not to mention that Marjorie is about as bright as a hunk of poo." He snorted. _

_I giggled against my better judgment, my fury seemed to be quickly diminishing. "That's never stopped you before." I remarked smartly. _

_He ignored me, "Come on let's go. Supper will be ready soon, and you know how father enjoys your company."_

"_But what about your surprise that we were in such a rush to get to before." I teased. _

"_Well that was before you were being a brat." He quipped. I frowned petulantly. "Oh don't be so glum, it'll still be there tomorrow." He chuckled, a content smile spreading across my lips, as we continued to stroll away. _

I ran my fingers over the brightly colored fabrics, their tapestry embroidered with lavish designs of shiny thread. I glanced around the relatively small shop, briefly wondering where Damon went. One moment he was at my side, and the next he had vanished. However my momentary worry was expelled, when I felt his presence behind me, as I always could. I smiled to myself; he was clearly trying to sneak up on me. _You __think __he __would __have __learned __by __now __that __he __can__'__t. _He encircled his hands around my waist, and I melted back into him, as he kissed my neck. I turned around, his hands resting on my hips.

"I got you something." He blurted out, happily.

"_Damon_." I sighed, knowing that whatever it was would be overly expensive and far too much.

"Relax, I didn't spend _that_ much." He assured, although I didn't buy his bullshit for a second.

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds can I?" I commented in amused disbelief.

"Nope." He agreed, digging his hand into his pocket, and pulling out a long silver chain, hanging heavily on the end was a gorgeous antique ruby pendant. The stone was set in a simple silver ornate frame, yet it seemed to magnify the strange magnificence of the deep scarlet gem.

My eyes widened, "It's beautiful Damon." I stared at it transfixed. "But I really can't accept it-it's too much."

"So let me get this straight. I picked this out _special_, and you won't take it? That's low of you. Real selfish." He mumbled shaking his head in mock dissatisfaction.

"No-"

"Shut up and put the damn thing on already." He retorted. I huffed, reaching out to touch it, but he jerked it back. "You know what, scratch that. Since I can tell that you think it is ugly and don't want it. I _guess_ I'll take it back." He teased, arching an eyebrow.

"You really can be such a pain the ass." I muttered.

"Oh and you're _not_?"

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Just put it on me." I ordered, knowing that he was definitely not going to return it even if I agreed with him. Arguing about it would get me nowhere, it would just waste time.

"I knew you liked it." He quipped contently, gathering my hair and sweeping it over my collarbone, as he clasped the necklace around my neck. "Take a guess when it was made." He mumbled, his breath tickling my ear, his palms resting on the tops of my shoulders.

"When?" I humored him.

"Back when we lived here, right in that old shop." He pointed nearby.

I squinted to where he was gesturing to, my eyes focused on a familiar building. "That's the same jewelry store you bought Katherine's ring." I remarked in awe, remembering the day clearly. To other's it may have made them jealous remembering their boyfriend buying an engagement ring for another woman, but for me it didn't. Not anymore. Because I knew now, that he was mine. And plus, that shop held many nice memories for me. In fact I remember, when we were not even teenagers, the first day it opened. The man, who owned it, was the first notable jeweler of our village, and his business was welcomed with delight-especially by the women. "That's where you were rushing us to?"

"Yup." He smirked. "It's the same exact store. Of course its renovated and stuff, but its been passed down each generation. The owner told me."

I was about to say something, when my eyes flittered onto a man who was wearing a Virginia Beach t-shirt. With that subtle reminder, a sudden wave of homesickness crashed over me, sending me into a thoughtful hush. We began ambling back over to the car in a comfortable silence. My hands were fiddling mindlessly with my new necklace, which I already had seemed to grow a strange attachment to. "When are we going back to Fells Church Damon?" I queried innocently, gazing up at him.

Something in his eyes flashed, but it was gone before I could make out what exactly. "Let's go in here. I think they have the ingredients I need to make you dinner." He stated numbly, blatantly ignoring my question and lugging me into one of the markets.

"Ok..." I agreed absently, puzzled, but deciding it was best not press him further and risk the chance of ruining a perfectly fine day.


	42. Angry

**Thank you all of the people who favorited/review/alerted! I reedited chap. 5 and unfortunatly again I was unable to respond individually to those of you who reviewed the last chap. yet (those of you who have it enabled at least), but I'll be getting those out shortly : )**

**Review Responses: **_daydreamer4life2011-Well first let me begin by saying I am so so happy that you like my story so far. But the character Isobel is not from the show or the books. I actually wasn't even aware there was a character named Isobel in the books till you pointed it out. Thank you for bringing that to my attention by the way. Anyways though, I am so sorry for the confusion, but the Isobel in my story is my own character. Had I known when I first published this story that there was a character Isobel in the books I would have chosen a different name to spare you all the confusion. Again I am so so sorry, I feel like a real idiot. But I added a little note in the begining clarifying all of the misconceptions so it won't happen again! I hope not too many of you thought this? Hopefully most of you were as unaware of this as I was. _

* * *

**Isobel POV**

The once blue bottoms of my jeans, were now brown, caked with a thick layer of mud, as we trudged through the overgrown meadow; its grasses climbing up my waist, brushing against my clothes, causing the fabric to itch against my skin. A large gray cloud loomed above, threatening to burst, spraying its torrent of rain upon us. I wrenched up the taupe colored strap, slung over my shoulder, as it slipped slightly.

_I __don__'__t __know __why __he __insisted __on __doing __this. __I __was __going __to __beat __him __anyways. __And __then, __what __would __it __prove? __That __I __was __a __better __marksman __then __him? -__That __for __once __he __wasn__'__t __as __skilled __and __talented __as __he __thought?_

Although the answer to both of those queries was a definite _yes_, at least in my opinion, I knew that the only thing that would arise from this whole spectacle would be an irritable Damon. And as an added bonus, it looked like it was about to rain. But apparently, the fact that we might both be caught in the midst of a terrible storm, seemed not to concern Damon at all. No matter how much I argued with him, insisted that we should go back to the house, he stayed firm on his plan. All because he was having difficulty swallowing the idea that a woman could beat him in something. _He __could __be __such __a __sexist __D-bag __some__times._

"Damon, isn't this far enough?" I groaned in annoyance, my legs feeling tired from walking almost an hour now. "I don't want to go too far away from the house. It's going to start raining soon."

"No we still have a little more to go." He answered crisply.

"We're going to the old Ricci's place aren't we?" I stated flatly.

He smirked, "Yup. I thought you'd like some nostalgia."

"What I would _like_ is to go back." I grumbled. The old Ricci's place was at least another mile from where we currently were. It was where Damon first taught me to shoot. Although I was awful then, I had really honed in on the skill, especially in recent years. However Damon refused to believe that.

"Jesus are you having some of your _lady_ troubles? You've been whining the whole trip here." He taunted.

I frowned, "_No_."

"Could've fooled me." He snorted.

I narrowed my eyes, silently fuming, my agitation seeping deeper into me. He only chuckled at my growing hostile disposition.

* * *

After an agonizing twenty minute trek through the brush-which was passed with a lot of bickering and name calling-he stopped in an area where the grasses were lower, trees were scattered sparsely around; they were ancient, with wide trunks.

Damon buried his hand into his pocket, fishing out-what appeared to be-a white piece of fabric. He unfolded it, lumbering over to a distant tree, pressing it and fastening it to the rough bark of the trunk. It was a target; centered in the middle, a small circular red dot.

"I want you to shoot that." He demanded, his finger singling out the large tree.

"Fine." I huffed blankly, wanting to get this whole escapade over with.

I slid the strap off of my shoulder, bringing the rifle up, squinting my eyes, leveling it out, my forefinger flicking off the safety clip, and squeezing the trigger. A loud pop rang through my ears as the bullet propelled out of the barrel, whizzing through the air, smacking into the tree, nicking it. I let the gun fall back at my side, with a satisfied smirk playing on my lips. I knew it went directly through the middle.

Damon sauntered over to the tree, his fingertips brushing against the white and red cloth. He paused, reluctantly turning back, a scowl furrowing his brow.

"You cheated." He accused childishly.

I felt my jaw fall open. I struggled for words in disbelief. "How the hell could I have cheated Damon? You watched the whole thing." I fired back.

He was such a sore loser sometimes it was ridiculous.

Within moments, he was an inch in front of my face, his daunting and intimidating behavior radiating off of him-daring me to press further. I felt his hands constrict around the butt of the gun, slipping it from my hands. "My turn." He growled lowly.

I chuckled helplessly, "Fine. But you're not gonna get better than me and you know it." I teased, prodding a finger into his chest, forcing him to take a step back.

He sneered, twisting around. "We will see."

His movements were assured and calculating, as he brought up the gun and fired, in one quick, smooth action. Another thunderous roar pierced the air, like a sharp object puncturing an inflated balloon.

He immediately rushed over to the target. I let my back lean against the sturdy tree as I observed him in amusement. I could tell from his tensed posture and shifting feet, that I had won, _as __expected_.

"You would think with your _amazing_ vampire senses, as you so often point out, you could have managed to have better aim." I snickered. He twirled around, grumbling a colorful assortment of curses under his breath, which only caused my smile to widen.

That perfectly arched frown was still etched into his irked expression, as he bristled over to me. He tossed the gun carelessly onto the grass.

"Damon!" I shrilled in shock. "You don't just chuck a rifle to the ground. It can go off."

He rolled his eyes, "Relax, it's not loaded anymore. Plus there is some defect in that gun." He muttered agitated.

"_Sure_. The gun's the one with the defect." I giggled, cupping his face into my hands and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Does that make you feel better?" I queried, with mock innocence.

He shrugged, fighting a smile. "A little." He admitted. "But you know what would make me feel _a __lot_ better?"

"What?"

Without another word he swiped me off my feet, pressing me into the dirt, kissing me so hard and deep, I never wanted to come up for air. His hands trailed the contours of my waist languidly. I felt a fat raindrop, splash heavily onto my forehead. Regrettably I tore my lips away from his. Damon pouted as I did so.

"I told you it was going to rain." I remarked smartly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a genius. Now come on." He dismissed, grabbing my hands and heaving me to my feet.

Lightening brightened the sky, and a loud clap of thunder swiftly followed suit, shattering the stillness. Tiny flicks of moisture misted our faces, and within a few meager seconds, that damp spray had turned into a torrential downpour.

Damon snatched my hand, our fingers interlacing, as we began to sprint back to the house. My boots sunk into the saturated ground, flecks of dirt kicking up at the heels. Icy cold water drenched my cheeks, glowing with heat. The water, felt like needles pricking my face. But I hardly noticed the discomfort, I was too engrossed in Damon's breathtaking countenance, free from the boundaries, labels the world slapped onto him; weighing him down, more than I think most people were aware of. It was just him and I out here. There was something invigorating about having the rain wash away all of your troubles.

We slipped, and skidded down the hill, brown sludge smudging our pants and flesh as we tumbled and tripped over one another, laughing hysterically, our guts aching with contentedness.

I could finally make out the faint shadow of the house, perched in the distance, blanketed by a thin coating of fog. We trotted up the steps breathless, both of our eyes locking for a moment, taking in each others appearance; soaked and riddled with wet dirt-even though I think it only made him more attractive. The only thing I could think was, _damn __I __was the lucky one__ for once._

_How did that happen?_

Damon pushed open the door, kicking off his muddy shoes, water dripping from our skin, our feet tracking dirty splotches on the floor. But neither of us cared. _It __could __wait._ Damon plopped down into one of the armchairs, rolling his head back against the cushion, letting out a fake, exhausted sigh. His clothes were slicked tightly to him, acting as a second skin. Strands of his dark hair were smeared messily to the sides of his face. I smiled, dropping down into his lap, kissing him swiftly.

"You taste like dirt." I grimaced, my nose scrunching up in disgust.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer. "Well sorry to break it to you, but you don't exactly taste like fine wines and chocolates either." He teased, fingering a muddy curl.

Many moments passed of us simply sitting there, me resting comfortably in his lap. My eyelids felt heavy, I wanted to take a shower, but I also didn't want to move. So I simply gave into my fatigue and stayed put.

"Damon?" I mused, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, unsure if he was still awake or not.

"_Mmmhhhhm_." He responded drowsily, his palms racing up and down the lengths of my arms, chasing away a chill.

"When are we going back? I actually miss Fells Church." I admitted quietly, studying his dark features intensely.

He closed his eyes; his hands remained on my skin, although they froze limply in place. At first I thought that he was simply mulling over his answer, but after nearly ten minutes passed, I took the silence, as he was ignoring me-_yet __again_.

Anger coursed through me, the weariness gone. _I was very much awake now._ I was fed up with him dodging my question; it could have been a simple answer-_soon_, _maybe __in __a __week_, even _I __don__'__t __know_, would have sufficed. As long as he didn't shut me out, I would have been happy. But _no_, he had to complicate things further by remaining a stubborn mute.

"Why do you keep avoiding that question Damon?" I muttered harshly, sliding off his lap brusquely. My clothes felt stiff, the mud had crusted and hardened over my charcoal gray shirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his eyelids fling open, and his jaw lock, sternly set. He still wouldn't answer me. "You don't want to talk about going home? _Fine_, then why don't we talk about what's gonna happen when we get back." I bellowed, my fury swiftly mounting.

"I don't want to talk about that. Honestly I don't even want to _think_ about it." He spat, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why Damon?" I shrilled, practically pleading with him. "Why don't you want to talk about this? So it can be more awkward and uncomfortable for everyone when we return together?" I yelled.

"No, it's because I don't want to think about how much of a whore and a liar you were! I don't want to think about when you were fucking my brother!" He snarled, venom drenching his tone.

I choked on a breath, as the words fell from his curled lips. Heat rose in my cheeks, tears welled in my eyes. I had _never_, expected Damon to ever say something like that to me, especially so callously. Did he see-_realize_, how much it killed me to know what I did to him? To Stefan?

I turned my back on him, trying to somehow pull myself together, be calm. I couldn't fully register anything I was doing, my vision was tainted red; all I knew was that I was mad and hurt. It was if my mind had completely disconnected from my body. My eyes flittered to the top of the smooth mahogany desk. My hand darted in front of me, yanking out a bunch of pencils from the poorly painted ceramic holder, and I stormed over to Damon. I plunged them into his gut; his eyes were wide, as he grunted in pain. I felt a hot sticky liquid soak around my hand. But I didn't care.

**Damon POV**

She stood in front of me, trembling, trying to suppress the frustration and anger that was quickly building up within her. "Why Damon? Why don't you want to talk about this? So it can be more awkward and uncomfortable for everyone when we return together?" She begged for a response, her voice a high shrill.

I wanted to tear my hair out, cackle aloud at the notion. All of the uncontrollable rage that was boiling within me bubbled on the tip of my tongue. I was only half conscious of the words that were actually tumbling from my mouth. All I knew was that I wanted her to stop talking about going back. I didn't want to see, think, or hear about Stefan, or any of the other invalids of Fells Church. I just wanted her to shut up!

"No, it's because I don't want to think about how much of a whore and liar you were! I don't want to think about when you were fucking my brother!" I barked, enraged.

Her tightly pursed lips, softened in disbelief, moisture welled up along the rims of her stunning orbs. The outrage that was embedded in her features disappeared, only to be replaced by a heart wrenching sorrow. She twisted away from me towards the desk, her palms sliding flat on the wood, the tense muscles in her back were quaking terribly.

Part of me regretted what I said to her, because I didn't mean it-_not __really __at __least_. But I couldn't let her see that. So I remained perfectly poised and aloof, my face a mask of indifference.

I watched as she promptly spun on her heel, stomping over to me, her footsteps heavy, her unruly curls bouncing with each stride. I couldn't help but notice how wildly beautiful she looked when that certain fire blazed in her eyes. I braced myself, thinking that she was probably going to hit me-_not that that bothered me, it's not like it hurt._

Her arm shot out fast, and at first I hardly noticed the pain, but suddenly my stomach was doubling over at the knife-like sensation in my gut. The sting was dulled by the shock of it all. My eyes were wide with surprise; I felt the warm blood begin to soil my shirt. I glanced down; her fingers were tightly constricted around a small bundle of sharpened pencils.

"Fuck you Damon." She gritted out, through clenched teeth, her voice cracking. Two bright spots of color painted her cheeks, moisture slowly trickling down them. She let go roughly, leaving the six pencils sticking out of me.

I watched her stride over to the door, her feet clumsy with rage. She swiped the keys off the counter aggressively. I was still ridged in a jarring stupor by her actions. I never expected her to do that. Hit me, punch me, yell at me, even kiss me-_but __stab __me_? -With fucking _pencils_? Hell I would've expected anything, but that.

She paused by the door, her palm leaning against the threshold, her long tresses shielding her face from me, but I could tell she was crying by the strangled rasp in her voice. "I chose you Damon. Not Stefan. _You_." She croaked helplessly, she dragged in a long raged breath. "Don't try and find me. I'll just stab you again. I'll come back when _I_ am ready." She whispered softly.

And with that-she never looked back, she didn't slam the door in a dramatic manner- she simply let the door gently click shut behind her. My hands dropped down to the wood that was poking out of me, the muscles around it were throbbing painfully. But I didn't really care, or notice. I jerked them out, observing that she had gotten them in there pretty deep. Shards broke off, which resulted in me digging them out with my fingernails. I placed all of the bloody fragments on the circular table resting beside me.

It was when I was all alone, sitting lifelessly in the chair-a heavy ache resting in my chest, the thud from when she closed the door seemed to still resonate in the room-that I became acutely aware of how much I already missed her.


	43. My Beloved Monster

**So I know this is late and I'm sorry. But I will warn you all now, until-I'm gonna say-mid december, my updates will be inconsistent. Probably ranging from one week to two. If any of you have or are applying to colleges, you can understand. The whole process is really time consuming, and I honestly cannot balance them both evenly. I still have so much to do in such a short amount of time. Just took the SAT's again (and for the last time. _YES_), thats why this chap. is up late. And seriously, I sympathize with anyone who has to take it. It honestly is the worst. But after all of this crap is done, I can dedicate more time to this story so at least that's something to look foward to!  
Lastly, _Outrunning the Past _has been nominated for a WIP award -insert me doing happy dance-whoever nominated me, thanks! I'm thrilled. Anyways I'm not gonna beg you to vote for me or anything, but if you would like to, I've posted the link on my profile. You can vote today through the 15th. : )  
I love all of you who continue to follow me! Thanks for having faith in the story, it inspires me!**

******Review Responses: **_daydreamer4life2011-First I would like to thank you so much for giving me your feedback! Second, I'm really happy that the whole Isobel confusion didn't stop you from reading the rest of my story : ) Lastly, I was wondering if anyone was going to mention that I named that chap. after one of their songs. I am literally like the BIGGEST Maroon 5 fan, I just love them! You'd be suprised by how much my writing is influenced by the music I listen to. I derive a lot of my ideas from music, almost every chap. has stemmed from a song(s). Anyways, thanks again!_

* * *

**Damon POV**

Fifty-three hours of mind dulling madness_. __I __thought __she __would __have __returned __by __now. __I __mean __what __the __fuck __was __she __doing? _I've been sitting in the same dusty old armchair since she left, constantly wondering where did she go? Was she in the same madness as I? How long does she need this _space_?-Another day-_week_? My days have passed by excruciatingly slow, as they always seemed to when she wasn't around.

I often did-_said_ things I didn't necessarily mean, and the way I usually acted upon these things was frequently abrupt and callous, and I know she doesn't mind that characteristic of me. But it was different this time…because I usually inflicted that sort of behavior onto others, never _her_…never anything that brutal. Yet the horrible thing was, a large part of me meant it. I've had more than two days now, to mull over why I said it, and although initially I thought I didn't mean it…I realize now that I _did_. _Yes_ I could have rephrased it into a somewhat more pleasant manner, but it was long past that point. My anger had gotten the best of me, as it typically did. It flourished within me, taking residence in every cell, because I saw it. I saw how much it destroyed her, ate her up on the inside, in her decision to leave Stefan.

_I left Elena behind, so why couldn't she do the same?_

I groaned in boredom, my arm propped up on the armrest, chin resting in my palm. I've had enough time to know the answer to that too. It was one I didn't really want to accept. I never loved Elena. Not in the same way Isobel loved Stefan at least.

Ultimately that's what everything boiled down to, my reason for my outburst, my rage. In the end, I was just a miserable jealous bastard. I couldn't help it either; it was simply in my nature. For as long as I can remember I've always been this way when regarding Isobel and someone else. And I am fully aware of how irrational the notion is, because she loves me. She chose me over him, and Isobel wasn't the type of fickle girl who would keep changing from brother to brother, all within the blink of an eye.

My impatient fingers drummed along the burgundy cushion, keeping tune with a distant song ringing in the back of my mind. My eyes were focused intensely on the door, waiting for it to swing open, revealing her petite frame that I knew every curve-dip to. I wanted her to apologize, kiss me, and everything go back to normal. But I knew that would never happen. We were both too stubborn, and that's why we constantly clashed. However it was also something I loved about her. The fact that when she felt so strongly about something she wouldn't back down. Not for anyone. But that's how she gets herself into trouble, _danger_.

With my newly acquired free time, I had dug around quite a bit. Scourging around for any shred of information on this mysterious man. I had found absolutely nothing. It proved to be harder then I had originally perceived, searching for a man, when you didn't have so much as a name, picture. All I had was the knowledge of the fear he instilled within Isobel. Somewhere though, there was a fragment of evidence on this man. It's just a matter of time before I stumble onto the truth…the _real_ truth.

My restless muscles twitched, yearning to get up out of the stiff position I've been residing in. I lurched upright from the chair, my joints cracking with the abrupt movement. I was sick of the unbearable silence that lurked within the empty house. I wanted her laughter to swell within its confines again-her presence to ghost along its walls, filling it with life. The cord that seemed to permanently connect us ached terribly; it desired to tug back the woman who was currently fighting fiercely against it.

So this time, as the throbbing amplified, I followed it. The pull. Trudging out of the house, letting my gut lead me to her. Because whether she liked it or not, she was coming back _today_. I was not waiting for her to come to me any longer. I gave her enough time, and that time had expired.

**Isobel POV**

I dazedly strolled along the stone streets, worn and dull, drinking in the people passing by, the architecture-nothing too fancy or lavish, but beautiful nonetheless. The moment I checked into the hotel, with Damon's credit card I swiped, and cleaned myself up, bought some new clothes, I decided that I was not going to sit around and simmer in my anger. So here I was, walking, which usually allowed me to clear my head. Regrettably this was proving to be an extremely hard thing to do. Especially when something deep in me coiled into a painful ball, causing the outer frays to tear.

I hated his part. More than ever. It was the part of me that needed to be near Damon. I could never be apart from him for long, and when I was it was borderline excruciating. It was like when a person is blatantly aware that there is a large part of them missing, and thereby is yearning to feel full again every second. It was aggravating because I was mad at him, yet the burning sensation in my chest was making it awfully difficult to be.

I know he didn't understand why I wanted to go back, and I didn't expect him to. He didn't get that for people like me, where everything around you was constantly changing and you can't do anything about it, it is comforting to have something act as a constant, keep me grounded. And while Damon did serve as this stable tether in my life…. it was different. Fells church had grown to mean something to me. It was no longer just this small, supernatural filled town, where Damon was. It was my home.

And though remorse and sorrow would weigh down my heart upon returning, I missed it. _I __missed __Stefan_. And that caused another wave of guilt to barrel over me, because Damon is it for me. I love him, and that will never change, not for Stefan or anyone. Even so, no matter how powerful and strong my love is for Damon, I still love Stefan. The kind of love we had doesn't simply disappear over night. I doubt it ever will.

_Is __it __selfish __of __me __to __want __him __back?_ -Not in the romantic sense, but in the familial way? Because Damon and Stefan are the only family I have left, and I wouldn't want to lose him forever. Forever is such a very long time.

I sighed miserably, raking a disgruntled hand through my hair, my eyes hitching on a café. I strolled into the quaint shop, bursting with color, thinking that a hot cup of coffee would ease my nerves.

**Damon POV**

I hastily walked along the streets, anxious to find her, peering in through the store windows only to see an endless amount of faces that meant absolutely nothing to me. The wide glass panes reflected rainbows that danced along the gray sidewalks.

After what seemed like hours-_since __the __gut __thing __was __clearly __not __working_-I caught sight of her. She handed the cashier a few bills, and in return a steaming cup of-what was most likely coffee- was placed into her delicate hands. Isobel gave her a polite smile, and turned around, walking out the door.

She dreamily wandered out, her gaze focused on the cup, billowing with steam. I stepped directly in front of her, her head immediately shot up, her eyes swirling into a dark anger. I flashed her one of my signature smirks, which only seemed to cause her irritation to intensify.

"What no, _hello __darling __it__'__s __good __to __see __you_?" I drawled sarcastically.

She ignored me, brushing past me, her shoulder skimming the side of my body, causing a warmth to ripple through me. I caught back up to her, keeping her brusque pace with ease.

"We need to talk Isobel." I urged, my tolerance for this silent treatment warring dangerously thin.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. I told you I'll come back when _I__'__m_ ready." She replied bitterly, quickening her step, and bristling past me once more.

I grabbed the crook of her elbow gruffly, "Yeah well it wasn't exactly a _request_. You're coming whether you like it or not." I hissed, slapping on a fake smile. She tried feebly to wrench her arm out of my grip. "I'll take this." I chirped, plucking the coffee cup from her hands. She relinquished an incoherent shrill of objection, as I wrapped my free arm around her waist and slung her light body over my shoulder effortlessly.

"Damon! What are you doing _stop_!" She screamed. "Put me down!" She balled her hands into fists and began hammering them into my back. "Put me down this isn't funny!" She demanded heatedly.

"Wasn't trying to be." I bit back, snidely.

"Please Damon. Put me down now! I promise I'll talk to you, just put me down!" She pleaded, her voice a high whine.

I stopped, "Fine." I agreed, lowering her down gently.

The moment her feet touched the ground, she gave a strong shove to my chest, and bolted. Her figure shrank smaller and smaller in the distance, as she ran farther away from me.

_I should have seen that one coming._

"What are we, five?" I grumbled to myself, within a second I was in front of her, my hands snagging her waist and tossing her over my shoulder again, in one fluent movement. "You should know by now that you can't outrun me." I chided playfully.

"I figured it was worth a shot." She spat vehemently, her body bouncing slightly with each step I took.

At first I thought there would be no more arguing, but within seconds, her complaints started up again.

"Put me down Damon!"

"Nope, you'll try to run again."

"I _promise_ I won't."

"Yeah, well you promised before too, and that clearly meant nothing to you." I reminded. I felt her hands begin to beat into my back once again, her legs began kicking spastically. "Ow-stop that. _Ow_." I flinched, dodging a foot that threatened to collide with my face. "Stop moving, you're going to make me spill your coffee."

"You think I give a shit?" She barked.

"Not really. But _I_ _do_. This is a new shirt."

"Oh really?" She remarked resentfully. "Sorry to break this to you but it makes you look fat." She commented nastily.

I let out a humorless bark of laughter. _If __that__'__s __the __game __she __wanted __to __play, __then __so __be __it._ "Honey, you're one to talk. I'd lay off the pasta for a while. Your ass is getting a little too soft." I fired back, with as much venom, giving her a swift pat on the butt.

She huffed, slapping my back angrily. "Little tip for the future. When you're trying to make amends with someone, don't call the person fat. _Especially_ when that person is a woman."

"I never called you fat." I countered. "I said you're getting _soft_. There's a difference."

"Oh like that's so much fucking better?" She punched me hard, in the shoulder. "Now put me down! I'm tired of being insulted by you."

"Really? Cause I'm having a _blast_."

"Put me down Damon." She growled, through clenched teeth.

I ignored her, thinking that that was my best option. That is if I ever wanted to pacify this-already escalating-mess.

"I'll bite you." She threatened.

"_Sure_, see if I-_ow_." I groaned, as I felt her teeth bury into my ear. "Who the hell do you think you are, Mike Tyson?"

"I'm serious Damon! Put me the fuck down!" She screamed childishly, her limbs thrashing into me. The spectacle she was making of herself was causing many questioning stares to settle upon us.

"Pipe down darling. People are starting to stare." I advised lowly, flashing the onlookers a sheepish grin.

"I don't care. Let them. Hopefully they'll call the cops and drag your ass to jail."

I snorted arrogantly. "Like I wouldn't get out of it?"

"Maybe I'll just slip them all vervain." She muttered.

"Go for it. I'd like to see you try." I dared.

She went still. Her arms crossed over her chest irately, her curly hair dangling. "Someone will stop you." She huffed petulantly.

"Oh really? Who? – That lady in the walker over there? Yeah she looks like a real killer. I bet she can take me down." I sneered, rolling my eyes.

"Well I can still embarrass you."

"I don't get embarrassed."

I felt her take in a huge breath of air, only to relinquish it all in a high-pitched scream, which was drawing the attention of a lot _more_ bystanders; some began to hostilely make there way over to me.

_I was going to kill her. _

"The misses is just throwing a little temper tantrum." I gestured to the violent women over my shoulder. "No need to gawk, it will only encourage her." I reassured the crowding people, speeding up my pace.

But to my dismay, a nosy woman, her hair dusted with silver, bravely made her way up to me. "Excuse me sir. But I think the lady would like to be put down."

"No she's fine. Just mad at me. You know how women can be?" I insisted, shooting her a reassuring grin, trying to walk faster, without seeming too suspicious. _Not __that __it __really __mattered._ I could just compel them all, but honestly I really didn't want to be bothered.

The middle-aged woman scowled, "I'm afraid if you don't let her go I will be calling the police." She exclaimed, her words cool and unyielding.

"Yes. Call the police." Isobel chimed in enthusiastically.

I scowled, narrowing my eyes at Isobel. "Don't encourage her."

"Why not? This may be my ticket to freedom." She noted.

Fed up with this charade, I reached out my control, my compulsion gripping the woman's brain. "I told you she is fine. Now leave and don't bother me again." I hissed.

"Sorry." She mumbled mechanically. "I have to be going now." She droned, twisting away.

I purposely loosened my steel grip on Isobel's kicking legs, causing her to slip down my back, threatening to crash head first with the ground. She let out a squeal of surprise. I clutched her again, wrenching her back up, chuckling. _At __least __she__'__ll __shut __up __now._

"Jerk." She huffed.

After a few moments passed, I realized that I was still balancing the cup of coffee in my hand. Curious, I brought it to my lips, taking a lengthy gulp. My forehead furrowed in revulsion. "Ugh, this is disgusting." I grimaced. "How can you drink this shit? I mean what the hell is all this white fluffy crap floating at the top?"

"It's milk Damon." She sighed, annoyed.

"I prefer my coffee black."

"-Sort of like your heart." She quipped harshly.

"_Ouch_." I commented, pretending to be wounded.

We fell into a silence to my relief, and I scanned my eyes, looking for an alley to get out of the scrutinizing view of the crowd. My car was at least another mile or two away, and I had no patience left to deal with this later. I wanted it over with now. I dipped into one of the back streets, settling her down. She remained still, her eyes glowing furiously, her cheeks pink from her continuous screaming, and from being hung upside down for so long. Her arms were folded tightly against her chest.

I had a feeling that this was not going to be an _enjoyable_ conversation.

**Isobel POV**

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _

I chanted over and over in my head. And while that was so far from the truth-which I was blatantly aware of-it did make me feel better. I stared up at him, my brows pulled together waiting for him to speak, fuming silently.

"Now that your behaving like a good girl, you can have this back." Damon groused in a condescending tone, waving my coffee cup in front of me. I snatched it from his hands, feeling the burning heat through the Styrofoam, to my pleasant surprise.

"Since we have a little more privacy now, I _woul_-" I ripped the top off of the cup, flinging the liquid into his face. It scalded his skin, causing it to immediately blister a deep red. "_Owww_..." He hissed, his face quickly going back to its normal color, to my displeasure. "Just because I heal quickly, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

He used the sleeve of his shirt, to wipe off the brown liquid that dripped from his chin, trickling down his neck, soaking the front of his shirt.

"You know what Damon? -I don't give a damn. You hurt me first." I retorted exasperated. "I chose you Damon. Not Stefan. _You_. I only want you. I already feel guilty enough, because I didn't realize sooner that it was you I needed-wanted." I continued to ramble on. "And I don't need you to remind me or call me a whore, when I already am fully aware of what happened!" My hands were trembling at my sides; Damon was nearing me, an odd expression settled on his features. But I paid no attention. "I really just need you to s-_What_ are you doing?" I flinched away from Damon as he leaned his head down.

"Kiss me." He stated seriously.

I blinked furiously in surprise. "No. I'm mad at you."

"So what?" He shrugged, a boyish grin spreading across his mouth.

"I-just…_no_. Leave me alone." I dismissed, trying to bristle away from him, only to be yanked back. I huffed in annoyance, my eyes begrudgingly peering up at him.

"Kiss me Isobel." He repeated.

"No."

"Come on." He urged. "How can you resist my charm?"

"Pretty easily actually." I snorted, trying to get past him once more. He pinned my shoulders against the dank alley wall, my back scraping against the rough brick. His strong hands skimmed under the fabric of my shirt, his cool fingers languidly trailing across my stomach, sending a delightful shiver through me.

"I'm not going to leave until you do." He drawled seductively.

I sighed in defeat, fully aware that he was telling the truth. He could wait forever if he wanted to. I begrudgingly stretched up on my toes, pecking him lightly on the mouth. A pout formed on his lips, his midnight eyes filled with a dark wonder, blazing, locking with mine. I dropped my gaze to his lips, unaware, that I was dragging him back into a deep kiss. Against all the anger, I still had this insatiable hunger for him. I felt my fury and hurt melting away under the roughness of his touch, even though it was feather light. All it took was the briefest of moments for me to succumb completely to his rapturous spell.

We parted, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss as we did. He gazed lovingly down at me, caressing my cheek with his knuckles. "All better?" He mused.

I nodded, resting my forehead on his shoulder. Realizing that this was his plan all along, I whacked him in the chest. "You're such a jerk you know that. You did that on purpose." I accused.

"I thought you said it was _easy_ to resist my charms." He snickered haughtily.

"Yeah…well I lied you arrogant prick." I grumbled, wrapping my arms around him, nestling my nose into his shirt, damp with coffee, but comforting.

"I'm sorry Isobel." He whispered softly into my hair, almost inaudibly. I gave him a forgiving squeeze. "You aren't a whore." He chuckled lightly.

I tilted my head up to him. "If anyone is the whore in this relationship it's you, I hope you know that." I teased.

He laughed, and it was a genuine laugh, the kind that made me feel so incredibly lucky. He slung an arm around my shoulder, as he towed me out of the dimness of the alley.

"Why don't I get you another cup of coffee?" He queried. "You know since yours was so kindly thrown onto me."

I giggled, leaning into him. "And after you need a shower. Your kind of sticky."

"Ok, but I might need some help undressing. This crazy woman beat me today. Kicking and punching me, it was terrible. She even bit my ear." He relayed with mock appall.

"She sounds like a complete bitch." I teased.

He shrugged nonchalantly, peering down at me, "Well that's the way I like my women. _Feisty_. So who knows you might have some competition. This girl was a real fighter."

I didn't even try to suppress the smile that was flitting across my lips.


	44. Make This Go On Forever

**I'll keep this brief. I know this one is shorter than most, but it is an important chap. nevertheless, especially when regarding future chap's. Chap. 6 isn't reedited yet, maybe it'll be up the next update (all depends on my school workload). Thanks everyone for reviewing and alerting/favoriting I love seeing that number go up : ) Oh yeah, and also a lot of thanks to the people who voted for me for the WIP award; I got 3rd place tie, but I am still proud/happy nontheless! **

**********Review Responses: **_daydreamer4life2011-_ _Wow two reviews from you, thank you so much, I'm glad you liked the chap : ) And thank you for being understanding of my situation and good luck to you with your SATs (they really suck) and GED, I'm getting my grades for the SAT Tues. (crossing my fingers) lol. Unfortunatly I did not name Chapter 20 after the James Morrison song, but I looked it up and you are so right, it fits perfectly with the chap! I am sort of addicted to the song now...seriously._

* * *

**Isobel POV**

His eyes were shut. Night had fallen. Trillions of stars were dusted along the clear black sky. The soft glow of the moon-a warm golden tint-trickled in from the sliver of space separating the burnt brown curtains, spilling onto Damon's bare back, muscles rippling with each tired breath he took. My hands were folded comfortably underneath my cheek as I laid on my side, staring at him intently. My eyes roaming over the gentleness that blanketed over his face as he slept.

The wonderful thing about fights was the making up. When I was with Damon every trouble I had simply washed away, providing me with this false illusion of a world where nothing bad happens. Unfortunately though-as it always seemed to do-reality came crashing back down, crushing me nearly to the point of suffocation.

And now as I had a serene moment to silently reflect, an unearthly chill wriggled its way through me, latching onto something residing in my core. It was a dreadful feeling, one I couldn't shake.

I don't know what it was about Damon, but the walls that I had spent centuries building up, seemed to tumble down, crumbling to pebbles in a matter of seconds. He had the ability to get inside my head-_heart_, without doing much of anything. I told him things I've revealed to no one. And that worried me, because often times it was entirely unconscious. My strength had been failing me for some time now, and the filter I had that would sift through the things I allowed myself to tell Damon, had grown significantly weaker. I finally found myself toppling over into this endless crater of stress, heartache, and terror that had been mounting steadily inside of me, for as long as I can recall.

"I think I'm going to die Damon." The words slipped from my lips with ease, a tentative whisper, breaking the soft grumble of his hushed snores.

I honestly believed it. It was this gut feeling that was stuck to the pit of my stomach, unable to break free. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise. I had died young in all of my other lives, so what would make this one any different. I don't know why I said it. Maybe it was because I wanted to share my fears with someone, or maybe it was because I didn't want to have to go through it alone anymore. Regardless of my reasons, within moments the full weight of the words I unraveled settled heavily upon me. Nevertheless it was too late to take it back now. All I could do was hope he hadn't heard, and remained locked in his pleasant dream world.

**Damon POV**

"I think I'm going to die Damon." Her soft musical voice floated through my ears, startling me awake from my light slumber.

My eyelids immediately flung open, her expression conveyed one of mild shock, yet it quickly vanished as she composed herself once more.

"What did you say?" I growled lowly, fully aware of what she had uttered, however not wanting to believe it.

"I think I'm going to die." She repeated in a firm voice, tinged with the underlying hues of the same fathomless sadness that habitually seeped through her tone.

I blinked a few times, unnerved by the certainty in her manner.

"May I inquiry as to why?" I asked, my brow arching in a worried curiosity.

She gave me a slight shrug of her shoulders, her gaze flitting away from me, fading away into some distant land, one I couldn't see. "I don't know…." She trailed off dazedly.

But I could tell that she was lying, her lower lip trembled slightly. _She __knew __exactly __why._

"Look at me Isobel." I commanded, my voice harsh yet still retaining some tenderness. Her beautiful violet orbs snapped back to me, a loving grief trapped within their confines. "You are not going to die. I won't ever let that happen. You are safe with me." I reassured her, deliberately drawing out each word. "_You__'__re __safe_."

She nodded slowly, as if she was unsure whether or not to believe my pledge. I saw moisture collecting along the rims of her eyes.

"Damon?" She choked out.

"Yes?" I mumbled, realizing that this was one of her rare vulnerable moments, one in which she displayed her weaknesses. She never liked revealing them, even to me. _Not __that __I __can __exactly __judge, __I__'__m __not __one __who __typically __enjoys __flaunting __any __emotions __at __all._ But it reminded me that she was still human and therefore, the concept of death invoked a certain fear-at least in most it did. _Hell_, it still had the capability to instill fear within me. But I wasn't concerned with my own mortality, but with hers, because death seemed to be the only thing that had the power to take her away from me.

"I want you to know that I'm not scared of dying…I haven't been scared of that in a long time." She admitted quietly. "But I am scared of _coming __back_."

"Well lucky for you, you're never going to have to experience either ever again." I guaranteed her, curling my arms around her and drawing her close. I felt her rest her cheek on my chest.

"I don't want to come back anymore." She droned absently, as if she would still be muttering this nonsense even if I wasn't here.

"You're not going to. You're going to stay in this life." I cooed into her ear, stroking her hair gently.

"But what if I don't? What if I die?' She rambled on. "I don't want to forget all of this." Her body tensed, her breath becoming harsher, with each shaky gasp. I pushed her away slightly so I could peer down at her, my arms still at her shoulders. My brow was riddled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned sharply, a frightening chill inching is way through me, coiling around the dead organ suspended in my chest.

She tilted her chin up to me. Her expression blank, but I could see the fear, and sorrow, imprinted into her striking features. Only once before have I ever seen her this afraid of something. "If I'm reborn again…I won't remember this." She whispered.

I froze, a thick silence enveloping the room. "And by _this_…you mean us…. together?" I mused absentmindedly; trying to snap together the vague bits of information she was tossing me.

"Us. This moment. I won't remember a single thing of it." Her voice was rough, sticky with anguish. "I'm sure I've spent all of my lives looking for you. But it wasn't till now, that I finally found you. So if I come into another life, I won't know where to look Damon. So odds are…I won't find you…. and I'll die looking for you again. I'll die alone. I don't want to have to suffer through that anymore."

Anger radiated through me. "Why are you always on some suicide path?" I barked. "If that happens, I'll find you. I'll help you remember." I argued heatedly.

The idea of her dead…dead forever, was a notion I simply had to ignore. If I dwelled on it any further, thought of it for even a minute, I don't even want to think about what it would do to me.

"You don't understand." She whimpered helplessly.

"Then make me understand. Tell me." I urged.

"Do you know what its like to live years with a family, who you love, but then one day you wake up, and realize its all a lie. That this isn't your life. That this person you're trapped inside has a face that is completely unfamiliar to you. That these aren't the people who you are meant to be spending your time with." She began. "And no matter how hard you try and convince yourself that you're ok, fine with this new life…you're not. Because your constantly wanting to go back into the past. Hoping everyday, by some miracle that you can go back, because you're still stuck in the 1700s, grieving over the loss of your family. The family you remember crystal clear." She rasped, her voice becoming quicker, crisper, salty water glazing over her eyes. "No matter what year it is, for me I'm still living in the 1700s. Do you understand what that's like?" She queried. "-And don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to trade our time for anything. But I just want this to _stop_. I want the cycle to stop." She begged, tears trickling down her pale face at an alarming rate. "If I live forever in this life, that's fine. I'll be happy. I'll be with _you_." She looked up at me; her eyes were frantic, borderline hysterical. "But if I die, and come back again…. I don't want that. I don't want to wake up and have to start all over. I want to stay in this life with you." She curled her fingers into my skin, pleading like a woman who's been tortured for years, who finally broke. "Because if I'm reborn again. I won't remember all of this. The pain that I felt in my original life, will be as fresh as the day I died. The emotions I had will be exactly the same." Her voice was quaking so badly, that it was becoming difficult for me to make out her words. "I don't want to put you through that either. Because I'll still be in love with Stefan and Landro, but not you…. _I __won__'__t __love __you_." She whispered, her broken words feathering across my soul. _That __would __kill __me_. Having to watch her be in love with Stefan, all over again. At least Landro was dead. "I won't remember waking up with you, how happy I am with you, how much I love you. I don't want to start over again. It took me this long to let go. To accept everything that's happened, and I don't want to have to do it again. I want to stay in this life Damon." She murmured, burying her face into the crook of my neck, her petite frame wracking with great sobs, her fingernails biting into my flesh. "Damon I love you so much, and if you want me to stay I will, because I'll do _anything_ for you." She relinquished, and I didn't doubt it. She'd sacrifice everything for me, including her own happiness, peace of mind.

"_Isobel_-"

"-Please Damon, I don't want to. _Please_. I don't want to." She was amerced in an internal anguish, panting, unable to draw enough breath into her lungs. "I just want to stay in this life. I don't have the strength to do it anymore. He keeps ruining everything. I just want to stay." She muttered like a madwoman. "I just want to _stay_."

"_Sshh_. It's ok." I soothed, massaging circles into her back. "I promise you Isobel, we will be together forever. You won't be born into another life."

This would be my vow to her, to uphold her wish, no matter how much I didn't want to. However I would make damn sure that it would never come to that, she would not be leaving this earth again.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." She remarked weakly.

With my thumb and forefinger I reached down and grasped her chin, tipping it up so I could meet those gloriously haunted eyes. "I _promise_ Isobel." I emphasized, willing her to feed off of my own strength, certainty. "Trust me."

"I do." She relayed, a fragile smile touching her lips. "You are one of the only people I do trust." She croaked. "But you won't find a way to break it. I've been searching for that answer for a long time now-and the witch said it was you, but…. I don't think that I believe that anymore…I don't really know what to believe."

"Believe in _me_. Believe that I'll find a way." I coaxed. "But you don't have to worry, because it won't ever come to that. I promise." I pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

She choked on another sob that seemed to catch in her throat. "Can we go home Damon?" She sniffled. With the pad of my thumb I brushed away a rogue tear. "Can we please go home?"

I wish I was cold enough to say no. But she finally let me in, completely, and I truly saw how broken she was. Broken by the world, this eternal cycle she was ensnared in. How could I tell her no when she wanted it so badly? So I finally gave in.

"I'll buy us the next two tickets out of here." I sighed.

"Thank you." She breathed, resting her forehead on my shoulder in exhaustion, as I glided my fingers through her silky smooth tresses.

I constricted my arms tighter around her bare body, encircling her in my protective embrace. I was wide-awake now. Alert, as a new danger seemed to loom in the air. All because I knew now. I don't even think she was aware of that one word that passed her lips, as she drowned in her turmoil. There was a large reason-perhaps even the main reason-she didn't want to be reincarnated again. It wasn't because of her own troubles, or because of me, it was because of _him_.

I thought that he was dead. That I've been simply chasing after a ghost, in order to achieve some sort of knowledge, solace, about her life. Information that could help me understand her better. But now I was faced with the overwhelming truth, that this unknown man that I've been searching for was not dead. He was still alive…and this changes _everything_.


	45. A Million Little Pieces

**It has been _way_ too long since I've updated and I'm sorry, but hey I warned you. Thankfully though, I am finally done with all of this college crap, so now my updates will be back to being regular! Yay!  
I wanted to say thanks again, _seriously thank you_, to all of the readers who have kept with my story, and to those that are new (I'm thrilled to see that number going up). I know that this hiatus cost me some readers, but hey there's not much I can do there. Anyways enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

**************Review Responses: **_daydreamer4life2011-_ _Well I just wanted to say thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking my story, I hope I can continue to keep you interested (lol that did not sound creepy at all...). _

* * *

**Isobel POV**

The silky crimson fabric glided smoothly along my palm, as I shoved it carelessly into the expanding taupe leather suitcase.

"Can you toss me my jeans?" I said, pointing my finger to the heap of wrinkled clothing that was piled on the floor.

Damon swiftly threw them to me. I snatched them clumsily, immediately smashing them into my bag. He returned back to his own suitcase, which appeared to be not nearly as disastrous as mine.

The once clean, and relatively neat room, had been torn apart. Clothes and bags were strewn about messily, crinkled shirts hung over the bed's iron frame, the floor had become nonexistent, scrunched up clumps of cloth covered it completely. We had two hours to make the flight and at the moment it seemed highly unlikely that we would.

I couldn't wait to get home. Last night only intensified these anxious and eager nerves that thrilled wildly within me. I wanted to get as far away from last night as possible. It was even more pitiful and embarrassing than the last time I fell apart.

My gaze flittered over to Damon, who was now picking up my clothes and folding them into his bag. I looked at him with amazement. Although I would rather forget yesterday ever happened, I couldn't seem to suppress the memory of how sweet and kind he had been. Last night, he reminded me of the Damon I met when I was five. Innocent and not jaded by the cruelness others had so callously projected onto him. And even though I loved that Damon, and still do, I realize that I love him more for who he is today.

I returned my attention back to my bursting bag, tautly stuffed with clothing, shoes, and other miscellaneous items. I struggled feebly to drag the dangling silver zipper across the metal tracks, but it was simply too full, fabric was busting through the seams. I plopped down onto it, bouncing my body up and down in an attempt to pack down the mound of clothing. Damon chuckled, watching me with amusement, a smug grin crawling onto his lips.

"Will you please help me?" I pouted, batting my eyelashes at him with mock innocence. He rolled his eyes, sauntering over to me and effortlessly zipping up the bag. I narrowed my eyes at him, jealous of how everything he seemed to do, was done with a collected ease.

"You really bought a lot of shit to bring home." He commented teasingly.

"Well we've been here over a month, and I came here with like two shirts and a pair of jeans." I reasoned.

He sat on the edge of the mattress, beside the suitcase. I began to slide off of the bag, but before my feet could hit the floor, I felt Damon's hands snake around my waist, midair, and drag me into his lap. He twisted me around so I was facing him, my legs wound around his muscular body, and my arms instinctively draped around his neck.

I stared at him in awe for a moment, before crushing my mouth into his, overtaken with the sudden need to feel his warmth. As we parted, my heart pounding, I slowly dipped my mouth close to his ear. "I love you Damon." I whispered softly, my lips barely touching the flesh on his neck.

He said nothing and that didn't surprise me, nor did it offend me. He was never one to admit his feelings outright. He often showed them instead, and I was perfectly content with that. He pinned my wrists to the bed, hovering above me, a dark lust cloaked over his features, his eyes swirled into an even deeper black, one that made goosebumps rise up on my skin.

"_God, __the __things __you __do __to __me_." He growled lowly, devouring my lips in a heated frenzy. I responded with as much fervor and passion, my mind instantly going blank and melting away into one thing. _Want_.

We could always catch the next plane.

**Stefan POV**

My hands were tightly clutching the sides of the marble sink, as the water trailed down my cheeks and dripped from my chin into the white dip in the counter. My eyes slowly lifted up from the clear water to meet a pair of forest green orbs that were so familiar, yet they seemed to belong to a stranger. They stared lifelessly back at me through the streaky mirror. All I saw was an emptiness that reflected the numbing misery I felt inside.

Even in my painfully depressing state, I couldn't deny that I was handsome. The same stoic features, prominent jaw line, and smoldering eyes-tortured and wounded-remained. I still managed to capture the attention of the most beautiful women. I didn't want them though. I didn't want _any_ of this anymore. Every contour, edge, dimple of my face, it all lacked a sense of unity. Something didn't _click_.

I was lacking purpose. I had gone almost two hundred years simply existing. No one to live for. _Alone_. The majority of my time had been spent missing a woman whom I thought was dead. After all I had seen her waxen complexion, scarred and ghostly, lying motionless in that damned wooden coffin. Sometimes I wish that Isobel had just stayed dead-_to my knowledge at least_-then I wouldn't have to hurt like this.

I always thought that Isobel was my purpose, my reason to live-to live _for_ her. Back then, and even now, I'm having trouble believing otherwise. Before, I thought that I would live for her, the life that she was never able to. And for a time I had managed just that. Granted it took a couple of decades, but I did nonetheless. I had fallen in love with Elena and was relatively content. But then Isobel reappeared and everything changed. Now, how can I live for her when she is alive? -When she doesn't' want me? -When she's already living her life?

I still love her, maybe even more in her absence. And I am fully aware of how pitiful and pathetic it is for me to pine after a woman who found someone else, but I can't help it. I can't stop _wanting_ her. I miss her. She's been gone more than a month now, and the distance has done nothing to heal me or help me get over her. How can you get over your soul mate?

Elena called me today. She said that she wants to see me tomorrow so we can talk. I agreed, cause honestly, its not like I have anything better to do. Plus, I thought it would serve as a distraction. I really doubt it though. Isobel always seems to be on my mind. Normally I would have declined Elena's request, but it was strange, she sounded different on the phone. I can't explain it, but she sounded… happy. The bitterness in her tone, that used to be constantly present, was gone. I wasn't sure as to whether I was glad for her or envious of her.

I gazed into the silver mirror and the man that was trapped in it I wanted to _help_…. but couldn't. I guess it's because sometimes there comes a point when a person just needs to accept the fact that there's nothing they can do. Nothing except watch themselves fall and crumble into somebody they don't recognize or like. The poor bastard in the mirror is who I had become…and I was afraid that I'd never see myself in it again.

It's astounding how someone could shatter your heart so completely, yet you still love them just as much, with all the little pieces.

**Damon ****POV**

I watched her with a subdued contentedness. Her dark glossy curls swinging about her shoulders as she walked, towing me gently along, her fingers loosely entwined with my own. I was relieved to see that she had recovered from last night. An easy smile never left her lips. Her eyes sparkled with a restrained glee.

I knew exactly what the reason was, for her abrupt change in mood. It was because we were going back. She was finally able to go home. And although I dreaded returning to Fells Church, facing Stefan, I think I loved her more for caring so deeply about it.

Unfortunately the light feeling that seemed to radiate off her, did virtually nothing to penetrate my blooming wall of suspicion. I felt as though danger lurked in every corner. Every man we passed, I scrutinized with a lukewarm suspicion. Questions ran ramped through my brain. _Was __that __him? __Is __he __the __one __who __broke __her? __When __will __he __reveal __himself-show __his __face? __What __was __he __waiting __for?_

I kept reminding myself to be patient. I couldn't confront Isobel about this. If I hammered her with a bunch of half-assed accusations and questions, ones I didn't really fully understand or know yet, she would only close off from me even more.

I could feel the paranoia and blazing anger burrow deeper into me. It trembled, waiting for something-_anything _to trigger it, so it could burst and unleash hell. The only thing that was keeping me from letting the cold heartless creature within me completely take over, was the soft hand enveloped in my own. The beautiful woman beside me served as a silent reminder to not turn into that monster. I know she was fine with that part of me, but I wanted to do it for _me_. For once, I wanted to be a man she could be proud of.

"Damon?" Isobel chirped, breaking the comfortable silence that we had been amerced in.

I tilted my gaze down towards her, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about last night." She relinquished hastily.

"Don't be." I reassured, with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders, the corner of my mouth tipping up into a sly grin. "If I'm allowed to go on a few murder sprees, you're definitely entitled to a few meltdowns."

She giggled, bumping her shoulder purposely into mine, giving me a slight squeeze of the hand.

"Thank you Damon."

"For what?" I mused in puzzlement.

She smiled coyly. "For being so understanding…. for just being _there_."

I slung my arm around her shoulder, my fingers mindlessly teasing the black lacey fabric that rimmed the collar of her blouse. "I love you Isobel and regardless of my _usual_ uncaring state, I'll always be there for you. I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say that before you finally get it." I snorted.

She stopped and my arm fell from her. Twisting around, I looked at her with confusion. She was beaming, her eyes widened in mild shock. It took me a moment to comprehend her sudden alarm. Then I realized that I had said it….I _finally_ said it.

I was surprised at how easily the words tumbled from my lips. I would've thought that they would have gotten caught in their passage, as they typically did. There was no nervous dread swelling within me, drowning my capability to express my emotions, no aloof wall…. _nothing_. It felt natural, like I've been saying it my whole life.

"I love you." I repeated again, drawing out the words, testing how they felt on my tongue a second time. Her grin broadened in delight, she looped her arm through mine, resting her cheek on my shoulder, and we began to walk again. "I know I haven't exactly said it out loud, but I hope you realized before that I do love you." I began tentatively. "You knew that…. didn't you?"

"Of course I knew." She dismissed. I relaxed slightly. She started to snicker to herself. "You know you used to be able to say it so easily. I remember with you and Katherine, when you first told me that you loved her." She fell into a wilder fit of giggles. "You had known her for less than a week."

I scowled, "Yeah well I was too much like my brother back then for my liking." I grumbled. "In other words I was a naive fool. Plus, things were different. I was different."

I had my heart crushed and battered many times, most of those times by Katherine. She seemed to be the origin of most of my problems. She saw me as the expendable Salvatore, the one whose feelings were viewed as absent or trivial, and eventually I believed it too. That is until now. For once I was someone another couldn't live without, someone who mattered.

Whatever emotions seeped through my cool facade touched something in her, causing her teasing mood to rapidly contort into one of concern. She cupped my face into her delicate palms. I peered down into her breathtaking violet orbs.

"I won't ever hurt you the way Katherine did." She coaxed, her fingertips grazing along the edges of my jaw. Entranced by the intensity of her gaze, my hands threaded into her soft hair, and unconsciously I dragged her closer to me. Our lips lightly brushed against one another's, conveying something much deeper than a simple uncontrollable passion. Whatever it was binding us, was dauntingly real.

The tender words she cooed, I believed. Every damn one of them. That was my first mistake. It would only be after the fact-as I was sitting on the plane-that I would quickly realize that she was the one who had the ability to hurt me the most. Transform me into a monster that even _I_ didn't recognize or like.


	46. Dead Man Walking

**I hope everyone had a good holiday! That would definetly be the reason for my slight delay, sorry bout' that : ) I've began my reediting process again (I have been neglecting it recently), but I should have two-three of those old chap.'s reedited, by the next time I post (I'm already almost done with one). Anyways, here's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy. **

**Review Responses:** _**daydreamer4life2011-**Awww thank you so much, I'm glad you liked that line, it was one of my favorites of the chapter! Well anyways, thanks again for giving me your feedback : )_

* * *

**Isobel POV**

Each of my palms were tightly constricted around the dull black handles of the rolling suitcases, the plastic wheels clicked and stalled along the stone pathway. Slung across my shoulder was a large brown duffle bag, overlapped by a smaller cross-body purse. The heavy luggage bumped into the side of my leg with each step, preventing me from walking fluently.

I stopped to gaze up at the Salvatore house, drinking in the sight for a moment. I had missed this place. I had _really_ missed it.

"Move along darling." Damon drawled from behind, impatience dripping from his tone. Although I didn't know what _he_ had to feel impatient about. He was carrying nearly the same amount as I, except he had supernatural gifts to aid him, as opposed to me who was merely human_. I think he forgets that sometimes._ "I promise you it's exactly the same as when we left." he assured arrogantly. "And guess what? -I bet if we left again, the house will still be _exactly_ the same."

I sliced my eyes in his direction, "You're such an ass." I grumbled irritably under my breath, wrenching the bulky suitcases forward once more.

His mouth hitched up into his signature smirk. "I've been told its part of my charm." He quipped.

I snorted, "Whoever told you that, _lied_."

I huffed frustrated, as we reached the dreaded stairs. I slowly trudged up them, colorful profanities slipping from my tongue as I struggled feebly to lug the bags up the cement steps.

"Swearing isn't a very attractive quality on a lady." Damon chided from behind, chuckling, as I tumbled over my feet.

"Shut the fu-"Before I could tell him what I _really_ felt, I felt myself lose my balance, and begin to topple over. The bag hanging on my shoulder started to slide off and drag me down. My arms were outstretched as I piled on top of the less-than-soft baggage. I inelegantly twisted around, sitting on the bags, to see Damon towering over me, clearly enjoying every minute of my humiliation. A smug grin was plastered onto his mouth, as he dangled the keys in front of my face.

_I wanted to smack him. _

I snatched them from his fingers, heaving myself up and digging the keys into the hole, unlocking the door. I struggled to open it, wedging myself in between the frame and the large door, battling to keep it open. I swiveled my head back towards Damon, hair falling into my eyes. I tried spastically to brush it away, but failed miserably and gave up.

He just stood and watched me, arms folded across his chest, as I continued to struggle and fume.

"Are you gonna help me at all?" I groused.

"But I'm having so much fun watching you." he snickered.

Mustering up the sweetest tone possible, I replied, "You'll be watching me leave in a moment, if you don't-"

"Just get in the house Isobel." He interrupted, nudging me along, finally holding open the door for me.

"Oh, you are such a gentleman." I crooned sarcastically.

"Only to you." He smiled, patting me on the butt, scooting me inside. Against my annoyance, I giggled girlishly. It really was an effort to stay mad at him when I was just so happy to be back.

I ripped my gaze from Damon, taking a clumsy step inside.

"You're back." A quiet voice uttered from above.

My eyes lifted up, falling onto the figure that was standing motionless at the top of the steps.

"_Stefan_…." I whispered, an involuntary smile touching my lips.

I felt the smooth handle of the bags slip from my hands, crashing into the ground. A heavy silence enveloped the room.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I guess whatever was in that one, broke."

I remained frozen in shock, baffled.

I didn't think he'd be here. I didn't expect to see him so soon.

I wanted to kick myself in the head at that thought. _Why wouldn't he be here? This was his house. _

I scolded myself internally at my carelessness. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to approach this with care. After all, I didn't want to hurt him more than I already had.

His eyes were wide with surprise, dark purple rings hung underneath them. His hair was disheveled, brown stubble popping along the edge of his jaw. He looked _different_…

It wasn't as though he was ugly...Stefan could never be ugly. He was still handsome. Yet the deep sadness that seemed to cascade over him, washed away everything I found beautiful of the old one.

I felt sick realizing it was because of me.

Stefan sauntered down the steps, his eyes never leaving me. He tentatively dropped down from the last step. I felt my arms twitch at my sides. I wanted to hug him. I had sincerely missed him, and those feelings only became amplified upon seeing him again. However, I knew it wouldn't be wise and decided against it.

I groped my brain frantically for something to stay, but my mind was completely blank. I simply stood there like an idiot. Before I could conjure up anything to say, Damon took a step at my side, slinging an arm around me.

"Hello brother." Damon greeted haughtily, raking his eyes up and down Stefan in mild revulsion. "I see you've let yourself go, quite a bit, since we left."

I glared at him, shoving his arm off of me. I refused to be some trophy he could flaunt to the loser.

I took a sudden step towards Stefan. "Stefan I-"

He looked away, brushing past me, not saying a word or sparing a second glance. He rushed out the door. My heart deflated even though I knew it had no right to anymore. I stared at the closed door, hoping that he'd come back through it.

I had recognized the unfortunate truth that things wouldn't be the same between us. It was a conscious choice I made in my decision to go after Damon, and I still didn't regret it. And yet, although I knew I deserved everything I got, it didn't stop the terrible ache that crept its way through me.

"Well that was rude." Damon commented, but I barely heard it. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "He'll come around. He won't hate you forever." Damon reassured weakly.

I could tell he was literally forcing out the words, in an attempt to assuage my despair. And even if it didn't allay the ache, knowing that Damon was trying to comfort me-especially when regarding my feelings towards his brother-helped.

"I don't deserve his forgiveness." I mumbled ashamed.

"Now I didn't say he'd _forgive_ you, just that he wouldn't _hate_ you forever." he teased, in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. I know Damon was trying _so_ hard to be the bigger man, but I just couldn't stop gawking at the space Stefan had disappeared. "He won't Isobel." he reasoned tenderly. "He wouldn't be Stefan if he did."

I lolled back into Damon's hard chest, and in response he enveloped his strong arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

Even if the world came crashing down right now, I knew that I'd get through it as long as I had Damon. Sadly, I was aware that he wouldn't always be there for me…there would be a time-sooner than I would like-that I _couldn't_ have him there anymore.

**Stefan POV**

Exhausted, I sluggishly began getting ready to meet Elena at the grill. I pulled on a clean white tee over my head, tugging on a pair of worn sneakers. Whatever curiosity I had into discovering Elena's new _pep_, had dissolved as the next day drew on. I rubbed circular patterns into my throbbing temples, feeling a headache budding.

I stiffened, hearing the low chatter of people. I honed in my senses, my heart fumbled a beat, my lungs sucked in a single sharp breath upon locating the origin of the sound.

The voices grew louder as they neared the house. The sounds of large objects falling onto the wooden ground and heated protests, broke the stillness of the usually dormant house. I heard the delicate turn of the lock, emitting a barely audible click.

My throat became dry and constricted at the thought of her presence. Unconsciously I began to stroll lifelessly through the dreary halls, my body being pulled to the sound of her voice. A constant buzzing noise rang in my ears as the blood rushed to my brain, clouding any previous monotonous thoughts. I stood at the top of the carpeted steps, my gaze catching her petite frame in the doorway.

Her soft hair glimmered as the sun poured in, something it hadn't had the privilege of doing since they left. This house had been like a coffin for more than a month now. She was turned away from me, yet I could still manage to see the corner of her full mouth, tipped up into a smile. I yearned to see those eyes, those that had drifted along my thoughts-dreams-nightmares.

Every nerve in my dead body had suddenly been shocked to life. I hadn't felt this alive since she had left. Just being near her made me feel…_whole_.

But every naive thought crumbled as I saw Damon trailing close behind, his lustful gawk never leaving her, his infamous smirk-which I definitely hadn't missed-gracing his dark features.

"You're back." I whispered in awe, melancholy hues tainting my tone.

She whipped around frantically, her grin dropping, though her eyes shined with a reserved joy. A warmth flourished within me. I felt dizzy.

"Stefan…" she breathed, the bags tumbling from her hands, a soft smile touching her lips.

Overcome with a rapture I hadn't felt in far too long, I had the urge to run to her and sweep her up into my cold arms…. but I couldn't. Not anymore. She was no longer mine. She was _his_. I took solace though, knowing that that smile was for me.

Damon rolled his eyes, relinquishing a bored sigh."I guess whatever was in that one, broke." he remarked smartly, trying to wedge himself into the brief moment Isobel and I shared.

I honestly felt bad for Isobel as she stood there, incapable of saying any words. I wanted to tell her that it was ok. She didn't have to say anything. She clearly hadn't expected on seeing me so soon, and neither had I. So I understood her shock, the loss of speech. I felt my legs being pulled down the stairs to her. I was aching to simply reach out and touch her.

There was a lightness surrounding her, she seemed happy, free. But I was quickly crushed, realizing that that happiness was not because of me. It was because of my brother. She was with him now. I had to remind myself that constantly in order to prevent myself from losing control around her.

As I reached the final step, taking that small leap down, my soul wept. It was being torn apart by this woman and she had no idea. _I couldn't do this. It was too soon. _I felt the walls closing in around me, my vision blurred as all of these tormented emotions pushed down on me.

Damon draped an arm around her shoulder, causing jealousy to callously rip its way through me, shaking my already frail state of mind. His unrestrained satisfaction at my alarm was apparent. Damon was loving every moment of my anguish and I hated him for it. How did my sadistic bastard of a brother win her love and I couldn't?

"Hello brother." he drawled, amusement lacing his tone. My bloodshot eyes remained fixed on Isobel, I was unable to look away, regardless of the pain that was coupled with seeing them together. "I see you've let yourself go, quite a bit, since we left." he noted condescendingly, causing Isobel to narrow her eyes in his direction and shove his arm off of her.

Finally her bow shaped mouth parted, "Stefan I-"

Regrettably I tore my eyes from her. _I needed to get out of here_. If I stayed a moment longer, I don't know if my heart could take it. I didn't want to hear how happy she was with Damon, how she did love me-but it was different-not nearly as powerful as the bond that connected her and Damon.

I stumbled away, forcing my legs to move. I was having trouble simply breathing around her. I disappeared out the door, unaware of my surroundings. A thick tree came into view, I leaned against it, doubling over in pain, trying to collect myself, as my lungs coiled and twisted.

I wanted to be angry with her, hate her guts for what she was doing to me. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried the fury never came, because deep down I knew she never meant to hurt me. Isobel was not that cruel of a person. It wasn't her fault I was weak.

The only person I hated, besides Damon-who I always seemed to hate-was myself. Because I knew from the very beginning that she cared for Damon more intensely then me. She always had. Everyone knew that they both loved each other, they were the only ones that were clueless as to what was right in front of them. But I stupidly hoped that I could make her love me _more_, before she ever realized. Damon hurts the people he loves the most and he would hurt her in end. I never wanted to see her get hurt by him, because Damon didn't simply hurt people...he destroyed them.

I had been walking for a while now, mindlessly traipsing along the sidewalks, I stopped aware that my subconscious had taken me to the grill. I pushed open the glass door, scanning the area for Elena. I spotted her in one of the booths, sitting tall, her pale blonde hair, flawless, as usual. Her hands were perched on top of the gray table, folded, as she daintily sipped on the dark colored drink that was placed in front of her. Hesitantly, I began to make my way towards her, stopping at her side awkwardly.

"Stefan!" she shrilled surprised, springing up and tossing her arms around my neck. Caught off guard, I fumbled backwards a few steps, before cautiously returning her embrace. "Oh, I'm so happy you came. I kind of thought you wouldn't." she chucked nervously against my neck. I pulled away, a smile lit her pristine face. "Sit down." She motioned. I complied, sliding into the booth opposite her.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence with her beaming, giddily staring at me. I was becoming quite unnerved by her cheery behavior. I rubbed my arm. "So you said you wanted to talk?" I said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, of course." she replied flustered, tucking a golden strand behind her ear. "Well I know that I was in a bad place before. But I've had a lot of time to get my priorities-wants straightened out. And I know that there was a time when I was in love with both you and Damon, and you may still think I am, but really I'm not." she rambled on. "I don't want anything to do with him anymore. He screwed up my whole life, he messed with my brain, and ruined what I had with you." She took a steadying breath, "What I'm trying to say is that throughout everything, I realize that I am still in love with you. I want you back Stefan."

I shook my head wearily, "We can't…" I trailed off.

"Is it because of her?" she blurted out bitterly; remnants of the old Elena oozing through her seemingly changed exterior.

"Excuse me?"

"Is it because of Isobel?" she murmured, her voice softening. I ignored her. I was definitely not having this conversation with her again. She damn well knew why. Jesus, practically all of Fells Church knew why. Of course it was because of Isobel. She scooted out from her chair, settling beside me. "Why? Can't you see that I'm different?-That I've changed?" she pressed gently.

I couldn't deny that I had noticed. They were subtle differences, reminding me of the Elena I had fallen in love with, before she had become bewitched by Damon's maddening spell.

I dragged a hand down my face, smoothing the tense lines, my eyelids slid shut momentarily. "I've noticed." I sighed, my eyes popping open again.

"Then why not?" she pleaded. "I don't want to be alone Stefan….and neither do you."

The cheap patent leather cushions squeaked as she shifted closer to me. She caught my eyes, gingerly resting her palm on my thigh. I peered down at her hand, truly tempted by the offer.

I had two choices; one in which consisted of me spending my time in solitude or the other in a glum companionship. My fragile soul was screaming at me to tread on one path, but I didn't listen. I tipped my head up towards her. Her lapis lazuli eyes were tender, yet as I probed deeper I could see the unstableness skimming below the surface. I knew then that she hadn't changed, she had only gotten better at deceiving people.

"I deserve better." I murmured to myself, for once everything becoming clear.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, baffled.

My mouth spread into a weak smile. "I deserve better than you." I declared, brushing her hand away.

Her delicate jaw, comically, fell open. I thought that she would have at least tried to keep up her facade of a "reformed" woman and take the rejection with ease. However, I was wrong.

Her outrage and annoyance practically crackled off of her. Her perfectly groomed brows knit tightly together, her mouth squished into a hard line, her cheeks flared an angry red.

"Who exactly _deserves_ you Stefan? - Please enlighten me as to who? –Who is worthy of your love? –Good enough to love you? –Isobel?" she hissed. I didn't answer her. What's the sense of fueling a fire you wish to extinguish. Nevertheless, my silence did virtually nothing to hinder her tirade. "Well I have news for you. She doesn't want you, and you need to realize that and get over it." she shrilled.

I remained perfectly composed, watching as she simmered down, her seemingly pleasant, but fake demeanor, slinking back into place.

"Stefan." she whimpered, tears beading in her eyes. "You loved me once. You can love me again." she croaked. "_Please_. You can love me again…" she echoed softly.

I brought my fingers up to her cheek, skimming them down the edge of her jaw. Her eyes melted shut and she sighed in content. "But that's the thing Elena….I don't want to."

By the time her eyes flung open, blistering with rage, I was sitting safely in a reclusive corner of the bar. I motioned the bartender over.

"Brandy." I said, turning back around to see her snatch her navy trench coat off the rim of the booth and bristle away, storming out of the building, slamming the door loudly behind her.

I smiled to myself, pleased with my decision. I brought the cool glass the bartender placed on the granite, to my lips.

"Well done. That whole charade over there, _extremely_ entertaining." A voice drawled from behind.

I set my glass back down, twisting to my side to see a fairly tall girl-falling a few inches below my own height-with wavy dirty blonde hair, eyeing me mischievously. Her mouth was hitched into an amused grin, showing off her pearly white teeth, which were a bright contrast against her tan skin. But not enough so, for it to be unattractive.

"Umm...I'm sorry do I know you?" I frowned.

"No, no you don't." She extended her hand. I regarded her suspiciously, before taking it. "I'm Fiona." she exclaimed cheerily.

"Stefan." I mumbled perplexed.

She released my hand and downed her clear colored shot, in one elegant motion. I watched her curiously. She didn't appear to be drunk, but I had been mistaken before.

"I just wanted to say that that whole thing over there," she motioned over to the area where Elena and I had once been sitting. "was handled phenomenally. _Way_ better than I ever would." she snorted. "I was watching it-sorry I tend to ease drop sometimes, I can't really help it-but the whole thing was quite desperate, on the blondes part at least." she babbled on animatedly. "But I am confused as to why exactly you let her ramble on like some fool for so long. All you had to do was compel the bitch to leave you alone, and you would never of had to listen to that nonsense." I went ridged, opening my mouth to speak, only for her to cut me off. "Yeah I know what you are." she dismissed, dark veins rippling in her face as she barred her fangs to me. I frantically glanced around the room, wondering if anyone had seen. "Me too." she chirped.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Vampires, _shit_, the whole species is so damn suspicious." she huffed. She caught my eyes and held them. "I want absolutely nothing from you." she smiled, leaning her chin into the palm of her hand, studying me.

"That's pretty hard to-"

"You have _some_ eyes." she commented dazedly. "They're really green, with these dark flecks of gold in em'."

I blinked furiously, taken back a bit. I shifted uncomfortably under her intense scrutiny. "Thanks?" I rasped, puzzled.

She slapped her hands down on the granite, "You know what, I think that you and I are gonna be friends."

"I'm not so sure abou-"

"Stefan, whether you like it or not, I'm going to be your friend." she grinned, and for some reason beyond me, I felt myself grinning back.

This girl was extremely forward, outgoing, and slightly rude, but against my better judgment her bizarre personality was growing on me. Maybe its because I was so far gone that something different was exactly what I needed right now.

"And why is that?" I queried, deciding to play along. Curious myself as to what bullshit she'd ramble on about now.

Her face softened, taking on a more serious tone. "Because you could use one."

Almost instantly, my walls shot back up.

"You don't even know me." I fired back defensively.

"I'm good at reading people." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm beginning to realize that." I sneered, gulping down the rest of my drink.

"And plus…. you're lonely." she added.

I snorted in disbelief, waving over the bartender for another drink. She leaned back against the border of the granite, facing the mob of people that were behind us. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her shake her head, pause and look at the ground, then stare back out into the crowd. Something changed in her expression, making me think that she was more like me, than I originally thought.

"Sometimes you need to let people in Stefan." I tilted my head towards her, but her eyes remained fixed on the others in the room. "I know some strange girl you just met at a bar isn't exactly where you should start…but it beats being all bruiting and gloomy all the time." I chuckled, wondering if she knows Damon. "Yeah I pinned you for one of those types." she smirked knowingly at me. "Whoever your madly in love with, doesn't deserve you either."

"What makes you say that? –You don't even know her." I snapped angrily. She didn't know a damn thing about Isobel. She didn't know how she made me feel.

"I know because, while you're sitting here, clearly hurt, she's not." she remarked wisely.

"And what? -Because you're here with me right now, _you_ deserve me?" I snarled.

"I never said that." she muttered quietly. "But if there's one thing that crazy blonde bitch was right about, it's that you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and begin to pick up whatever pieces the girl who broke your heart left behind." she reasoned. "Cause if you don't…then you'll really be alone forever...and that's every vampires greatest fear." I blatantly avoided her stare, slightly ashamed of how transparent I was coming off to be. I certainly did not need _her_ telling me that solitude was all that lied in my future when I already knew that myself. "I'll be around Stefan." she winked at me, sliding off the bar stool.

Within a minute I felt guilty. "Fiona _I-" _I cocked my head towards her, only to find that she was already gone. I sifted through the sea of unfamiliar faces, hoping to find her again. But I didn't.

I lowered my eyes back to my drink, beads of moisture clung to the glass. I dragged my fingertip across the rim, wiping away the water. This person wasn't me. I was never so harsh or aloof. I was not my brother. But at the moment, that's exactly who I felt like. And it scared me, more than I ever care to dwell upon again. I couldn't be this man any longer. This stranger that lived in my skin, walked in my shoes, I had finally gotten sick of looking at.


	47. Holding On and Letting Go

**TO THOSE WHO REMAIN: I had the worst writers block EVER with this chap. I really thought I could power through it easily and eventually get back into the rhythm...but yeah, it didn't quite work out like that. It was a lot harder than I thought. Actually scratch that, this was hands down the chapter I had the hardest time writing so far. And once I actually had a rough draft down it ended up being the longest chapter ever! So hopefully that makes up-a little at least-for my month MIA. There are scenes I love in this chap. and other's that I was iffy on but I didn't want to wait anymore, so here it is! This is definetly inspired by that song from one of the recent TVD episodes (it's the name of the chap), (if you watch it you'll probably know what scene it came from), I thought it fit with the chap in a diffrent way then the show. I'm gonna try and get back into regular updates, but bear with me, I'm only human unfortunatly. Also, I just created a tumblr (which is posted on my profile), so if any of you have one or don't, check it out. Along with other things TVD related, I'll post progress reports on the latest chap. which will hopefully go more smoothly than this one.**

******Review Responses:** _daydreamer4life2011-__Well thank you very much, I'm glad you thought so. We will be seeing more of Fiona and begin to learn more about her. By the end of this chap. you'll definietly have an idea of how Stefan is going to handle everything.  
__**Raven sevarus lafforey-**Haha, thank's! I'm so happy you like it. Yeah sometimes I wish I was her too. I mean who wouldn't want to be with Damon? _

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I laid on my back, blankly staring up at the cream colored ceiling, the plush mattress sinking with the weight of my body, wondering where the time went. When exactly was the moment I stopped being _me_. Was it when Isobel told me she was leaving? -Was it when she left? -Or was it somewhere trapped in between? Whatever the answer was, it didn't matter... not anymore. All that mattered now was _how_ I was going to force myself to start breathing again. Start being me again.

I don't know what changed between the past month and last night, but it was resembling that of an epiphany. I _really_ looked in the mirror, past the superficial layer-broken and marred-and saw who I had become. I had become a subdued version of Damon. It was revolting to think of how far I had fallen to now be to stuck at his level. I didn't want to be anything like him. I had tried my whole life to not become that kind of monster and I had. Although I may not have the same unquenchable blood thirst as him, mentally I was just as damaged.

I had not the slightest notion of how I would go back, how I would even begin to alter myself into who I had been, but I knew I owed it to myself to try.

I jerked upright, turning my head to the clock. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. It was already past noon. I slid myself off the bed, dragging on a clean pair of clothes and heading downstairs. I trudged into the kitchen, wanting a cup of coffee to waken my dead nerves. My limbs were heavy, weighed down by all the exhaustion and sorrow that had become a regular presence within me. Though slow, I succeeded in moving them, step by step. The haze that seemed to have fogged over my mind, had not receded, the pain in my heart had not lessened. But I finally let hope in, believing that it eventually would. _In time_.

Fiona, a stranger, had managed to snap me out of the reverie I had been ensnared in for the past month. How she succeeded in doing so was beyond me. Nevertheless, I was grateful to her, which in turn only amplified the guilt I felt because of my coldness towards her. _Perhaps I will see her again?_ After all the odds of us running into one another were fairly likely, considering Fells Church wasn't exactly a large place.

I strolled into the kitchen, rifling through the drawers for the coffee filters. Immediately I stopped moving upon hearing a soft heartbeat slowly nearing the room. I twisted around quickly. Isobel entered with a black ceramic mug encircled within her palms. She froze in the middle of the room as her eyes caught my stiff frame. A small smile flitted across her lips, but it was quickly wiped away. I struggled for something to say.

"I-"

"Why good morning _brother_." Damon drawled, overpowering my weak voice, sauntering across the threshold, over to me. He smirked devilishly, standing beside me. His gaze darted over to Isobel, before returning back me. Something deadly roared in the hallows of his dark orbs that made my blood run cold. He rested his hand down on my shoulder, in a steel grip. To others it may have appeared to be a friendly gesture, but there was _nothing_ friendly about it. I was blatantly conscious that this was directed as a silent threat, a warning. He was not happy with my gawking at his…his _girlfriend_. "Doesn't Isobel look cute in her little short-shorts and skimpy tank-top?"

"Damon!" Isobel gasped, appalled.

I felt my skin flush, feeling embarrassment not only for myself but also for Isobel. _Did Damon have any self-control? -Was he even capable of it?_

"I-um..." I mumbled mortified.

Damon leaned in close to my ear, "You should run away now. Before you start _drooling_ all over her again." he hissed, at a tone low enough for only us to hear. "Especially since you'll only humiliate yourself, fawning over something that is no longer yours."

Damon pushed past me, purposely knocking shoulders with me. Heat rose up in my cheeks, resentment and frustration bubbled within me. "Sorry...I can't..." I babbled, rushing out of the house, for the second time since she's been back, feeling like an utter fool.

The small bit of hope I had let back in, waned slightly.

**Damon POV**

I was lounging on the sofa, my arms crossed behind my head, allowing my mind to wander, when I heard the soft rush of breaths coming from the kitchen. The gentle beat of her heart-though a good distance away-felt as though it pounded through me. It's like I could feel her pulse on my skin.

Jealousy ignited within me, raging across every inch of my body. This is why I dreaded returning to this trifling town. The second we came back and I saw the two of them together...saw the way he _looked_ at her...the possessive monster that dwelled within me overtook every sense. I know it's wrong of me to be so cruel to my brother, flaunting our relationship purposely in his face...but I couldn't help it. I'm too damn selfish to give her up or even simply allow my brother to feel what he feels for Isobel. In my mind he wasn't allowed to feel that way about her, not after everything that's happened.

As my judgment became blurred with envy, I unconsciously lifted myself off the couch, feeling my legs-light as air-sauntering over into their direction.

"Why good morning _brother_." I drawled smoothly, cutting off whatever idiotic thought Stefan was struggling to formulate into words. My moves were calculated and that of a menacing predator as I gracefully stalked over to him. I smirked, my observant eyes burning with rage as I watched Stefan stare longingly at Isobel. I clapped down my hand onto the top of his shoulder; my gaze flitting over to what is mine. "Doesn't Isobel look cute in her little short-shorts and skimpy tank-top?" I commented haughtily.

"Damon!" Isobel screeched, horrified.

Stefan began to babble incoherent nonsense as I neared him, my mouth close to his ear. "You should run away now. Before you start _drooling_ all over her again." I growled, low enough so Isobel would not hear, drawing out the words carefully, making sure there'd be no misunderstanding between the two of us. "Especially since you'll only humiliate yourself, fawning over something that is no longer yours."

With that, I brushed past him, deliberately bumping shoulders with him, causing him to stumble back a step.

"Sorry...I can't..." he muttered.

I smiled to myself, turning back around once he was gone. Using my predatorily speed, in a single fluent motion I became face to face with Isobel, snagging my hands abruptly around her waist and tugging her hips close to mine.

"Now that we're _alone_..." I purred seductively, cocking an eyebrow and dipping my head down to catch her lips.

Her hands slid up along my chest and she shoved me away forcefully. "What the hell is wrong with you Damon?" she bellowed furiously, a delicious glow creeping up her neck, her carotid artery throbbing heavily. I felt my fangs sharpen instinctively.

_I hadn't eaten anything fresh in __way__ too long._

"What did I do?" I mused in mock innocence, flashing her a toothy grin.

She rolled her eyes at me knowingly, bristling away. I sighed, begrudgingly flinging open the fridge and ripping open a blood bag.

**Stefan POV**

I languidly walked into the Grill. It was a little too early for me to start drinking-mainly because I knew I wouldn't stop-but I definitely needed one, especially after the whole debacle in the kitchen.

I pushed open the light doors, instinctively scanning the area. My eyes immediately hitched on the familiar figure of the tall blonde I had met yesterday. _Fiona_. She was dressed in blue jeans and a pale pink top. Her long blonde hair was snaked around her shoulder, styled in a loose French-braid. She was leaning against the bar, chatting with the bar tender, who appeared to be flirting with her. An easy smile graced her bronzed features, highlighting her two deep dimples.

I quickly made my way over to her, wanting to apologize for my behavior the other day. But also wanting some company.

"Hey Fiona. It's nice to see you again." I greeted casually, genuinely content upon seeing a pleasant face. Her elbows were resting on the granite, her chin placed in her hands. She tipped her head to me, confusion cascading over her features. The bartender glared at me in annoyance.

Her brow furrowed in puzzlement, "Do I know you?"

The smile on my face faded. _Maybe she just didn't remember._

"Um…we met a few days ago. I'm Stefan." I explained slowly, gradually becoming unsure as to whether or not I actually had the right woman.

_Did I imagine the whole thing in my head? It wouldn't come as that much of a surprise, considering my less than stable state. _

Her eyes squinted together as she drank in my appearance for a few seconds. She clicked her tongue, "Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell."

My jaw fell slightly open. "Sorry, I...I guess I have the wrong person..." I murmured awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. I twisted around to leave, wanting to escape this embarrassing situation. I'd had about enough of them today.

Before I could leave, I felt two hands grasp my shirt and with inhuman force twirl me back around. She pressed my back against the bar so I was facing her.

A playful grin spread on her lips, "I'm just kidding you. I know _exactly_ who you are." she drew out sweetly, her fingers clutching the front of my shirt, her hot breath fanning over my skin.

I let out a nervous laugh, still in mild shock from the unexpected change. She released her grip, uncurling her fingers slowly, sprawling out her palm and gently smoothing out the wrinkles of the fabric.

"Lighten up Stefan." she chirped, smacking me mischievously in the chest. "I recognized you the moment you walked in here and practically sprinted over to see me." she chuckled. "I didn't know you were _that_ fond of me." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "After all, I gave you some good advice and in return, you were sort of an ass to me-"

"-Yeah I wanted to say I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so rude." I apologized, interrupting her ramblings.

"Alls forgiven and already forgotten." she smirked, grabbing the crook of my arm and towing me away from the bar, into the middle of the grill, towards a small circular table. "Have lunch with me?" she queried, sitting down into the maroon chair.

"Sure." I shrugged, plopping down.

She snatched a menu, glancing at it idly, her eyes peeking impishly out from it. I copied her motions. After a few moments, she hastily slapped the plastic menu back down onto the table.

"So how is your depression treating you?" she asked, bluntly.

I blinked furiously, taken aback. "I do not have depression." I groused.

"Denial isn't a very good look on you." she commented melodically. "It's ok though. I can fix that."

"Oh really?" I snorted, amused. "What are you taking the position of my psychiatrist now?"

"I see it more as a concerned stranger taking the position of a very helpful friend."

"So you're still a stranger?"

"Well, it's not like you have taken any efforts to really know me yet." she retorted. "All you pretty much know about me, is my name and my wonderfully delightful personality." she beamed giddily.

"Ok. So where are you from? You're clearly not from around here." I observed.

"Well I lived in California for a while."

"Explains the tan." I remarked, making her laugh. "What brought you here?"

She shrugged, "I needed a change. I'm one of those people who can't stay in one place for long and I hadn't been to Virginia before, so I decided what the hell? -How bad could it be?"

"And now that you're here, how bad is it?"

"It's not so terrible. It's quickly growing on me." she drawled, her eyes sparkled as they met mine. She threw her hands into the air exasperated. "Well enough about me. Let's talk about _your_ problems, which are much more interesting and in need of attention than mine." she urged.

"I'd rather not."

"Well you have no choice." she quipped lightheartedly, though still maintaining a stern tone. "And since I'm your friend now, you have to tell me these things."

"You are very…_different_." I snickered.

"Why thank you. I am well aware of my joyful uniqueness." she noted happily, resting her arms on the table. "So how have you been doing? Still swooning over..." she frowned puzzled, "...actually I never got her name?"

I don't know why, but Fiona was easy to talk to. Maybe it was because I forgot what it was like to talk to someone. Maybe it was because I was sick of being alone.

The only person I was ever _really_ able talk to was Isobel. But because of everything…

Whatever the reason I welcomed this change.

"It's Isobel." I answered softly. Her name was tainted with a lukewarm pain. Her stunning eyes flashed across my mind, and I felt myself spiraling again into the agony that was coupled with the image of her beautiful face.

Fiona cocked her head in question at the pain that, no doubt, had fallen on me. She reclined in her chair, staring hard at me and folding her hands in front of her, all the previous jollity gone. I was quickly becoming used to these abrupt changes in her personality, which turned as prompt as a dime; one side bubbly and fun, the other deathly serious.

"I think that you should mend things with Isobel." she declared finally. "Try and be friends with her again."

"What? -Why?" I asked, stunned. " You told me I deserved better."

"You do." she replied frankly.

"Then why?" I pressed, eager to know the answer.

"Because you need her in your life." she insisted. "You have to want to let her go and you don't, Stefan." she explained sympathetically. "So why not let her back in?"

"I think it'll only make me worse." I disagreed.

"Do you miss her?" she questioned sharply.

"Yes..."

"Do you think about her a lot?"

"Um...yea-"

"Do you miss talking to her?"

"Yes. But-"

"Do you feel better when she's around?"

"Yes, but you don't understan-"

"Stefan, face it. You need her."

"No I don't." I scoffed.

"Are you really gonna argue with me about this?" she teased.

I shook my head, "There are other things that factor into this. I can't just go back to the way we were."

"-And I'm not telling you to." she exclaimed. She reached across the table, enveloping my hand in both of her own, looking me straight in the eye. "Stefan you will _never_ go back to how it used to be. Things will never be the same with her." she said compassionately.

"Bu-"

"You can either fight for her and win her back or let the cards fall where they will."

"I can't…"

"_Why_?" she pressed.

I slid my hand out from under her warm palms, resting them in my lap. "Because she's with my brother." I blurted out bleakly.

"Oh…" she frowned, pausing for a minute. "Well who was with her first?"

"That's debatable. My brother's known her longer. They're best friends…and now they're also…" I gulped, unable to say the words out loud.

"What's your brother like?"

I let out a humorless bark of laughter. "He's a major dick and a murderous bastard who's selfish and impulsive."

"Then she'll come back to you eventually."

"I don't think she'll ever leave him." I muttered thoughtfully, realizing for perhaps the first time that I really didn't have any shot of getting her back. "She doesn't care about any of it. None of the terrible things he's done seem to matter to her."

"Then that really sucks for you."

I chuckled, though it felt slightly forced, like I was trying too hard to feel normal. "What? –Is that it? –Do you have nothing else to say?"

"Even me- with an abundance of knowledge and wisdom-can be at a loss of what to say."

"_Shocking_."

"Oh shut up." she teased, narrowing her eyes at me, smirking. "But I do have one more piece of advice." she confessed seriously.

"And what is that?"

"Just do what feels right." she suggested honestly.

My eyes dropped to the table, the corners of my mouth smoothing into a soft line. "But what if it hurts?" I mumbled.

"Sometimes it's going to." she whispered delicately. I felt her gray eyes burning holes into me, before she blew out a whistle of air. "Forget lunch, we need to do some drinking." she announced, thankfully abandoning the issue. "This topic is clearly depressing you and frankly, it's depressing me too." she relinquished, bouncing up over to the bar and bringing over a round of shots.

* * *

After I had guzzled down about ten drinks or so-_I was beginning to lose count_-I slumped back into my chair, folding my arms across my chest. "So what do you want to talk about now?" I mused, feeling the numbing booze wash over me.

_"__Hmmm__." s_he mewled, her brow creasing in search of a question. Her eye's suddenly lit up and she straightened herself up. "So, Fells Church, is it one of those towns where everyone knows everything about everyone?" she smirked, leaning closer to me as if it was some giant secret.

I chuckled, "Not so much. If they did, well I'd probably be staked by now. This town isn't too fond of vampires. Most of em' end up dead."

Although my vision was blurry and I was a little slow with drink, I noticed her tense at the comment. Yet she still managed to force out an easy laugh. My suspicions rose slightly, bubbling closer to the surface. It seemed that every time I started to trust Fiona, something would make me hesitant and pull back.

"Tryin' to scare me away Stefan with horror stories about this town?" she pointed out.

I had to admit she kept up this fake pretense extremely well, but I had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

Appearing as though nothing was wrong, I decided to humor her, taking a long swig of my drink, before resting it back down. "And why would I do that?" I slurred. "After all, it's like you said. I could use a friend. So why would I throw that away so quickly?"

She shrugged, seeming to mull over another inquiry, before speaking again. "Are there any other living-but-dead creatures prowling the streets that I should know about?"

I shook my head, downing the transparent liquid in my glass, wiping my finger through the ring of moisture on the granite that had been left by the glass. I stared at it blankly.

"Nah Damon killed them all." Her lips pursed in confusion. "Damon's my brother."

"Ah, so _that's_ his name."

"Yup _Damon Salvatore_." I drawled.

"Why'd he kill them all?"

"He thinks he's protecting Isobel." I answered, feeling the vodka quickly lose its affect as her name crept into my mind once more.

There had been other vampires who had come into this town and Damon slaughtered nearly every one of them, not wanting to take any chance of them bumping into Isobel, whom seemed to be a magnet for trouble. She's been completely oblivious to the fact that he's been doing this since the moment she got here. He's spared a few, but once they entered within a 10-mile radius of the boarding house, they were dead. However I never said anything to her about this. It was the one callous thing Damon did that I didn't entirely disagree with.

"I want to meet her. See what's so special about this girl."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I disagreed warily.

"Why? I'm not worried about your brother. I bet I can kick his ass." she chirped, jabbing her fists in the air.

"Damon's not one to mess with. He would kill you without even blinking if he thought you posed any threat to her." I cautioned.

"But you'll put in a good word for me, right?" she nudged, smiling widely.

"Trust me, my word would mean nothing to him. But you shouldn't have anything really to worry about. You're not the type he usually goes for."

"Damn, that's a shame. I really wanted to get in a fight with him. It sounds like it'd be _fun_." she shrugged in compliance to my vague answer. I chuckled rolling my eyes at her. She downed another shot. "So Stefan, how long have you been here?" she asked, motioning me to take another drink. I complied with no objection.

I studied her warily. Maybe it was because I was paranoid or overly guarded, but I was beginning to get the hunch that she was probing me for information.

"Two or three years now." I deadpanned.

"You must have met a lot of different people?" she commented.

"I guess so...yeah." I agreed, mildly confused.

"Has a guy named Jay Rossen ever came through here?"

_And there it was. _I sifted my brain, trying to drag out the name. Fiona's voice was casual-as if it was just any other question she had rattled off-but I could tell it wasn't. Beneath the animated exterior, I detected the strong desire to know. . "No. I don't recognize the name. Sorry."

"Are you sure?" she pressed, her voice tainted with panic and a more blatant desperation.

"I have a good memory. I would have remembered the name." I reassured her. Disappointment flashed along her features and her eyes glazed over with a faraway look. However it quickly vanished. "Why wha-"

"Oh my god! Is that one of those old juke boxes?" she interrupted amazed, deliberately avoiding the question. She sprung up from her chair over to the machine that was settled in the far corner of the bar. "I haven't seen one of these in ages." she stared in awe, the blinking lights of the machine glowing underneath her fingers as they skimmed over it. I observed her suspiciously. "What song should I play?" she relayed eagerly, her body bouncing excitedly.

"Surprise me." I responded evenly, not really caring what _song_ she was going to play. But what she was hiding. I was beginning to think that every woman I met was masking some dark secret.

**Isobel POV**

I love Damon I _truly_ do, but sometimes I wish I didn't. Not that I had chosen differently-I have never questioned that-but simply that I didn't love him this much. This was one of those times. I was humiliated and livid at his actions. Damon was purposely making it harder on Stefan and he didn't deserve that. Not after everything I've put him through. I know that his jealousy and possessiveness overloaded him at times, but was it naive of me to hope that for once he wouldn't act like such a jerk to his brother? Especially since he was clearly hurting.

I tousled my hair, aggravated. I dragged a hand down my face, pinching the bridge of my nose, letting out an infuriated exhale. I could literally feel the irritation coil within me. I darted my gaze over to the clock, it was almost 2: 00 PM. _Bonnie should be here any moment._ It was the one thing I was looking forward to. I hadn't seen her in what felt like ages and I had actually missed her lively persona.

My mind slowly wandered back to Stefan. Since we've been back it has been constantly fluctuating between the two people who matter to me the most. Damon and Stefan. The thought of Stefan at the moment was something that brought an ache to my heart. I wanted so badly to talk to him, to tell him how _sorry_ I was...but the words never came. He had to want to talk to me. I wouldn't push him. I didn't have that right anymore.

I heard a brisk rasp echoing through the house.

"Coming." I shrilled, lurching up from the couch and hurrying to the door. As I trotted to the doorway, I was suddenly blocked by Damon's muscular physique. He smirked down at me, as I failed in trying to slip past him. "Damon let me through." I protested crossly.

He jutted out his lower lip, pouting. "You're still mad at me." he scowled.

Bonnie's quick knocks persisted.

"Yes, now if you would excuse me-" I relinquished hastily, trying to push past him.

"Not so fast." he breathed, clutching my shoulders.

I huffed, shoving him off of me, crossing my arms impatiently over my chest. "Will you please just let me go? Bonnie is waiting, I don't want her to think I'm blowing her off."

He spun around quickly, opening the door; I followed him, thinking he was finally going to comply. His hands were on both sides of the threshold, preventing me from passing.

"Isobel and I need to have a little chat. Wait here." he stated numbly, before slamming the door in the befuddled redhead's face.

"Damon what is wrong with you?" I fumed at his rudeness.

He took a daunting step towards me. "Now that's twice today." he noted. "And I'm starting to think that you suddenly forgot how I am."

"I haven't forgotten." I assured.

"Then what is it Isobel?" he shouted. "I _love_ you...why isn't that enough?"

I heaved a sigh and my arms dropped to my sides, as I felt the guilt overwhelm me. This jealousy had caused him to doubt me...I never wanted him to doubt my choice. My love for him. I never did. I wrapped my arms around his waist, breathing in his comforting scent, the anger melting away at his touch.

"It _is_ enough Damon." I affirmed firmly. "But I can't stand by and say nothing when you're so cruel to Stefan. There is no need to be jealous of him. All I want is you."

"I'm not jealous." he snorted. I shot him a quizzical glance. He shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Ok...maybe I am a little bit jealous." he divulged grudgingly.

I giggled, "Well _stop_. There is no reason for it." I nudged playfully. "Now can I _finally_ let Bonnie in?" I quipped, unwinding my arms from his torso and strolling over to the door.

He shot his arm out snatching my wrist. I snapped my head back towards him, meeting his eyes curiously. He paused for a moment, his gaze taking me in hungrily, before gently pulling me into his embrace. He dragged my hand to his chest, using the other to catch the side of my face. His lips hovered above mine for a fraction of a second before he pressed them tenderly against mine. An indescribable feeling funneled through me, reminding me that _this_ is why I loved him. Because of the way he made me feel, the way he made me love him, was something I wouldn't trade for the world. He pulled away, lust shadowing over his midnight eyes, a smug smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. His arm snaked around me and he opened the door.

Bonnie cleared her throat, startling me out of my dreamy daze. I frantically tucked a hair behind my ear, distancing myself from Damon. I couldn't be preoccupied with _other_ thoughts.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." I apologized sheepishly. "It was his fault, _as usual_." I snickered, gesturing to Damon's intimidating stature, looming behind me.

"Oh blame it on me." he drawled. "Hello Bonnie." he smirked flirtatiously, peering over my shoulder and waving his hand in her direction.

She giggled nervously, "Hi Damon." she squeaked out.

I shook my head in disbelief. Damon basked in the triumph of making feeble creatures, like Bonnie, swoon over him.

"Come in." I urged, stepping aside, so she could walk in.

Her eyes flittered in between Damon and I. "I told you so." she whispered to me giddily.

I knew exactly what she was referring to. The fact that she had told me, on more than one occasion, that Damon and I were destined for one another. It just took me awhile to figure that out.

"She told you _what_?" Damon grinned implying.

"None of you business." I glared at him teasingly. "Now it's time for you to go." I ordered Damon. "Bonnie and I have some catching up to do. Girl stuff to talk about."

"Aw. I like girl talk too."

"Go." I urged, pushing his back in the direction of the kitchen and leading Bonnie into the living room.

Once we settled on the couch, my legs drawn into my chest, Bonnie sitting with her legs crossed on the opposite side, we quickly fell into a conversation.

"How have you been?" I asked curiously. "What have you been up to lately?"

A deep blush ignited her freckled cheeks as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "Well..." she giggled. "This guy-I'm not sure if you know him, Matt Honeycutt- and I are together now."

"That's great Bonnie." I said genuinely, "I'm happy for you."

"I'm so happy with him." she beamed bashfully, her red curls bouncing at her shoulders. "He is really wonderful." I watched as Bonnie twisted her head around the room, glancing around in every direction, before looking me square on. "I have to ask though," she began. "I've been thinking about it a lot…. it's about you-know-who."

I shrugged, trying to remain unfazed by the thought of him. "What about him?"

"Have you thought about him at all? About what's going to happen?" she questioned. I remained silent. "It seems like you never even give him a second thought." she muttered under her breath.

"You don't think I do?" I spat offended. "You don't think that every time I feel happy, there's a part of me, waiting for the other shoe to drop? I _do_ Bonnie...trust me. I do."

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean it that way." she babbled. "It's just that-I...um. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Bonnie." I reassured, ushering in a calming breath. "How could _really_ know what I think?"

A heavy silence enveloped the room. I focused on the glittering crystals that hung around a nearby lamp. Suddenly I didn't want to talk to Bonnie anymore. I thought that, being able to talk to someone who knew everything about my situation would make it easier to cope. But it didn't. Because the reality was that she doesn't really know. She doesn't know how terrified I am of the future, about what is going to happen. How I haven't got the faintest clue as to what I'm going to do. How part of me would rather die than leave Damon, leave him all alone when he needs me. She doesn't know any of it.

I heard the faint thump of her fingertips against the plush cushion. "I had a dream about him." she revealed hastily.

My head swiveled back towards her, "What happened in it?"

"Actually it had both of you in it. There was blood staining the collar of his shirt, there was blood on you too…" she trailed off not wanting to say any more. I nodded reassuringly for her to continue. "You wanted to leave with him."

"What do you mean 'I wanted to leave with him'?" I hissed, dread settling at the pit of my stomach.

"I mean, that you _wanted_ him." she emphasized. "Genuinely."

"That would never happen. The monster murdered my whole family." I rattled on confused. "All he's ever done is make me miserable. Why would I ever want him?"

I would never want that bastard. He took everything from me. Bonnie simply had to be mistaken.

She held up her hands in surrender, "I don't know what it means or if it's even true. It may be just a dream."

_It was definitely just a dream and nothing more. It meant nothing. _

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when he…" she whispered, "-_you know_?"

"I still don't know..." I shook my head sadly. All I had was the information Landro had given me in that dream. But Bonnie couldn't know that, no one could know of my plans, even if they were just ideas right now. I couldn't risk him finding out. There had been no sign of him in months. I hadn't any nightmares or anything.

"Who knows maybe he won't come." Bonnie suggested optimistically.

"So after centuries of wanting me, tormenting me...he's just gonna give up? -Just like that, no warning?"

"Maybe?" she squeaked hopeful.

I gave a pitiful laugh, forced and cynical, I nodded my head weakly. "You know what, maybe you're right Bonnie..._maybe_..."

**Damon POV**

Bored, I sauntered through the hallway, drifting towards the sound of Isobel's hushed murmurs, prepared to crash Bonnie and Isobel's little "girl talk". Her voice grew clearer, louder with each silent step.

"Who knows maybe he won't come." Bonnie's child-like voice reasoned weakly.

My interest sparked immediately. I slunk closer, hidden by the long corridors. My senses sharpened in their direction. My mind was twirling dizzily with thousands of question's. _Maybe it was Stefan she was talking about? Maybe it was me?_ But none of those theories made sense. The way she said it. _He_…why did it sound so familiar. _He_…. Suddenly my brain screeched to a halt at the sudden realization.

_Bonnie knew who _he_ was._

I stopped breathing, a buzzing sound amplified in my ears and I forgot all about the conversation I was supposed to be listening to. I forcefully wrenched myself back into reality, trying to focus on the melodic sound of Isobel's voice.

"You know what, maybe you're right Bonnie..._maybe_..." she agreed doubtfully. I could tell by the pitch in her tone, that whatever Bonnie had said, Isobel didn't agree with one damn word of it.

_Right about what?_

I heard Isobel sigh softly, before Bonnie started up some trivial discussion about the shoes she was wearing. Isobel humored her, going along with her ramblings, although I could tell she could care less, yet welcomed the change of topic.

I stood frozen in place, my back against the wall, going over the short snippets of their exchange in my head. I tried futilely to pick out any new information. But I kept coming up empty handed.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked, peculiarly. I was swiftly ripped from my deadened state. Suddenly aware, that the once bright hallway had dimmed significantly.

_How long have I been standing here?_

My eyes focused upon Isobel, who was eyeing me curiously. Bonnie was standing behind her with the same odd look plastered onto her delicate features.

I shoved my usual composed exterior, back into place. "What are _you_ doing?" I deflected, cocking my eyebrow.

"I was just about to give Bonnie a ride home, since it's dark out now and she walked here." she stated slowly, taking in my appearance warily.

"Why don't I drive Bonnie home?" I offered charmingly. "No offence darling, but you'll probably scar the girl for life, considering you drive like a drunk drag racer."

"I do not." she argued petulantly.

"Well I believe it is up to Bonnie, since it's her life that'll be at stake." I drawled. Both Isobel's gaze and mine flitted over to the petite red head for an answer.

A slight flush crept onto her pale cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak. "Um I-"

"Me it is." I jumped in rapidly, draping an arm around her shoulder and quickly towing her away from Isobel. Bonnie babbled a slew of weak protests, glancing nervously behind to Isobel.

"I guess I'll talk to you later Bonnie." Isobel called bemused, as the door banged shut.

Being the gentleman I was, I cordially opened the door for her. "Thanks." she muttered softly.

I swiftly slipped into the driver's seat, backing out of the drive way and speeding away. Since her house was close by, within minutes I pulled into her driveway.

"Let me get that door for you." I relinquished, hastily leaping out of the car and speeding over to her side, wrenching the metal door open, before she could even touch the handle.

"Uh, _thanks_…" she said awkwardly, stepping out of the black Ferrari.

I walked at her side, as she ambled up her steps, her pace becoming brisker. The confusion that was etched into her expression was apparent. She turned the lock, swinging the wide oak door open.

She took a single step into the house, before pausing. She spun around slowly, her pale gray skirt swishing about her tiny frame. "Why did you want to drive me home?" she mused, her voice cracking slightly.

"Well now that you mention it..." I tapered off smugly, a feral smirk gracing my lips, veins rippling in my face as I shoved her into the house, pushing her up against the wall. She screeched in panic. "I have a few questions for you." I growled, my canines lengthening and scraping against my lower lip.

Her vivacious green eyes budged with fear. "And wh-what if I don't know the answer?" she stumbled over her words.

I loosened my grip on her shoulders, gingerly bringing my hand up to twirl a fiery red curl around my finger. She shuttered as I did so. "Then that would be a shame." I cooed gently.

"What do you want Damon?" she croaked out, as I continued to toy with her hair.

"I want you to tell me who _he_ is." I demanded lightly, my voice rich as velvet.

"I don't know who you're talking about." she dismissed heatedly.

"Oh, Bonnie why are you lying to me?" I pressed, the undertones of my deadly nature seeping through the cracks. "You know damn well who I'm talking about."

"I'm not lying to you." she relinquished in a breathy whisper.

Growing tired of her games, I reached out the manipulating tentacles of my compulsion. "Tell me who Isobel is so scared of. Who is _he_?" I commanded.

"You can't compel me Damon." she fired defiantly, surprising me with her resistance. _She was never so strong before. _She had never before resisted me long enough that compulsion was even necessary.

I languidly trailed a tantalizing finger down her milky throat, gliding it all the way down to her exposed collarbone. "Then I guess I'm gonna have to do it the old fashioned way." I hissed.

She sucked in a harsh rush of air. I felt her frame begin to rack with a restrained terror and I saw that beneath her eyes swam the knowledge of my impetuous behavior. She was frightened of me. _Good_.

"I don't know who he is." she stated calmly, clearly trying to collect herself, although I still detected a tremor in her voice.

"Why do you keep lying to me Bonnie?" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm telling you the truth." she whined pitifully.

I took in a steadying breath, knowing _exactly_ how this was going to play out, what I'd have to do to get the information I needed. I caressed my knuckles against her cheek. "I believe you. I do." I reassured her, feeling her body relax slightly. For a moment I thought that maybe I wouldn't have to do this. But as the desperation slithered deeper into me, unconsciously my hands slid down, around the base of her throat. "You know I can snap your neck before you even have time to blink." I whispered smoothly, my gaze intently fixed on my constricting hands.

Her eyes widened. "Damon-" she rasped, sheer horror breaking through the surface. She was no longer trying to be brave. Her small body shook violently beneath me.

"Sssshh." I cooed, staring into her eyes thoughtfully, cupping her face into my hands. "I won't hurt you." I muttered. "But you _have_ to tell me Bonnie...you have to tell me." I urged, trying to coax a name from her lips. "What is Isobel hiding from me?"

"I don't know. I don't know." she sputtered panicked. My lip curled over my teeth in frustration. _Lies_.

"I would rather not hurt you my little bird...but I'll do _whatever_ it takes to protect Isobel." I cooed. I dipped my head down, my mouth nearly brushing against the whorl of her ear. "Even if it means killing you." I whispered, emphasizing each word carefully.

"I don't-"

I pressed my finger to her lips, silencing her, "Now I don't want to hear that again. It'll only make me angrier." I warned calmly. "And you know how I get when I'm angry." I reasoned. "All you have to do is tell me." I insisted. "Then I'll be happy, Isobel will be safe, you get to live, _etcetera_." I whispered. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

She took a shaky breath, as her body trembled. "I-if yo-you kill me...you'll never know the truth. Isobel will nev-ver tell you either." she stuttered.

"Wrong answer." I snarled, sinking my teeth into her white neck, crimson gushing into my mouth. She let out an ear piercing shrill. I shredded my teeth deeper into her paper-thin flesh.

Suddenly my brain exploded with a white-hot pain. It felt as though flames began engulfing it. My fangs slid out from her neck, my hands instinctively clutched my head in anguish. I dropped to my knees in pure agony, roaring aloud as the knife-like sensation amplified.

"Did I mention I learned a few new spells while you were gone?" I heard Bonnie chirp, her voice quivering slightly from the aftershocks of the trauma. I blinked up at her, biting down on my lip to prevent myself from screaming, blood welling along the rim. She was staring down at me forlornly. Her complexion was ghostly pale and her hand was pressed against the wound I had created. The pain subsided into a dull ache. "I can take down a vampire fairly easily now." she exclaimed, her voice soft from the blood loss.

"Oh really? -Haven't noticed." I groaned sarcastically.

She crouched down beside my crumpled frame, gawking at me pitifully. "I know that it doesn't seem like it now," she began, taking a gulp of air, "but it's better for you if you don't know." she rationalized kindly. "Goodbye Damon." she said curtly, stepping over my broken body.

Although my brain still protested in pain, using whatever strength remained my hand darted out, snatching her skinny ankle, in a final attempt. She stumbled slightly, almost teetering over. Another blast of raw power was sent my way, slashing callously through the cells of my brain. I let out a deeper groan of anguish. She shook off my hand easily, strolling away.

The defeat burrowed into my pores, the suffering I felt was no longer from Bonnie's strange witchy brain torture, but it was from the wave of helplessness that crashed over me.

_I was never going to find him. Find out who he is. What he really had done to her._

I wouldn't be able to _protect_ Isobel...

My palms slid beneath me as I bitterly pushed my heavy limbs from off the ground. I slowly straggled upward. I ran a disgruntled hand through my raven hair, pushing the messy locks from my face.

I needed to wipe away this misery I felt. I needed a drink, _a strong one_.

Bonnie was going to blindly follow whatever Isobel asked of her. And I'm so afraid that…

I shook away those thoughts, deciding that if anything happened to Isobel, anything at all, I will enjoy making that redheaded bitch suffer.

**Stefan POV**

The night air was cool on my skin, billions of stars shimmered brightly against the dark sky. After having a few more drinks with Fiona, I decided that it was time for me to go home. She protested, but I insisted on it. I had about enough of trying to figure out who other people were, when I didn't really know who I was myself. I walked up the stone pathway, up to the door of the boarding house. It had to be close to midnight. No lights shone through the glass windowpanes, no cars sped past. I took comfort in the silence. It was something I was familiar with.

I twisted the brass knob of the mahogany door, pushing it open. I gently clicked it shut, slinging my jacket over the dark brown armchair as I wandered into the kitchen.

She was sitting at the island, a glass of water resting between her two palms. She looked up from her glass, her eyes were wide, her lips parted slightly as if she wanted to say something, but they quickly fell back into a soft line.

The fear and grief that had most times constricted my heart, finally lessened. It was at this moment I realized that I didn't have to say anything profound. I just had to say _something_. I was ready to say something.

"Hi." I smiled, slowly gliding over to her.

I watched her exhale a quiet rush of air, her features lighting up in a mixture of joy and disbelief. "Hi." she whispered, matching my grin.

I glanced around, expecting Damon to walk in and ruin this moment, yet he was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Damon?" I questioned. "This is usually the point where he strolls in here and makes everyone feel uncomfortable." I chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry about that he's just..." she faded off, appearing to be ashamed.

"-_Jealous_." I stated frankly.

She laughed in relief, "Yeah, jealous." she echoed. "I actually don't know where he is right now." A hush cloaked the room and she hastily broke it. "Do you want to sit down?" she asked tentatively, motioning to the chair beside her, hope bursting beneath her exterior.

"No." I replied simply.

Her gaze fell to the counter. "Oh..."

I turned around, sifting through the cabinets, pulling out a microwave popcorn bag. I held it up to her. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Her head snapped up to me. "Absolutely." she blurted out excitedly. "I mean yes...that'd be nice." she mumbled, as if trying to reign in her joy.

_It would be nice._

She practically sprung up from her seat, bouncing behind me as we trailed into the living room in search of a movie. My heart warmed seeing her so happy. It felt full. Her dark curls swished slightly at her shoulders as she rattled off a dozen names of different movies. I smiled at her, my gaze catching on one of the hanging mirrors in the hallway. The man I saw reflecting back, looked a little like _me_.

**Isobel POV**

I felt the fuzzy heat of a plush blanket gingerly wrap around me. My eyelids were heavy. I struggled to open them, as I heard his faint steps fading away. I had tried, _really_ tried, to stay awake the whole movie. Mainly because Stefan and I were talking again, and I didn't know for how long it would last. I didn't want to waste any moment of it. But I was just _so_ tired.

I forced my eyes to open, letting out a stubborn yawn, "Stefan." I whispered. His blurry frame twisted back around, clearly surprised upon hearing my voice.

"Yes?" he answered, strolling back over to me. I slid up, making room for him on the couch, curling my legs into my side.

"I just need to say…. I just needed to tell you, in case this doesn't last…that I…that I'm so sorry." I whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

The corners of his mouth tipped up knowingly. He settled down beside me, tilting his head to me. "I forgive you."

"You don't have to say that." I shook my head bashfully. "I wasn't expecting anything..."

"I know you weren't." he assured. "But I want to. You should know the truth."

I smiled in awe of him, resting my head against his shoulder, my eyes sliding closed again.

I felt him sigh, releasing a swirl of content and sorrow. I offered him my hand, because that's all I could give him. He hesitantly took it, entwining our fingers together, tracing slow circles on the top of my hand with his thumb.

"I wish I knew how to make you want me forever." he mumbled dreamily.

"Stefan..." I breathed, lifting my head off his shoulder, instantly feeling guilty.

"It's ok, I know." he smiled meekly. "I know you love _him_. But I just can't help but love you."

"-And I love you _too_ Stefan." I reasoned. "But I made my choice and I don't plan on going back on it…not even for someone as wonderful as you." I explained truthfully. "I don't want to give you hope, because you deserve someone who loves you and only you." His forest green orbs fell to the floor and his soft hand slipped from mine. I stared down at my empty palm, realizing that even though I wanted Stefan in my life, it's selfish of me to keep him near me when my presence was hurting him. I knew that he wouldn't come out and say it, but I could. He needed to know that it was ok for him to let me go. "I understand if...if it's easier for you to just cut me out of your life..._completely_…. It's ok."

I struggled to suppress the tears that were blooming along the rims of my eyes. I tried to prepare myself for the goodbye, chanting to myself that this was what was best for him.

He clutched my hand tightly, my eyes traveled up to meet his. "That is the _last_ thing I want." he stressed determinedly. "Even though it hurts...you're worth it." He brought his hand up to my cheek, brushing away the sole tear that streamed down my cheek.

"I don't want you to hurt though. I don't want you to hurt because of me." I sobbed. "You don't deserve it… cause I'm really not as great as everyone makes me out to be."

"I don't care." he breathed hastily. "It's not your call, it's mine. Ok?" I hesitantly nodded, sniffling, smearing away salty moisture with the back of my hand. "Good." he grinned. "Now I want you to know that no matter what we are going through, you can come to me for anything. You can count on me."

Instinctively, my arms wound around his neck and I pulled him close. "The same goes for you too. You and Damon are the only family I have and I would do anything for either of you." I whispered.

He squeezed me tighter. Suddenly a large crash rang through the still house and we broke apart, startled. Stefan jumped up from the couch, immediately heading towards the origin of the sound. I pushed myself off the cushions, trailing closely behind him. We padded softly along the rust colored carpet that was draped along the wood of the hallway floor. A soft groan, sounded from the front of the house. Stefan stopped, the muscles in his back relaxing, I peeked around him to see Damon slumped lazily against the doorframe. He had knocked over the small table that was perched beside the wall. His hair was rumpled, his shirt wrinkled and stained, his features were dark. The stench of cheap cigars and scotch clung to the air. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

He took a clumsy step inside, sluggishly rolling his head up. "Hey beautiful." he slurred drunkenly, falling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"_Damon_..." I relinquished worried, rushing past Stefan and crouching down to help him. Stefan stared down at Damon, his brow furrowed.

I roamed my eyes along Damon's frame, hoping to see no blood or wooden stakes embedded within him. I was lucky tonight. I had seen Damon drunk many times, but this time it was different.

Wanting to get him into bed, so he could sleep it off, I slid my arm around his waist, tugging him up. He wound his arm around the back of my neck, dragging me down as he leaned the weight of his body against mine. I struggled feebly to pull him upright.

"Here let me help you." Stefan interjected; grabbing Damon by the back of his shirt and wrenching him up with ease, supporting his other side.

"Thanks." I smiled appreciatively.

"It's the least I can do. After all he's my low-life brother." Stefan joked.

"Hey!" Damon bellowed loudly. "I'm right here."

"Oh like that's stopped you from saying anything about me while I was in the room?" Stefan argued.

Damon smirked, narrowing his eyes at him. "Yeah well I do it with a little more _stealth_." Stefan rolled his eyes, keeping a firm grip on Damon's wobbly frame, as we indolently moved up the steps. Once we reached the top, Damon idly turned his head to Stefan. "Look at you, being all helpful and shit..." he commented. "Typical saint Stefan." he grumbled with disdain.

"Yeah, yeah…" Stefan relented. "Why don't you just shut up? You're already an ass when you're sober and you're an even bigger one when you're drunk." he groused. "So spare us all, _please_."

**Stefan POV**

Damon was much heavier than I originally anticipated and drunker than I had seen him in a long time. It made me uneasy, because something wasn't right with him. And when Damon was unhinged, it was dangerous for everyone.

The three of us, Isobel and I supporting Damon, traipsed clumsily through the hallway towards his bedroom. Isobel let go of Damon for a moment to creak open the door. She hurried back to his side and we collectively shuffled Damon into the room, in an awkward side-step motion. I led him over to the bed, where I finally released my grip on him. Damon collapsed onto the mattress, emitting an exhausted moan.

I heard Isobel sigh softly. She sauntered over to him, her gait laden with fatigue. It was late. We were all drained. I slinked back over to the entrance of the door, leaning against the frame, watching them.

Damon scooted onto his elbows, pushing himself upright. Isobel knelt down on the wooden floor, near the edge of the bed. Damon's legs dangled off the frame. She slowly began taking off his shoes. Damon stared down at her pensively, a certain sorrow glinting in the white's his eyes. She was completely oblivious to it, too preoccupied with his shoes.

She tilted her head up to him and a soft smile touched his lips. It always surprised me seeing Damon really smile. It made him seem so..._human_. It reminded me of the brother I had gotten along with well back then. It was the brother who was my friend. The brother I had missed. But I knew he wasn't there anymore. He had been gone a long time now. Too much damage had been created, from too many things that seem trivial now, for us to ever get back to the way we were. The way we all were.

Dark rings were bruised underneath his eyes, which raged with an emotion that was something so powerful, that I didn't quite understand it. _How was a monster capable of something so pure and real? _

I wanted to rip my eyes from the intimate scene the two were sharing. It seemed private. But for some reason I couldn't. I knew I was only inflicting more pain on myself but I just _couldn't_...I felt it was something I needed to see. Something that would help me understand them better.

He reached out his hand, touching her hair, brushing away a curl from her face. His fingertips skimmed down the length of her jaw, before falling back at his side. Her hand grasped his, and he dragged it into his lap. She held his hand lightly, caressing the top. It was different then when she held mine.

"Damon, why are you upset?" she cooed, as if trying to comfort a child.

"Who said I'm upset?" he sneered.

"You get drunk when you're upset." she replied frankly.

"Well this is the exception." he huffed grumpily. "I'm a _happy_ drunk tonight." he spat sarcastically, slapping on a fake smile. Her brows knit together in worry.

I didn't want her to have to worry over Damon. She would always be worrying about him if she did.

"Damon...what's wrong?" she pressed gently.

All the sarcasm that was deeply rooted in his daily facade was instantly expelled, and I watched-feeling for the first time in awhile, sorry for him-as a heartbreaking expression faded into his hard features.

"I _have_ to save you." he whispered sadly, the defeat in his eyes apparent.

She smiled meekly, caressing the side of his face tenderly. "I don't need saving."

Damon ignored her, flinching away from her touch and flopping back down onto the bed. He crawled up the white mattress, blankets tangling with his legs. "Everyone needs saving." he grumbled, burying his face into the pillows.

She paused staring at him thoughtfully, before heaving herself to her feet and wandering over to me. Her arms were folded loosely across her chest. She shook her head frustrated before meeting my gaze.

"I don't know what's wrong with him..." she mumbled softly, massaging her bare arms, as if to chase away a chill.

"There's always something wrong with him." I teased. She chuckled a little at the relive of tension. "You'll find out eventually." I said seriously. "You are the only person he can talk to."

A melancholy smile flittered onto her full lips at the thought, our eyes locked for a moment.

"I hope that someday he'll be able to talk to you too." she admitted. "He used to be able to..."

"Well some things, some hopes, you just have to let go."

She nodded desolately, "I guess so..." she agreed warily. "But you'll always at least, keep an eye on him? -Right?" she mused. "You know how impulsive he can be…I worry about him."

"It may not seem like it lately…considering everything." I stated, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "It's just hard to care about someone who has done so much to make you hate them. But at the end of the day…I have looked out for him." I confessed. "He's my brother. How can I not care what happens to him?" I shrugged sheepishly.

She grinned. "He may never admit it, but Damon loves you." I snorted in disbelief. "One day you'll see that." she insisted.

I stared at her lovingly. I don't know what it was about her… but even though I probably have no chance of ever getting her back, I don't want to stop loving her. I couldn't imagine a world without her in it. It wasn't hard to figure out why I have been so broken, so lost recently. It's because she wasn't here.

"Goodnight Stefan." she whispered.

"Goodnight." I muttered, taking a step back. Watching wistfully as those violet orbs disappeared behind the thick door.

I sighed, leaning my back against the door, taking a moment to collect myself. To reign in the emotions that were warming my blood, bringing me to life once more. I could still here her soft breath through the door, feel her hypnotizing presence overwhelm my senses.

My palms slid against the wood, pushing me off gently, walking away-not quite happy-but something close enough.


	48. Read Your Mind

**I apologize for the continuing late updates. Sorry if this ones not up to normal standards, I've been writing nonstop for like 24 hrs now (I had a lot of technical problems with this chap.) and I just wanted to get it finished and up already. Nevertheless, I _pinky_ promise the next chap. will be up within the week. My goal is Saturday! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I love you all!**

**Review******** Responses:** _daydreamer4life2011-__Firstly thanks a bunch for reviewing, I sincerely appreciate it! Anyways, Damon will definitely have many more moments where he acts like a 'douchenozzle' (as you liked to put it lol), and he will come to a point where he realizes he needs help. But Damon being the overly proud guy he is, will have to be really desperate in order to reach that level._

* * *

**Damon POV**

The steady thump of her heart echoed through the room, like the heavy beat of a drum. My face was pushed into the soft white pillow, effectively blocking out the light that streamed in through the hallway. My brain ached as I listened intently to the conversation between Isobel and Stefan.

"I guess so..." she trailed off. "But you'll always at least, keep an eye on him? -_Right_? You know how impulsive he can be…I worry about him." she confessed, her melodic voice fluttering along my conscience.

A weight, filled with remorse, settled on the dead organ suspended in my chest.

Isobel shouldn't have to worry about me, let alone ask my _brother_ to keep an eye on me. I was capable of taking care of myself. More importantly though, I didn't _deserve_ the worry she felt for me.

"It may not seem like it lately…considering everything." Stefan paused before beginning again. "It's just hard to care about someone who has done so much to make you hate them. But at the end of the day…I have looked out for him. He's my brother. How can I not care what happens to him?"

Stefan has saved me more times than I ever care to admit…no matter what I seem to do he can't let me die. I've done nothing for him. I've just served as an added torment to his already laden soul. Stefan deserved her.

"He may never admit it, but Damon loves you. One day you'll see that." she reasoned.

I huffed sadly, flattening the pillow over my forehead. Stefan and Isobel were _good_ people, who still had their humanity in tact-something I no longer understood.

"Goodnight Stefan." she whispered.

"Goodnight." he mumbled, before I heard the door snap shut.

I heard his muffled breath linger, for many more moments.

_He was still there…_

For once jealousy didn't ravish my bones, only guilt. I was conscious though, that once the booze wore off and I was capable again of maintaining my detached wall, the jealousy and hatred towards my brother would return.

Isobel's smooth gait padded towards me, and I listened as Stefan's disappeared. I remained still, though I could feel her eyes boring holes into me.

I didn't care. Let her judge. Let her wonder. Let her feel a _fraction_ of the helplessness I feel right now. This was her fault. She made me love her and then chose to hide from me.

The mattress dipped slightly, as she crawled on the bed over to me. She rested beside me, her fingertips gingerly touching my arm. I reluctantly dragged the pillow off of my head, twisting my neck to face her. The room spun in dizzying circles, even though my movements were slow and groggy from the startling amount of scotch I drank.

She stared at me lovingly, brushing away the fringe of hair that fell in my eyes. I slid them shut briefly, taking comfort in her cool touch.

I shifted closer to her, wanting to feel her warmth mingle with mine.

"Damon." she whispered delicately.

"_Sshh_." I hushed. "I don't want to talk. Please just come here." I motioned her to come rest in my arms. She complied with no argument, closing the distance. I slung an arm around her. "I just want to lye here with you." I muttered, my words slurred from drink. I was only half-aware of what I was actually saying. In this moment, I needed her near me. I needed to know she was safe. My mouth moved to her ear. "I'm sorry I can't be him…" I babbled, brushing my lips against her cheek, before sleep consumed me like a famished beast.

* * *

My eyelids were heavy as they drowsily blinked open. The room was dark and blurry. Isobel's soft curls were tickling my chin. Her nose was pressed into my side. I shifted, the silk sheets wrinkling beneath me.

I pushed her unruly hair away from her face, her lips parted slightly, emitting a sigh as she relaxed into my palm.

A weak smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, my heart squeezed painfully.

How was it possible that this beautiful creature, who was so loyal and fierce, was at _my_ fingertips?

I haven't the faintest idea of what she sees in me. What-if anything-it is I have to offer her.

Protecting her is all I know and if I couldn't do that-keep her safe-then what could I give her?

She was only human. Her life could very easily vanish from this earth, leaving me here, alone.

A thought crossed my mind. Screeching everything to a halt. _I could protect her._ It is possible that I could break through the barriers of her mind and sift through her memories-thoughts, uncovering the name of this mysterious man.

Undoubtedly, if she found out, a huge fight would explode. She would be livid...

_But I had to try._ I could handle her being angry with me. It's not like she hasn't been before. In the end she always forgave me.

Buried within, I knew I relied on that notion far too much. Every person had a limit and I was afraid that one day, her tolerance for my reckless behavior would run dry.

Nevertheless it didn't matter, what mattered was keeping her safe and alive.

Honestly, I didn't want to do this. She had made it a point numerous times to me, how greatly she valued her privacy. But that privacy had extended too far. This thick dusty cloak that veiled her ambiguous past, had been kept on for too long. She didn't have the right to keep things from me. Not after she made me love her. Made me depend on her.

I couldn't function properly without her…and that was an excruciating thing. It was in my nature to be selfish and heartless, going against that tore something within me.

I hesitated before I gradually began to reach my compulsion out, easing into her carefully. I was worried of what I'd find. Secrets? Past lovers perhaps? I didn't want to see any of it. What feared me the most though, was seeing Stefan's face fill her dreams.

I dipped into the first, nearly translucent layer of her mind. It was as if I had plunged a finger into water. Images flashed before my eyes, like an old projector blinking pictures on a screen. I drank them in greedily.

A content warmth burst within me. Moments Isobel and I had shared together flickered across the screen; some old, some new.

Engrossed by the surreal movie that was beaming before me, I stayed a little longer than necessary.

Quickly feeling more at ease, I delved deeper. Pushing through the thick walls that had been erected. The moment I had chiseled through, the comfortable ease was swiftly replaced by a maddening paranoia. Chills danced up my spine. I had the sickening feeling that I was being watched. _But that couldn't be possible._

Fine hairs rose up on the back of my neck. I could feel some sinister presence ghosting along her mind…but it wasn't my own. It was foreign.

She stirred slightly. I froze, prepared to extract myself if need be.

I heard a whisper echoing in the distance. Yet it wasn't coming from the outside world, it was somewhere within. _Waiting_.

The soft mumble rang out again. The voice sounded as though it was underwater. It was a single word that was being called out. _A name_. I strained to listen, all while forcing myself further into the gossamer-thin memory of her brain.

I was so close. My nerves sung in anticipation. This is what I have been searching so tirelessly for.

Suddenly, a blinding white light vibrated off the walls of her skull. I gripped tight to whatever I could cling to. I would not give up now. I needed more time. A force, unbeknownst to me, was shoving me out. The light altered colors, morphing into an icy blue. I felt dead…_really_ dead. Cold. Something wasn't right.

Isobel's frame jerked upright, a blood curdling scream ripped through her lips as I felt the final roots of my compulsion being savagely torn away. I blinked furiously startled by the unnatural strength of the force. Isobel was clutching both sides of her head tightly, her body wracking back and forth repetitively. My hands flew around her shoulders in an attempt to steady her shaking frame.

I hastily expelled the defeat that incinerated my veins, cocooning myself in an aloof shell. "What's wrong?" I mused, my voice sounding faraway in my ears.

Everything I had strived for…. all this time was wasted. This man might as well be a ghost.

She massaged her temples. Her eyes were tightly pinched closed. "It's my head. All of a sudden it hurt. It felt like pieces of it were being ripped away…if that makes any sense at all." she tapered off, clearly baffled by it all.

_Good. It was better if she was left in the dark._

"Is the pain gone?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, blinking up at me. "I think so. It seems to be fading."

I caught a flicker of dread in her eyes. Like somehow she _knew_ what was happening.

Any shred of optimism I had of discovering the truth was gone. Grief and a lingering anguish were all that was left behind. No matter how hard I tried, it wasn't good enough…I continued to fail. I was forced to face the crushing reality that I couldn't save her…not from this.

Before I had any time to wallow in my misery and self-loathing, the door swung open, revealing a panicked Stefan.

"I heard you scream." he relinquished, taking a step into the room. Immediately I was in front of him, backing him out into the hallway. He struggled in vain to get past me. "Damon let me just-"

"No." I barked, pushing the door closed. He stopped it with the tip of his foot. I groaned in annoyance. "She's fine. She doesn't need you." I assured, glancing back for a fraction of a second to see her curled on the bed, buried beneath the covers.

He tried peeking over my shoulder. "Can I just see her? I want to make-"

"I said she's fine Stefan." I snarled; my words were clipped and unyielding.

He flinched noticeably at my tone. I knew then that I hadn't masked my emotions well enough. Suspicion clouded his normally stoic expression.

"What did you do Damon?" he hissed lowly.

My lips curled over my teeth, my patience waning. "Go."

"I'll only come back." he warned firmly.

"Fine. See you in the morning." I spat, kicking out his foot and slamming the door.

I ushered in a calming breath, trying to relax my clenched fists, trembling with fury. I was mad at Isobel, Stefan…_myself_.

I slowly sauntered back over to her, knowing that regardless of my maturing rage, her presence alone would sooth me. I dropped onto the bed. The top of her head peeked out from the mound of blankets piled on top of her. Dipping my hands under the covers, I carefully slid my hands around her waist, gathering her into my arms. She instantly knotted her legs with mine, weakly clinging to me. I grabbed the edge of the comforter and enveloped it around our entwined bodies. I stroked her hair, waiting for sleep to return and bring a much-needed pause to the grief.

* * *

A brisk knock, rasped loudly through the room. I groaned aloud, silently praying the sound would go away. I tipped my head towards Isobel, who was still sound asleep, completely unfazed by her surroundings. Sounds never seemed to disturb her. _Lucky_.

I wrenched myself off the mattress, my bare feet stealthily stepping along the frigid wood. My knuckles turned white in irritation, knowing damn well who was at the door.

I pulled it open, immediately stepping out of the room and into the hallway, causing Stefan to stumble back. _When was he going to get it through his thick head that I wasn't letting him in?_ I closed the door behind me. He didn't get to see her right now.

"Go. Away." I emphasized.

"No I want to talk to her." he retorted stubbornly.

I folded my arms across my exposed chest, "Yea well she's asleep and I'm sure as hell not going to wake her up. Especially not for _you_." I spat in disgust.

"I-"

"Don't come back again." I groused impatiently, no longer tolerant of his bullshit. I turned around and went back into the bedroom, yanking the door shut.

I strolled back over to her, keeping my movements light to avoid waking her. Easing myself back into bed, she instantly angled her body towards me.

"Where've you been?" she yawned, tiredly.

I draped an arm around her shoulders as she buried her face into the crook of my neck, her drowsy breaths tickling my collarbone and her palm resting over my heart.

"It's not important, go back to sleep." I mumbled.

The moment my eyes closed, she heaved herself on top of me, straddling my lower torso, leaning down to prop her elbows on my chest.

"Who was at the door Damon?" she hedged, cocking an eyebrow.

My hands rested above her hips, as my fingers played mindlessly with the fabric of her shirt. "Who do you think?" I grumbled.

She chuckled lightly, " How long did it take you to slam the door in his face?"

A smirk spread on my face. _She knew me too well_. I shrugged, plastering on a seemingly innocent mug. "I gave him a good ten seconds to plead his case."

Her features quickly lost their playful luster. "It's because of me last night?" she deadpanned frankly.

I weaved my fingers roughly into her hair, pulling her down to meet my lips. I devoured her mouth in a desperate torrid, bruising kisses dissolving away thought. I didn't want to be reminded of my failure. I wanted to forget. _She made me forget_. I hastily slid out from under her, nearly pouncing on top of her. I sucked roughly on her lower lip before parting her lips with my tongue. Her hands curled around my shoulders, pushing me away.

A flush warmed her cheeks, "Damon-" she breathed heavily.

I ignored her, swallowing her protests down until she kissed me back. Unfortunately, before long, she nudged me a little distance away. "Is it?" she pressed.

"Yes." I affirmed, hushing her with a firm press of my lips. "Can we not talk about Stefan." I muttered against her mouth.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him all the time." she commented. I let out a frustrated groan, flopping down next to her, raking my hand though my tousled hair.

She turned onto her side. I felt her eyes roaming along my solemn face. I refused to meet her gaze, focusing on the hair-thin cracks in the ceiling.

"He's just looking out for me." she whispered.

I concentrated on my breathing.

I couldn't stare into her eyes and give her my usual remark about how I didn't need Stefan protecting her. That _I_ was all she needed…. Because the truth was, I probably could use my little brothers' help.

I felt her fingertips skim along the flesh of my upper arm. I turned my head to her, unable to throw up my composed wall, fast enough.

She caressed my face, her palms brushing against the slight stubble that popped up along my jaw line. "What's wrong?"

I sneered indignantly. "I should be asking _you_ that. After all you were the one who woke up screaming in pain." I said, holding her hand to my cheek. I had been so consumed by my own misery that I didn't stop and think about the pain I had inflicted onto her. I had _hurt_ her. "How are you?"

"I am perfectly fine now."

I smiled meekly, "Good." I kissed her forehead, not wanting her to hurt anymore because of me. "You'll tell me if anything changes?"

She sighed, gazing at me thoughtfully. "Of course," she grasped my wrist gently, "and you'll tell me why you've been in this weird mood?" I frowned. "Damon what happened last night? You came home wasted, saying all these things that didn't make any sense-"

I pressed my finger to her lips, silencing her. "It doesn't matter. I was just overreacting."

"To what?"

"Nothing important."

"But it's important to _me_." she stressed. "And if I can help-"

"-You can't." I dismissed curtly.

"Bu-"

I grasped both sides of her face. "Isobel, I am _fine_." I urged. "Trust me."

"I do."

"Then stop worrying about me." I stated, slapping on a reassuring grin. She paused in contemplation. I could tell she was wary about letting this go. She knew me too well to know that this wasn't just nothing. "I'm fine." I reiterated. She bit her lip anxiously, nodding hesitantly in agreement.

I hugged her close to me. My thumb and forefinger gliding underneath her chin, tipping it up. I leaned down, kissing the corner of her mouth, pulling back to admire her beautiful face before kissing the full of her mouth long and hard. Our bodies' moved, restless to share each other's heat. My hand caressed her thigh.

A knock at the door broke the moment before it could truly begin. I huffed in annoyance. I swear to god if it was Stefan again…

"Is there no fucking peace in this house?" I groaned.

Isobel giggled, pecking me swiftly on the lips before leaping off the bed. I lurched upright, my arms darting out, catching her waist midair, dragging her back into my embrace, settling her in my lap.

"Damon let me-"

I kissed her, smirking down at her devilishly. "Ignore him."

She smiled seductively, sending me into an even deeper lustful fit. "He can probably hear you, you know?"

"She's right Damon." Stefan called, his voice dulled from the thick door.

"Then go away." I shouted, pinning Isobel's wrists to the bed, staring down at her mischievously. Her dark hair fanned across the cream colored pillow. She shot me a pleading look. I knew she wanted to talk to him. I sighed, rolling off of her and slamming a pillow over my head. _She would've gotten her way anyways._

I felt her weight leave the bed as she scampered over to the door, opening it to my dismay.

"Come on in." she chirped.

I peered out from the pillow, to see her sashay to the side, letting him in.

"Well at least _someone_ was nice enough to finally let me in." Stefan responded off handedly, glaring at me.

"Oh stop bitching about it." I scoffed.

"Boys." Isobel cautioned, sensing the palpable tension that was mounting in the increasingly cramped room.

I slid off the bed, wandering over to them. "Don't worry. I'll be civil."

"You're not capable of it." Stefan snapped.

I smirked in amusement. "Seems like-"

"Well we're not going to find out." Isobel interceded. "Damon can you please give Stefan and I a moment alone?" she said, turning to me.

Stefan didn't even attempt to suppress the smug grin that graced his lips.

"You're kicking me out of _my_ room?" I hissed.

"Would you like us to talk in Stefan's room?" she mused.

I can't say I wasn't expecting her to ask me to leave. She was fully aware of how the two of us acted when put together, and when she was added to the equation things got even worse. I contemplated arguing about it, or being difficult. But I figured she would stick to her guns, as she usually did. Plus, I knew Stefan wouldn't try anything in my room. Even he wouldn't stoop to something as low as that.

I mumbled a string of profanities under my breath. Isobel gave me a smile as sweet as honey, her lips mouthed _'thank you'_. I shot her and Stefan a dirty look. A scowl was embedded into my features as I stalked out of the room, leaving them to it.

**Isobel POV**

"Well it looks like Damon's back to his old self." Stefan remarked snidely.

I sighed, plopping down onto the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I guess so…" I agreed unconvinced.

Something was very wrong with Damon. I saw right through the thinly veiled exterior he messily put in place. It was unstable and laced with sorrow, two combinations that didn't mix well with Damon. It worried me, much more than I let on. I was scared for him.

Stefan sat down next to me, resting his hand tenderly on my knee. "What happened last night?" he questioned fretfully. "I heard you scream. I came here to see you, but Damon kicked me out."

"I'm honestly not sure what happened." I admitted. The odd sensation was frightening, yet it seemed all too familiar. "But my head felt crowded… and I know this is gonna sound crazy, but it's like I wasn't the only one in my mind."

I watched as a myriad of emotions flew across his face, the most prominent being anger. Stefan's eyes widened and burned with a surprising intensity.

"What is it?" I prodded, my brow furrowing in confusion.

He shook his head dismissively, "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Tell me. _Please_." I urged. "I'm sick of people saying its nothing when clearly it's something."

He looked at me sadly, as if hesitant to begin. He dragged a disgruntled hand down his face. "I think that Damon may have-"

"Well I'm bored." Damon's voice interrupted. Both of our heads instantly snapped in his direction. He was observing us lazily from the threshold of the door.

I grinded my teeth in frustration. He couldn't leave us alone for two minutes. I gave Stefan a sheepish look. _Sometimes Damon acted like a petulant child._

My train of thought-along with my annoyance-was expelled, as my stomach roiled and a wave of nausea rolled over me. I suppressed the urge to gag, ignoring it, waiting for the disgusting feeling to pass.

**Damon POV**

I was reclined on the couch, listening closely to the two above. I immediately tensed as the two began to discuss the incident last night.

"I'm honestly not sure what happened." she divulged softly. "But my head felt crowded… and I know this gonna sound crazy but it's like I wasn't the only one in my mind."

I was extremely thankful that I had not told Isobel about the specifics of a vampire's compulsion. Stefan on the other hand knew the details, hopefully though he was too daft to notice. But knowing my brother, his intelligence was used arbitrarily.

A silence settled upstairs. I sat upright, training a keen ear on them.

"What is it?" she queried.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

_Jesus_, he was a bad liar. I sneered unsurprised. My baby brother was horribly transparent, particularly when it came to Isobel.

"Tell me. _Please_." she pleaded. "I'm sick of people saying its nothing when clearly it's something."

I relinquished a breath of guilt, aware that that comment was directed towards me and my '_weird mood_' as she so eloquently put it.

Stefan paused before beginning. "I think-"

I shot up from the couch, using my speed to reach the room in seconds. I didn't have time to wait and find out what he would reveal to Isobel, when I had a feeling that he knew.

"Well I'm bored." I quipped abruptly, satisfied that I had reached them before Stefan could finish his sentence. I leaned casually against the doorframe. "You two kids finish your little heart to heart?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at me, his lip twitched over his fangs. He knew exactly what I did. But I couldn't have him voice his speculations to Isobel. It would only result in a major fight and I didn't need _that_ to deal with.

"Actually no we didn't." Stefan responded tightly.

The corners of my mouth hitched up into a feral grin. I pushed off the doorframe and walked over to them, dropping down into one of the nearby chairs.

"Fine. Mind if I stay?" I bit back.

"Yes I do." Stefan retorted venomously. "You're unbelievable. You can't entertain yourself for one minute?" he huffed incredulously.

Isobel glanced in between the two of us, springing up from the bed. "Please, just _stop!_" she yelled, her face red with anger.

Stefan and I both gaped at her, startled by her outburst. Both of us fell into a stunned hush.

**Isobel POV**

My frame quaked in irritation. I didn't know why I was getting so upset by this, but I was just sick of it. The tension, the anger, the pure hatred that clung to the air when these two were put in the same room was sad. And I couldn't help but feel partly at fault.

Every woman that entered their lives seemed to serve as this wedge between them, pitting them against one another. I had become yet another reason for them to hate each other.

Calogero has let me be with them for over a year now, I knew that the time I had left was dwindling down dangerously fast. I could _feel_ it. Lately, it's become blatantly clear to me that Stefan and Damon were going to need each other when I was gone.

"Why do you constantly act like you hate each other?" I demanded angrily.

"Oh honey it's not an act." Damon drawled smartly, glaring at Stefan in revulsion.

"What's bringing this on? It never seemed to bother you before." Stefan wondered.

"It's always bothered me." I bellowed, trying to rein in my irritation. I seeked out Damon's midnight orbs, knowing they'd serve as a comfort. "I…I just would at least like you two to be civil around each other." I croaked pitifully. "I'm not asking you to be best friends. But _once_, I'd like to be able to walk into the same room with you two, where the both of you didn't want to rip each other apart." I confessed. "Is that really such a bad thing to want?"

"No…it's not." Stefan relented, guiltily.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well _I_ think it is." Damon hissed. "Katherine wanted us to be friends again and look how that turned out."

"I am going to make a really nice dinner tomorrow and I would like both of you to be there." I blurted out, announcing the first thing that popped into my mind. If they wouldn't willingly try to work things out, I would force them to.

"You can't cook." Damon noted.

_I hadn't exactly thought about that _minor_ detail…_

"Then I'll make a reservation to a nice restaurant." I smiled haughtily. "And you know what it's probably better that way. After all you two wouldn't be stupid enough to kill each other in a public place."

"I'd rather dig my eyes out with spoons." Damon droned.

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to agree with Damon on this one." Stefan added hesitantly.

Damon stood up, "See now look at that, Stefan agreeing with me-_a definite first_-and a little reminder that our relationship isn't completely lost. Therefore there is no need for the peace party."

I marched up to Damon, poking him in the chest with my index finger. "You are not getting out of it." I stated stubbornly. He frowned petulantly. I swiveled my head back towards Stefan, "Neither of you are."

Damon opened his mouth to speak, "Bu-"

"If both of you really care about me, you will do this." I exclaimed, deciding that guilt would be the only way that they would abide by my request. I smiled in victory, seeing that they were no longer putting up a fight. "Now-"

I was cut off, by the nausea that overtook me. My hands clapped over my mouth as I felt bile rise up in my throat. But unlike before, it didn't pass. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I relinquished, sprinting out the door to the bathroom.

**Damon POV**

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Isobel had disappeared out the door. I took a step to go after her, when Stefan made it a point, to make his growingly obnoxious presence known.

"You're such a dick." Stefan spat.

I twisted around, a wolfish grin flitting onto my features. "Now, now brother, you heard Isobel, we need to be _nicer_ to each other."

"I know exactly what you did." he growled, taking a step towards me.

"What?" I mused in mock innocence.

"You damn well know _what_." he countered. "How could you do that to her? Violate her like that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be so dramatic."

"And what about Bonnie? You know she called me this morning." he revealed. I cursed under my breath. "She said you tried to kill her. Why?"

I licked my lips, weighing my words very carefully. The weakening sting of defeat crawled back into me at the small reminder of last night. I had hit a wall, one that appeared to hold virtually no possibility of getting over. Not by myself at least.

"There are things Isobel has been keeping from me." I explained, gritting my teeth. I wouldn't ask my brother for help…I couldn't.

"Well I would think she's entitled to some degree of privacy."

I shook my head, unconsciously beginning to pace. "Not when it means she may be in danger."

"You're just being paranoid Damon. She's safe." Stefan reasoned.

I felt the frustration coil within me. "She's _hiding_ things from me and I can't do anything about it. I can't find out what happened. Nothing." I rattled on like a madman. "No matter how hard I search. Nothing. I've tried everything."

"Maybe it's because there's nothing to find."

I was foolish to think for even a second he would help me.

"There is." I blurted out. "There has to be." I swallowed thickly.

"But was it really necessary to go after Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"You know Isobel is friends with her, _right_?" he questioned hotly. I stopped, my gaze fixed on the ground, my back facing him. "Did you give any thought as to how it would effect Isobel if you killed her?" I remained silent. My nostrils flared in anger. Stefan chuckled bitterly, "No of course you didn't, because you're _Damon_, you don't give a damn about Isobel's feelings at all. Only yours."

The muscles in my back tensed. "That's not true." I mumbled. "She would've gotten over the witches death anyway."

"You are _way_ more fucked up than I thought." he laughed in disbelief. "Did you even think for a _second_ about all of the people she has already lost in her life? –How you would be adding to that list?"

I whipped around, blinded by fury. I wouldn't listen to him spew some bullshit about me being a selfish bastard. I already knew that.

I'd do everything I possibly could to keep Isobel safe. Emotions had no place in that. I pinned Stefan to the wall violently by the neck, a loud crack echoing through the air. Shattered plaster crumbled around his head.

"She's _lying_ to me!" I roared.

"I'd think you'd be used to women lying to you by now. It seems like they all do." he replied squarely.

I stumbled back, my brow creasing. Even for my brother, it was a low blow. He smirked in satisfaction, dusting off his shirt. I whirled my fist back, clipping him in the jaw in one hard blow. Caught off guard, he fell to the floor.

Envy and pure unadulterated hatred exploded within me.

"God dammit Stefan, do I have to fucking spell it out for you?" I snarled, as he picked himself off the floor, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Are you that dumb of a prick? Isobel. Is. _Mine_. Get used to it little brother."

He lumbered towards me. "You're going to hurt her and you know it…and that _scares_ you." he noted, a growl ripping at the back of his throat. I sneered, in disbelief. _He was back on this shit again? _He neared me, jabbing a finger in my face. "And when you do hurt her, I'll be here for her, like always"

"You're pathetic." I spat in disgust. "Even by your normal standards."

"_I'm_ the pathetic one?" he sputtered in disbelief.

"Yeah you are." I hissed. "Constantly fawning over her. Hating her one moment-not even _speaking_ to her-then suddenly the next, reverting back to your loyal puppy dog routine."

"You bast-"

"You _don't_ get to be there for her Stefan. She already has someone and its me." I hissed; taking pleasure in the anger that was rising in him. "So stop embarrassing yourself already and let her go." I emphasized. "Cause frankly, it's getting pretty fucking old."

"I can't." Stefan snarled, through barred teeth. He stalked towards me, shoving me in the chest. "I will be there for her. You know why? –Because I love her, and I'm going to be the bigger man and let her be happy with you…. it won't last long anyways, you always fuck things up. It's what you do best."

My arm darted out, my hands instantly flying around his neck. I slammed his head back, into the floor, wringing my hands tightly around his throat, causing him to writhe feebly underneath me. I shoved my fist into his jaw with a sickening crunch. One of his free hands snaked up, colliding with my nose. I felt the bones crack, blood gushed out from it. I jabbed him a few times in the ribs, relishing in the bones that snapped. He kneaded me in the groin, I let out a groan of pain, as he easily pushed me off of him, slowly staggering up. He swiftly kicked me in the gut. I doubled over, letting out a mirthless laugh, clutching my stomach.

"She's better off without you Damon." he said calmly, as I pushed myself upright. "But I know I'll never be able to convince her that. She'll just have to realize on her own, that you're nothing but a monster."

He turned away, droplets of blood falling to the floor as he stormed out the door. I brought my hand to my bloodied nose, curling my fingers around its crooked bridge. I clenched my teeth as I re-broke the already healing bone, setting it back in place.

Isobel rushed in, flustered; her dark hair was messily thrown into a loose ponytail, her complexion was paled. I averted my gaze from her. Rage simmered hazardously within me. Stefan's words had struck a cord. I was unstable and I knew it…I was spiraling and she was the only thing keeping me sane.

"Damon what happened?" she breathed. "Is that blood?" she gasped, grabbing my arm. I roughly ripped it away. "Damon. Look at me." she begged, clutching my face in between her soft palms, forcing me to meet her gaze. My breathing instantly slowed as I met her eyes, overflowing with compassion.

"I know I'm supposed to say that you should go be with Stefan because he's the better man, but honestly I'm not above that." I mumbled absently. "And I know you deserve better than me, that _he_ deserves you….but because I'm _not_ the good brother, I'm entitled to be selfish, and there's no way in hell I'm giving you up to my _brother_."

"I never asked you to." she whispered, stroking my cheek. "Do you really think that if you just '_gave me up to Stefan_' that I'd really go? I love _you_ Damon and you are just as good a person as Stefan." I sneered in disbelief. "You are." she insisted.

"You don't have to lie to calm me down. I know who I am."

"Do you?" she queried. "Because if you truly believe that, then you don't. I don't understand how you can't see what I do. You're Damon Salvatore, loyal and brave…you're my best friend. That's why you're the _only_ person I could ever be with."

"I love you _too_ much." I rasped numbly.

Most times it scared me, how willing I was to sacrifice everything for her, within a heartbeat. It's hard to love someone you're so petrified of losing.

"I know." she whimpered, gazing at me sadly.

No one would ever love me the way she did.

"There's no way out is there?" I mused, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not."

We were both in too deep. This bond between us, was becoming too much, too controlling, too heavy of a burden. It was going to be the death of me.

**Stefan POV**

I loudly burst through the doors, storming down the stone pathway irately, fiercely wiping away the dribble of blood that streamed down the corner of my mouth, with the back of my hand.

Angry fits of red painted my vision, obscuring it. I was completely oblivious to my surroundings until I rammed into someone.

"Whoa, slow down there chief." the feminine voice trilled.

"Sorry." I mumbled curtly, bristling away.

"Don't recognize me Stefan?" she called.

I froze. It took me a moment to identify it. I spun back around to see Fiona. Her long blonde waves flowed down her back, a dainty clip tucked a strand away. She was wearing a bright blue silk blouse and white skinny jeans.

I exhaled, letting go of my rage and striding over to her. "Sorry, I'm just having-"

"-A bad day?" she finished for me.

"You could say that." I huffed. "How are you in the sun?" I frowned, quickly realizing that I had never seen her in the daytime before.

"You're not the only one with nifty daylight jewelry." she chirped, toying with the lapis lazuli circle pendant that rested on her chest.

Suspicion brimmed to the surface. I didn't think it was a coincidence she was here. How did she know where I lived?

"Why are you here?" I asked cagily.

"To see you of course." she sung, melodically.

"Why?"

"Because I felt guilty over last night." she explained, diverting her gaze momentarily, before reverting it back to me. "You must know that I haven't been entirely honest with you Stefan."

"I do." I nodded.

Her intentions for coming to Fells Church were vague at best. All I was able to figure out was that it had to do with whoever Jay was.

"Why don't we walk a little while I talk?"

"Ok." I agreed, as we started to stroll along the sidewalk.

"Believe it or not, I'm not a person who exactly enjoys keeping things to herself, so I usually don't." she began. "It's a trait that was with me as a human and I was never really able to tone it down as a vampire either. But you were this nice guy-I haven't met many of them -and I didn't want you to think differently of me." she sighed, exasperated.

"Whatever it is, I honestly doubt it'll change anything." I reassured.

She eyed me skeptically, "Ok then." she smiled, her palms skimming along everything we passed. "Jay is a man I've been looking for, for almost eighty years now. I didn't come here to get a change of scenery, I came here to find him." she deadpanned. "He turned me in 1923. I was a stupid eighteen-year-old girl, who thought she was in love. But it wasn't real. It was forced. He ended up being a sociopath, that compelled me to love him." she chuckled bitterly, as if the notion were comical. "But of course I didn't find that out until _after_ I was turned. Then he left me and I've been searching for him ever since."

"Why?" I pressed.

"So I can kill him." she stated bluntly.

I blinked in surprise, "I never would have pinned you as the type."

"Well we didn't get to the best part of the story." she quipped, continuing with her tale. "When I was in transition, he didn't tell me anything that was happening. He just stared and smiled while I went crazy. I was so hungry, but nothing quelled me. The light hurt my eyes, sounds…. my head was pounding terribly. It was awful." she recalled in a distant voice. "Then my sister walked in. She saw me and immediately noticed something was wrong and rushed to help me. Everything from then on is sort of a blur. I just remember red flooding my eyes, my teeth aching, and then all of a sudden they _didn't_. Then days later, when everything finally cleared, I was in some dingy hotel by myself. I went back home to find my sister lying on the floor, dead."

My hand touched her shoulder lightly, "Did you kill her?" I mused tenderly, feeling a whole knew realm of emotions for Fiona.

She tipped her head up to the crystal blue sky. I could tell that it was to prevent the glistening moisture in her eyes, from falling.

"I don't know….I think so." she whispered, her voice cracking. She met my eyes, "That's part of the reason I have to find him. I need to know the truth."

"I understand and I'm sorry." I assured. She ginned thoughtfully, seeming relieved. "Revenge is something I have seen from my brother, all to often. Be careful, there comes a point where it'll drive you insane."

She let out a shrill of laughter, "I think I'm long past insane."

"I've seen insane. Hell I've been it. But you're not it." I reasoned. "You're unique, in a good way."

"Well thank you." she giggled cheerily, her mood promptly altering.

We meandered down the walkway for a little while longer in silence, until I voiced a question that had been eating away at me. "What happens if you don't find him here?"

"I move on."

I nodded in understanding. Feeling a wave of sadness crash over me, knowing that she'd be leaving soon. Jay certainly wasn't here.

She must've caught the look that flashed across my face, because her lips curved up into an amused bow. "Why gonna miss me?" she teased, bumping shoulders with me.

I stopped, twisting to her. "Actually yes. I think I am." I admitted.

She mimicked my motions, leaning in close. "I knew it." she whispered, inches away from my face. "What did I tell you about us being friends." she chirped happily, skipping away.

I grinned widely, following after her. Within a moment, I was in front of her. She stopped cocking her head in question.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" I blurted out. She blinked surprised. "Well I mean it wouldn't be _just_ me. Isobel wants Damon and I to go out to dinner with her and I was wondering if you would come. It would be less awkward if you did." I babbled on, feeling more and more like an idiot as I continued to speak.

"I'd love to go." she beamed. "I want to meet this Isobel and see _who_ exactly she gave you up for."

I rolled my eyes, trying to mask my happiness as we continued to walk, all while Fiona rattled on about tomorrow night and other random things. Half the time I had not the faintest idea of what she was saying, but I couldn't help but love the way she said it.


	49. The Dinner Party

**I feel like I'm slowly, but surely, getting quicker with the updates. I seem to still be incapable of sticking to a goal, but I'm trying my best here. Anyways I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed/alerted/favorited my story, I really do appreciate you readers, you're what makes me keep writing! I didn't get to respond indivdually yet to those who reviewed, but you'll probably be recieving some thanks shortly.  
Review Responses: _daydreamer4life2011- _**_yeah I like Stefan and Fiona too, and you'll definetly be seeing some more of her. And I have been trying to focus on how strong Damon's love for Isobel is, and to what desperate lengths he'll go to protect her (like how he's depicted in the TV show). Which will be seen as a common trait of his all through the end of my story. Anyways, as always, thank you so so much for reviewing : )_

* * *

**Damon POV**

I languidly sauntered out of the bathroom, into my bedroom. My black pants hung low around my hips, my chest was bare. I fully intended to waste as much time as possible, in order to avoid this little dinner that was shortly about to ensue. I definitely was not looking forward to spending a "_civil_" evening with my brother.

"Are we seriously doing this?" I huffed, convinced that if I whined enough, she would eventually give in.

Unfortunately though, as the clock ticked on it seemed highly unlikely that she would back down. Even with the knowledge of the chaos that had exploded between Stefan and I yesterday, she remained firm on her position. In fact it seemed to only heighten her desire for this gathering. She was one stubborn woman.

My eyes roamed along the curves of her body as she sifted through the grandiose closet for something suitable to wear. I licked my lips hungrily. Her lean frame was adorned in her usual lacey black undergarments, which drove me mad was desire. She tipped her head over her shoulder in my direction.

"For the millionth time, _yes_." she sighed in annoyance, clearly tired of my constant berating of tonight's plans.

I groaned in frustration, collapsing down onto the bed. I twisted my head to her, watching as she plucked a hanger from the closet, sweeping off the black fabric and tossing it over to me. It landed in a crumpled heap beside me. "So put a shirt on." she ordered. "We have to leave in like twenty minutes."

"_Or_ we could just not go at all." I scoffed.

"You're not getting out of it." she argued simply, pulling out from the endless wracks of clothing, a black dress.

"You weren't feeling well again this morning Iz, so I think it's in _your_ best interest if we don't go." I rationalized. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

A half-smile snagged the corner of her mouth, knowingly. "_Aw_ you're so sweet to look out for me." she drawled sarcastically, bending down to pick up the black dress that was pooled at her feet. She pulled it over her body, to my disappointment. "But it passed. I feel fine now. So we're _going_."

"It's gonna to be a complete waste of time." I sung melodically, irritably snatching up the dark cloth sprawled out on the top of the mattress.

"Stop complaining. It'll be fun." she assured, mimicking my tone.

I snorted, dragging my arms through the holes of the shirt. "If my brothers involved, at _best_, the night will be boring as hell."

"Don't be so dramatic, I doubt it will be that bad." she replied, strolling over to me. "Zip me up, please?"

The silky black dress was sleeveless, ending just above her knee, with a square neckline. It hugged each mouthwatering curve of her body beautifully. Hanging around her neck was the pendant I had gotten her in Italy. I smiled to myself at the thought. _She never took it off._

I dragged the silver zipper closed. "But you look so much better _out_ of it." I purred, belting my hands around her waist, planting a trail of dotting kisses down her neck. She giggled, twisting around in my arms. Her palms briefly skimmed up my exposed chest, before her fingers curled around the lapels of my shirt, bringing the fabric together, gracefully fumbling with the buttons as she did each one of them up. My arms fell to my sides as I stared down at her. Her eyes remained fixed on my shirt, though I caught the shadow of the smooth curve twitching at her lips.

"If yesterday was any hint towards it, this is a really bad idea." I warned. "It's not too late to back out."

"You two were just under a lot of stress…" she reasoned, though judging by the uncertainty in her voice, I don't think she believed it herself.

"Sure, _that's_ why we beat the crap out of each other." I sneered. "It wouldn't have _anything_ to do with the fact that we just hate each other."

She peered up at me coyly, her deep violet orbs shinning sorrowfully. "You don't really hate him…do you?"

I gritted my teeth in protest, my gaze drifting away. I thought about telling her yes, that of course I hate Stefan, because for the majority of times, I did. I hated how he was one of those people where everything just seemed to work out for him. I hated how he was deemed the _good_ brother by virtually everyone. How everyone seemed to give him a pass for the shit he pulled, simply because he was _Stefan_. But what point would it serve if I was to tell Isobel this? It would only hurt her and result in her arguing with me how I was wrong, that I was just as good as Stefan blah blah blah. She didn't seem to realize how she was the only one who thought that I was anything less than a monster.

"No." I deadpanned, frankly. "You happy?" I quipped harshly.

Her fingers curled around the collar of my shirt, straightening it out. "Yes I am." she whispered, smiling. It was one of her few smiles that fully reached her eyes, causing something in them to sparkle and twinkle magnificently.

She let go of me, spinning back around. The absence of her touch unconsciously caused my mind to wander elsewhere, traveling back down into that dark place that had now consumed the better part of me. Against my will, my conscience dipped into the pool of grief that lay stagnant in me. I felt myself struggling day and night to keep it together, to not lose control. It took nearly everything in me to beat back the beast that lurked within.

Isobel sat in the armchair, slipping her bare feet into a pair of black pumps.

"You know Stefan said he invited someone." I voiced casually, nearly forgetting that he had asked me this morning to clear it with Isobel if it was ok that he brought a date. _It was too late for any objections now I guess._

I bleakly stared at my reflection in the mirror, knowing that my flesh encased a monster, nearly as sinister as the devil himself. My eyes were downcast, heavily rimmed with the stress of my fragmenting humanity. The unstableness easily shone through my cracking exterior. I knew it. Stefan knew it. And I was fairly certain that Isobel knew it as well.

"Really? -Who?" she mused, snapping me out of my trance.

"I don't know. Some girl he just met, I think." I shrugged, not really caring about Stefan and his romantic turmoil's.

"Good for him." she said lightly.

I swiveled around, stalking over to her. "Do you mean that?" I queried, raising a suspicious brow.

_Sometimes I had a hard time reading her. _

She frowned, mildly perplexed. "Of course I do."

I nodded absently, meandering over to the dark mahogany dresser and slipping on my silver Rolex, which rested on top of it. "Well I think he's just bringing this girl along to make you jealous." I muttered dryly.

_There was no way he rebounded from Isobel _that_ quickly. _

"Too bad it won't." she chirped, springing up from the chair animatedly, twirling around. "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful." I smiled forlornly. Every time I allowed myself to _truly_ look at her, the sorrow, the fear, overflowed. I couldn't help but wonder, how close was I to losing her?

"Thank you." she smirked, pecking me on the lips tenderly. "You look quite dashing yourself." She took my hand, glancing down at my watch. "Crap, we have to go. We're late." she bristled, looping her arm through mine and towing me out of the room.

I gawked down at her. And although I was standing right beside her, I felt far away.

**Isobel POV**

I scanned the restaurant, searching for the familiarity of Stefan's stoic face, as we entered the brightly lit building. I normally wasn't one for extravagant places as this, but considering this was the largest restaurant in town, I figured the more people there were, the less likely Stefan and Damon were to do anything stupid.

I felt Damon's hand at the small of my back. "There they are." he grumbled wryly. "Let's get this over with." he groused, guiding me in their direction.

The square table, draped with lavish cream-colored cloth, came into view. Stefan and his date sat side by side on one side of the table, while the other two seats remained empty, waiting to be filled. The girl appeared to be taller than me; her blonde waves were styled to one side. The dress she was wearing was whimsical and flowing, with a white bodice and navy tulle, which had bright pink flowers splashed against its dark background.

I couldn't suppress the smile that spread across my lips. _He looked happy with her. _

Stefan's gaze quickly found mine. A grin twitched at the corners of his mouth. However it swiftly became tainted with the hues of a certain sadness that was always present when I was with Damon. I could only hope that one day, there'd only be a smile.

"Hello _brother_." Damon drawled, unkindly.

The frigid look exchanged between the two siblings seemed to drop the temperature of the air significantly. An unpleasant dread coiled in the pit of my stomach as I started to have the feeling that maybe I should have listened to Damon. _Perhaps this wasn't the best idea._

**Stefan POV**

"Stefan," Isobel breathed happily, "I'm happy that you came. The both of you."

Damon draped a possessive arm around her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off. Nonetheless, it only resulted in him playing with the strap of her dress. I know Isobel tried not to be so touchy with Damon when I was near in an attempt to spare my feelings, and I appreciated her trying. But it honestly didn't alleviate any of the pain that surfaced whenever I saw the two of them together. After all, it didn't change the fact that ultimately, she chose him.

"Well it wasn't exactly like either of us chose to do this." Damon reminded Isobel tightly. "You _guilted_ us into it." he remarked, pulling out her chair. She acknowledged his gentlemanly gesture with a smile, reserved solely for him, which he returned with one of his own.

"This is Fiona." I introduced, gesturing to the joyful woman beside me, trying to distract myself from the glances Isobel and Damon were sharing.

When I had picked up Fiona, all she could do was babble on and on about how excited she was to meet the two of them. I found it to be extremely amusing; considering once she met Damon..._well_ I had a feeling she'd probably wish she never came.

"It's so nice to meet you two. I've heard so much about both of you." she beamed giddily.

"I'm sure Stef has told you such _lovely_ things about us." Damon drawled, a venomous bite lingering beneath his tone. He dropped down into his chair, letting out a sigh of unrestrained boredom, curling an arm around Isobel, who simply shoved him off, _again_.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, loosening my tie, feeling the walls closing in. I gave Fiona a sheepish look, in a silent apology for Damon's rudeness. As the minutes drew on, I was astounded by how quiet Fiona and Damon remained. Usually Damon relished in moments like these and well _Fiona_...she just enjoyed talking. We all sat in a nearly unbearable awkward silence, cautious looks being exchanged above the menus we were all trying so terribly to focus on.

_This was going to be a long night._

* * *

The busy waiters speedily settled the porcelain plates down in front of us. They were all steaming with the aromas of the freshly cooked food. After everyone had started into their meals, Damon was the first to shatter the hush.

"Gotta tell you Stefan, I thought you were lying about bringing a girl." he commented. "And you bring a hot one nonetheless." Damon drawled in mock excitement, his infamous smirk securely in place. I glared at him, shaking my head slightly. _Was he seriously going to do this now? _Damon brought up his hand as if to shield some great secret, turning to Fiona. "I mean considering he's still in love with Isobel." he whispered loudly.

Heat crept up my neck. Isobel's jaw fell agape, "Damon." she gasped, appalled.

"Oh. Sorry." he relinquished hastily, sarcasm lacing his tone. "I was unaware it was a _secret_." he quipped, before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. Damon leaned back into his chair, clearly enjoying the torment he was inflicting, bringing his napkin up from his lap, dabbing his mouth and placing it onto the table. "So how did you two kids meet?" he questioned condescendingly. "Did you finally take my advice and decide to get your own girlfriend?"

"What is wrong with you?" Isobel hissed lowly, her cheeks glowing with fury.

He held up his hands in surrender, "It's just a question."

I could tell that Isobel's temper was reeling, and that was saying something. She normally had a fairly high tolerance for the shit Damon pulled.

"_Hardly_." she spat, "Why do you-"

"It's ok Isobel." I assured, wanting to diffuse the situation and get this over with as soon as possible. She looked doubtful. "_Really_." I urged. She smiled meekly in return. "We met at a bar, she gave me some good advice." I began frankly, the corners of my mouth turning up at the memory. Instinctively, my gaze flitted over to Isobel, "But no...she's not my girlfriend..." I tapered off, unable to tear my eyes from her.

"We're friends." Fiona jumped in, clearly catching my longing stare.

_Sometimes it hurt more to look away. _

Damon noticed my gawk and out of the corner of my eye I saw something in him flare. "_Oh_ I get it..."he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "you two are _special_ friends."

"What?" I mused, bewildered.

"Come on Stefan. Get with the times." he dismissed. "Friends with benefits."

_I hated him. Why did he enjoy embarrassing me so much? He was truly relentless. _

Fuming, "No-"

"It's alright Stef. I understand better than anyone. You have to release that pent up sexual frustration somehow." he interceded disdainfully. "It's funny how the tables have seemed to turn. I was in your shoes not too long ago." He gripped Isobel's shoulder, shaking her playfully, though she did not look amused at all. "Luckily, now _I'm_ the one who's got this feisty woman rolling around in my sheets. Though it's a damn right shame for you. After all, you should know better than anyone _brother_, just how _good _Isobel is at relieving those tensions." his words were clipped, though still preserving their fallaciously joking exterior.

Beneath the table my hands were constricting around the silverware, bending it in fury. I was having difficulty reigning in the urge to lunge across the table and strangle him.

Before I could, Isobel sprung up from the table, "Please excuse us for a moment." she blurted out hastily, grabbing Damon by the crook of his elbow and wrenching him up roughly-_or as roughly as a human could_.

"Where are we going?" Damon smirked mischievously. She ignored him, whisking him away from the table.

I watched as they weaved through the other couples dining, until they disappeared behind the door.

Fiona twisted to me, "Is he always..."

"Such a dick?" I answered for her.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much." I replied frankly, downing my glass of wine.

_I certainly wasn't drunk enough for this._

**Damon POV**

Isobel was mad at me. _Really_ mad. Her fingernails bit deeply into the thin fabric of my shirt, tightening around my bicep with each step we took. She relinquished her constricting grip on me as we burst through the glass doors, pushing me by the back outside. I stumbled forward, trying my best not to laugh, knowing that it wouldn't help the situation.

Straightening myself up, I twisted back around to her, a smirk spreading across my lips.

"If you wanted me alone, you could have simply asked." I drawled. "I would've been _more_ than happy to ditch the duds." I leaned down in an attempt to capture her lips.

She stomped her heel down on my foot, shoving me hard in the chest. "_Ouch_." I pouted, pretending to be wounded.

"Enough Damon." she fumed. "You're embarrassing me, Stefan, Fiona…and _she_ definitely doesn't deserve this. She hasn't been exposed to _you_ yet." she shook her head in disbelief. I rolled my eyes. So I embarrassed him. Big deal. I'm doing him a favor. Compared to me, he'll look like a saint, as always, and this girl will fall all over him and then he can finally stop pining after Isobel. "Jesus I can't take you anywhere."

Wanting to hinder her blooming lecture, within the blink of an eye, I had her pressed against the buildings side brick wall. I trapped her, my palms firmly on both sides of her.

She peered up at me in confusion. "Damon what are you doing?"

I only smirked, trailing a finger along her jawbone, down to her exposed clavicle, my fingertips tracing lazy lines across her bare skin. Our eyes locked and I felt her rapidly fall into my consuming gaze, her anger melting away. I knew exactly how to make her forget and 90% of the time it worked. I bent down, pressing my lips tenderly against hers. I smiled in victory as I felt her sigh, wrapping her arms around my neck, dragging me closer.

Unfortunately she didn't forget for long. She pulled away, trying to hold me at arms length, but I overpowered her, my muscular body remaining flush against hers.

"Stop that." she babbled flustered.

"Stop _what_?" I mused in fake innocence, cocking an eyebrow.

"You _know_ what." she accused. "And I do not appreciate you manipulating me with your charm."

I shrugged, "It's only fair."

She let out a huff of air, resting her forehead lightly against my shoulder, "You're killing me Damon." she mumbled, peeking back up at me. "Please, for me, stop with the inappropriate remarks."

"I don't understand why you chose to coddle him. It is what it is, he needs to get over the fact that you chose _me_." I exclaimed pointedly.

She groaned aggravated, "What if I chose him, _huh_? Would you want me rubbing it in your face?"

"I don't like hypothetical's." I rasped. "Plus if you're having doubts about us, want to switch sides, then by all means go. Run back to Stefan. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"I'm never going to '_switch sides_' Damon. No matter how fucking annoying and immature you are sometimes, I love _you_."

"Please, flatter me more." I droned, winding an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of my neck, "But Damon, you need to stop this. I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm always going to look out for Stefan because I still care."

The haunted pain that ghosted in her eyes, made me comply with her wishes. "Fine. I'll ease up on the dirty comments."

"Thank you."

"But behind closed doors, well I can't make any promises." I shot her a wolfish grin, and she giggled happily. "Come on." I mumbled, slinging an arm around her. "I believe they are waiting for us."

**Isobel POV**

After the talk I had with Damon, he behaved himself much better. While he still made more remarks, which I wordlessly scolded him for, they were less direct. Nevertheless I was thankful that he was at least making an effort. I was becoming hopeful that my plan to reunite the brothers might work. I knew it would take time, but all it needed was a single step for it to begin.

Fiona was very affable and I could see why Stefan had taken an immediate liking to her. She was the type of person he needed in his life right now.

My gaze settled upon Damon; his alluring ominous facade tightly pinned in place, before traveling to Stefan, whom displayed a gentle kindness in his eyes to the world. It was astounding how different they were from each other. And yet each of them held such a large place in my heart. The Salvatore's meant everything to me.

Though I may not have a clue of what I will do when Calogero comes for me, I felt that I was ready, that I would be able to let them go. I was confident that as long as they had each other, they could survive without me; and that's all that mattered. If they were alive, I could take comfort in that wherever I ended up.

I pushed out from my chair, standing up, "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." I announced.

"I'll come too." Fiona chirped, getting up from the table as well.

"Girls. They always go to the bathroom in pairs." Damon sneered. "It's extremely strange if you ask me."

"Well no one was asking." I teased, giving him a playful smirk.

Stefan chuckled lightly, "Shut up _Stefan_." Damon glared, though his words didn't hold the normal harsh tinge as they usually did.

Side by side, Fiona and I strolled away from the boys and into the brightly colored bathroom.

* * *

I came out of the stall, ambling over to the sink. Fiona was at the mirror, opening up her clutch, pulling out a lipstick. My palm twisted the silver knob, watching as the hot water flowed out from the faucet. My hands dipped underneath the stream.

"So you seem to really like Stefan?" I observed, wanting to get a feel of where she stood with her intentions.

The corners of her mouth hooked upward, as she swiped the pale pink color over her lips. I watched the mirror carefully, wanting to catch the look in her eyes.

"_Yes_. I really do. He's a great guy." she answered.

I nodded in accord, smiling lightly, seeing that she meant it. "He is." I agreed.

I wanted to make sure that no one was going to hurt him again. I was aware that it was quite hypocritical and it wasn't my place…but Stefan was family to me, and if I could spare him any future pain, I would.

She slipped the golden cylinder back into her clutch, fiddling with the hem of her dress. "And compared to _Damon_, Stefan is just-"

"-I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." I interrupted, instantly feeling defensive. _I didn't want a reason to make her an enemy._

Fiona leaned her palms against the porcelain skin, narrowing her eyes at me, tilting her head to the side in question. "I honestly don't understand why you chose Damon over Stefan." she remarked seriously. It was odd how rapidly her demeanor changed. "I mean I get the whole bad boy attraction, but seriously…Damon?"

I turned off the water, picking up the paper towels resting on the counter and drying off my hands. "You seem like a very nice person Fiona and I think you could be good for Stefan, I _really_ do." I began. "And I can tell you're the type of person who reads people extremely well, am I wrong?" I queried. She shook her head quietly. "But don't for a second think that you know me or Damon and can read my decisions as if they were a book. I'm fairly certain I know what Damon seems like to you, and you're _wrong_ to think that. I know those two men out there better than anyone, and they are good people. _Both_ of them."

"But what made you pick Damon?" she pressed. "If you mind me asking…"

"It was always him…I just didn't realize it." I replied truthfully; unable to explain the bond we shared with each other. She nodded slowly, remaining silent. "I'm sorry if I came off as rude…" I apologized, as we started to stroll back over to the table. "It's just that I can be very protective of Damon and Stefan. I'd do anything for them."

"I respect that." she stated, approvingly.

"Then you and I will get along perfectly fine." I smiled.

**Damon POV**

My eyes locked upon the girls, who had finished their _little trip_ and were now nearing our way. I could always sense when Isobel was near; it was this slight pull that always tugged in her direction. Before, I never used to know what this feeling meant. In the past there were times where nothing pulled, and these times later proved to be the darkest periods of my life. Now that I understood it, had grown used to it, I actually found it to be a comfort.

I stared curiously at Fiona. I couldn't place it…but there was something _off_ about her. They sat back down. Stefan, along with the two of them, fell into an easy chatter, which I completely tuned out. There was no reason for me to hang onto every word exchanged. _Nothing had really changed._ I still was impatient to leave-constantly stealing glances at my watch- anxious for this boredom to cease. The only reason I was even remotely behaving myself was for Isobel's sake.

My gaze roamed the area idly, before returning back to Fiona, who was charming and transparently entranced by Stefan. I rolled my eyes at the thought, wondering why so many women fell for my dull brother. I observed her curiously, hoping to discover the odd detail about her that had me so puzzled.

The waiter came over to our table, filling our glasses to the brim, once more. Fiona peered up towards him, giving him a pleasant smile. That's when the pieces clicked together. _How could I have not noticed sooner?_

I almost missed it. The way she stared at the waiter's jugular, as if she wanted to rip it open and feed on it.

Fury radiated through me. _You have got to be kidding me. _How could Stefan leave me in the dark like this? He knew how careful I was around letting strangers near Isobel. Maybe I overlooked the possibility, because he normally only went after _human_ women.

I felt my muscles tensing more and more, my upper lip twitched dangerously above my extending canines as I glowered at Stefan angrily.

_I couldn't believe him._

Stefan caught my glare, remaining still. The spark of understanding in his eyes was quickly followed by one of a silent plea.

_For all I know this girl could be a minion of the mysterious man, just waiting to strike. _

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my knee. I swiveled my head to Isobel; the lines in her face riddled with concern.

"What's the matter?" she mouthed to me noiselessly.

"What's the matter is Stefan's date." I hissed aloud, unable to contain my outrage.

Fiona blinked furiously, taken aback by the heated comment. "And what the hell did I do to you?" she defended.

"Damon. You promised you wouldn't." Isobel pleaded.

"I promised you nothing." I snapped. Catching my harsh tone towards her, I corrected, "This is a different circumstance." My eyes locked back onto Stefan. "You could have mentioned she was a vampire." I growled lowly to him.

"_Why_?" he replied blankly, folding his arms across his chest. "I didn't think it was important."

That sent me over the edge. I let out a laugh that sounded inhuman, even to my own ears. I noticed from the corners of my eyes, a few apprehensive gazes draw our way. _I didn't care._

"You didn't think it was _important_. That's rich." I chuckled bitterly. "But then again I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since you don't give a damn about Isobel's safety."

That point had been made clear yesterday, Stefan was only concerned with his own love for Isobel. He didn't _really_ care about her, not how I did.

"Damon." Isobel warned nervously, knowing just how quickly my temper could get out of hand.

"Are you serious? Of course I care about Isobel's safety." Stefan argued crossly, shooting Isobel a guiltless look, sending me into an even further fit of rage.

"Clearly you don't. You let Isobel be alone with her. I mean who the hell is this chick?"

"I'm not going to hurt her." Fiona interceded, hastily.

I snorted, "Like I'm going to take your word." I threw my hands into the air, exasperated. "For all I know you could want to kill her."

"I wouldn't let her near Isobel if I had any doubt about her intentions." Stefan reassured.

"She doesn't want to kill me Damon." Isobel sighed.

_Not even she was on my side about this. _

"And how do you know that? _Hm_?" I barked. "Would you like to enlighten me on what you know that I don't?"

"If she wanted to kill me she would've done it already." she replied evenly.

"That's not true…I know plenty of sick fucks out there that wait patiently to kill their prey." I affirmed.

"She doesn't want to kill me Damon." she urged.

My forehead creased in confusion. "This isn't you. You don't just _trust_ people."

"I trust that she won't kill me." Isobel stated calmly.

_She was lying. I knew damn well Isobel didn't trust her. _

Paranoia crept into my cells, corrupting everything it touched. I wouldn't lose Isobel…I _couldn't_.

This was because of _Stefan_. She was lying because of _Stefan_. This girl makes _Stefan_ happy and Isobel wouldn't want to disappoint him, because Isobel couldn't function properly if _Stefan_ wasn't happy.

"We're leaving." I ordered, lurching up, grabbing her arm and yanking Isobel to her feet.

She struggled to twist out of my grip. _I just had to keep her safe. This would keep her safe._

"Damon let go of me." she grimaced as my grasp constricted. "I'm staying Damon."

"No you're not." I concluded, determinedly. "Come on."

"She said let go of her." Fiona defended, getting up.

"You sit back down." I snarled.

"Damon look at what you're doing. You're hurting her." Stefan reasoned.

"You have to leave with me." I pleaded with Isobel, desperation leaking into my nerves.

"Let's _stay_. I'll be fine." she persisted stubbornly.

My jaw was clenched, "We're leaving." I demanded, releasing a burst of compulsion her way.

Isobel stopped struggling. "Ok." she replied robotically.

"What did you do Damon?" Stefan hissed in shock.

Realization crashed into me. I _compelled_ her... I've never done that to her before.

_It was what was necessary._ The beast in the back of my mind taunted. _It's to keep her safe, that's all you were doing…you are keeping her safe._

"I'm keeping her safe." I echoed numbly.

"You're taking away her free will." Stefan argued, repulsed.

I ignored him, draping an arm around Isobel, "Ready?" I mused, knowing that she would submit without question.

She nodded, twisting to the baffled couple, "It was nice to meet you Fiona. I hope to see you again soon." she said dazedly.

"I wouldn't count on it." I corrected to Fiona, earning a deadly glare from her, before I began to lead Isobel to the car, where she would be safe in my hands.

**Stefan POV**

Damon was un-fucking-believable. _How could he do this to her?_ Isobel trusted him blindly _without_ compulsion. He betrayed her. He was selfish and unwarrantedly paranoid. Nothing was after her. No one was out to get her.

I shook my irately, the resentment building up in my pores. I threw everything that was in my wallet on the table, chasing after them, with Fiona trailing closely behind.

They were walking at a brisk pace. "Isobel he compelled you. Fight it." I told her, staring down at her.

"I know." she deadpanned. "But I have to go."

"Isobel." I begged desperately.

"She can't resist it brother." Damon chimed in. "It's already done."

My fingers wound around Isobel's forearm, dragging her out of Damon's protective shield. My fury exploded violently, causing me to lash out onto the one person I loved. This whole dinner was her idea and it was all because of her naive dream that, somehow, she could make us a _family_ again. I was mad that she wrongly chose to put her faith in Damon and that I failed to protect her from him.

"What exactly was the point in all of this?" I hissed to her. "To remind us what is was like to be _brothers_ again?" I accused harshly.

She exhaled heavily, peering up at me thoughtfully. "You're going to need each other one day….and I wanted to remind you that it's ok to trust him again." It was in that moment that I saw it; the unmistakable defeat in her eyes, the same look victims got when they knew they were dead. Even the tone of her voice sounded as though this was a final plea. I was startled by the realization that Damon was right. She was hiding something, something _fatal_. She tore her gaze from me, dropping it to the ground. "But clearly I failed in convincing either of you that." she blurted out hastily.

I was mute. Stunned by this sudden knowledge.

"Come on darling." Damon drawled, towing her to his black Ferrari.

"Goodnight." she called over her shoulder, as she disappeared into Damon's car.

I stared blankly into the direction they drove away, watching them fade into the darkness.

Fiona's comforting hand rested on my shoulder. "Did you see it?" I muttered in awe.

"See what?" she mused.

"Never mind." I dismissed vacantly.

"How bout' we take a walk? I think we both need to clear our heads." she insisted gently.

Unconsciously, I nodded in agreement.

We meandered down the darkened street, languidly filling our lungs with the fresh night air. I quickly felt myself feeling significantly better.

"So, I'm glad you invited me tonight." Fiona chirped, tilting her head to me, a smile lighting up her features.

"_Really_? Even after that whole charade back there, you're still glad you came?" I eyed her skeptically.

"Yeah, I am." she declared. "I got to meet your family. You're brother may be a masochistic psycho, but tonight was interesting."

"That would be the understatement of the year." I remarked cynically.

"And Isobel…she really loves you, you know?" she commented thoughtfully.

"I know." A smile touched my lips.

"I may not understand why she chose Damon over you, but the one thing I learned about her is that she'd do anything for you two."

"She's always been that way about us."

She froze in her tracks, "You don't let a person like that go Stefan." she urged firmly.

"I won't." I replied frankly, never planning on it.

I finally was beginning to understand, a little more, where Damon was coming from. He just didn't want to let Isobel go.

She started walking again, at a brisker pace, as though something was worrying her. I observed her intently, trying to figure out what was bothering her. Suddenly she stopped again.

"I'm leaving." she blurted out, twisting to face me.

"What?" I scowled in puzzlement from the abrupt change of topic.

She took a step towards me. "This morning I got a tip on where Jay is. I have to take it."

I fought back the sadness. _I didn't think I'd lose her so quickly._ I really liked her and have begun to look forward to these _talks_.

"I understand." I mumbled, not sure of what else I could say. It would be selfish of me to ask her to stay when I barely knew her, when she deserved to know the truth of what happened to her all those years ago.

"I don't want to go Stefan. For the first time, since I've been turned, I want to stay here." she rattled on out loud. I blinked back, surprised. "I don't know why, I've never felt this way before." she mused to herself. I don't think she was fully aware that she was talking out loud. "I'm not sure if its because of you, or how I have a sort of hobby of fixing people, or this place-_although_ I'm fairly certain it's because of you." she continued to babble on, flustered.

"Fiona I-"

Her eyes slammed shut, as she steadied herself, inhaling deeply. "It's ok…I know you love Isobel." she muttered softly, her eyes popping open. "That's why I have to go. Maybe the distance will be good for me."

"I really do like you Fiona." I admitted. "And I'm going miss you."

A smile broke out on her face, her dimples deepening. She tossed her arms wildly around my neck. I stumbled backwards, catching her. "You have my number, so you better call me." she chuckled desolately. "At least twice a week. I'll be all lonely in Missouri trying to fulfill my vendetta."

"So _that's_ where you're going."

She nodded furiously against my shoulder, before pulling away and hastily dragging me into a second hug, squeezing me fiercely.

"I've never met anyone quite like you before." she whispered into the whorl of my ear, her warm breath tickling my skin. My lips parted to speak, but she cut me off. "-I'll miss you Stefan. Take care of yourself." she breathed.

Within the blink of an eye, she was gone. I frantically glanced around, hoping to see her figure shrinking away in the distance, but _nothing_. The only thing remaining in my arms was air.

**Damon POV**

I had to jog a little to catch up with Isobel, who was storming down the stone pathway up to the house, her heels dangling in her hand.

The compulsion had worn off and she was livid.

"Come on, don't be mad." I begged, chasing after her as she exploded through the door, stomping loudly up the steps. "I just wanted us to get out of there."

"So you compelled me?" she bellowed in disbelief.

"It was to keep you safe." I countered, behind her.

She wrenched open the door to the bedroom, tossing her shoes on the floor, "Honestly, that's not what angers me the most, because I would have left with you Damon."

"_Really_? –Because I asked you and you refused, _that's_ what led me to compel you in the first place."

"Eventually I would have." she mumbled. "But that's not the point." she admitted upset. "It's the fact that you couldn't act civil for two hours." she hissed. "Two. Hours. Damon."

"I'm sorry." I relinquished hastily.

She drew in a deep breath, noticeably trying to ease the tension that had been building up, she spun back around to face me, "Do you mean that?" she prodded hopefully.

"If it'll get you to stop talking about it. _Sure_." Immediately as the words left my mouth, I realized that that was _definitely_ the wrong thing to say.

She huffed furiously, snatching up one of her discarded shoes and throwing it at me. I ducked, the heel narrowly missing my head and smashing into the wall, breaking apart. A large gray mark was left on the pale colored paint.

"See. Now look what you did." I jarred. "And I just painted this room."

She lurched forward, "This is your fault." she accused, her voice cracking.

"How is this _my_ fault?" I snarled outraged. "The only thing I did was keep you safe. It was _your_ idea. I told you a hundred times how stupid this was, but you forced me into it."

She tore her fingers into her hair. "I _had_ to." she howled, her eyes flashed with the panicked craze of a madwoman.

I frowned, quickly realizing that this was not just about my ill behavior tonight. It was something much more than that. The fear that blazed across her expression was the same fear I had seen eat away at her many times before. I cautiously neared her, reaching out to touch her, _comfort_ her. She jerked away from me. I extended my arm again, except this time she didn't shrink away. I gently curled my hands around the tops of her shoulders, slowly twisting her around.

"Isobel why are you _really_ upset?" I cooed.

"I want you and Stefan to be able to be there for each other, like how I'm there for you." She peered up at me, tears beading in her eyes, an unimaginable sorrow lying beneath. "I need you to be _ok_." she whispered pleadingly.

I tenderly brushed my fingertips against her cheek, before sweeping a stray curl behind her ear. "But I am ok." I reassured. "I don't need Stefan for that. As long as I have _you_, I'll be fine."

Her eyes slid shut; she fiercely bit down on her lip. Crimson noticeably welled along the pink flesh. Her body shook with a restrained sob. She exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself. However she failed and to my confusion, broke down. All I could do was cradle her close to my chest.

**Stefan POV**

My head was lolled against the brown armchair as I sat in the dimly lit room, _waiting_. My gaze roamed the walls of the area, dazedly observing the shadows that climbed up to the ceiling.

I heard his footsteps slowly descend the stairs. I didn't move, not even when he appeared in front of me. "Why up so late brother? Isn't it past your bedtime?" he smirked down at me, shirtless.

I ignored him, debating whether or not I should actually go through with it. I knew if I did, I'd probably regret it later. Every time I let Damon back into my life, he destroyed everything he touched. Made me despise him more. I didn't know how much more hate I could carry for my brother.

"How's Isobel?" I probed, dodging the topic I dared to near.

"She's fine now." he stated emotionlessly. "She's sleeping upstairs."

"You're _afraid_ Damon." I noted. "That's why you compelled her tonight. Acted like an unreasonable maniac. You're scared something is going to take her away from you."

Damon sneered, ignoring me and starting to walk away.

"You're right about Isobel…" I confessed, my voice barely above a whisper. Damon stopped dead in his tracks. _There was no going back now. _"I get it now…and I want to help you."

"What makes you think I even want your help?" he muttered dryly.

"Oh I know you don't want it." I assured. "But you _need_ it."

He paused before twisting back around. "What changed?" he frowned.

"You're right about her hiding something." I admitted. "Something big."

He snorted, sauntering over to the bar, pouring himself a drink. "I never thought I'd see the day when you're actually taking my side." he chuckled bitterly before taking a swig of the amber liquid.

I pushed myself up from the chair, striding over to him. "But if I help you, you're going to have to tell me everything you know." I reasoned.

He narrowed his eyes at me doubtfully, contemplating the idea. "Fine." he agreed. "But you can't go blabbing all of this to her."

"I won't."

He jabbed a finger in my face, "I mean it Stefan, you can't tell her _anything_." he warned firmly. "You may have to do some things that don't exactly meet up to your _moral_ standards."

"I know." I declared, fully prepared to do whatever it takes to protect Isobel, and that all started with finding out the truth.

"So we have an understanding now?" Damon mused.

"We do." I extended my hand and he stared down at it for a moment, before warily taking it.

"Good." he replied, setting down his empty glass and turning around to go back upstairs.

"Was Bonnie part of this…plan of yours?" I blurted out, unable to suppress my curiosity. "Is that why you went after her?"

"She knows something." he deadpanned. "But you were right yesterday. I didn't think about Isobel in all of this…how it would've affected her." he acknowledged begrudgingly. "In case you haven't noticed I haven't exactly been in _control_ lately." he exclaimed frankly. "I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her…" he trailed off distantly, an unfathomable pain marring his expression, searing into the lines of his face.

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to her." I soothed. "She'll have both of us to protect her now."

Damon tilted his head towards me, observing me with a curious look on his features. He nodded slowly, and before he disappeared up the stairs, I caught the hint of a weak smile trembling at the corners of his mouth; a _real_ one.


	50. Family Ties

**Wow. It has been _waayyy_ to long since I've updated and I apologize for that, but you know life gets in the way. Anyways, now that school is ending, I can promise the next update will be MUCH sooner! I am damn well determined to finish this story! This chap. took me a while b/c I just kept re-rewriting and I'm still not entirely pleased with how it turned out, but I couldn't post pone it any longer. After the end of this chap. a lot of unpretty shit is going to hit the fan and I'll just say it's all downhill from here folks. Anyways I can't believe this is chap. 50? HOW ON EARTH DID THAT HAPPEN? This story has grown massive!  
Neverthless, I hope you enjoy this one. And if any of you out there watch the show TVD, I did write a little oneshot for it, so check it out : )**

* * *

**Isobel POV**

I was weak-a _coward_, plain and simple. I had allowed the fear to creep inside me for a moment. I had allowed myself to fall apart. And now, as I groped the air for the former pieces of myself, I found them slipping away through my fingertips. I was stuck watching myself slowly fade and crumble before my own eyes. My whole world was eroding around me and I could do nothing but gaze out from the sidelines.

My throat was dry, constricting with each shaky gasp of air I took. A light sheen of sweat coated my forehead as the wheels in my head continued to tumble and chafe against one another-creaking with all the doubts, sorrows and horrors that had accumulated within me through the years. I was drowning. Killing myself with this seemingly ongoing form of self-torture.

I've been making myself physically ill with worry. My stomach held down little. It was the worst in the initial breakings of the day, when the dread was reawakened. The only thing that kept me above surface-still able to breathe in that lifesaving speck of air-was Damon and Stefan and their newly revived bond. It made me think that maybe-_just maybe_-I had a purpose in coming back here. That I hadn't been entirely selfish. But I knew the Salvatore's too well and in time, whether with my presence or not, they would've mended their relationship eventually. Just as Damon and I have this force that draws us together, no matter how long the distance, Stefan and Damon will always come together in the end as well. They're brothers after all.

Yet, regardless of everything…I kept living in this dream. I know it was wrong to keep residing in this happily-ever after delusion…but I couldn't let go. I wanted to _stay_. If I were stronger or braver I would have left Fells Church a long time ago. But I wasn't any of these things. I had only tricked myself into believing that I was. That what I was doing here actually _meant_ something, made a real difference in their lives.

I struggled to hide all of this from Damon and Stefan. It was a challenge, to pretend like everything was ok. _Normal_. But I didn't want them to be troubled over me and my baggage anymore. They deserved more than what I had to give them.

Over the past week, I had noticed the change between the two of them. And it was truly a touching thing to watch. They no longer tore into each other whenever they were in the same room together. The snide comments lost their viciousness, becoming instead almost teasingly, _brotherly_. It was a complete 180. Whatever had happened over the course of such a short time, I was grateful for it. It relived my guilty burden that weighed down on my heart, by a fraction. But only a fraction.

Everything was relatively good now. There was virtually no tension between Stefan and I anymore. We were on friendly terms, just as him and Damon were. But it only made it harder. The idea of leaving all of this. This family I had practically succeeded in putting back together. I was scared. Scared to leave them. Scared to face reality. So instead I gave in to the coward in me and put on a lighthearted mask, deciding to pretend like everything was fine, because it was easier for everyone that way.

**Damon POV**

I flung open the window, allowing a gust of crisp air to gush through the opening, relieving the room of some of the stuffiness that had been trapped. Stefan was sitting at the desk, hunched over a mound of papers, his eyes darting over the pages of numbers and arbitrary information I had collected, absorbing every detail.

I crossed my arms, strolling over to him. "You're not going to find anything in them." I drawled smugly. "I've went over them a dozen times and found nothing that seemed even remotely helpful."

He picked his eyes up off the desk, for the first time in hours, meeting my gaze coolly. "Yeah, well you become frantic when you're too involved Damon, and you tend to miss things." he commented smoothly. "Plus I'm better at research then you."

I snorted, rolling my eyes, although I knew he was right. Stefan has always been able to keep a fairly level head, regardless of the situation. For the most part, I usually could too, but this was _Isobel_ that was involved. And when it came to her, I had an extremely difficult time separating myself from my emotions. They seemed to be entwined with her. And as time drew on, my worries for Isobel settled deeper into the marrow of my bone, clouding any voice of reason I had held prior.

My fingertips skimmed mindlessly along the smooth wood of the desk, my flesh absorbing the dips and dents that nicked the surface. "So what ever happened to that Fiona chick?" I mused, quirking an eyebrow.

Stefan glared at me, clearly not in the mood for chitchat. He picked up a new bundle of papers, focusing his concentration on the letters and figures scattered on its sheets.

"Why are you even asking? You don't care." he scoffed. "You didn't like her."

"_True_." I relented. "But Isobel liked her." I admitted causally, knowing that that little fact would stir some sort of reaction out of him.

Even though Isobel has made it a point numerous times that she would never 'switch Salvatore's' again, Stefan still yearned for her approval and still held this unrealistic hope that one day they would rekindle their relationship. I'm not even sure that my brother was fully conscious of these notions. But I saw it. It was hard not to.

Either way it was utterly _pathetic, _but it sure was entertaining as hell. I enjoyed this role reversal. For once, I wasn't the one that was pining over someone that belonged to another. I knew it was cruel to wish to inflict that kind of slow burning anguish on someone, let alone my brother, but I couldn't hold any sympathy for him when regarding this. After all, no one had held any sympathy for me.

"She did?" he queried tentatively.

"Yup." I yawned, growing bored with the conversation already. "Told me herself."

"Was that before or after you compelled her?" Stefan hedged, his tone instantly hardening as he sliced his eyes in my direction.

_When was he going to get over that? _He was still pissed at me for compelling Isobel and there wasn't a day since, that he let me forget it. _My brother, ever the free will advocate._

"Oh ha _ha_." I spat sarcastically. "You made a funny _Stef_. And for your information-since you are just so nosy today-it was after."

"I bet it was." he mumbled, his attention falling back to the desk.

"So back to my first question, what happened to surfer barbie?"

"She left." he deadpanned.

"Why?" I pressed. "Got sick of your constant bruiting already?" I snickered.

"She had other things to attend to." he sighed, his brow crinkled, his thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So in other words, she had another guy to fuck?" I stated. "Her loss."

"No." he snapped. "She had some vendetta to…" he tapered off, his eyes widening as his pupils danced along the pages at a quickening speed.

"What is it?" I blurted out, trying to restrain my mounting curiosity.

A slight smile flitted across his lips, "Come and look at this."

I sauntered over to him, bending over his shoulder, straining to read the paper. He held it closer towards me, drawing an invisible line underneath a section of writing with his pointer finger.

"I have been looking through a bunch of town records. What happened after Angelina's death, Landro, and her father's too." he began, "And while searching through them, I found some interesting business transactions." he explained, an excited glimmer sparkling in his eye. "You know how famous Mr. Gallo was for documenting every little detail of merchandise he had sold or acquired, etcetera, right?"

I frowned, unsure of where he was going with this. "Yeah, he was a bit OCD about it if you ask me. Writing down who, when, price, and so on." I agreed. "But so what, the guy liked writing down numbers. What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I groused, wanting him to clarify further.

"_Well_, there was an extremely large sum of money deposited to him a month or so after we were turned. But it doesn't say what it was or exactly who to. Only the price, year, and the letter C."

"That's weird."

"Right?" he conceded. "And I've looked through his later records and he made no other deals with this C guy. He typically only dealt with regulars, which were all people we knew back then. And I certainly don't remember anyone who was wealthy enough to spend this amount of money."

"How is this connected to Angelina though?"

"_That_ I don't really know for sure." he huffed dejectedly. "But from what I gather, this incident happened around the same time all of this shit started to go down." he rattled on. "I know it's not much to go on, it's pretty much a shot in the dark, but it's all we got."

My eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. "Hey, you're right, it's better than nothing. I didn't even have a name." I shrugged. "Now at least we have a letter. This could be the guy though, _right_?" I prodded impatiently.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, Damon. All of this could end up meaning nothing." Stefan relayed, his face marring with my same disappointment.

I know he wants this to be the guy too. After I had told him everything that had happened, all the signs, the breakdowns, and the fear, Stefan was as anxious as I. He had killed her, her family, her happiness, and still continued to torment her. He needed to be dead. Only then would Isobel ever be able to be at peace.

"I know." I divulged hastily. "I just need a _chance_. Is there any chance, at all, that this is him?"

"Of course there is a possibility that this is the guy." he sighed, rubbing the lids of his tired eyes.

"Then is there any way to find out more?" I persisted.

"The only thing I can think of is to go back to Pisa. Go into town and see if you can dig anything up." Stefan surmised.

"Ok. Let's do it." I declared, decisively.

"What about Isobel?"

"She'll come too." I said. "She doesn't have to know about this."

"Damon, when you disappear at random times, don't you think she's going to notice when you're not there?"

"No, because you're coming too." I concluded simply. Bewilderment flashed across his features. "_What_? Did you really think you were gonna stay here while I went to Pisa?"

"I just thought that…that…" he stammered, "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Well get over it." I quipped. "You are going to keep her occupied when _I'm_ gone. I keep her occupied when _you're_ gone." I affirmed. "Think of it as babysitting."

"And you don't think she'll catch on?" he questioned skeptically.

"She won't give it a second thought." I smirked deviously. "She'll be too _ecstatic_ that we're actually getting along to question anything." I drawled. "She wouldn't risk breaking the peace."

Stefan nodded hesitantly.

My ears pricked up on the sound of a car door slamming. "Isobel's back." I noted. "We'll talk about the details later." I relinquished quickly. "Go downstairs, talk to her, help her with her bags. Do whatever it is you two _girls_ usually do. Let me hide the stuff here. I still have some papers in my room to clean up too." I ordered.

He sprung up, ambling away. He paused by the door, turning slightly towards me as I messily clumped random papers together.

"If this really is the guy…I want to help you kill him." he confessed flatly.

A smirk slithered it's way across my lips, "I wouldn't dream of killing the bastard without you."

He mirrored my smile before he twisted away and headed downstairs to meet up with Isobel in the living room.

The jealousy I felt towards my brother had waned. Sure I was jealous that Isobel loves him and that he loves her…but it didn't really _bother_ me anymore. I don't know when exactly it stopped mattering as much, but it did.

Although I would never admit it out loud to any living soul, I was glad to have my brother back. I no longer saw him as an enemy, per se, but more as an ally.

* * *

I listened intently as I heard her gently tread up the steps. She was alone. I shoved the final bundle of papers that were in my room, into a draw, glancing up to find her leaning against the doorframe, a curious smirk dancing along her full lips.

She looked tired. A shade of dark purple discolored the skin beneath her eyes.

I crossed my arms over my chest, stalking towards her. "Done talking with Stefan already?"

She took a step closer to me, tipping her head up to look at me. "Yes I am." she sung, reaching out and taking my hand, threading our fingers together. "He had other things to do."

She tugged me over to the bed, were she crawled into the center, folding her legs Indian style. I laid my head in her lap, gazing up at her, pulling our connected hands on top of my chest. I caressed the smooth flesh on the top of her hand with my thumb, patiently waiting for her to speak, knowing that something was eating away at her.

"You know Fiona left?" she commented after a long pause.

_Of course my brother would tell _her_ and probably willingly too. _

"Yeah. Stefan told me." I replied evenly, trying to read the concern that creased the subtle lines in her face.

"I'm worried about him…he was starting to get better with her around." she rambled to herself.

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll keep himself occupied."

"I just want him to be happy." she huffed.

"You can't make everyone happy, Isobel." I sighed.

"I just want you _two_ to be happy." she corrected.

I smiled, reaching up to touch her cheek. The corners of her mouth tugged up into a grin, she leaned down, pressing her lips tenderly against mine before pulling away, a smirk lighting her features. She slid out from under me, my head falling back into the soft comforter.

_Where the hell was she going?_

She skidded happily over to the radio, where she turned it up, flicking it onto some station that had a fast rhythmic beat.

She hopped onto the bed, only to begin bouncing up and down like a toddler that was given way too much sugar. The mattress sprung underneath the soles of her feet. Her hair whipped around her. She certainly was a delectable sight.

I let out a deep chuckle. She was acting ridiculous.

She prodded my side with her foot, nudging me slightly as she continued her escapade.

"Come on Damon." she whined.

I shook my head, opting to take a moment to simply watch her. She rarely acted like this. Free and teeming with a childlike innocence. I've noticed she only took brief moments to release her stress and forget the world. I assume today, she was seizing the opportunity. And soon, I quickly found myself dissolving away with her and forgetting the world too. For a moment, she was the same girl I had met when I was eight. She was Angelina. I had not seen that spark ignite in her in far too long. I had missed this girl. The remnants of that past person would only flash in her orbs for a short, fleeting moment. So I decided to go with it. _Forgetting_. Fading back into a simpler time, a time when the torments of the world had not caused us to encase ourselves in a protective, hardened layer of scar tissue.

"It's not as stupid as it looks." she chirped. "Loosen up."

I ignored her taunting, crossing my arms above my head.

"Jump Damie." she giggled.

"Don't call me that." I growled.

"Aw, come on. You used to let me call you that." she teased, an impish grin twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"When we were children." I dismissed.

She laughed melodically, crouching down, her delicate fingers wrapping around my arm, trying to tug me up. Reluctantly, I let her.

Alongside her I began to jump. Moving my body in accord to the beat of the music. She lied. It wasn't fun. I felt like a jackass. But as I twirled her in my arms, with her giggling and squeaking happily, somehow it made up for it. I watched her with a subdued cautiousness. Lately, she hasn't been in the best of health. I was pleased to find though, that her complexion-previously paled-had a healthier flush to it.

As the song ended, she stumbled into me, breathless. I stared at her, a large grin spreading across my lips. However, it all came crashing down when, out of the corner of my eye, I caught a certain figure standing in the doorway. _Stefan_.

I immediately stopped jumping, feeling slightly humiliated.

Stefan glanced at Isobel, who flashed him an amused smile. Stefan began to laugh hysterically and Isobel just grinned in an abnormally cheery manner, before she collapsed down onto the bed. I heavily plopped down next to her.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Damon Salvatore acted like a twelve year old girl." Stefan chuckled.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled. "Let's face it, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."

Isobel leaped off the bed, her bare feet smacking against the wood, strutting over to Stefan. "I told you he'd do it. Now pay up." she smirked, holding out the palm of her hand.

_What the fuck?_

"Wow. I gotta tell you, I had my doubts." he chortled, digging his hand into his pocket, fishing out his wallet. "But money well spent." he smirked, placing a hundred dollar bill in her palm.

"It's been a pleasure proving you wrong." she drawled sweetly, shoving the money into her bra.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" I fumed.

Isobel sauntered back over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, moving in so close I could feel her breath tickling my ear. "I made a bet with Stefan that I could get a grown man to jump up and down on the bed like he was at the best slumber party of his life." she whispered.

"Jerk." I huffed flatly.

"Oh grow up." she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah _I'm_ the one who needs to grow up." I snorted, sarcastically. "Cause what you did was _so_ mature."

Isobel blatantly rolled her eyes at me, swiveling back to Stefan. "Well if you ever want to test my powers of manipulation again, you know where to find me."

"Next bet I'll win." he warned.

I narrowed my eyes at Stefan, "There will be no more _bets_." I concluded. "She doesn't need any more encouragement."

"You're just mad because you cave way too easily into that doe eyed look she gives." Stefan mocked.

"And you're not?" I sneered. "Don't make me _laugh_. You and I both know that if roles were reversed, you would've done the same exact thing."

Stefan flushed slightly, knowing it was true. "Well, roles aren't reversed and the joke is still on you." Stefan teased.

"Well the jokes gonna be on _you_, if you don't get your ass out of my room in ten seconds." I growled.

Stefan laughed, shooting Isobel a wink, before twisting away and leaving.

_Smart choice._

Isobel grinned contentedly and I pounced on top of her, tackling her playfully to the bed, fully prepared to make her _pay_. She giggled uncontrollably, clapping her hand over her mouth in an effort to stifle her laughter. My brows pulled together in meek confusion.

"What's so funny?" I queried, unable to suppress the smile that had found it's way on my face. Her lyrical laughter was contagious.

She pushed me back, hovering above me. She dipped her lips close to the whorl of my ear. "Stefan got the whole thing on videotape."

I froze.

_That__, I definitely had not expected. _

I quickly recovered from the shock, shoving Isobel's petite body off of me, causing her to spastically land on the floor.

"He's coming!" she screeched.

I sprinted out of my room, heading towards my insolent little brother.

**Isobel POV**

I wanted to have a normal moment. And if achieving normality meant jumping on the bed with Damon and making a bet with Stefan, then I'd do it. So I let myself be consumed by the moment and become lost in this carefree-lively being, that once-upon-a-time, had been _myself_.

My hands slid underneath me, and I lifted myself off the wooden floor. I hastily jogged out of Damon's room, rounding the corner and descending the stairs. I could hear the quarrelling echoes of the boys from the top of the steps.

"What the hell Stefan?" Damon seethed, from afar.

I cautiously entered the living room, my eyes widening at the sight before me. Damon's arms were tightly locked around Stefan's neck. Stefan made slight jerking movements to somehow try and loosen Damon's grip, but failed to escape each time. I took a brisk step into the room, my first instinct to intervene, but as I paused for a second, I realized that this wasn't like a typical Salvatore fight-where blood was shed and lives were at stake- there was nothing malicious about it. A grin was plastered on Stefan's face, regardless of his current predicament and Damon didn't look _too_ serious about hurting Stefan.

"Where is it?" Damon hissed, nudging Stefan. "Where did you put it?"

Stefan smirked up at Damon, "No where you'll ever find it."

"Damon you're going to make him pass out." I chided, seeing as Stefan's face was slowly turning a shade of deep pink from lack of oxygen.

Just because there fighting wasn't spiteful, didn't mean that Damon wouldn't take it too far. I knew firsthand just how quickly things could get out of hand between these two.

Damon unwound his arms from Stefan's throat and shoved his body violently away from him. Stefan chuckled as he stumbled to the floor.

"Worried that if this video gets out it'll ruin your reputation?" Stefan raised his eyebrows to Damon, in question.

"If I started wearing a dress, not even _that_ could tarnish my reputation." Damon retorted. I snorted in amusement; Damon snapped his head towards me, "Do you have something to say, love?"

I shook my head, biting my lip, to prevent the giggles bubbling within me. "No." I managed to squeak out, as I tried to erase the mental image of Damon in a dress. _Because no matter what he'd like to think, that definitely _would_ tarnish his 'reputation'._

"I thought not." he stated crisply, returning his attention back to Stefan. "I will fight you for this tape." Damon challenged, taking a playful stance, jabbing fists in the air.

"Alright." Stefan agreed. "First one who can't handle the pain anymore forfeits and loses. If you win, I'll give you the video. If I win...well let's just say, copies will be made."

"Deal." Damon smiled in anticipation.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea…" I voiced worriedly, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"It'll be ok, Isobel." Stefan assured, sensing my apprehension, "Nothing is going to get out of hand."

"Yeah, it's all in good fun." Damon added. Though his devious remark only fueled my uneasiness. "_Right_ Stef?

"Right."

Both brothers looked to me expectantly, waiting for my ok on the matter. I remained silent, unconvinced that anything good could come out of this.

Damon threw down his hands, exasperated, "Oh come on, Isobel. I'm not going to kill him."

"Fine." I sighed, giving in, seeing as that with or without my consent they were going to do this. A victorious grin burst out onto Damon's face. "But I'm not cleaning up the mess."

"You heard the lady, brother." Damon taunted. "Fight me."

"With pleasure." Stefan drawled, immediately his arm darting out and throwing the first punch, which Damon dodged swiftly. Stefan's fist hurdled back, colliding with Damon's stomach. Damon let out a grunt of pain, a smirk brightening his features.

"Damn, is that all you got?" Damon queried, his voice hoarse. "Isobel punches harder than you."

Damon barreled into Stefan's torso, tackling him to the floor. The two struggled to push the other one back. Closed fists rammed into bodies, limbs perilously struggled to strangle around throats, legs, and arms. Curses were being mumbled under breaths. It was a blur that was too difficult for my human eyes to follow.

A brisk knock sounded at the front door. However it wasn't enough to pause the two wrestling on the floor.

"You mind gettin' that?" Damon gritted out, just as Stefan's fist smashed into his jaw. "Kinda busy."

"Who's gonna supervise this to make sure you two don't kill each other then?" I reasoned.

"I _promise_ I won't kill him in the two minutes your gone." Damon replied smoothly, flashing me a forced grin, as he got Stefan in yet another headlock.

I shook my head, turning away and padding to the front of the house. My palm grasped the brass doorknob, wrenching the door open. A man stood lifelessly in the center of the porch. His expression was glazed over, a milky white film skimmed over his pupils, and his hands were at his sides.

"Um…can I help you?" I mused suspiciously, my brow furrowed.

"Are you Isobel?" he asked robotically.

"Yes." I answered, my guard instantly going up.

He handed me a cream colored envelope with my name scrawled on top. I was left dumbstruck, recognizing the familiar handwriting. My heart began to thud painfully as a feeling of dread washed over me.

"What is it?" I croaked out weakly, barely finding the words to speak, fearful of the answer.

"A letter from Calogero."


	51. The Devil Is Calling On You

**OMFG! This story is 6 reviews away from hitting the 300 mark! Holy hell how did that happen? Can my lovely readers get it there before my next update? wink* wink*. Haha honestly it doesn't really matter to me, I'm estatic that I've gotten _this_ many! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed my last chap. or any chap at all!  
I hope you all enjoy this one! I'm slowly getting better at updating more frequently! Fingers crossed the next one will be quicker!**

* * *

**Isobel POV**

My heart stopped at the casual drop of his name. I felt as though it shouldn't have been uttered with such ease, frankness. It was a name that was supposed to be unspoken. Hearing it out loud made something in me churn and twist. It made my fate a _reality_. My ears were assaulted by a piercing ceaseless ringing, which only I could hear. The hard ground felt unstable under my feet, my vision slanted, blurring into a swirl of dizzying colors. The thin parchment grasped within my palm, felt weighed down in my hands. A certain numbness crashed over me and I swear, I could feel my whole world teetering over in slow motion.

My movements were painfully sloth-like and clumsy. I gasped to catch my breath. I stumbled back, the edge of the mahogany door jabbing into my back. I lurched forward, startled by the unexpected touch. I frantically staggered back inside the Salvatore house, sputtering for air. I slammed the door, not caring about the distant man lurking on the other side, who was probably already long gone with his orders fulfilled.

I leaned my back against the closed door, my eyes pinched shut in an attempt to quell the nausea. My palm was outstretched on my heaving chest in a meek effort to steady it. The letter was scrunched in my other hand, which hung at my side in a tight fist.

My brain jolted to life-briefly-reminding me of the evidence of my ghastly life balled up in my palm. I hastily shoved the letter into my back pocket, knowing that I would have to unveil the horrors written within it, alone.

I couldn't have Damon or Stefan finding out.

I urged my body to take a step. But my limbs locked, remaining heavy and unmoving. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I verged on a complete mental breakdown, one where there was a fairly large chance I would never recover. My foot shuffled in front of me, however it seemed that I could not hold the weight of my own body. I toppled forward, my arms clawing the air for something to grab onto. My fingers snagged on the edge of a nearby side table, where I was able to successfully drag myself back upright.

I picked my blurry eyes off the hardwood floor, meeting the troubled expressions of two concerned bystanders. Stefan and Damon had stopped there fighting, and without me even noticing that they were in my company, were now standing in front of me. Both wore the same furrowed brow and alarmed gaze, acutely aware that something was wrong with me.

Damon took a step forward. "Isobel-"

"-It's ok." I blurted out, breathlessly, halting his tentative step.

I swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to scream aloud at the anguish that was burning through my veins.

_Without even opening the letter, I knew what was embedded in it. What it would say._

I inhaled sharply. The oxygen scrapped harshly down my windpipe.

"Isobel." Damon voiced again. I shook my head, not wanting him to continue. It _hurt_ to hear his voice. To hear how much he loved me.

_It was going to say "times up". My time was up…._

Damon began to speak softly, but I couldn't hear him. His smooth voice was drowned out from the chaos that had become my mind.

I watched his lips move, forming words I didn't understand. The cord that connected Damon and I, trembled excruciatingly in anticipation. I was already shutting down, starting to saw away at it, in an attempt to spare him.

I wondered if he felt it too, the cord fraying.

Gradually coming out of my deadened state, I became conscious of his hand resting gingerly on my back. My body heaved and I began to gag, wincing as I choked on the bile that crept up my throat.

His gentle touch only caused me more pain.

I glowered faintly, languidly noticing Damon's fingers snapping frenetically in front of my face. "Hey-Is." he called out urgently, breaking through my stunned condition. "Isobel. Look at me."

"I think I-" I struggled for breath. "I think I need to lye down." I murmured, my vision darkening.

My attention was quickly diverted at the knifing sensation that stabbed at my skull. Upon instinct, my hand flew to my temple and I grimaced. Unfortunately, the sudden movement caused my balance to falter and I found myself falling to the floor again. However I never hit the ground. I blinked dazedly, to find myself locked safely in Damon's arms. He curled one hand around my shoulder, moving the other to the small of my back and gradually helped me stand.

"You need to see a doctor." Damon declared decisively, watching me with such intensity it caused a shiver to dance up my spine.

_I really did love his blue eyes, dark as the midnight sky. _

I wanted to reach out. Touch him. Tell him he was going to be alright and that I loved him. But instead I tore my gaze from him.

I felt his fingers grasp around my chin and jerk back towards him, forcing me to meet his cold stare. "This is not just a passing bug as you've been saying for the past week." Damon reasoned. I could see his calm exterior cracking, which has become a frequent habit recently. I didn't want him to crumble with me. _God, I never wanted that._ "I think it's something serious."

"I'm fine." I dismissed, harshly ripping my chin out of his firm grip.

_I've come to understand, for the past few days now, that this illness wasn't a temporary thing. I think that a part of me has been secretly hoping it would kill me. _

He brought his hands to my face, smoothing back my hair, his fingers grazing along the clammy flesh of my jawbone.

"I'm worried about you." he whispered gravely. His expression was completely unmasked for a moment. No walls. Nothing. But as quickly as it came, it went. "Stefan is too." he added, gesturing over his shoulder, to his brother's stoic frame.

My gaze flittered over to Stefan who nodded in agreement, mirroring Damon's same unease.

A small, involuntary smile twitched up at the fact that they were getting along.

_They really were finally on the same side. _

"I mean look at him. The man is practically distraught with worry." Damon prattled on, though it was startlingly clear that he was the only one that was going slightly mad. "And all you have to do is go to the doctor, get a couple of tests done and then Stefan will finally be able to get the beauty sleep he so badly needs, and he won't be going suicidal any time soon."

Stefan sighed, blatantly rolling his eyes at Damon's overdramatic ramblings.

"I don't-"

He silenced me with a press of his finger against my lips, "No." he snapped. "You're not arguing with me on this. You. Are. _Sick_." he drew out pointedly. "You have lost the ability to make decisions for yourself. So you're going to the doctor, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and haul you their myself." he concluded. "Stefan and I…. we're just trying to protect you here. So let us."

I bit my bottom lip, nearly to the point of drawing blood.

_I let people try and protect me before, and it got them killed. I wouldn't let that happen again. _

Nevertheless, I nodded slowly in agreement, not wanting to rehash the ongoing battle over my wellbeing.

A relieved grin broke out on Damon's face, causing my heart to squeeze painfully.

"Now it's time for you to get some rest." Damon relayed, slipping his hands underneath my legs, sweeping me off my feet and into his arms, regardless of my meager protests.

Truth was, I was grateful for his protectiveness in this moment. I didn't think that I would be able to walk up the stairs without his assistance.

I remained mute, frozen stonily in his embrace. I didn't even have the energy to glare at him as he made his usual Damon-like comments. I honestly don't even know if I was really listening to him, too consumed by my own internal turmoil.

All I knew was that I wanted to cry.

I could feel his piercing gawk on me, as he slowly trudged up the steps. My entire body felt numb. I focused on Stefan's still frame-back turned from me- standing in the middle of the living room.

_I was going to hurt him too. I hope Fiona comes back soon. He could use her. _

Damon jiggled me in his arms, pretending to drop me. I made no movements, no sound, as I typically would have. Probably because I always knew that he would catch me. Unfortunately _that_ was the problem. He frowned, seeing that his attempt to stir a reaction out of me and/or lighten the mood, failed.

The atmosphere instantly tensed. I could practically feel his frustration radiating off of him. He sauntered down the hallway, kicking open his bedroom door. He gently placed me on his king-sized bed. I laid on my back, gaping lifelessly up at the ceiling. I felt the bed shift as he laid down next to me.

I knew he was staring at me. But I pretended not to notice, concentrating on the spider-like cracks in the ceiling. I felt him move closer to me. He reached out, trailing his cool fingertips up and down my arms. I shrunk away from him.

"Isobel." he whispered, the hurt palpable in his tone.

I ignored him, shutting my eyes tightly.

He still stayed beside me though, as he always has. Water pooled beneath my lids, and I squished them tighter.

I wanted him to give up on me.

Eventually, no doubt tired of my behavior, he let out an impatient huff, angrily rolling off of the mattress.

"Fine. Don't talk to me." he snarled.

A few stubborn tears, slipped from my eyes, but I made no effort to wipe them. I listened as he stomped away, but I knew that he hadn't left yet.

"I don't know what's been wrong with you these past few weeks." he began frankly. "One second you're _you_, and the next…" he tapered off. I choked on a sob, fat tears welling along the rims of my eyes. "I know bad things have happened to you. But I'm starting to realize that I can't help you if you won't let me." he confessed. "You always want to save everyone, make sure everyone is ok, but the second someone tries to do the same-the second _I_ try and do the same, you shut me out. I just want to be there for you Isobel. Is that really too much to ask?" he rasped bitterly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, so quietly I questioned whether or not he heard.

He sighed, his presence lingering for a few brief seconds before disappearing.

I devoted a few minutes to simply composing myself, before I opened my eyes to the brightly lit room. I blinked back the moisture that blurred my vision. Damon's words had marred, mainly because I knew they were true. I've been practically bipolar these past weeks, going from so happy, to sobbing uncontrollably. I can't say I'm exactly surprised that he's finally getting fed up with it. It's better this way, anyways.

I slipped my hand into my back pocket, dragging out the crumpled envelope. I sat up, leaning against the bed's headboard. I glanced down to examine it. A burgundy seal closed the envelope. Pressed into the wax circle was an intricate design, and to my own dismay I recognized the symbol as one that had been engraved into a gold pocket watch that Calogero had constantly carried with him.

I took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare myself. My fingers slid underneath the folds of the paper, however they struggled perilously to rip the fragile material. The uncontrollable tremors that plagued my muscles worsened with each second that ticked by. Eventually I tore it open, pulling out the folded paper. I unfolded it, revealing the black lines of elegant script that were scrawled on the page.

I braced myself.

_My Love, _

_I trust this has found it into your hands safely. It has been far too long since we have been in contact. I assure you though, you have been dearly missed. I apologize for this rather outdated way of communication, but unfortunately this was a necessary precaution, considering recent obstacles I have encountered. I regret to inform you that these obstacles have been the cause of your "pets". The elder Salvatore has enlisted the help of the younger, into discovering my identity. _

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat.

_Needless to say, their "project" has created some minor problems. Luckily, roaming this earth as long as I have, you learn a few things and know when someone is digging around in places they shouldn't be. I sincerely hope you hadn't told them anything of use, for that would be extremely unfortunate. Because, as you well know, I would be forced to take more fatal measures into making sure I am not exposed. I am a man who enjoys playing by his own rules, not by others.  
The Salvatore's have come closer than most, which has surprised me. Hence, as per these recent events, I will come to collect you at the end of the week. I thought that this would suffice as enough time to say your goodbyes, because I know how you have grown quite fond of some particular tenants of Fells Church. Gather only what belongings have meaning, I will happily provide you with the rest.  
__My darling, I eagerly anticipate our long awaited reunion. I know I am always in your thoughts, as you are in mine. _

_Yours truly, C  
_

I collapsed back down onto the mattress, tears soaking my cheeks.

I would have to leave them. Stefan and Damon. _My boys. _

_How did they even find out about him? Why was Calogero giving me time to say 'goodbye' to the Salvatore's? He hates them. What was he up to? _

My mind began to wander, slinking past forefront questions and into thoughts that I didn't want to dwell on. Not now at least. My brain started to reel, formulating plans, touching upon notions and numerous qualms that have lingered within me for some time. I became stiff with fear, infringing upon a looming thought that I have tried for the past week to ignore.

Instinctively, as the idea sunk deeper into me, my hands moved to the bottom of my stomach.

I became ridged, realizing the cause of my illness-which really wasn't an illness at all. I've been ignoring the signs; my odd appetite, my daily morning greetings with the toilet, the recent absence of my monthly visitor. I have been through this before, I should have known.

All the pieces clicked together in a single terrifying swoop. I gasped in horror.

_This can't be possible. This wasn't supposed to be able to happen. _

But deep down, I knew that this _was_ happening.

I realized now what Landro's warning meant. Why I must run away. _Who_ I must save.

I allowed my heart to pound with dread for a second. But that's it, because I _couldn't_ think about that right now. I know that if I let the thought permeate and marinate, it will paralyze me with fear and result in a bloodbath no one walks away from.

So I fiercely shoved back the thought, locking it up in a box where it'll be safe for the time being. Where I will open it again when we are all safe. Only then would I be able to think clearly and decide how to proceed.

Slowly, I pushed myself upright. Neatly folding the letter and placing it back into my pocket. I restlessly dragged my fingers through my long hair, swinging my legs off of the bed frame, hopping off, and ambling out of the room and downstairs.

I wanted to slip out from the house unnoticed. Trying to keep my steps as light as possible, I tiptoed through the hallway, grabbing my coat off of the antique rack and swiping my keys off of the side table.

My hand curled around the brass doorknob and I carefully began to turn it. I pulled the door open, a ray of light spilled onto the ground.

"Where are you going?" Damon's voice boomed from behind.

My breath hitched, startled, my eyes screwed shut. I remained frozen, caught in the act. I didn't turn around, not trusting my ability to hold it together. One look from him and I was fairly certain I would break to pieces.

"Back to my apartment." I croaked.

"I'll come too." Damon replied, and I heard the floorboards creak as he neared me.

"No." I blurted out. "I need to be alone." I deadpanned softly.

"Is someone in a mood?" Damon taunted.

"I can't do this with you right now. I just wanna go home." I sighed in defeat.

"But you are home." Damon whispered, his vulnerable tone reminding me of the innocent boy he used to be.

I know he's right, that I am home. The Salvatore house has been more of a home to me than my apartment has ever been. _Hell_, I haven't even been to my apartment in months. Damon was aware of all of this and that made it hurt even more, because I knew that this would be a deliberate blow to him. But I lied anyway.

"No. No I'm not." I responded evenly.

"Oh." he paused. "Ok."

Tears streamed down my face at the pain and confusion that clung to his tone.

"I'll see you later then?" he prodded hopefully.

"Yeah." I muttered, stepping out and closing the door behind me, heading towards an empty apartment where the only thing waiting for me was dust.


	52. Everything Is Gonna Be Alright

**I'm BACK and we have surpassed the 300 mark! AN INVISIBLE HUG TO EACH ONE OF MY LOVELIES WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY! And I'd like to give a special thanks to tItAnIUm AprIl who gave me that review number with 6 reviews! I frigin love you!  
****Anyways this chapter has left me pretty emotionally drained, but nevertheless my goal is to have another one up within the week!**

**Review Responses: _tItAnIUm AprIl-_** _As promised here are your answered questions! The subject of Calogero, is one that is going to remain murky straight through the end, I'll tell you that flat out. I don't plan to reveal much about him until the end. I'm not sure what your query is of Bonnie's dream, considering she didn't have one. Isobel had the dream of Landro warning her. Are you mistaking it for that? Isobel's dream was of when Landro told her that she would have to save someone and that it wasn't Damon or Stefan. I hope that clears up that question... Moreover, Fiona and Bonnie both will be making appearances very shortly. Bonnie, at the moment, (considering things are subject to change in my stories outline) is in it less than Fiona though. But both will be present figures throughout._  
_I have created a very long and extensive plan for this story, don't you fear, just give it time and by the end the majority of your questions will be resolved : p_  
_Thank you again for your wonderful review, if you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask, I'll do my best to answer them!_

**_Laura- _**_First I'd just like to say thanks for reviewing! I'm so flattered that you think that of my story! Seriously gurrll, you're awesome : )_

**_El- _**_I'm so sorry I didn't respond to you the chapter prior! I don't know how I missed it, I can be oblivious sometimes. lol. Anyways I'm touched that you think this is perfect, I wish I could think that about my own story! haha! Thanks again for taking the time to let me know what you thought ; )_

* * *

**Isobel POV**

The morning sun's mild rays seeped through my gossamer curtains, trickling down onto the thick layer of dust that coated the wooden floor. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, trying to massage away the fatigue. However, I found my meager method to be useless. My body ached terribly as I sat up on my rock hard mattress, feeling as though I haven't slept in years. I sat still on the edge of my bed, cradling my face in the palms of my hands. I didn't cry. I just sat there, waiting for the moment of anguish to pass.

An odd smell touched my nostrils, causing my stomach to roil. Before I could even register what my body was doing, my legs were carrying me to the bathroom, where I collapsed down onto my knees, hands clutching the rim of the porcelain toilet, as I forcefully expelled the scanty contents that had laid in my gut. I dry heaved a few times over the empty bowl before I flushed the innards away.

I know that I told myself that I would push the thought back and wait till I was safe to explore it in depth, but no matter how hard I tried, it kept on slinking back into my brain. Last night, the fears and questions had danced along my subconscious keeping me up through the late hours. _Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I was imagining the signs. It wasn't supposed to be possible…. at least I always had thought it wasn't. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to get a human pregnant. _

_But you're not a typical human are you? _A voice teased at the back of my mind.

Hoping to quell some of my queries and wanting a definitive answer, I had went out and bought a pregnancy test. When I saw that pink little positive sign, I shouldn't have been all that surprised, I had known after all. Nevertheless, it still came as a bit of shock. This was actually happening. The _unimaginable_ was happening.

I was carrying Damon Salvatore's child.

I sighed heavily, tipping my head back against the cool tiled wall.

_How was I going to survive the next nine months of this alone? _

I had had Landro before to coax me through it. He had been wonderfully attentive throughout my pregnancy and I wouldn't have been able to do it without him. But now…. I'd have to endure the struggles on my own.

I still remained unsure of what exactly I was going to do about this…_being_…that was now growing inside of me. Although it probably would be better off never being born into this grim world I had to offer it, I didn't think that I would have the heart to terminate it. And it wasn't because of my religious beliefs – considering I didn't have any- or because I was pro-life, instead it was for the simple reason that I had already lost one child and that was enough. Either way, regardless of what my decision would be – to keep it or abort it - I knew that I had to _leave_. If Calogero found out about it….who knows what he would do. I had to keep hidden, at least for a while.

Rolling my head to the side, I slid my hands across the bathroom floor, slowly pushing myself upright. I shuffled over to my closet, my feet unsteady and wobbly, but functional nonetheless. I dragged out a pair of denim shorts - wriggling into them - and slipped on a loose t-shirt.

I glanced down at the small duffle bag that rested by the foot of my bed. I had packed it last night, unable to sleep. All that was stored within it was a few shirts, a couple pairs of pants and shorts, a toothbrush and a single photo. The picture was of Damon, Stefan and I. Bonnie had taken it when we all went out one night, before everything. Resting on top of the forest-green canvas was a slip of paper, serving as my one-way "ticket" to Africa.

I had bought my seat from some old wrinkly man, who often flew his small, two-person plane there. It took him some convincing, considering the only person he ever flew with was himself, but after pushing a large wad of money his way he gave in. Plus, since I paid him in cash and it was a privately flown plane, it would make it harder to be traced, giving me more time.

I planned on residing in some diminutive village deep in the rainforest, which population consisted of a mere twenty-seven people. Bonnie and I had found this place a while back, deciding that it was extremely remote and barely known to the public.

I shuffled over to my dresser, pulling it open, staring down at the bundle of glass cylinders filled with clear fluid, lying at the bottom. I gingerly picked up one syringe containing the vervain. I turned it between my hands, my eyes sliding shut with dread. Acid bubbled up the back of my throat in disgust.

From the moment I had decided to seek out Damon and step into that damn bar two years ago, my life was completed and ruined all at once. Every moment I had, every moment we shared together, was leading to _this_. Right now: me leaving him.

With two syringes resting in my jacket pocket, I wrenched the bag over my shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

I stood at the end of the driveway of the Salvatore house, staring up at its grandiose stature.

My memory wandered back to the first time I set foot in this place. I remembered waking up with a nasty hangover, nearly forgetting why I came here in the first place. I remembered how Damon was still in love with Elena. How Stefan didn't know me yet.

So much was trapped within these walls. _How was I supposed to leave it now?_

I languidly began to trudge up the pathway, images flashing across my conscience.

Ice skating with Damon. Him chasing me up the steps. The first time I saw Stefan in decades. How happy I was. The beautiful relationship we had together. The laughter. The tears. When I punched Elena in the face. My first kiss I shared with Damon. Our epic romance.

I mindlessly gawked at the door, not wanting to open it, knowing that everything would change in doing so.

I brought my hand up, but before my knuckles could tap on the wood, the door swung open, revealing Damon. His raven hair was disheveled, his eyes brewing with restrained emotion. He was a beautiful sight, he always had been.

"I've been waiting for you." he admitted flatly, folding his arms across his chest.

I bit my lip, nodding slightly. He stepped to the side, and I ambled past him, meandering into the living room. I heard his quiet footsteps padding behind me. I stopped in the middle of the vacant room, composing myself, before twisting around to face him.

"You never came back yesterday." Damon deadpanned frankly, the hurt apparent in his eyes.

"I know." I responded dejectedly.

"Why?" he pressed further.

I swallowed back the heartache, "Because this isn't working anymore, Damon." I blurted out.

He frowned, his lips falling into a hard line.

"What are you talking about?" he spat coldly, anger tensing the muscles in his shoulders as he took a step towards me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_How could I break the love of my life's heart?_

I always had tried to protect Damon. The emotions that he had buried, I coaxed them back out, making him care again. I had assured him that I loved him more than anything, that he was it for me. _How was I supposed to throw that back in his face? –Pretend like I didn't want him?_

I wordlessly gaped at the air, feeling the panic steadily mount within me. Tears welled within my eyes.

_I wasn't strong enough to do this. _

"I-I…I thought I could do this," I stuttered frantically, my mind turning at a million miles an hour. "I thought I could make myself not care, but I _can't_." I shrilled, shaking my head dolefully. My movements were jerky as I spiraled into a deeper anxiety attack.

"Isobel," he cooed, his voice softening. _No. I needed him to hate me, to not care. I didn't deserve any of his affection. _"What's wrong?"

I slammed my eyes shut, "Just hold me." I breathed in defeat, hurtling myself into his arms, he staggered back slightly as I slammed into his chest. His strong arms wound around me, squeezing me tightly.

I clutched onto him, desperate for his touch, wanting to savor the feeling. I moved my lips to his ear, salty water blurring my vision. "I do love you Damon." I sobbed. "_I do_."

"_Is_?" he mused worriedly, pulling away from me. But before he could, I plunged the needle into his neck. He let out a roar of agony as I pushed the liquid vervain into his system. "What the _hell_?" he coughed, stumbling out of my embrace.

He staggered forward, grabbing my shoulders loosely. "What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed.

My eyes were wide in shock of what I'd just done. "I'm sorry." I mouthed, not finding my voice.

As I stared into his striking midnight blue orbs, I wished that I could tell him everything and have him understand and still let me go. But he would never understand my decision.

I needed for Stefan and Damon to be safe, and as long as I remained in their company, they wouldn't be.

It wasn't Damon's fault I had a shelf life. I didn't want him to think that _this_ was his fault. But he _had_ to, because I knew he wouldn't let me go otherwise.

"_This_, our relationship, was always temporary for me." As the words slipped off my tongue, my heart silently broke at the words I never thought I'd say. "I want to live a _human_ life, Damon…and you can't give me that. " I croaked out, his face contorting with anguish. "Frankly, I deserve better than you and deep down, you know that." His hands slipped from my shoulders as he slumped to the floor, unable to hold the weight of his body. It was blatantly obvious that he was fighting to stay conscious as the vervain pumped further through his veins. "You have no place in the future I want for myself." I whispered. "I won't spend the rest of my life with a _monster_."

Something in me shattered at that word. _Monster_. I had been the only one to never refer to him as that. Never believe that he was what others ignorantly branded him as. I had always defended him from it, because I saw the good man in him and saw that he wasn't. But I knew that that single word would set me free. He would then believe that I didn't want him and he wouldn't look for me.

His lip curled around his fangs meekly, "You _bitch_." he snarled, his eyes rabid with betrayal. "Why did you do this to me?" he shouted angrily, his voice fading away, along with the rest of him. "_Why_?" he screamed. I flinched at his harsh tone. "Fuck you! -You selfish whore!" he seethed.

I hesitantly kneeled down, momentarily glancing down at him in pity, absorbing the full image of the chaos I had caused. He just laid there, examining me with a spiteful glare, too weak to move. I shakily took out the second syringe. Our eyes locked as I injected the final vile into his neck, his body stubbornly warred with the rendering liquid. His blue orbs shone brightly, burning with sheer unaltered hatred.

Pieces of me broke away as I watched his eyelids close shut.

I brushed my hand against his cheek lovingly; the tears pouring freely down my cheeks. "I'll never forgive myself for this." I whispered to Damon's unconscious form, crumpled on the ground.

I tore my longing gaze from him, staggering to my feet and sprinting out of the house, not sparing a second glance back.

**Stefan POV**

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car's ignition. I slid off of the leather seat, dropping the keys into my pocket. I sauntered up the stone walkway. My eyes quickly hitched on the open door. Within seconds I was in front of the empty doorway. My guard instantly shot up, my heightened senses reaching out to detect the slightest noise. I cautiously stepped inside the house, warily ghosting through the halls, my glance darting around the entire premise.

That's when I saw him, lying lifelessly on the floor.

"_Damon_." I breathed, fear inching into me, nearly to the point of parallelization.

I rushed over to him, dropping to my knees, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. He remained limp. "Damon. Damon!" I bellowed, slipping a hand underneath his head and using the other to slap the side of his face in hopes of rousing him.

He groggily opened his eyes only for them to fall back shut in seconds. "Where is she?" he mumbled, his words slurred together.

I paused momentarily, collecting my thoughts, knowing that there was only one woman my brother ever showed concern for. "Isobel isn't here, Damon." I answered, slightly confused. _Was my brother still waiting for her to return after their argument? _

He rolled to his side, "She's really gone." he moaned painfully, a grimace flashing along his grief-stricken features.

My brows pulled together and a dreadful feeling settled at the pit of my gut. _Gone?_

"What do you mean she's gone?" I demanded urgently, my heart frozen in a lull of excruciating anticipation.

Damon dazedly blinked up at me, a thick line of red hanging along the rims of his eyes. "She left me." he exclaimed pitifully, clearly having trouble believing it himself.

My breath caught in my throat. _No. He had to be wrong. No. She would never leave Damon._

Damon gazed up at me tiredly, clutching the collar of my shirt, dragging me down closer to him. "She didn't want me, _us_, anymore. She left us Stefan. She's gone."

I shook my head frantically, refusing to accept the notion. "She can't be gone. Did you get in fight? –You guys always make up." I questioned hastily. "She always forgives you. She'll cool off in a few days and you two will be back to normal. -_Right_?" I rattled on, my nerves fraying.

"Stefan." Damon voiced gruffly.

I ignored him, continuing to prattle on, keeping close my safety blanket of denial. The love of my life couldn't be gone. She wouldn't leave us. Damon had to be wrong. She wouldn't leave. She wouldn't leave _Damon_. She loved him.

"She'll come back. She has to come back." I argued petulantly. "She wouldn't just-"

"-_Stefan_." he repeated again, more firmly, breaking through my distressed state and grabbing my attention. "Isobel. Is. Gone." he drew out each word carefully, his voice cracking slightly in anguish.

I fumbled for something to say as I looked down into my brother's heartbroken eyes. I realized then, that the unimaginable had happened. Isobel had left Damon. Me. Everything. On her own accord.

I held Damon's head in my lap, staring blindly in the distance. "Everything is gonna be alright." I droned robotically, not believing my own words for a damn second. I knew that I needed to be the strong one right now, for Damon, because if he went off the deep end after Katherine, this…. this would be _worse_. I wouldn't abandon my brother like I had done in the past. He wasn't going to go through this alone and he needed to know that. "I won't leave you." I declared softly.

For a moment everything had been fine and good and _now_…. I guess that's the way things usually go. Everything is fine and good, until one day they're not.

I watched, in a state of shock, as Damon gave way to the fatigue, his eyes rolling back into his head, falling unconscious again.

I gazed down at him sadly, hoping that he stayed cocooned in the deadening slumber for at least a day or two. Because I had the feeling that once he awoke, he wouldn't be getting much sleep for awhile.


	53. It's Beginning to Get to Me

**I am painfully aware that, yet again, it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been in Georgia for the past two-three weeks and now I have my first semester of college in a few days (yikes!) so things have been a bit crazzzyy. But I promise I have been trying my best to update quickly, or at least semi-quickly. This story is my baby and I WILL NOT ABANDON IT!  
Many thanks and hugs to all of the lovely reviews I've gotten! You lovelies ROCK! Here's the chap. hope you all like this one : )**

**Review Responses: _Money_- **_I know, I know I am a terrible person for making you wait so long! I'm sorry! But I am so flattered you have taken such strongly of an interest in it! I pinky promise I will try my best to do better, I know how aggravating it can be to wait for a story that you enjoy and I'm sorry : ( Anyways thanks so much for both of your reviews, your review made me get my ass back to work! Thanks for that : )_

* * *

**Damon POV**

_(2 months later)_

I dazedly blinked my eyes open, slamming them back shut at the harsh light that assaulted my pupils, making my head pound in agony. I groaned exhaustedly, stretching my arms out to my sides. My fingers skimmed across a surface that was cool and smooth. I paused momentarily, trying to drag out memories of last night.

Drinking. Women. Drinking. Blood. Women. More Blood.

I squinted my eyes, meeting the blurry face of a lifeless corpse. The woman's dark brown hair was fanned beneath her, sopping wet with a dark red liquid. I stared mindlessly into her brown eyes-forever frozen in an inert terror- feeling nothing at the destruction I had caused. My ears listlessly began to register a soft whimpering noise. Slowly, I dragged myself upright, glancing around, taking in the sight of bodies that were sprawled carelessly about the room.

I felt movement at my side and dropped my gaze down to the twitching form beside me. The girl parted her lips, sucking in a shallow breath. I reached down, caressing the side of her ashen cheek. She flinched noticeably. Unaffected by her blatant display of fear, my touch continued to wander, trailing down her neck to two shredded puncture wounds.

"Hh-help….me." she pleaded, nearly inaudibly.

"I apologize darling. I'm not usually _this_ inhumane. I hadn't realized there was anything left." I cooed gently. "But that's easily fixed." I quipped, my lips instinctively curling up into a feral grin, revealing my two sharpened fangs.

Threading my fingers into the back of her matted hair, I jerked her upwards, bending down and tearing into her milky white flesh. She let out a quiet scream, before she quickly dissolved away into an unconscious slumber. The sweet fragrances of the nourishing liquid swirled below my nostrils, exciting my taste buds even further. I drunk her in deeply, relishing in the darkness that consumed me, stripping away everything in my mind and heart. As the artery began to run dry, I tore deeper into her neck, wanting to keep the feeling close. However, quickly finding the method futile-to drag out the final drops-I snapped my head back up, letting her fall limply to the floor.

My canines ached for more as I crashed back down into reality. Regrettably, the overwhelming sensation of numbing bliss never lasted long.

I staggered to my feet, stepping over two bodies to get to the bar. I picked up an empty tumbler on the floor, dusting it off and waltzing over to the bottles of scotch. I poured the last of the amber liquid into the glass, downing it in a single gulp. My seemingly endless scotch supply had finally run out_. _The cluttered line of bottles that were set at the back of the bar were empty. Every damn one of them.

_Stefan was not going to be happy about this._

Along with the alcohol problem, pools of blood stained the carpet. About ten women -some dressed, some _half_ dressed -were lying dead on the floor. The entire living room was trashed. This was going to be the third time in two months that he'd have to refurnish it.

Now that I was alone and my entertainment was dead, _her_ ghost –the one that I have been striving to flee- began to creep its way back into my mind against my will.

_Monster_. Her voice echoed within the confines of my brain.

I forcefully pushed the taunting away. I forcefully pushed _her_ away. My hunger was instantly reawakened, demanding to be feed. I needed another distraction. I needed to patch the growing hole in my chest, even if it was only temporarily.

**Stefan POV**

I've been searching for Isobel ever since she left and I haven't been able to find any trace of her. It was as if she vanished from the face of the earth, and that thought alone made my blood run cold. None of it made sense. She wouldn't just up and leave us. I _know_ her…she wouldn't do that. She must be in some sort of trouble. I had to find her, for both Damon's and my own sake.

My heart aches every time she crosses my mind. I just want to see her, hear her voice, know that she is _ok_. I want to know why she did this. -Why she didn't say goodbye. _Did I mean so little to her? _

An unfinished conversation we had, mere days before she left, replayed in my head on a constant loop. I should have realized then, that something was very, _very_ wrong. Maybe I could have prevented all of this from happening.

_"Isobel." I whispered concernedly, catching the crook of her arm before she had the chance to escape. _

_Her and Damon had just had a fight and she had barreled down the stairs to take a walk and cool off. They had been fighting more than usual lately. I didn't worry too much though, they always made up in the end. That's the way things worked between them; it's how it's been for as long as I could remember. They would have minor quarrels, where they would usher in a "break", which could span from a few hours to a few days, and then one would cave and they would be drawn back to each other again. _

_She froze. I tugged her back tenderly and she begrudgingly twisted towards me. Dark rings hung underneath her eyes and her hair lacked its lustrous shine. Her violet orbs still shone brightly though, sparkling with a certain torment she was trying to hide from the world. She was breaking down before me and it was killing me that I could do nothing to help her. To retain my sanity, I convinced myself that as long as I kept on devoting my energy into uncovering this mystery man's identity, then one day she would finally be able to rest. We could all rest. _

_"Damon's just trying to protect you and keep you safe." I rationalized. "That's why he's been hovering lately. He's been worried about you." I divulged. " We both are."_

_"I'm pretty damn tired of both of you trying to keep me safe." she spat resentfully. "Especially when there is _nothing_ out there that is threatening my wellbeing." she gritted her teeth as the words tumbled from her mouth. _

_I frowned, marred by her harsh tone. _

_Her expression visibly softened at my distress. She strode forward, enveloping both of her hands in mine. She gazed up at me sorrowfully, parting her full lips to speak. However she said nothing. The sound of footsteps treading down the steps echoed throughout the silent house and the comforting warmth of her hand slipped from mine. Before I had the chance to stop her, she was gone. _

_My arms heavily fell to my sides. I tipped my head up to see Damon, standing at the bottom of the steps, staring blankly into the direction she disappeared. _

_A chill cascaded up my spine. The house always felt colder when she wasn't here._

The house was cold again. Nothing has been the same since she left. Damon pretends like he doesn't miss her, like he doesn't care, but I know the truth. I see it skimming beneath his eyes; the anguish that he is inflicting upon himself. I see the women he brings home and drains. They all bear an uncanny resemblance to Isobel. However all are missing the key attribute –which is no surprise- her _eyes_.

The incessant ringing that blared out from my phone suddenly ripped me from my recollection. I picked it up, seeing Fiona's name blinking across the screen. I inhaled deeply, collecting my thoughts, before bringing the phone to my ear and pressing talk.

"Hey Fiona." I said, my tone steady.

"Hi Stef, how's it been going?" she mused cheerily, her bubbly voice making me feel at ease. "I know I haven't called in like a week, which is a _long_ time for me to not be able to talk to my favorite person." she prattled on.

"I've been doing fine, you know same old same old." I replied. "Have you gotten any new leads on where Jay is?"

I could practically feel the disappointment from the slight pause that ensued. "No." she huffed. "There's this one guy who apparently was screwed over by him -_shocker_ I know - that knows the best friend of his present girlfriend. But I think it's gonna get me nowhere." she admitted dejectedly. "I bet his girlfriend is already dead."

"I'm sorry. That really sucks."

"It's ok." she reassured. "It's not the first time this has happened." she chuckled. "Anyways, enough of _my_ drama. How's yours been? -You still mooning over Isobel? How's she been?"

"She's been fine. Still with Damon." I lied.

"And how is Damon? -Still a psychotic controlling asshole?"

"Yup, pretty much." I deadpanned, wishing that that were the case. At least then, he was an asshole because he cared too much. Now he didn't care about anything at all, and that's when Damon was at his most dangerous.

"I just can't get over the fact that she chooses to be with that dick, rather than you." she rattled on.

I forced myself to chuckle, ignoring the truth Fiona didn't know. "Tell me about it." I snorted.

"It'll get easier Stefan." she cooed gently. "One day, I think you'll be able to look at them together and it won't hurt so much anymore."

I swallowed the lump that clogged the back of my throat. "I hope so." I croaked, barely able to find my voice. _It hurt more not seeing Isobel at all._ It pained me to lie to Fiona, but I knew that if I told her she'd come back immediately. I wouldn't make her feel obligated to abandon a goal she has spent decades trying to fulfill.

"Believe me. It'll happen." she stressed. "It may be a thousand years from now, but it will happen." she teased.

I laughed softly at her sureness. I missed her. Things would be a lot easier to deal with if she were around right now.

"Well I gotta go sweet cheeks, but I'll talk to you tomorrow." she drawled.

"Ok."

"Tell Isobel I say hello."

"I will." I mumbled sadly. "Bye Fiona."

"Bye Stefan." she sung, before the line went dead.

I clicked the off button, gaping at the silver phone resting in the palm of my hand. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, going ridged upon hearing movement behind me.

I straightened up in my chair, turning my torso around to see Damon leaning against the doorframe. I sighed in annoyance, facing forward again.

"How long have you been standing there?" I queried, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Damon pushed himself off the wall, sauntering in, his gait uneven and wobbly. He passed by me, reeking of booze. He was drunk. _Again_.

"Long enough to know that you haven't told Fiona yet." he drawled, dropping down clumsily into the chair in front of me.

My eyes lingered on him for a moment in mild disgust. A sense of revulsion boiled in my veins over what my brother had become. Nevertheless, that disgust quickly deflated knowing that he was hurting, that deep inside he was slowly killing himself. His soul was still in there somewhere. There was still a chance that he could be saved and I clung to that notion, because it was the only thing that was restraining me from chaining him up and throwing him in the basement right now.

His shirt was half opened and wrinkled, with dried blood sloppily splashed on the collar from his escapade the night before. He probably didn't have the mind or decency to even clean up the bodies. Most likely, they were still lying on his floor as if they were nothing but dirty laundry.

"How long are you gonna keep lying to her about this? You talk to her at least four times a week, and what's it _been_? -A little over two months now?" he commented. "I thought that honesty was the number one rule in your saint guidebook."

"I'll stop lying to her when you stop pretending like you flipped the switch off on your feelings." I snapped back. "I know you care Damon, so stop pretending."

"Who said I'm pretending?" he mused, a deadly bite hovering on the edge of his tone. "I'm being _completely_ honest with myself." he remarked offhandedly, pushing himself up from the table. He teetered slightly. "I'm embracing my inner demons, my _true_ self." he bellowed, slamming his palms down onto the table, nearing my face so I could see the fangs that had extended and the grey veins that rippled beneath his eyes. "_This_ is who I am brother." he hissed. "And you damn well better get used to it."

I glared at him, fixed in my chair, as he stumbled away. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen, craning his neck back towards me. "Oh, and before I forget, you're gonna need to replace the carpet in the living room again..." he tapered off, smugly. "Let's just say that things got a little _messy_ last night. I think you might want to go with hardwood floors. It would make things _a lot_ easier to clean up." he smirked, meandering away.

"Murderous prick." I muttered under my breath, burying my face into my hands.

"I heard that!" he yelled before the front door clattered shut.

**Isobel POV**

_His midnight blue orbs pierced my flesh like a dagger, I roared aloud in anguish as if I had been physically wounded. The eyes that I had once sought comfort in, held no kindness, solely hatred. I shivered in fear, opening my mouth to utter his name, only to realize that no sound was emitted. _

_Damon writhed on the floor, his gaze never leaving mine. I tried to call his name again. But only silence echoed within the room. My hand flew to my throat in a childish attempt to coax a noise out. _

_"I hate you." he growled, his eyes dissolving into flames. I looked down on him in horror. "You knew this was how it was going to end all along." he accused. _

_I shook my head in denial, though I knew the truth. He was right. I had, yet I pressed on anyways. I continued to play this cruel game._

_"You broke me. Are you happy with yourself now? -Did you get what you wanted?" Damon howled. _

_Tears flooded my eyes, I gasped for breath, feeling the walls of my throat begin to close. Panic stung my nerves and I felt more claustrophobic with each passing second. _

_"Don't you think I deserve to know you're carrying my child?" he spat vehemently._

_I collapsed down next to him, my vision darkening. _

_What was happening to me? It couldn't end like this. I couldn't die with him hating me._

"_When you left you took everything good about me, with you." he snarled._

_I sputtered and coughed for air, trying to tell him that he _was_ good. He's always been good and if he fought to keep it, it would stay. He never needed me to be good, it had always been in him._

_Suddenly, the fire that roared in Damon's eyes withered away, the ashes transforming into Stefan's forest green ones. _

_His arm darted out, grabbing mine and dragging me towards him. I continued to choke for breath._

"_I loved you." Stefan whispered. "Don't you think that I deserved a goodbye?"_

_I nodded hastily, hot water flowing down my cheeks. I reached out to touch him, but where my fingertips brushed across his face, burns scolded his skin. I reclined my hand back in horror. _

_"After all we've been through...I thought I meant more to you than that." he muttered sadly. _

_Damon tackled my fading form as I reached out pitifully for Stefan who was now nothing but dust. _

_I gawked up at Damon, who had his canines extended and malice in his eyes. "If it's a monster you want, it's a monster you'll get." he rasped, bowing down and biting into my neck. I let out an ear piercing shrill of agony._

I shot up from my bed, my heart racing, a scream caught at the back of my throat. My clothes stuck to me, drenched with sweat. Confused of my surroundings I glanced around frantically, flailing my arms in the air to turn on the light. My arm collided with a soft body.

" Isobel. Nightmare, again?" Sadda questioned, in her delicate tone of broken English.

"Yeah." I breathed, exhaling loudly, trying to catch my breath.

I heard her soft footsteps shuffling across the old wooden floor. A lantern illuminated the dark room, dimly lightning the hut. Sadda frowned at me, concern written within her wrinkles.

Sadda was the healer of the small village I was now residing in. She was in her mid fifties; her hair was always tied back. Her long locks were black with grey feathered at its edges. She was stout and had dark ebony skin. She had kindly taken me into her home upon discovering I was pregnant. Her name meant helper, which fit her personality perfectly. She was the only one who knew how to speak English in the village, although hers was minimal. I didn't mind though. I was just thankful I had someone to talk to and wasn't completely alone in this.

She rushed over to me, pushing a wooden cup into my hands. "Drink. Good for baby and mama." she urged. "Help you sleep."

I nodded, wrinkling my nose as I downed the concoction. She constantly had me drinking various different sorts of herbal medicines; some tasted worse than others.

I smiled at her gratefully, setting the cup down on the table by the bedside. "Go back to bed Sadda. I'll be ok now." I reassured. "Thank you."

She nodded, turning around, shutting off the lamp and waddling back over to her bed, which was twenty feet or so, from mine.

I laid back down, staring at the ceiling, feeling alone in the darkness. My hands unconsciously fluttered down to my stomach, as I found was an action I did often. I had decided that I was going to have the baby. What would happen after it was born, I didn't know, but I knew that I was going to have it. It was a small bump, barely even there, but a sign nonetheless that this baby was _real_.

I wake up with nightmares nearly every night. Sometimes they're of Calogero, but mostly they're of Damon and Stefan.

I constantly wonder how they're doing. _Are they ok? Are they taking care of each other?_

It has been physically deteriorating on me, being away from Damon for so long. It has become a struggle to keep myself well nourished. Sometimes I feel the tether tremble and I fear that it will snap completely, but it never does, even though Damon would probably be better off if it did. There is a chronic pain that balls up in my chest, growing bigger and bigger, ripping me from the inside out. I _need_ it to stop...but I guess if it did, life would be too kind.

I yawned tiredly, feeling the effects of the mixture Sadda had given me work its way into my system. My eyes drifted shut, knowing that more nightmares would follow. I embraced them, only because there was a chance that I would see Damon's face and then at least the terror would be worth it.

**Damon POV**

I dug deep into my pocket, pulling out a small silver key. I turned it in my hand fondly, before plunging the metal into the lock and pushing open the door. Hesitantly I took a step inside the apartment, drinking in the familiar vicinity with bittersweet disdain. My arm reached out, closing the door behind me.

I don't know why I keep coming back here. It's nothing but a room now. The walls are eerily quiet. Everything is exactly the same as the day she left; all of her clothes and things have remained virtually untouched. I think that this is what bothers me the most. How her physical being _disappeared_, yet she still managed to keep this reminder of her through trivial things, things that held no meaning to me before, but now held _everything_. They were all I had left of her, beside my memories, which hurt too much to touch. Most days I wanted to burn down her apartment, just so this reminder of her would finally be gone. Yet here it is, here _I_ am.

Maybe I hoped to somehow feel her here. I never do though. With each passing day the cord stretches and tears a bit more. Part of me believes that if I come here it will all just stop and this maddening ache will cease. But it doesn't. I'm never put out of my misery. I was foolish to believe that something would change in returning here. This was never her _home_.

The agony hasn't waned in the two months she's been gone, it's only worsened and become stronger.

Never would I have been able to imagine or anticipate that it would be _this _hard to live my life without her. Perhaps it's because I never thought she'd leave me. Her perfume still lingered in the air. Even in my own home, certain spots she left imprints of her time there. However it had faded, and I was afraid that one day I would come here and there would no longer be any indication of her presence.

I sauntered through the cramped room, my fingers dazedly dragging along the wooden desk of her bedroom. I stopped, pausing at a photograph by her bedside. I plucked it from the ledge carefully, gazing down at it mournfully. It was winter; the snowflakes speckled the sky, floating around us in an obscure dance. She was smiling brightly at the camera, while I had my arm slung carelessly about her, my eyes focused only on her. A rare smile had slithered across my lips.

It was funny how she was the only one to coax any genuine emotion out of me.

I frowned in disgust, suddenly hit with a pang of sadness, which settled deep in the core of me, ricocheting an excruciating sensation, as though I was being torn from the inside out. I shoved the torment away, dropping the photo and stumbling back into the living area. I slumped down into a grey armchair, scrunching my eyes shut.

I needed her here with me, plain and simple.

_But she not here and she's never coming back. _The monster at the back of my mind toyed.

A seed of hatred devoted to her, had planted itself into my heart, however I hadn't let it mature and flourish. _Not yet_. I wasn't quite sure what -if anything - I was waiting for.

She left me. I should hate her.

My senses instantly rose, hearing the slight squeak of a floorboard. However I relaxed, upon realizing who it was. I huffed in aggravation, tipping my head back against the cushion wearily.

"What are you doing Stefan?" I sighed in annoyance.

He stepped out from the shadows strolling towards me, "I thought I might find you here." he confessed softly.

_Oh, my brother, ever the observant one. _

I smoothed out the harsh lines in my forehead, "Just go." I breathed, my tone borderline begging.

I didn't think I could sit through any more heart to hearts or lectures. I know that his intentions were pure and he was just trying to reign me in before I flew straight over the edge, but it was too late. I was going over and no one would be able to stop me.

I just wished he could realize that and know that it wouldn't be his fault.

**Stefan POV**

I stared at the back of Damon's head, pity for my brother overflowing within me. He's been coming here nearly every day since she left. He never talks about Isobel. He hasn't even mentioned her name since she's gone. And when I corner him into talking and he has no other option but to refer to her, she is referred to as only that. _Her_. It's as though he's trying to cut her from his life completely. Pretend she never existed.

I couldn't exactly blame him though. It probably would be easier if she never had existed.

It was a sad depressing thing to watch, as Damon idly crumbled before me. Isobel was his whole world. She was a part of him and even when she was absent before, something was missing from Damon. Something was missing from me too. I guess we're both back to being suspended in this state of living half a life.

Isobel was my rock, the person I depended upon. It was difficult now to find my standings or latch onto any coherent thought when that stable being vanishes from your life.

I was drowning now, slowly dipping a little further below the water, sinking further away from life. I kept treading though, clutching for Damon, who I knew, would sink faster and more willingly beneath the surface. I couldn't just focus my energy into keeping me alive. I had to make sure Damon made it out of this too.

Once upon a time, I had promised Isobel that I would always look out for him and I still intended to keep true to that promise, even if it never really mattered to her.

"What are you doing Stefan?" Damon groused, wrenching me from my internal reflection.

I languidly lingered towards him, observing him intently. His hair was unkempt; his eyes hollow and meaningless, dark bruises lining the flesh beneath his orbs. My brother may still manage to be the same lady-killer he's always been, but something ugly had taken root in him.

"I thought I might find you here." I noted tentatively.

A silence fell upon the room, before he exhaled heavily, "Just go." he whispered, a pleading edge to his tone.

I ignored him, standing over him. "How are you doing?" I mused.

Damon chuckled in disbelief, "Can't get a moment alone, can I?" He propped his elbow on the armrest, plopping his chin into the palm of his hand. "You can stop watching me. To be quite frank, it's getting creepy." he yawned, acting bored.

I shook my head slightly, knowing this game he played often. As Damon always does when he's hurt, he deflects, partly in hopes that the person will grow tired of his petulant ways and let him be.

I had watched as he tortured himself over Katherine and Elena, and I just stood by and did nothing as he contorted into this monster. I knew I couldn't reverse the damage that had already been done, but I could try this time to keep the demon at bay.

If there was one good thing Isobel left me with, it was this sense of brotherhood. I needed my brother, and whether Damon would admit it or not, he needed me too.

"Hey, you were the one who, _technically_, was watching me earlier today." I retorted lightheartedly.

"You can skip the crap. I know what you're trying to do, and I want you to stop." he mumbled jadedly, clearly not in the mood for anything I had to say.

"I'm not _trying_ to do anything." I relayed in mock innocence.

"Sure your not." Damon drawled, rolling his eyes.

"I come here too, you know…" I trailed off, in attempts to reach out to him. "And you probably don't want to hear it, but I get-"

"_Listen_!" Damon barked, springing up from his chair, standing dangerously close to me. "We're not gonna bond over how she left us. So you can cut this act of brotherly bullshit."

"It's not an act!" I argued. "I care Damon, you're my brother."

"Oh spare me the heartfelt Disney moment." he droned, turning away from me and gruffly picking up his jacket that was slung over the chair and heading for the door.

"She'll come back." I shouted to him, "She has to come back."

He froze in his tracks, "_God,_ I'm getting tired of you saying that." he exploded, begrudgingly stalking back towards me. "She left on her own terms. She _wanted_ to go and she's not coming back." he emphasized knowingly, his eyes burning tragically.

"Something's not right, none of it makes sense, she wouldn't just-"

"Stop." Damon snapped cruelly. "If you were there when she left…. you would know." he admitted sadly. "She's not coming back Stefan." he repeated firmly.

"But I _wasn't_ there! Maybe you misunderstood?" I shot back heatedly. "How am I supposed to believe that what you're saying is true? I didn't get the goodbye, _you_ did!" I snarled bitterly, startling even myself at the jealousy that clung to my words.

Instantly Damon's face transformed into amusement as he saw right through my outburst. A dark smirk stretched across his lips. "And the real reason comes out." he sneered. "_This_ is what it's all about? –You're mad because I got the goodbye?"

I remained still, fuming silently. He was right to a certain degree. I was upset that she left me without so much as a word. But that didn't mean I didn't care how her departure was affecting Damon.

He locked his eyes with mine coldly, inching his face close to mine. "Consider yourself lucky." he gritted out. "Trust me, the bitch wasn't the best at delivering a _loving_ farewell."

_What did Isobel say to him when she left?_ I quickly masked the slew of questions that budded within my brain. I was struck silent by the spark of bone crushing dolor that flared in his eyes. However that angry light hastily died out from the chill of his cavernous orbs, which were void of any compassion.

His arms darted out, shoving me back childishly, before he twisted on his heel to leave.

"Why do you keep acting like you hate her? –As if she never existed?" I questioned ferociously. I noticed the muscles in his shoulders tense, but he said nothing. "I know you still love her, Damon." I voiced quietly.

He tilted his head slightly towards me, but not enough so I could see his full face, only the shadows of his broken expression. "I do." he admitted through clenched teeth. "But not by my own choice anymore." he reasoned tightly, vanishing from the apartment.

Suprised by his abrupt departure, my gaze flittered around in search of him. However he was nowhere to be found. I worried over the day that I would no longer find him here, pining over her. Because then that would mean he had finally given up and cut his humanity completely out of his being. It would mean that there was no getting the old Damon back, the one Isobel had charmed out of him.

I hoped that that day would never come, but unfortunately I knew that it would. If Isobel didn't come back, if I didn't _find_ her before then, it would just be a matter of time.


End file.
